The Long Hustle: Vol 1, Welcome to the Jungle
by SirRedFox
Summary: Welcome to the Jungle, the largest Prison on the out skirts of Zootopia, housing the most dangerous criminals. A place Nick Wilde finds himself trapped in for the next two years, and must survive everyday. Is Nick back to his criminal ways, or is he just pulling a hustle. Know:"Life in Prison is worse than Death." Big thanks to sprinkah for providing new cover art for this story.
1. Prologue

(AN: This is my first time writing a piece of fan fiction based around the incredible creation that is Zootopia. I thought of this story as being showing the darker side of Zootopia, and how our favorite characters face that darker side. This story will feature lots of fan favorites: Judy, Nick, Jack, Skye; and hopefully some new well liked characters. I will try to upload a new chapter when I can, hopefully, one each week. If the story is well liked and reviewed, the harder I will strive to make this story better and better. As a quick heads up, this first installment is dark and does not contain Judy or Nick. Look for them in the next chapter of this story.)

* * *

 **Prologue:**

Night in the city of Zootopia. The Savannah Central skyscrapers light up the night sky. From the tallest building, in his luxury penthouse, the Zootopia Kingpin known as Shere Khan looks out at it all. The luxurious Palm Tree Hotel and Casino lit up most of Sahara Square, the restaurants, and fish plants in Tundratown. The Rainforest district, Little Rodentia, the marshes, the nocturnal zone, everything in his view. He can't help but raise an open hand at everything he sees and close it into a fist. Zootopia, all there for his taking. The rags and the riches, the high styles and the slums of the city; all his to reach out and take.

He lowered and massaged his hands. He could feel the implants he had put in both hands. It was an ill advised procedure, but with enough money, no doctor could refuse, he had the surgery. He liked the idea of having a secret weapon, hidden right in his hands.

Khan had no problem obtaining high-quality items which he stores in his penthouse. Decorated in gold, white, and marble flooring and having only the most expensive and high-class furniture. The suit he wore came from the best tailor in Tundratown. There was a time in his life were such luxury felt like a dream to have, but not anymore.

The Penthouse elevator opened and Bagheera, a black panther, steps out to inform his boss. Bagheera has always been Khan's number one, his brother. They grew up in the same foster home together, in the slums of Zootopia. Being the younger of the two, Khan always watched over him. They stole together and fought together. Bagheera was the only mammal Khan considered to be blood kin.

"Mr. Khan, you have a visitor down in the lobby. A fox named Mr. Gray says he has an excellent selection for you, if interested?" he said in their native tongue which was Kurdish, a spoken language between Iran and India. Khan remembers how much their foster mother hated them speaking in their language. She would yell, curse, and at sometimes strike at them for using a language she did not understand. Khan would speak Kurdish to spite her.

"Very well," Khan said in Kurdish and turning his attention away from the window to his brother. "Most likely wanting to show me a selection for one of the brothels. Have Vicky bring him up along with the selection he brought."

"Yes sir," the panther obliged. Bagheera pulls a black walkie from his belt. "Bring them up" speaking in English through the walkie-talkie.

"Bagheera, you know you don't have to call me mister or sir. At least not when we're alone," Khan said still in his native tongue.

"Yes, I do," the black panther said, putting the walkie-talkie back on his belt. The elevator doors opened again, and this time a gray fox steps out. He wore a white shirt, leather jacket, gold chain around his neck, and a pistol tucked in the front of his pants.

"Mr. Khan," the fox said skipping into the penthouse with glee, "so pleased you were able to see me and at such an odd hour of the night."

"I always have time for business, as long as the outcome is in my favor. Now, Mr. Gray, you say you have a good batch for the brothels?" the KingPin said.

"Yeah, you betcha," the fox said sounding frantic, wanting to please the Kingpin. "Come on out, line up, and let him take a look at the lot of you," he called out into the elevator.

Out of the elevator, the rest of the group followed. The escorts consisted of two female tigers, a red female bunny, a female Ocelot, and one deer buck. The ladies wore short skirts and a unique selection of gold jewelry. The jewelry they were wearing giant spiked pins, rings with small spikes on the top, and the bunny had her ears pinned down with a large spike hair pin. The only exception was the deer buck who wore a light white button up shirt and black pants.

The last person exiting the elevator was a black fox vixen, Vicky. She was not with the escorts but was Khan's other loyalist. Not possessing the ability to speak, she spoke using sign language. She wore tight leather pants and jacket, with a black scarf around her neck. Holstered to her hip was a knife and a small revolver tucked into her belt. The main eye catcher on her was a red and black katana holstered to her left side. The katana was the perfect size for her to use and she tried to conceal it under her jacket. She always wore a smile on her face that made her look like she was up to no good.

"Come on now. Stand in a line and look beautiful," Mr. Gray said to the escorts he had brought to show off. Khan approached the sex workers, examining them up and down.

"Now, I won't lie to you Mr. Khan, sir. They all came from some of the biggest slums of Zootopia. But I worked some of my magic and got them all beautiful and looking like high class." Mr. Gray said, trying to give his best sales pitch to the Kingpin. Grabbing one of the female tigers under the jaw, forcing to turn her head.

"I know how you're always up for looking upon a beautiful tigress, so I made sure they were at their best before bring them." Mr. Gray let go of the female tiger jaw and made his way to the young buck.

"And look at this guy. Should've seen him when I first met him. Covered in filth, but now, now look at him," Mr. Gray said giving a few light slaps to the side of the buck's face. "He's Guaranteed to charm the clothes off of any mammal broad willing to spend a hundred dollars an hour with him."

Khan stayed silent for the duration of the Fox's entire sales pitch. Showing no emotion of interest, making the fox worried. He became jittery as his sale pitch went on. When done, only silence filled the room.

"So, what you think?" the Fox hesitated to ask.

"They will do" Khan finally answering the fox. "We'll decide on which of the brothels to send them to later. If that is all, you and your escorts are free to leave." Khan spoke in such a calm and serene manner, it was chilling to hear.

"If you're interested, Mr. Khan, would like the service of one of them tonight?" Mr. Gray asked. Khan stops and turns back around. "On the house of course," Mr. Gray added.

Khan examined the line of escorts again. He took a good look at the two female tigers, then the Ocelot. There would be no need to consider the young buck; his taste only fell under the female anatomy. Looking at the female bunny and liking the way he towered over her. How fragile the rabbit looked, something that he could force authority over with ease. That is what his fetish was, power and control.

"She will do," he said out loud. Shere Khan grabbed the red female bunny by the arm with his large paws and led her to the bedroom.

Khan's master bedroom was stylish as the rest of his penthouse, though it was dark and a little hard to see. The bunny escort stood at the end of the king size bed. She didn't know whether to sit, talk, or start to undress. Thinking it best if she waited for her orders from the tiger she was to please. She watched as the tiger paced the room, stealing a glance at her from time to time.

"Undress" he finally spoke, spooking the bunny a bit. The rabbit did not speak or hesitate another second. Obeying the order, removing the dress and letting it puddle to the floor. Wrapping arms around her exposed body, trying to cover what she could.

Khan removed his well-tailored suit. Without his clothes, she could see how muscular the tiger was. He had a few placed scars on his body from fights and afflicted abuse in his younger years.

"Make yourself comfortable on the bed," he said, not even turning to her.

She sat on the end of the bed and looking down at the floor. She kept her eyes on the floor while she heard the wrinkle of Khan's pants slide off to the ground. His heavy footsteps grew louder as he approached. Khan's large footed paws stopped in front of her. The tiger took one of his large hands and caressed the bottom of her chin, making her look up at him.

"Do you know who I am, girl?" he said asking the fragile looking bunny, nodding her head yes. He told her to say it, repeatedly as he pushed her on to her back.

Shere Khan buried his face into her chest as she repeated his name and looked down to see how distracted he was. His face still buried in her breast, which he kissed.

With Khan distracted, the red rabbit reached behind her, as slow as she can, and grabbed her large spike hair pin. Steadying herself and aiming the massive spike at the back of Khan's neck. Her chance to strike was now. She struck down at his neck.

Out the corner of Khan's line of sight, he could see the massive spike. With quick reflexes, Khan's giant paw struck, grabbing her arm with the huge spike. Fear was starting to set in as she struggled to break free of his grip.

"Oh, little dumb bunny," Khan said, looking up to stare at her with his dark, jaded eyes. "Why would you go and do a stupid thing like that?"

Fear engulfed the red bunny. Shere Khan tightened his grip, hearing the faint _'snapping'_ sound of bones in her arm. Screaming in pain, the red rabbit dropped the massive spike. Khan picked up the spike and sniffed the tip which gave a foul sickening smell.

"Poison, I'm assuming. The weapon of choice for a coward, but a choice you didn't make," he said. Forcing her out of bed by her broken arm, he led her back outside the bedroom. Still nude and yelping in pain every step of the way.

Once outside the bedroom, Khan tossed the naked bunny to the ground. The frightened rabbit curled up against the wall, shielding her broken arm.

"Woah Woah. What seems to be the problem?" The gray fox asked in a frantic voice when seeing the naked bunny against the wall and Shere Khan approaching him.

"Now, I thought we had a well-arranged agreement," Khan said, holding up the poisoned spike. Khan tossed the spike towards Mr. Gray who jumped to the side to avoid it.

"Mr. Khan, I-I-I don't know what you're saying? If she wasn't up to your liking I'm sure one of these other girls will be up to your liking?" Mr. Gray said, becoming very nervous.

"So that one of them can stab and poison me?" Khan spat at the gray fox. The Fox was losing his cool, stuttering and sweat glistening down his fur.

"Mr. Khan… I-"

"On the floor, face down," Kingpin tiger demanded.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Gray said standing there with a blank stare.

Without warning, a loud blast erupted behind the Fox as both his kneecaps ripped to shreds. The Fox screamed in pain as he fell to the floor, face down. The female escorts cried at the horror of the scene. The young buck looked sickened by what he was seeing. Behind, where the fox once stood, was Bagheera holding a sawed off shotgun. He pumped the gun, ejecting an empty shell and loading a fresh one in the barrel. He aimed at the line of escorts.

Though in pain, Mr. Gray struggled to reach for the pistol he had tucked in his belt. Pulling the gun out and trying to aim at Khan. Lifting it only halfway up before the whistling sound of metal cutting through the air piercing his arm barring hand. The Fox screamed in pain as a knife protruded through his hand, making him drop the gun.

Vicky strolled over, her tail swishing back and forth. She slammed a foot down on the fox's knife pierced hand. Leaning down Vicky retrieved her knife and the Fox's gun, still giving that vixen smile of her's.

"If anyone else has a weapon, give them up now; otherwise you will be joining him," Khan announced to the escorts and walking over to the fox that wept in pain. It did not take them long to decide. The buck was the first to give in, tossing down a knife he had hidden in his pocket. The other escorts followed suit, throwing down their weapon like jewelry and huddling together. Their cooperation pleased Khan.

"He promised if one of us carried out the deed, he would pay us handsomely and never have to turn tricks ever again," the young buck pleaded.

Shut the hell up!" Mr. Gray shouted.

The young buck ignored Mr. Gray's scream, "In return, he would be able to fill the void and replace you."

"Shut the hell up! Don't believe a damn word from these fucking whores! That's all they are, a bunch of fucking whores! You can't trust them," the screaming fox yelled in pain.

"Thank you for coming forward with this. That will save me lots of time trying to get this gray piece of shit to talk," Khan said in a respectful tone towards the young buck.

"Was ten percent not good enough for you?" Khan asked rhetorical and cold, placed his large pawed foot on top of Mr. Gray's head. The fox started to scream louder as Khan forced pressure on the fox's skull under his foot. The fox squirmed and squealed louder as he tried to escape.

"I will only offer you this one offer. You will all work for me. Do what I say and obey everything I say, and you will have nothing to fear. Because if you don't, you will find yourself in Mr. Gray's position. Do you understand?" he said with a stern tone of voice.

The line of escorts nodded their head in agreement, scared to say anything. The King Pin Shere Khan smiled, happy with how well they understood their position. "Good," he said. Khan rammed his foot down at full force on top of the fox's skull, caving it in with a loud 'crack.' Again, the female escorts screamed in fright at the sound and sight of the Fox's crushed skull. Khan took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled, allowing him to assess the situation.

"The first thing to do is to clean this mess up. I hate seeing shit stain my beautiful floor. Bagheera, Vicky, can you please supply them with the essentials to clean this up?" he said as he referred to the dead Mr. Gray on the floor.

Vicky picked up a washcloth, tossing it to Shere Khan who used it to clean what ever fox bits were still on the bottom of his foot. Done, he tossed it back to her and gave her an appreciated thank you. She threw up her hands and gave him the sign language for "you're welcome." Bagheera returned from the closet with a wash bucket, bleach, scrubbers, and a large tarp. He placed the items in front of the escorts. Without a word spoken, they knew what they had to do. They grabbed the supplies and made their way to the dead fox.

The naked bunny that Khan had tossed aside early on forced herself up. She still whimpered with every step from her broken arm, trying to make her way to the group of escorts. She felt that was her place, where she belonged.

Shere Khan noticed her as she tried to pass him. With his quick reflexes, he reached out grabbing the bunny by her long ears and throwing her back on the floor. She cried and yelped in pain and fear. Khan still had a firm grip on her ears.

"Not you," he said, looking her in the eyes. "You and I have unfinished business."

Without any further warning, Shere Khan dragged the helpless bunny behind him by her ears. She struggled and cried out for help; which was a pointless effort. Khan continued to pull her till they were back in the master bedroom. He slammed the door shut, and with a loud _'click'_ had locked the door.

* * *

(AN/ So that is the end of the first installment of this story. I hope most of you enjoyed it. Our villains are present, but what of our heroes: Nick and Judy? Our heroes will be in the next installment. If you liked it, please follow and leave a review. Till next time.)


	2. Chapter 1: How Did We Get Here?

(AN: Here is the second installment to The Long Hustle. I want to thank everyone who read the first installment and give big thanks to the few who followed or favorited this story. I know it still in the beginning stages, and there's not a lot just yet, but I hope it continues to grow and be well liked in the community. As always, if you like this story, please follow and leave a review. Greatly appreciated, Sir_RedFox).

* * *

 **Chapter 1, How Did We Get Here?:**

More than a few miles outside the city limits of Zootopia, a blue correctional bus drove to its destination. The bus was filled with new prisoners to become incarcerated at the most secured correctional facility; nicknamed The Jungle. The Jungle held the reputation of being the biggest correctional facility there was and imprisoning the most high profile criminal mammals of all different species. A perfect place for the new batch of arriving prisoners on the bus to call home.

The bus, driven by a billy-goat in a prison guard uniform, had a wide variety of criminals, both predator, and prey. There, cuffed and packed together, were murderers, predator and prey extremist, drug smugglers, and much more.

Sitting in the middle of the bus by the window, was Nicholas Piberius Wilde. He sat and stared out the window; not that there was anything to see. It must have been miles since last seeing any tree or vegetation.

"So what are you going in for?"

Nick turned to the hyena with a mohawk sitting next to him. He was cuffed like Nick, from his wrist to his ankles. The only difference was the muzzle forced on the hyena, which Nick was thankful they did not enforce on him. Still haunted that night, when he tried to join the junior ranger scouts and bullied into one.

"Oh, for being a dumb fox," Nick said. That's what Judy would say to him and why he was going to The Jungle.

"You want to know what I'm going in for?" The hyena asked.

"Hmmm, nope," Nick said in an 'I don't care' tone.

"You know, you better start figuring out who you want to be friends with once inside."

"No doubt I will make sure to do just that. And right now, you are at the top of that friend list." Nick joked to the hyena, giving him a wink.

The hyena blankly stared at Nick, not knowing what to make of him. "I don't know if I like you or want to bash your head in?" He said.

"Trust me, that's the typical reaction most have when first meeting me."

Nick remembered how similar Judy's response was to the hyena's when they first met. She was so upbeat and friendly when she met him, then wanted to rip him apart after she found out he hustled her. Best if he did not think about Judy, it only brought heartache.

Nick looked out the window and could barely make out the giant prison in the distance. The Jungle prison fences were two times the height of the average giraffe and serrated with razor wire. Though not seen, there were a good twenty feet of solid concrete surrounding the underground of the prison; so, no rodent or mammal could dig their way out. Top of the line security cameras on every building corner, and in every hallway. The Jungle had the largest employment of security guards; a necessity as it seemed riots would break out every other week.

The bus slowed down and turned into the gated entrance of the prison. On each side were two guard towers, filled with at least one corrections officer carrying a high powered rifle. The bus had come to a complete stop, and the gate closed behind them.

The bus doors opened, and a prison guard pig stepped in. With a set of keys, the guard unlocked the barrier between the prisoners and the billy-goat bus driver. The guard gave them all a gleaming stare.

"Alright, everyone out and line up in front of the large steel doors, facing forward." The pig harshly instructed.

Nick, along with the other prisoners on the bus, stepped out and did as told. Other inmates in prison screamed, shouted, and gloated at Nick and the other inmates. One lion, in particular, shook the chain-link fence and yelled, "Fresh meat, boys. Fresh meat.'' He could only try and ignore the intimidated shouts from the inmates while waiting for the two large steel doors to open. The prisoners were led inside to a large hallway that forked into two paths.

"When I call your name, I will address you to move to the right or the left and face forward." A rhino correctional officer said in a stern tone. The guard stood at the front of the line and held out a clipboard in his hand.

The first name called was the hyena with the mohawk that sat next to Nick. The hyena was told to stand to the right and face forward. The second name called out belonged to a mouse, who was instructed to stand to the left and face forward. They must be separating us into predators and prey, Nick thought. The prison did this in a belief that it would cause less heated situations to ignite between predator and prey.

Nick heard his name and did as instructed, moving to the right and facing forward. There had been times when Nick was booked at some of the Zootopia precincts in his old lifestyle being a hustler. The Jungle, however, was a high maximum security prison, entirely new to Nick. He had always considered himself lucky never sent to a big house like this.

The last 48 hours were still feeling like a flash to him. Not wanting to believe that he was here now. Worst of all, there was no turning back.

"Now, all prey will follow Mr. Turk here," the rhino said, finished with his list and pointing to a warthog. "All Predators come with me. You will all be going through final procedures and given the proper attire and bed sheets. Now, let's move!" the rhino ordered.

Nick watched as the prey line trudged off to the left, and his line trudged to the right. Well, won't this be fun, he thought.

Nick's line stopped in front of a row of cell doors and instructed to go in one at a time. When it came to Nick's turn, he entered the first cell door where they removed his cuffs. He placed all his belongings and items of clothing into a cardboard box in front of him. Nick did not have much on him, knowing where he was going. Though he did have to strip out of his pawaiian shirt, tie, and khaki pants and drop them into the box which a female pig guard held out for him. The guard watched as he stripped.

"Aren't you suppose to be showering me with singles, for a strip show?" Nick joked as he tried to keep his humor spirit up.

"Yes," the female guard said, "but only if the show is good."

"Ouch, that hurts," Nick said, putting a paw cross his heart and acting offended by the guard's remark.

"Alright, that's enough chit chat from you. Approach the bars, hands and legs spread." the rhino guard instructed.

Stripped down to his birthday fur, Nick did as instructed. When asked to open his mouth, he did so they could shine a light in and make sure there was nothing hidden. When they asked him to bend over, hands on his knees, he did; no matter how humiliating the act made him feel.

"Usually, I don't let someone treat me this way until we've at least had the third date" Nick joked.

"Ha. Ha." a fake chuckle came from the female guard, who was patting him down. "And if you weren't the hundred smart mouth to say that, it would probably be funny."

"Oh, I'm not just a smart mouth. I'm also very charming and handsome." He said and gave the guard the good old sly Nick smile.

"Hey, Fox. If you don't shut up, I am going to have to hit you with this spray" the Rhino chimed in, holding up a can of fox repellent.

Looking at the can of repellent made his ears fold down and back. Nick thought it best to keep his mouth shut from here on out as he went through the next cell door.

The next procedure had him sprayed down with a high powered hose. It felt as if the high water pressure was trying to rip his fur off. The water felt as cold as the water in Tundratown. When the hose powered down, it left a cold, wet, shivering Nick standing there, waiting what to do next.

Through the next cell door and given a small towel to dry himself off, along with the standard prison orange jumpsuit. He put the prison jump suit on and could not help but notice how closely the jumpsuit matched his fur. Lastly, he was given his bed sheets and a pillow and led to his cell.

"Welcome to your new home, Fox," The rhino guard said, pushing Nick into his cell with the end of his baton.

He entered the cell and took a good look at what was to be his new home for at least the next eighteen months. The cell was small with the standard sink, toilet, hard, uncomfortable bed, and one shelf for personal items. The cell was small; Nick only had enough room to stretch his arms out. If only Judy were there with him, she would probably think her old apartment was a mansion compared to his cell.

"Let's see. Uncomfortable floor, uncomfortable bed." Nick said. He could hear the prisoner in the next cell loudly mumble to himself through the concrete wall. "And crazy neighbors. Just like being at Judy's old place. Minus the loving it part." Nick said with a sigh.

Nick heard the 'clanking' of the cell bars close behind him. He dropped the sheets and pillow on to the small rickety bed and sat down beside them. He Rubbed his paws over his temple, and he let out a loud 'sigh.' What have I gotten myself into, he thought.

"Never let them see, that they get to you," he remembered his old saying. Repeated it over and over again in his head. He tried to apply that saying to his current predicament.

He wondered what Judy would do in his situation. Wondered what she was even thinking of at this moment. It hurt being so far away from her. Not able to be there for her, or her for him. She'd probably be thinking what a dumb fox he was and give his arm a hard playful punch.

He massaged his ring finger as if the ring had still been there. He was already missing everything that he once had. Now, he just sat in the dark cell. Thoughts were flooding his mind on what got him here and why ever deciding to go through with this. Most importantly though, were the thoughts he had for the job ahead of him.

* * *

 _ **3 Months Ago...**_

It was the usual hustle and bustle of Zootopia in Savannah Square. The stores were open, and customers were going in and out. Crowding streets with fast paced cars going in every direction, with drivers that honked and shouted.

The crowding sidewalks were busy pedestrians. Too busy to notice a sneaky lynx in a large green jacket and beanie, who had helped himself to the wallets and purses of unexpected mammals. Except for one bunny cop.

"Excuse me, Sir." Came a high pitched voice.

The Lynx turned to see the ZPD's first ever bunny cop, Judy Hopps. She stood there wearing her usual uniform and ballistic vest, with her badge pinned to the left side. Her arms crossed, foot tapping the paved sidewalk, and giving the lynx a stern look.

"Yes, officer?" the lynx asked as he tried to play innocent.

"I hope you can explain why you are filling your pockets with other mammals' wallets?"

"Well you see officer…" the lynx started to tell before he grabbed and pushed a nearby hog at her.

Judy deflected the hog; which she caught and let fall safely to the ground. When she turned to face the Lynx, he was already running and pushing his way through the crowd. She chased after him, dodging mammals and sliding between the legs of some of the larger ones.

"Hey, you!" Judy shouted. "Stop in the name of the Law!"

She was quick to catch up to him. The lynx glanced back at her before turning down an alleyway. She sped up her pursuit to catch him.

The alleyway, she turned down, cluttered with typical alley trash cans and graffiti. A utility-working deer, at the top of a giant ladder, working on repairing an AC unit. Down the center of the alleyway was her target, who ran straight towards a chain-link fence that blocked his path. She had him, trapped, and there was nowhere to go.

The Lynx looked around and saw the ladder the deer was on. It presented the perfect opportunity for him to escape. He grabbed the ladder and pushed it to the side.

"Hey! What are you doing!" The deer cried out in panic as he started to topple to the side. The deer reached out for anything to stop his fall. In this case, the closest thing for him to grab was the guard rail of a fire escape.

Judy stopped in her tracks, and her ears pointed up at the sound of the troubled citizen. She could see the helpless deer hang off the railing side. He kicked his feet frantically and struggled to find any footing to pull himself up. She turned back to the lynx who was already using the ladder to climb the fence that blocked his escape.

"It's your choice cottontail, him or me?" The Lynx barked and laughed at her. With a smile, he tumbled over the side and dragged the ladder with him.

"Darn it," Judy mumbled in frustration.

"Help! Someone, please help!" the hanging deer called out in a panic freight.

"Don't worry Sir. I'm here to help."

"Please hurry."

Judy did a quick look at her surroundings. She saw a trash can and a hanging lamp post attached to the alley wall. It presented the best and quickest way up to help the deer. She took a few steps back for a running start. Judy ran, jumped on the trash cans and leaped up to the hanging lamp post. She stuck the landing and made the lamp post project her upward with a backflip and land safely on the fire escape.

"Please help me!" The scared deer begged.

"It's okay sir; I'm here to help," Judy said.

She grabbed the deer and with all her strength and pulled the large mammal over the guardrail. The deer nearly toppled on top of her, climbing over. The deer looked to be in shock and backed away from the guardrail.

"Are you okay, Sir?" Judy asked. The deer did not speak but just nodded his head. "Will you be okay if I leave you here?" again the deer did not answer her but just nodded his head. "Okay, Good."

Judy stood up and looked down the long alleyway. The lynx she was chasing was nearly at the end entrance. The Lynx had a good head start, but could still catch up to him. She had once chased down a cheetah, though that been in better conditions. A gutter pipe on the other side of the fence seemed to just be in reach for Judy to jump for and continue her pursuit.

"Sir, I will return to assist you in need," she told the shaken deer.

Oh, sweet cheese and crackers, please don't let me miss, she thought as she took a step back for another running start. She ran, hopping on top the guard rail, leaping forward. Her paw outstretched, she grabbed hold of the gutter pipe. The wet moldy pipe nearly made her lose her grip, but she quickly wrapped her feet around the pipe and slid down, like a firefighter. Feet safely on the ground, she continued her pursuit.

The lynx was at the end of the alleyway. He smiled and felt static with his get away. He had just escaped from the ZPD's greatest officer. There was nothing that stood in his way.

A speeding police cruiser came to a tire screeching stop in front of the Lynx and his premature escape celebration. The Lynx threw his arms out and stumbled to a stop, just as the driver door of the cruiser flew open and slammed into the lynx, knocking him flat on his back. He tossed and turned while he groaned in pain. Nick poked his head over the driver door, wearing his favorite aviator shades, and looked down at the now subdued lynx.

"Woah, Woah, pussycat. Woah, Woah" Nick said mockingly.

Judy ran out the alleyway. As she saw the lynx subdued, she slowed her pace down. She panted and had her paws on her knees to catch her breath.

"There you are carrots. Was wondering when you were going to catch up and join the party?" He said to her in a playfully teasing tone.

"Har… *gasp* Har…" She said, trying to catch her breath between each word.

Nick stepped out of the cruiser and held up a pair of paw cuffs. "Would you like to do the honors, or me?" Nick asked. Judy did not answer but only pointed at him while she continued to catch her breath. "Very well."

Nick turned the moaning lynx on his front, face down on the pavement. "Well, as I'm sure you can guess by now sir, you're under arrest for theft," Nick said as he applied the paw cuffs on their apprehended pickpocket thief. Nick looked at the police cruiser door and saw that it now had a lynx cat sized dent in it. "And obstruction to police property."

"Hey, man. That was your doing." the lynx said defensively.

Judy piped in, "Well you're also under arrest for possible assault when you grabbed that ladder from under that deer. You could have caused serious injury to him Which reminds me; I have to check on him and make sure he's still okay. Nick if you got this…"

"Not a problem carrots," Nick said, waving her off

While Judy turned back down the alley to check on the frightened deer, Nick attended to cuffed lynx. He had helped the cat up and leaned him against the cruiser. He patted him down and retrieved the stolen wallets from the lynx's pockets.

"Hey, didn't take you for a wallet collector."

"Yeah, it's a profitable hobby of mine."

"Can't say I haven't been in your place. But trying to hurt an innocent deer in the process? Now that's just not cool."

Nick continued to pat down the lynx. He could feel some cylinder object in the inner pocket of the green jacket. Pulling the object out and took a good look at what it was. He examined what looked to be a clear cylinder veil containing a powdery blue substance.

"Now what is it that we have here?"

"Head cold medicine," the lynx said with a sarcastic snark.

"Oh, that's right. How could I forget? Unnamed, unmarked, clear vial of powder is the best thing to take during hay-fever season." Nick snarked back at the lynx. "Alright, come on."

Nick led the apprehended lynx to the back of the cruiser, just as Judy was exiting the alley way. She leaned against the alleyway wall, still looking out of breath. Nick saw her in such a distress state and approached her.

"Okay there, fluffy butt?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm all right."

"And the deer?"

"He's all good," she said. "So, where were you while I was chasing this guy down."

"Oh, that's right. Almost forgot." Nick said. He ran back to the cruiser and pulled out a carrot flavored smoothie from the cup holder.

"I was getting us smoothies, remember? And when I came back, you were gone, chasing some pickpocket thief. This one's yours by the way. Carrot flavored, just how you like it." He said, smiling as he held up the smoothie and shook it in front of Judy.

Judy just gave a loud groan to her partner. "Is the day almost over yet?" she asked.

"It's only 10:30 carrots. We've been on patrol no more than two hours. Besides, It's not like you to call it in early. That's my job." He said, placing a paw over his chest.

"Usually yes. But chasing a thief through a large crowd in Savannah Central, on one of the hottest days in Zootopia, having to rescue a helpless deer, and still catch up to our suspect; feels like a whole day to me already." She said.

Nick could not help but just smile as he held his paw out for Judy to take. She looked up at him, smiled, and took his hand in her own. He pulled her in close and lowered his aviator glasses so she could look into his eyes.

"Come on Carrots," Nick said, "We're just getting started."

* * *

(AN: And that ends it with chapter one of The Long Hustle. Left with a few questions I'm sure: "Why is Nick in Prison?" "What happened in those three months?" "Has Nick gone back to his old ways, or is he planning something bigger?" Unfortunately, you will have to wait for the next installment, which I always try hard to post when I can. Again, thank you to all that have read and liked this story. Please, follow and leave a review. Greatly appreciated, Sir_RedFox).


	3. Chapter 2: Precinct 1

(AN: Hello, again. Sir_RedFox here with another installment to The Long Hustle. A couple of quick things; first being, thank you all so much for viewing, following, and favoriting this story. I have decided, unfortunately, to rerate this story from a "T" to an "M" rating. I wanted to try and make this story acceptable to a wide range of people, but doing so would comprise my take on the story. I hope all will still view and follow this story and be mature about the content that is written. I had a lot of different titles for this chapter but decided to name it "Precinct 1" since that is where most of this chapter takes place. Lastly, please leave a review, good or bad, telling me what you like, don't like, hope to see, and what I can do to make it better for you, the reader. Thank you, all.)

* * *

 **Ch. 2, Precinct 1:**

Nick slurped at his blueberry smoothie and played with his loose tie. He always wore his ties lose, wanting to have that relaxed demeanor. The only time he wore his tie tight and proper was when graduating at the Academy. He did so, feeling that it would be important to Judy to see him look decent for once.

Judy was back in the driver seat, and they headed to Precinct 1. The lynx they had apprehended was to be booked and put into holding.

Nick stopped playing with his tie and picked up the vial with the blue powder in it. He held it up to the light to examine it better, letting the blue powder slide back and forth in the vial. "What do think is this stuff?" Nick curiously asked Judy.

"I don't know?" Judy said without looking at the vile, not wanting to take her eyes off the road. "And I don't think our friend in the back is going to help."

"I already told you, its head cold medicine. I have a prescription for it in my pocket."

"Oh? What doctor?" Nick mockingly asked.

"From Dr. GoFuckYourself!" the lynx said harshly.

Judy slammed hard on the cruiser's breaks. The lynx was thrown forward, having his face make full contact with the plexiglass barrier. Nick, who was slurping his blueberry smoothie at the time, had his snout forcibly dive into the cold treat.

"Oops, sorry." Judy sarcastically said with a smile on her face.

She gave Nick and the lynx a minute to readjust back in their seats before she pressed down on the accelerator pedal. The lynx moaned in pain in the back of the cruiser. Nike's aviator glasses hung by one ear and his snout now covered in the blueberry smoothie.

"How about next time a little bit of a warning for your partner, Carrots."

"Sorry, Nick. But you can thank 'Mr. Pickpocket' in the back for that" said Judy, putting a heavy emphasis on 'Mr. Pickpocket.' She turned to her partner and let out a loud chuckle seeing Nick's snout covered in his blueberry smoothie. She tried to hide her laughter by putting a paw over her mouth.

"What's so funny?" Nick asked.

"You. You, dumb fox." Playfully she said. She leaned over and wiped off some of the smoothie that covered his nose with a pawed finger. She smiled and licked the smoothie from her finger.

"Hey, you still got your smoothie to finish," Nick said with that sly smile of his. Nick opened the glove box and pulled out some napkins. He wiped the smoothie off his blueberry covered face and adjusted his aviators back on correctly.

Precinct 1 was at the center of Zootopia, where Judy turned in and parked their cruiser. They grabbed their smoothies and hopped out of the car. Nick opened the back door and led the lynx out and towards the wide glass doors of the precinct. Judy slurped at her smoothie and skipped behind them.

At the front desk, Clawhauser was at his usual post. He was munching down on a sugary glazed donut that he had gotten from one of the many pink bakery boxes beside him. Clawhauser, seeing Nick and Judy he shoved the rest of the doughy treat in his mouth.

"Hhmm ghhmms" he mumbled, mouth full of donut.

"Clawhauser, swallow first. Please." Judy addressed the over friendly cheetah.

He took a hard swallow before trying to talk again. "There's the precinct's best and cutest looking couple." He said so happy and perky.

"Hey there spots," Nick said.

"Clawhauser, you know we're just partners, at least when we're on duty. And what did I tell you about the "C" word?" said Judy, a bit annoyed at how forgetful Clawhauser can be at times.

"Oh, that's right, I'm so sorry." Clawhauser gasped. "I forgot about the deal the two of you have with Chief Bogo." He said, scared that he might have just gotten the two of them in trouble. If there's one unwritten rule at Precinct 1, it is to never end up on Chief Bogo's shit list.

It was no secret to anyone at the precinct that Nick and Judy were more than just partners on the force. They had been dating each other for a good year now, and unfortunately, the department doesn't like the idea of officers dating and being partners with each other. Though, Chief Bogo had made a deal with the two dating officers. They could continue being partners as long as it did not affect their police work, but one violation of that contract and he would separate.

Judy remembered it like it was yesterday when Nick had finally asked her out on a date. It wasn't more than a month or two after he had joined the force. He wanted to bring her to Savanna Square's central park and treat her to a nice picnic. The thought was so sweet to her; she couldn't refuse.

She agreed but had strongly insisted that she would cook and pack the food herself. Afraid that Nick would do a lazy job in preparing their picnic lunch. Besides, being a bunny from Bunnyborrow, picnics were a pervasive thing. Picnics were always something she, and most of her brothers and sisters had helped her mother preparing.

She spent most of that previous night, before the date, cooking and packing their picnic lunch. She had made a small platter of steamed vegetables for herself and a crunchy cricket dish for Nick. Though the big surprise was the blueberry pie, she had baked for dessert. Something she knew Nick would be overly joyful when seeing the delicious treat.

The day of, Nick came by and picked her up and brought her to the park for their date. He found a great spot under a tree for shade; and yet, still feel the warmth from the sun. An old blanket that Nick had brought was laid out for them to lay on.

Judy sat the basket down and took out the cooked platters she prepared the night before. She can still remember the wide eyes and smile Nick gave once he saw the blueberry pie. He reminded her of a kit on Christmas morning. Nick had surprised her as well, by presenting her with a nice bottle of wine to go with their meal. Though forgetting to bring a pair of glasses to pour the wine in, they simply just passed the bottle back and forth to drink.

They had sat in the park, for what felt like hours, enjoying their picnic lunch and just talked to each other the whole evening. Nick had opened up to Judy and told her, since meeting her and graduating from the academy, he had finally gotten back in touch with his mother after running away from home when he was a teen kit. Judy also opened up painful memories. Telling him all about her first time trying to be a police officer and standing up to Gindon, which resulted in getting three scars to her left cheek.

One could easily blame the wine that they both were heavily drinking, as to why they were opening up to each other. The truth, however, was that Nick and Judy felt safe around each other, and they knew it. Nick leaned over and caressed her left cheek where the three scares hid under her fur.

When the evening had grown late, storm clouds had started to form over head. They decided it was about time to pack up and start moving. Once all packed back into the basket, Nick held Judy's hand and led her through the park.

They came across Nick's old living spot under the bridge. He told her that he was happy to see it again, which Judy was a little surprised to hear. When she asked why he told her it was because it reminded him of how far he's come since meeting her. It was also, he said, the place he knew she had feelings for him. Hearing Nick say this made her ears and cheeks blush red. She remembered that day under the bridge, pouring her heart out for Nick's forgiveness.

Without warning, lightning struck the sky, followed by the loud 'crack' of thunder. Torrential rains poured down on top of them, drenching their fur. Nick grabbed Judy's paw and quickly led her under the bridge.

Safe from the rain, they were now dripping wet. Nick smiled and couldn't stop himself from telling Judy how cute she looked all wet. She gave him a quick slap on the shoulder for using the "C" word.

When she started to shake from her wet fur coldly, Nick wrapped his arms around her to give her warmth. She smiled as she could feel the heat radiate off his fur. Judy looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She brought him in close and gave him a long passionate kiss. The sky lit up with lightning and the loud 'booming' of thunder, and as the torrential rains poured around them, they held each other and kissed, knowing that they loved one another.

"Don't worry about it Spots," Nick said, snapping Judy back to reality still standing in front of Clawhauser's desk. Nick turned to Judy, who still seemed to be in some trance. "Come on Carrots. Let's book this guy and get going."

Nick and Judy proceed to book the lynx. The cat had his paws inked and put on file. He was placed in front of a wall and had his profile picture taken. Once done, they led him to a holding cell, where a few other arrested mammals are held.

"Ready to get back out there?" An enthusiastic Nick asked.

"Not just yet. Do you still have that vile of powder we picked off our perp?" She asked. Nick could see an idea contemplating in her head.

"Yeah. Think I got it right here." He said and dug into his pockets to retrieve the vial of powder.

"Great," Judy said as she snatched the vial from Nick's hand.

"Come on Carrots, what's turning inside that head of yours?"

"Nothing that an officer like you wouldn't be able to figure out." She laughed. Vile in hand she fled off down the stairs into the precinct's basement. Nick 'sighed' with a smile, and followed his partner.

Judy made her way to the forensic lab in the basement, which was located right across the department's corner morgue. One of the most brilliant minds in Zootopia ran the forensic lab, Dr. Basil.

Dr. Basil had earned a masters in biology, chemistry, and criminology from the Oxford University in London. The academy, Judy graduated from, and other prestigious Universities were always trying to have him give lectures. He also happened to be a great player of the violin on his spare time.

Judy walked through the forensic lab's double wide doors looking for the great doctor to help her. Nick, with no say in the matter, followed behind. Standing at a table, back turned to Nick and Judy, was a female cheetah in scrubs.

"Dr. Basil?" Judy called out.

The scrubs wearing cheetah quickly turned around. In her outstretched hands was a mouse in a lab coat. The great Dr. Basil.

"Ah, Judy. So glad to see you my dear." Dr. Basil, the mouse, said in his thick and fast talking British accent. "What can I do you for?"

"Well, I was wondering-"

"Hold that thought."

"Oh, uhh okay." Judy said, a little taken back.

"Terra, turn me back to the table" he ordered to the cheetah, who quickly did as she was told. "You will have to excuse me for a second. I'm in the process of testing a soil sample I've been given. If I'm correct, the chemical fertilizer in this soil sample found on the boot of a robber suspect Officer McHorn brought in, should match the very specific chemical fertilizer found in the soil that only one luxury home uses in the Rain Forest District. Which, just so happens to have been robbed" Basil said as he dripped some unknown chemical to a Petri-dish filled with soil. The soil started to foam green as the chemical dripped on it. "Which now, my hypothesis, has been proven correct. Terra, if you may, please leave me on the center table and go inform Office McHorn that he may now charge his suspect for breaking and entering."

"Yes, Sir." The cheetah said. Placing Dr. Basil on the center table and heading for the double wide doors. She stopped and turned to ask, "Office McHorn is the…"

"He's the rhino, my dear. His name should have clearly explained that." Dr. Basil explained in a brash tone to her. As brilliant as Dr. Basil was, he could at often times come off brash, longwinded, and a bit arrogant when he is engaged in his work, studies, or with one of his fellow colleges.

"Of course. Sorry doctor." The young cheetah girl said as she ran out the doors.

"New intern, I see," Nick said.

"Yes, she is." He walked to a small mouse size table and grabbed the bow from his violin. "One of the more up and coming students with great promise and potential in the field of forensics." He said, twirling the violin bow in his hands. "Imagine, if you will," pressing the bow to his temple, "to transfer my knowledge into her brain along with her natural speed as a cheetah, she could be solving crimes before they even happen… in unrealistic theory of course. But, you understand right? Science can be a crucial time game, and no one has less or more crucible time then forensic science, where every second could be life or death, or the capture of a criminal before he escapes." Basil said swinging the bow back and forth.

"Alright, alright, I get it. Science is important, knowledge is power, school house rock, and all that jazz." Nick said mockingly, throwing is hands out to stop the mouse from giving anymore of a lecture.

"Now, Officer Hopps. What can I do for you today?"

"What? Oh! That's right." Judy almost forgot why she had come down to see him. She held up the veil to show Dr. Basil. "Nick and me, apprehended a thief today, but we found this in his pocket. Was wondering if you could run some test on it and see exactly what it is?"

"Very interesting," Basil said, introspecting the blue powder in the veil. "You are the third person to come to me with such a substance."

"Really?" a perplexed Judy said.

"Yes. Officers Nala and Wilford brought in a similar substance yesterday evening, and late last night Officer McHorn brought down a vile of the same stuff when he arrested his robber suspect. I will admit, it was not at the top of my list of importance. Believing one or two samples as nothing to be alarmed about, but mere coincidence. However, as the saying goes, two is a coincidence, but now three is a pattern and at a rising rate it seems." He said as he tapped the tip of the bow against his forehead. "I believe that more officers will be walking through those doors to test the exact same substances that you two have brought me. I will get started on it right away, but don't expect any result on it today" Dr. Basil said.

"I thought you said that forensics was time sensitive?" Nick mocking him, with the mouse's own words.

"It is, but I don't have a magic wand to wave around and get an immediate answer." Dr. Basil snapped back, waving the bow like a wand.

"Are you sure? Because I've been watching those wizard movies based on the kit books, and it appears that everyone in England has a wand to use magic with." Nick joked.

"Nick stop it" Judy pleaded.

"Unfortunately, Officer Wilde, I live in the real world where facts are placed above fantasies such as magic and wizards." Dr. Basil said with an irritated tone at Nick.

"Well, thank you so much Dr. Basil" Judy jumped in to break up the two.

"Please officer, no need to be proper. Just call me Basil, or Mr. Basil if you need to. The only one I have call me doctor is my intern as I am her superior." Basil said, a smile returning to his face.

"Well that's good to know, and we do appreciate it Basil," Nick said.

"You, call me doctor," Basil said, violently pointing the violin's bow at Nick.

"What? How come I don't get favoritism?" He pleaded with a hand across his chest. He looked at Judy, who couldn't help but just smile at Nick. Knowing that Basil liked her more than him. Terra, Basil's intern, returned back from her orders to go speak to Officer McHorn.

"Ah, Terra. You have returned in a timely matter, for we have new work to do." Basil said to his frantic intern.

"Y-Y-Yes doctor."

"Well, we're going to leave you to it. Again, Basil, thank you so much, and please get back with us if you find anything." Judy said backing up to the door.

"Oh, I will my dear. You can count on it." Basil said.

"Uhh, Mrs.- I mean officers Hopps and officer Wilde" Terra spoke up. "I was told to tell you that Chief Bogo wanted to see you both in the bullpen."

"Great. Can't imagine what big buffalo butt wants now" groaned Nick.

"Thank you, Terra," Judy said sweetly. "Come on Nick" Judy harshly grabbed Nick's loose fitted tie.

"Take care of yourself interning for this one, Terra" Nick called out to her as he was being dragged out by Judy.

"Take care officers!" Basil shouted out to them.

Nick and Judy made their way to the bullpen as ordered. They entered the room, but something was not right. The lights were turned off and the blinds were drawn down, making it the room completely dark.

"Nick, I can't see athing,." Judy said.

The only light source came from the open door way, which suddenly slammed shut. Nick and Judy stood there in complete darkness before the lights flipped on. Standing around in a semi-circle was all of their fellow officers.

"Surprise!" they shouted.

Judy became spooked and made a quick reach for her tranq-gun. She tried to process and understand what was happening, her eyes darting back and forth. Nick just stood there with a confused look on his face.

"What… what is all this?" Judy finally asked.

Clawhauser stepped forward wearing a cheap looking party hat and holding out a white cake that read 'Happy 100th' in red icing. "Turns out, that the pickpocket you two arrested today, counted as your hundredth arrest with the precinc," Clawhauser said.

"So some of us, Clawhauser, decided to throw a little congratulation for the two of you." Nala, the female lion said putting emphasis on Clawhauser's name.

"Look, we even brought up the crook that made it possible." Said Wilford, the gray timber wolf and Nala's partner, bring forward the lynx. The lynx had his hands cuffed behind his back but was now wearing a cheap party hat on his head, like the one Clawhauser had. The smiling cheetah blew a party blower right next to the lynx's ear, which shot out and slightly smacked the lynx in the face.

"Man, how does this not count as police brutality?" the annoyed Lynx asked.

"Be good and you'll get cake." Wilford bargained with the lynx.

"What kind of cake?"

"Dude, its cake or a cell? It's not that hard of a choice." Wilford said as he gave the lynx a look of disbelief.

Nick and Judy just looked bewildered at the whole celebration their cohorts had thrown for them. "I'm surprised you all were able to arrange this so quickly," Judy said.

"Again, mostly Clawhauser" Nala said rolling her eyes toward the cheetah. "In fact, all of Clawhauser."

"I am just so good and happy when it comes to throwing parties, and I have all the closets bakeries on speed dial," Clawhauser said with prideful excitement.

"What's going on in here!" boomed the voice of a certain water bison, who slammed the bullpen door open. Everyone scurried seeing their chief standing there in the door way, with an annoyed look on his face. Clawhauser quickly pulled the party hat off his head and tried to hide it behind his back. Everyone else stood silent and turned away not wanting to make eye contact with the angry Chief Bogo.

"Oh, Chief. Uh, we were, we were just throwing a quick congratulation party for Officers Hopps and Wilde. They just apprehended their hundredth criminal." Clawhauser finally spoke up and smiled hoping all would be okay.

"Who cares" huffed the water bison. "As far as I'm concerned, all of you have work to do. So, get, going, Now. And why isn't that prisoner in holding?"

"Right away sir." Wilford saluted and pushed the lynx to the door.

"Hey, you said I would get a piece of cake."

"Cheese and crackers, I'll bring you a piece later," Wolford said annoyed.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Back to work!" Bogo bellowed to the remaining officers.

"Yes, sir!" They said in unionism as they all scrambled at Bogo's orders.

The day was finally coming to an end. Nick and Judy were at their desk, trying to finish the paper work on their pickpocket thief. Nick was actually done, having finished a good thirty minutes before Judy. Knowing Judy, she wanted to make sure everything was all so by the book and precise.

"Done" came from an enthusiastic Judy.

"About time Carrots. Unlike you, I'm not fond of spending the night at the precinct." Nick hawked at her.

"Sorry, but some of us actually like looking professional."

Judy felt Nick lay his head on top of hers, separating her ears apart.

"What makes you think that I'm unprofessional?" He said playfully, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Gee, I don't know. There's so many to chose from." She playfully pondered at Nick.

"You know you love me."

Judy looked up at Nick. "Do I know that? Yes, yes I do." She said, wrapping her arms around Nick's neck. She brought him down close to her and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Nick gladly returned the favor to her.

"So, my place or yours?" Nick asked slyly.

"Well, as much as I enjoy your place, how it's so small with hanging pipes you have to be careful not to hit your head on. My place is closer and Bucky and Pronk should be gone for the evening at some class."

"Your place it is then," Nick said and lifted Judy up over his shoulders. She couldn't help but giggle with laughter at his actions. She playfully kicked her feet out trying to escape. Though, if she wanted to escape, she could easily do so; especially against Nick.

"Nick, what are doing? Stop it?"

"Nope, not till we're back at your place." He said and carried her through the precinct on his shoulders as she playfully laughed and slapped his back. Turning a corner, Nick looked up at a large muscular water bison standing in his path.

"Hopps. Wilde. I assume all work has been completed for today?" He asked, looking a bit annoyed. "Because I shouldn't have to remind you of the deal we made."

"No, sir. All paper work has been completed and filed away, sir." Judy said frantically, trying to look at the chief the best she could while slung over Nick's shoulder.

Bogo let out a loud long 'sigh,' eyes closed and rubbed the spot under his glasses. "Every well. Go home."

"Will do chief, we were just heading out" Nick tried to plea.

"Just go!" He said.

He didn't have to tell Nick twice. Quickly, he walked past Bogo with Judy still over his shoulder.

* * *

The moment they had made it back in Judy's apartment and closed the door behind them, they jumped at each other. Helping one another remove their clothes. Nick, in the heat of the moment, tore her panties off; which he would promise to buy her more later. Judy held him close and rubbed her cheeks against his fur. She wanted her scent to mix with his, and let everyone know that he belonged to her. She rubbed her cheeks against the fur on his chest and gave sweet kisses between each rub, and worked her way down his body. He was rock hard between his legs, which she rubbed and kissed just the same, if not more.

Nick grabbed her and tossed her onto the bed, which 'squeaked' and 'creaked' from the old metal springs. He climbed on top of her and buried his head in her chest. Drowning in ecstasy, she slowly pushed Nick's head down between her legs.

"Are you letting me enter your bunny hole." Joked Nick with a chuckle.

"Oh, shut up." She said with a laughable 'sigh' at Nick's immature manner and continued to push his head back between her legs. She moaned in passion as Nick worked his mouth on her. The night was still young, and the two were just getting started.

* * *

(AN: That ends this new installment of The Long Hustle. I know that there has been previous fan fiction where the Disney characters Nala and Basil appear as a cop and forensic scientist. At the risk of being unoriginal, if the characters fit the part, why change it? I always try to get the next chapter out between four to five days. Lastly, again, good or bad, leave a review so I know how to make things better. Great thanks to all that have read and kept up with this story. Greatly appreciated, Sir_RedFox.)


	4. Chapter 3: Blue Sky and ZBI

(AN: Hello, again. SirRedFox here with a new installment to The Long Hustle. As always, thank you so much to the people who have viewed, read, and favorite this story. If you can, always try to leave a review of the story so far.)

* * *

 **Ch. 3, Blue Sky and ZBI**

Nick and Judy, laid naked in her bed. Judy had her eyes closed and rested her head on Nick's chest, rising and falling every time he took a breath. Nick laid there, eyes closed and hands were propping his head up. They both were at peace, entangled in each other's embrace.

Nick flicked his tail at the sleeping bunny on his chest. She smiled as the tip of his tail tickled her nose. She tried to playfully catch his tail every time it made contact with her nose and claim it as her own.

"Stop it, Nick," Judy said with a playful smile.

"Stop what, Carrots?"

"You know exactly what." She opened her eyes, smiled, and looked up at Nick.

"For giving you a fantastic evening?" He said.

"It was fantastic," Judy said as she laid her head back on his chest. "I'm glad Bucky and Pronk had that class to go to."

"Actually," came the loud voice of Bucky, her Oryx-Antlerson neighbor, through the wall, "our class was canceled! So, we heard everything!"

Hearing her loud neighbor's voice made Judy's eyes pop open, and her ears shot straight up. Her cheeks and the inside of her ears turned red with embarrassment. She buried her face into Nick's chest as if hoping to hide from it.

"Dude, shut up!" came Pronk's voice, the other Oryx-Antlerson neighbor, just as loud as his roommate's. "They don't need to know that we heard everything!"

"You shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"How you guys been?" Nick asked through the wall. Nick could not help but smile and laugh at the whole situation. The loud neighbors were arguing at each other, while Judy tried to bury her embarrassment in Nick's chest.

"Pretty good, fox," said Bucky.

"Yeah, thanks for asking" Pronk replied after.

"I have got to get out of this apartment," Judy groaned into Nick's chest.

"Well, it's kind of late. Can't imagine what would be open at this hour, but we can go for a walk if you want to get out?" suggested Nick.

"No that's not what I mean," Judy said, "I mean, I have to try and find a new place to live."

Nick opened his eyes and looked down at Judy. "Oh. Okay. What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know," she said. "But some place, WITH THICKER WALLS!" she said, making sure her loud neighbors heard.

"Good luck with that, bunny" Bucky laughed.

"You know Carrots. Maybe, it's not a bad idea, for both of us to look for a new place… like together." Nick suggested.

Judy looked at him, bewildered. "Nick… are you suggesting, what I think you are suggesting?" she asked.

"Well, we have been together for a good year now. I mean, isn't that what couples do when they've been together for that long?"

"Of course," Judy smiled at her fox. "Can't imagine what they would think, though? A fox and a bunny living together, sleeping together."

"Oh come on. Mammals aren't so up in arms over inters, as they were back in the day." Nick said. He used the term inters to describe Judy and him. Inters, it was the term used to describe a couple who were of different species living and mating with each other.

"I know. But, It's not common to see an inter couple where one is a predator and the other prey." Judy said.

"So what? Let them think what they want. It hasn't stopped us, or more specifically, you, before." Nick said.

Judy looked at him with her dark purple eyes. She smiled so cheerfully at him as her fluffy tail twitched with excitement. She leaned up and gave him a quick peck of a kiss on his nose.

"Maybe, we can start looking for a place after next weekend? You know after we go and visit your folks in Bunnyburrow." Nick suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," she said with a smile. "Come on." She sat up, legs straddling Nick's body, and stretched her arms over her head. She got off of Nick and slid down the bed. "I want to go on that walk you offered earlier."

"Okay, but Carrots…" Nick tried to call out to her. Judy wasn't listening. She was too busy trying to find what clothes to wear.

"Uhh, Carrots…" Nick called out again. She was putting on her bra and an extra pair of panties she had in her drawer. She grabbed some blue jeans and her Zootopia Police Academy sweater to wear.

"Uhh, Carrots…" Nick said a little louder, still trying to get her attention.

"Come on Nick. Get dressed and let's go," she said.

"Judy!" Nick said loud enough to get her attention finally.

"What, what is it?" she asked.

Nick lifted his head and raised his hands in the air as far as they could go. Around each of his wrist was a pink furry cuff, which attached to the head board of the bed. "You still have the key, Carrots," he said with a smile at her.

* * *

 _ **A few days later…**_

The alarm clock went off, at 5:30 in the morning, in Judy's apartment. Her ears popped up, hearing the loud buzzing protruding from the alarm clock. She reached over and flipped the alarm off, pushed the covers off, leaned up to stretch.

Out of bed, she dressed in her usual police uniform. Ballistic vest strapped on and her badge pinned to the left side which she gave a quick spit shine polish in the mirror, which has become routine for Judy.

The phone range and Judy quickly grabbed it, hoping it to be Nick calling her. It was not Nick, but Chief Bogo. It was odd for the chief to be calling her this early. After all, he knew she was coming in that morning.

She answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hopps. It's Bogo. I'm calling every officer in for a quick meeting in the bullpen. So hurry in." Bogo said to her on the phone.

"Yes sir, Chief. I was just heading in." She hung up the phone and let out a small sigh. She tried to think about how in a week, she and Nick would have a three-day vacation to visit her folks, and an extra day for themselves.

Arriving at the precinct, Judy had become surprised at all the commotion around the precinct. Parked out front were several black SUV's. The ZBI logo plastered on each one of the SUV's.

Judy saw the inside of the precinct crowded with officers in blue, and ZBI agents in black suits. Most crowded around Clawhauser's desk trying to get information from him on where to go. When the group of ZBI agents moved away, Judy stepped in to talk to Clawhauser.

"Clawhauser, what's going on?" a perplexed Judy asked.

"Oh, Judy. I have no idea" said Clawhauser. "All I know is that Bogo wants everyone in the bullpen ASAP. Well, everyone except me, who he wants to try and control the chaos out here. The whole thing has got me stress eating." Clawhauser said as he grabbed two chocolate donuts from a pink bakery box and shoved both of them into his mouth.

Before Judy could say anything, the phone rang, and Clawhauser answered. He tried to speak with donut still in his mouth. Two more ZBI agents in black suits approached the desk, asking where they can find the records room. Judy, deciding it best, headed for the bullpen and left Clawhauser to his chaotic work environment.

The bullpen had every officer on and off duty. She passed Nala who was sipping at a warm cup of coffee, hoping it would keep her awake. Wilford, Nala's partner, had his snout buried in a new issue of Furvel's Purrnisher comic. Wilford had the reputation at Precinct 1 for being the nerdy comic book geek, and it was a reputation he did not mind. The cover of this issue had the picture of a large lion holding two assault rifles, wearing black leather and a skull spray painted on his chest.

Neither one, Nala or Wilford, were in their standard police uniform. Nala wore a green muscle shirt and black jeans. Wilford wore a gray shirt with blue Z.P.D lettering printed on it and blue jeans. Bogo must have called them in on their day off. He must have, it's the only explanation for being out of the required uniforms.

Judy tried to make her way to the front of the room, where her and Nick's usual spot was. Surprised to see Nick already there waiting for her. He was wearing his blue uniform and loose fit tie around his neck, which played with when she approached. She hopped up on the chair beside.

"Hey, Carrots," he said.

"Surprised to see you here this early" Judy said, a little astonished.

"Chief called me around five in the morning, telling me to get down to the station. Guess I was one of the first people he called, afraid I'd slack off and not show up" he said.

Finally, the door opened, and Chief Bogo stepped in. Those who weren't tired or forced to come in on their day off hooted and hollered at Bogo's presence. Behind Bogo, followed two ZBI agents and Terra in her scrubs with Basil on her shoulder. The first ZBI agent was a gray male bunny with black stripes, wearing a formal black suit and tie. The second agent was a beautiful female snow white fox with sapphire eyes, in a business suit with a tight fitted skirt that gave her body a nice looking hourglass shape.

Judy couldn't help but feel a bit ashamed of her own body for not looking that beautiful. She couldn't even think what perversions might be going through Nick's head while looking at the white vixen in front of them. She looked at Nick to see what perverted expression he had on his face, knowing it would only make her angry at him. To her surprise, Nick was not looking at the snow fox, but her partner the gray bunny. "It can't be," she heard him mutter.

"Thank you all for being here," Bogo said. "I know it's early, and some of you had to come in on your day off," he said as he looked at the off duty and tired officers. "But something important has come under our radar, which has involved Zootopia's Bureau of Investigation. I'm going to turn it over to Dr. Basil first, then agents Savage and Skye will quickly fill you in with the rest." He said and presented the two ZBI agents.

"Thank you, Chief. Terra, if you could so kindly," Basil said in his fast talking English accent. Terra placed him on top of the podium so he could speak into the mic. She dimmed the lights and put a picture of a vial filled with blue powder up on the projection screen. It was the same vial and powder her and Nick gave to Basil days ago.

"My fellow officers. Most of you, recently, have come to me with containers filled with a particular blue substance, like so, shown on the board. My assistant Terra and I started testing the content to find out what exactly the department is dealing with. The first thing I decided to check for the most chemical found when dealing with an unknown substance found on perps. Methamphetamine." Basil said. "Ladies and gentlemen of the ZPD, I believe we are looking at a new addictive drug taking over the streets of Zootopia."

"One that is being called 'Blue Sky'" agent Savage piped in.

"Precisely. Though my assistant and I are still running test to know, what exactly we are dealing with entirely."

"If you don't mind, Dr. Basil, perhaps me and Agent Skye can take it from here?"

"Why certainly agents," Basil said and climbed back on to Terra's shoulder. Savage hopped up on to the podium, so all could hear and see him.

"First off, I want to thank you all for being here. My name is agent Jack Savage, and this is my partner agent Sandra Skye." The bunny said, showcasing the beautiful snow fox beside him. "It is true, that we are looking at a new narcotic drug that is vastly growing in public."

"I'm sorry," Judy shyly said and d\raised her hand. "Though the drug is on the rise in Zootopia, what makes the ZBI feel they need to get involved?"

"That is a good and fair question, Officer," Skye said and stepped forward. She went to the computer and displayed a map of Zootopia and all its districts.

"The drug has appeared in Zootopia, mostly in the slum parts of the city," she said and pressed a button on the keyboard, which made red splotches appear over the poorest parts of Zootopia.

"However, the biggest appearance of the drug comes from outside the city." She pressed another button displaying a larger map, showing different state lines with large red splotches over the states and counties.

"Where we are finding a significant spike of the drug usage, comes from the surrounding states of Zootopia, which you can see."

Judy looked at the map displayed on the projection board with wide eyes. What caught her attention on the map was the large red splotch over Bunnyburrow. It made her think about her brothers and sisters, all 275 of them. She hoped that they were all safe from this new threat.

"What we believe," Jack spoke up "is that who ever is manufacturing this drug is making it in the city and shipping it out of Zootopia. In other words, they're trying to be smart, and not shit where they eat. And if they are sending drugs over state and county lines, it means this is a federal investigation."

"But we need the ZPD's help," Sky said. "We need to find where and who is manufacturing this drug in the city. We will be able to find it faster with your help."

"So please be on the look out for any buyers or sellers of the substance, to lead us to the source. That is all." Jack said with a deep breath.

Jack hopped off the podium and let Bogo take back over. "Thank you, agents. Now," he turned to his officers, clipboard in hand and placing his glasses on with the other. "Those who are supposed to be on their day off can leave."

Half the room got up and left. Bogo went ahead and called out duties for the remaining officers. The room cleared out leaving Nick, Judy, and agent Savage; who told his snow fox partner that he would catch up with her.

"Come on Nick," Judy said.

"Just a second, Carrots," he said. He got down from their chair and made his way to agent Jack Savage.

"Skippy," Nick called out to the bunny agent, "is that you, old buddy?"

Jack looked up and saw the red fox coming towards him. He put on a wide eyed smile and held his arms out as if expecting a hug.

"Nick, old buddy" Jack said. Nick raised his arms out, ready to accept the hug from his old friend. Jack suddenly clenched his fist and swung hard at Nick, smacking him across the face. The punch caught Nick off guard and stumbled back. Judy grabbed him and held him up straight. She jumped forward in front of Jack.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" she asked.

"He knows why," Jack said as he pointed an angry finger at Nick

Nick regained his composer. He rubbed the side of his face where Jack landed the cheap shot on him. "Okay, first off you hit like a bunny," Nike said. When Judy heard this, she gave Nick's arm a hard punch with an angry look on her face.

"Ow!" He whined, shocked that Judy had just punched him. "Will everyone stop hitting me" he pleaded. "Now, Skippy, want to clarify what that was all about," Nick said, still rubbing his punched face.

"That was for breaking my little sister's heart," Jack said.

"What? That was so long ago."

"Yeah, and it's well over due. Also, I go by Jack now."

"Well, we'll see about that, Skippy."

"So, you two know each other?" asked Judy with a confused look on her face.

"Yep. Skippy and I grew up in the same neighborhood together. Use to do the old pawsicles hustle with Finnick. That was before him, and his sister had to move" Nick said.

"And when my little sister decides to come back and try a semester at Zootopia University, you thought it a good idea to date her. You had her completely fall for you, and then break it off." Jack said as he adjusted his tie and suit to look more formal again.

"It was nothing personal."

"Still, that's my little sis. I have to protect and stand up for her."

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm sorry." Nick apologized and sighed, seeing this was important to Jack. "How is your sister doing, by the way?"

"She's doing fine," Jack said. "Graduated and got her medical license. Tries to volunteer, giving medical help to low-income neighborhoods and families."

"Wow, that's, really awesome of her" Nick said, a little astonished. Nick knew the struggle some of those families go through to have the basic needs that every family should have, like food and health care. It reminded him of how his mother, living paycheck to paycheck, would make sure they could see a doctor if he got more than the sniffles. When his mother was significantly sick, she wouldn't go to the physician, knowing she couldn't afford it. She would try to nurse herself back to health.

It reminded him of why he liked Judy so much. Someone so small, taking on impossible odds to make a big difference. Only instead of capturing criminals, Jack's sister was trying to save mammals that some deem not worthy of saving, due to their income and affordability.

"And look at you, Nick," Jack said. "Wearing a badge and no longer hustling pawiscles." Jack patted him on the shoulder. "You look good."

"Thanks, Skippy," Nick said. "and it's good to see you working for the ZBI. I mean your little sis told me you were training in the academy." Nick looked at Judy who was feeling a little left out of the conversation. "Well, my partner here and I have to get on our patrol, but let's get together sometime."

"Sure thing. I'll be in Zootopia for a long, while with this case."

8

Judy and Nick were back in their cruiser, patrolling Savanna Square. Nick stopped looking out the window and turned to his partner. Judy had a smile on her face that made Nick curious.

"What's got you so happy, Carrots?" he asked.

"Oh, just finding out that you always had a thing for bunnies" Judy smirked.

"That's, not exactly true. Yes, I did date Skippy's sister who happened to be a bunny; but, I've also dated other foxes, deer, and one skunk." Nick said as he pleaded his case. "Besides, I'm sure you've dated others outside your species."

"Nope. You're the first one, slick" she said.

"Really?" Nick said with an amazed expression. "I would think every type of predator or prey would be after that beautiful face of yours." He let his thumb run across her cheek.

Judy blushed and smiled, hearing Nick call her beautiful and rubbing her cheek. It gave her a spike of joy inside of her. Made her completely forget how she was comparing her self to the beautiful ZBI snow fox earlier.

"So, why did Jack and his sister have to move?" Judy asked. She gave a quick turn to Nick. His smile was gone, and he had a sad look on his face. Afraid that she may have over stepped her boundary. "Nick, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Carrots. I'm okay. It's just, not a happy story." Nick said.

"I'm sorry. What happen? Or no, I'm sorry, we don't have to talk about it?"

"No, it's fine. As I said, it's not a happy one" Nick said and took a deep breath. "See Skippy, or Jack as he goes by now, and me, use to live in the same poor neighborhood. Me, him, and Finnick all use to hang out together, even pulling off some good hustles."

Judy laughed at the image of a pre-teen Nick along side Finnick and agent Jack. She could only imagine him being scrawny and wearing an over sized tie. She also tried to imagine how much smaller Finnick was back then, compared to now.

"Anyway, he lived in a very run down apartment complex along with his mother and several brothers and sisters. It was the only place his mother could afford for them all." Nick took in another deep breath before he continued. "One night, the entire building caught fire. He was able to grab his little sister, but his mother and the rest of his brothers and sisters were trapped under the burning rubble."

"Sweet cheese and crackers," Judy said in a soft, sad tone.

"If he could have, he would have stayed and tried to pull the rest of his family out. But with Heather, he shielded his sister from the fire, giving him third degree burns all across his back, and lead her to safety."

"I'm so sorry Nick," Judy said. Judy wanted to reach over and comfort not just her partner, but her mate.

"That's not the end of it," he said, sadly. "Turns out the fire was no accident. The owners of the building set the fire for insurance fraud, and just hoped that most of the residences would make it out in time."

Judy couldn't help herself, as she firmly gripped the steering wheel shaking with rage. The very thought filled her body with anger. Setting a building on fire and killing a whole family of bunnies, along with so many other families that couldn't escape, and for what? All to get a little bit of money.

"After Jack was released from the hospital, they had the funeral for his family. He and his little sister were sent away to live with their grandparents in the capital. Which left Finnick and me to pick up on the hustling business."

"Finnick!" Judy said aloud, an idea that popped into her head. She slammed her foot on the brakes. Nick was more prepared this time and was able to catch himself from hitting the dashboard.

"Please, stop, doing that," Nick demanded.

"Nick, we have to go see Finnick."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"He might know something about this new Blue Sky drug?"

"Not a bad idea, Carrots" understanding her idea now.

"Great… do you know where we can find him?"

"Well, it's still morning; so… The Waterhole bar might be the best place to start."

Judy gave the cruiser a sharp turn and sped off toward their destination.

The Waterhole was a dive bar located in Savannah Square. Outside, they spotted Finnick's van with its custom made mural on the side. They parked the cruiser and headed in.

The bar was dimly lit, with neon light signs of various liqueurs. It was empty except for a few bar flies that didn't want to go home, and just wanted to drink their troubles away. Behind the bar was Shelly, a skunk with rings pierced through her small ears, wearing a black tank top and skinny jeans. She wiped down the counter and poured drinks for the sad sacks that had nowhere better to be.

"Hey, Shelly," Nick said.

"Hey, Nick. Haven't seen you around in awhile." She said.

"Well, they keep me busy at the ZPD. Was wondering if you've seen Finnick around?"

"Yeah. Poor thing is in the back. Sitting in a booth by himself."

"Thanks."

Judy and Nick made their way to the back of the dimly lit bar. There sitting at a large booth, as Shelly said, was Finnick.

Finnick at the booth, slowly wet nursing his second beer of the morning. He wore his usual red and black stripped bowler's shirt and cargo pants. Despite how dark the bar was, Finnick wore his aviators.

"Finnick, old buddy, how you been?" Nick cheerfully asked his old hustling pal.

Finnick just looked at Nick with a hard stare before saying anything. "Not so good, ever since my partner just up and abandoned me," he said harshly.

"Aww, come on. I didn't abandon you. I just kind of moved on to something new."

"Yeah, well now I'm doing chump work for Mr. Big when I can."

"Ah, sorry to hear that."

Judy sat in the booth across from Finnick while Nick sat on the empty seat beside him. "Finnick, we think we need your help," Judy said.

"And just like that, you expect me to bend over backward and help you. Whatever have you done for me?"

Nick sighed and turned to Shelly who was wiping the counter around a passed out skunk. "Shelly, I'm covering his bar tap," Nick said and pointed at Finnick.

"And bring over three shots of Buck Daniels, please!" Finnick added and then quickly downed his second beer. "Okay, now we can talk. What do you need help with?"

"Have you heard of some new type of drug on the street? They call it Blue Sky?" questioned Judy.

"Hmm…" Finnick pondered. "I have heard the name around. I know it's considered the all you need narcotic. Liquefy it, shoot it in you with a syringe and it will give you the best high of your life. Or, if you snort or smoke it, it can give you a mighty, almost primal, rush."

"I'm sorry, but we have to ask. Is there any chance that Mr. Big is manufacturing this stuff?" Judy asked. Judy did not want to get Finnick or Mr. Big in trouble. Seeing how she was the godmother of Fru Fru's baby and how much Mr. Big had helped her with the Night Howler case. With that said, Mr. Big was still the biggest crime boss of Tundratown, and this new narcotic is serious business.

"Mr. Big?" Finnick said with a laugh. "Nah. He's old school gangster. He doesn't like what the drug empire creates. In fact, anyone stupid enough to try and sell, any narcotic in Tundratown, will likely find themselves hanging over the side of a building with Kolsov holding on to their ankles."

Judy remembers Kolsov. One of Mr. Big's many oversized polar bear body guards. Relieved to know that Mr. Big, Finnick, and FruFru were in the clear with the ZPD. "Well, you wouldn't happen to have a clue who is manufacturing this stuff, do you?" she asked.

"Sorry officer fuzz. Just know Mr. Big and Tundratown are clear of it." He said.

Shelly finally came over to their booth. In her arms was a tray with three shots of Buck Daniels. She placed them on the table before she walked off. Nick reached out and grabbed one of the glasses filled with the bronze liquid.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?" Finnick asked as he picked up two of the shots for himself and downed them. Nick rolled his eyes and put the third shot of Daniels back down for Finnick to have.

* * *

(AN: That, unfortunately, ends this new installment. I know not a lot of action has taken place in this last installments, but it's slowly building up to that. The next installment might take longer to upload, either being a very long chapter or be split into two parts. Lastly, please, good or bad leave a review of what you think?)


	5. Chapter 4: A Zootopia Night

(AN: Hello again, RedFox here with a new installment to The Long Hustle. Thanks to everyone who has kept up with this story and thank you for all the views. Sorry this chapter is so long, there was so much I wanted to try and put in this chapter and a lot had to be cut out. Quick warning, this chapter contains descriptions of violence and sexual imagery. As always, please leave a review if you so wish.)

* * *

 **Ch. 4, A Zootopia Night:**

 _ **6:00pm – 7:00pm...**_

The swamp district was one of the smaller communities of Zootopia, which was in the form of a triangle. The Rainforest, Sahara Square, and Tundratown surrounded and gave the swamp it's shape. Those three districts made the swamp hot and humid, wet, and sludge like water cold like ice. Like the nocturnal district, it also happened to be one of the poorest areas of Zootopia.

It had become late in the evening, and most of Zootopia's residents were turning in for the night. Except for a young beaver kit, who ran through the tall grass that grew in the swamp. Every step, trying to make sure his feet did not sink into the muddy sludge. He did not look behind, did not want to see how close they were to catch him. He needed to run fast and get away.

The young beaver kit felt a hard push on his back and feel forward, splattering into the cold, muddy water. He rolled on his back and wiped the mud from his eyes to look up at his pursuer. It was a young raccoon that stood over him, wearing blue overalls and a white T-shirt. The young raccoon had his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

"Tag! You're it!" shouted the raccoon. "You're it, Philip!"

"You didn't have to push me so hard Tyler!" the hurt beaver kit shouted back.

"Sorry, I got excited!" Tyler, the young raccoon kit, said overjoyed.

"Did you get him?" a kit otter girl said, a year or two older than the boys, running up behind Tyler. She looked at Philip, who stood up and tried to scrape the muck off his clothes.

"Oh, Philip. Tyler tagged you good. That means you're it." She laughed.

"It's not funny, Jessica. My mom's going to kill me when she sees how much I've dirtied my clothes." The angered beaver lashed out.

"Yeah, but that's the only way you know you're having fun. By how dirty you get," Tyler said.

"Tyler!" came the voice of a very young raccoon kit. Tyler turned to see his baby sister, trying to make her way to him through the thick mud. She wore pink overalls, a white shirt with pink printed flowers, and yellow rain boots. Tucked under her arms was a little raccoon doll. She looked down at where she stepped, not wanting to fall or get stuck in the thick mud.

"Go back to the house, Kylie!" Tyler shouted out to his little sister. He was annoyed how she always followed him around. Every time he tried to hang out and play with his friends, she was somewhere close, trying to butt in.

"Momma, wants you to come back home. It's getting dark, and there are alligators out her," Kylie said.

"No there aren't! Mom says that to scare you, so you don't come out here!" Tyler shouted back.

They could see that the sun was setting. They had about an hour left of sunlight. They were not going to pass up their opportunity to have fun.

"Go back to the house, Kylie! And tell mom that I'll be there shortly," Tyler said frustrated.

"She's not going to like that," his sister gave in a snarky tone.

"Just go!" Tyler shouted. The little raccoon kit took the hint and made her way back, the way she came.

"We can play one more round," Jessica said, "two, if you catch us fast enough, Philip."

"Doubt that's going to happen," Tyler harked at the beaver kit.

"Fine," Philip said, tired of Tyler's jokes at him. "You get a ten-second start. One… Two… Three…" Philip counted down.

Tyler and Jessica decided to split up and run in opposite directions through the tall grass. Finish counting, Philip ran in the direction Tyler fled in. He wanted to get back at him for the push he gave him and muddied his clothes.

Tyler could hear Philip chase him through the tall grass. Tyler smiled and picked up his pace. There was no way he would let that beaver catch him.

As he ran faster, the dwindling light from the sun made it harder to see. He would use his natural night vision, like a raccoon, but it was not dark enough for him to use yet. All he could do was keep running.

Something vast and massive collided with his foot. He tripped, fell forward, and face planted into the cold mud. He wiped the mud from his face and tried to see what it was he tripped over. Out of the tall grass, Philip appeared.

Philip, who saw the vulnerable Tyler on the ground, gave him a real hard push.

"Tag! You're it Tyler!" Philip shouted. "You're worse at this than me," he gloated to his raccoon friend.

"It's not fair! I tripped over something!" Tyler complained.

"Doesn't matter. You're still it."

From the tall grass, Jessica rejoined them. "Tyler's already it? You're worse than Philip, Tyler." She laughed.

"No! I tripped over something." Tyler exasperated at the both of them. Tyler looked around to see what exactly it was he had tripped over. He pointed to a large bundle of blue tarp that stuck out of the mud.

"That. Right there. That's what I tripped over." He said and pointed to the large tarp.

"That?" Philip said. He walked over to it. "It's most likely some trash someone dumped out here," he said. It was very typical for mammals in Zootopia to dump their waste in the poor districts. Philip grabbed an edge of the tarp and pulled it back.

Jessica let out a high pitch scream when she saw what was hiding under the tarp. In a panic, Tyler tried to stand and run, only to fall due to the slippery mud. Jessica ran over and helped him up. Philip stood there in shock at what he was seeing. Jessica and Tyler both grabbed him and forced him to run back through the tall grass towards the houses.

They ran and left the uncovered decomposing body of some unknown mammal. The dead mammal's fur was coated heavy with mud. Maggots, flies, and other swamp insects feasted on the corpse. What was the most horrifying, was the mammal's head had been crushed and dismembered.

* * *

 _ **7:00pm - 7:30pm...**_

Bogo was getting ready to leave for the night. He just needs to change into his civilian clothes and grab his duffle bag from his locker. Bogo would have made a clean escape, till he heard the chipper high pitch voice of a certain cheetah.

"Hey, Chief!" Clawhouser called out.

Bogo sighed and rolled his eyes, not wanting to engage in conversation.

"Heading out for the night?" Clawhouser asked all cheery.

"Yup," Bogo responded in a monotone.

"Yeah, me too, chief. Sarah is at her post for the night."

They both entered the men's locker room. Dimly lit the room carried the stench of over worked officers. Bogo went to his assigned locker, and Clawhouser went to his.

Clawhouser's locker was easy to find, being the only one that had a small poster of pop-singer Gazel on it. The inside of his locker cluttered with more Gazel memorabilia and sweet snacks. He dug through it all to pull out his civilian clothes, which, of course, contained a shirt of Gazel.

Bogo's locker was the complete opposite. He liked his locker to be tidy and contain as little clutter as possible. All that was in his locker was his civilian clothes and duffle bag. The water bison exchanged his uniform for blue jeans, a brown leather jacket, and a red baseball cap. He grabbed his duffle bag and closed the locker.

"Oh, chief. Since we're both heading out, how about going for a drink at the Phoenix? I mean I know it's a gay bar, but I'm good friends with the bartender there," Clawhauser cordially offered to the Chief.

"I appreciate the offer Clawhauser, but I'm going home to my wife and two little girls," Bogo said.

"Oh, okay," Clawhauser said who gave a nervous look and had to ask, "It's not because it's at a gay bar, is it?"

"Clawhauser," Bogo said, "when it comes to someone that is gay, bi, inter, or whatever they like to label themselves? They should know, I don't care." Bogo said. He could see that something was troubling the usual jolly cheetah.

"But I do appreciate the offer, and perhaps another time, but for now I want to go home and see my wife and kits. So, no hard feelings," he said, and placed a hoofed hand on the cheetah's shoulder, to comfort. He was never good at the touchy feely sentiment towards mammals that were not his wife or kits. He figured this was how you comfort someone.

"Oh, no. It's no problem," Clawhauser said and put a smile back on his face.

"Good," Bogo said and removed his hand, grabbed his duffle bag, and headed for the exit.

"It's just…" the cheetah started to say in a low anxious tone. The moment Bogo heard Clawhouser, he let out a big sigh. He rubbed his head and turned back at the cheetah.

"See, my friend, the bartender," Clawhouser said, "we've gotten to know each other pretty well. And, I hoped you might have any advice on how to approach him on taking things further?"

The last thing Bogo wanted to do is get involved with his officer's personal life. He had no idea why Clawhouser would come to him with this? He could imagine Hopps, or Wilde, being better mammals to talk to about this. Guess, he was the only one around to ask for help and now feeling slightly obligated to help his off duty officer. Stupid, but Bogo approached Clawhouser to give what little advice he could.

"Clawhouser, when it comes to my officers personal and romantic lives, I don't care, and I don't want to care. Hopps and Wilde can detest to that," Bogo said and could see that those words stung the cheetah. "With that said, here's some quick advice. There is only one hard step to take when wanting to build a relationship with someone. That step is asking them, and it's as simple as that. Example, when I first met my wife," Bogo said.

Bogo remembers when he first met his wife. It was one of his best memories. Fresh out of the academy and stationed at Precinct 1 as a rookie. It was his day off, and he went for a jog to keep his figure up. That's when he saw the beautiful water bison sitting on a park bench reading some romance novel.

He jogged past her, hoping she wouldn't look up from her novel and notice him staring at her. The young Chief Bogo circled back around to see her again. He did that about three times before he took that hard step and finally talk to her. As it turned out, she knew that he was jogging circles around her and was waiting for him to speak with her finally.

"When I first met my wife, I was so scared to approach someone so beautiful. But, I knew if I didn't go and talk to her, and keep running past her, I was going to regret it forever. So, I took the risk. It didn't matter if my wife had said, 'yes' or 'no.' But, to always be asking yourself, 'what if?' is worse than never taking the chance. Now, it worked out for me." Bogo said and held up his hand showing Clawhouser his wedding band.

"But, it might not work for you. It sounds like you and this bartender are well aquatinted with each other. So, take that hard step and just ask him. If he says 'yes,' great, if he says 'no,' it hurts, but it's a lot better than wondering 'what if?'"

A wide eyed and smile appeared on Clawhouser's face. Bogo's advice rang so true to him and showed that Bogo does care, sometimes.

"Oh, Chief. Thank you." Clawhouser said and approached the water bison with open arms, wanting to give the Chief a great big hug.

"Nope! Stop!" Bogo said and threw up a hand to stop the approaching cheetah. "We're done here. Have a good night Clawhouser," Bogo said, "and... good luck to you" he added, wanting to sound compassionate, which still felt odd and weird to him. He left the locker room, before anymore sharing of feelings started up again.

* * *

 _ **8:00pm - 9:00pm...**_

The sun had finally set in Zootopia and the night life had come out. Nala and Wilford were in their cruiser, patrolling the night streets of Zootopia. Nala was behind the wheel, while Wilford looked out the window, a tired expression on his face.

"How is it that you talked me into doing these night shifts with you, again?" Wilford asked his partner.

"It's only one night a week, and I appreciate it a lot. So, thank you," Nala said.

"Na, it's no problem. We're partners, and it's our duty to help each other," Wilford said. "Besides, I probably would have spent the night doing a marathon watch of Pawflix's Deerdevil."

"Still, it helps. This way, me and Simba can have the whole day together, while both the kits are at school."

"I thought Simba was a stay at home dad?"

"For the most part, he is. It's a long story."

"Well, we have a long night, for long stories."

The lioness liked Wilford's kind spirit. He was the yin to her yang when on the job, where she at times could be very brash. At the precinct, most of the officers only saw him as the obsessive comic reading geek. Wilford cared for anyone that he came in contact with, even if he did shout "EXCELSIOR" at times.

"See," Nala started to explain, "Simba's dad use to be the owner of Priderock industries in Zootopia. Well, his father and his uncle."

"Hold up," Wilford said a little shocked at what he had just heard. "Are you telling me that your husband owns Priderock Industries?"

"Yes. Well, no. I mean yes and no," Nala said.

"But Priderock Industries?"

"Did you honestly believe that my last name was just a coincidence?" the lioness said and gave her partner a humorous stare.

"I guess... I never really thought about it." He said, scratching his head around the belief that his partner could be the wealthiest cop on the force. "So, you're, practically, married to royalty. Makes me wonder, why the hell did you decide ever to become a cop? With a name like Priderock, you should be on some private island with your husband and kits."

"Well two reason's not happening," she said and let out a soft, sad sigh. "The company was formed by Simba's dad and his uncle as the two largest shareholders. Unfortunately, when Simba was a kit, his father died."

"Shit," Wilford said. He knew that it could never be easy, for anyone, to lose a loved one at such a young age.

"Yeah," Nala continued. "What was supposed to happen; Simba would take over his father's share of the company when coming of age. Then he would run it with his uncle."

Nala gripped the steering wheel tighter. It was evident to Wilford that she was becoming angry at where the conversation started to head. He hoped that he did not overstep his boundaries on such a personal matter.

"Instead, what happened; was, when Simba came of age, he was pushed out of the business," Nala said, trying not to get too riled up. "His piece of shit of an uncle was able to convince all the other share holders to push him out."

"Wow, what an asshole," Wilford said astonished.

"Yeah," she said, returning to a calm tone. "So, that royalty money is in Simba's uncle's possession. The board offered him a buyout, which we refused seeing that my husband's rightful place is at the top of that company. They do still allow him to be seen among the board members. And that's because everyone liked his father and when they see his face that's who they're reminded of." Nala let out another long, sad sigh, "we've been back and forth with lawyers trying to get the company back to Simba."

"Ugh," Wilford groaned. "Sound like a legal shit storm."

"Ha! you have no idea," she said. "But anyway, I'll make it up to you… some how. For agreeing to these long nights."

"Tell you what, buy me a ticket to Furvael's new Spider-Pig movie when it comes out."

Nala couldn't help but laugh at Wilford's child like innocence.

"I know the kits are wanting me to take them to go see that once it comes out."

"Here's an idea for you. Maybe I can take your kits to see it? That way you and Simba can have a night out for the two of you."

"You would babysit my kits?" Nala said, a little surprised

"Sure. Why? Don't you think I'm capable of taking care of kits? Is it because I'm a guy?"

"No, it's not that," she said, not wanting to offend her partner. "I've just never seen you with kits before."

"Hey, I'll have you know that I have a niece and nephew… that I see on occasions."

"Hey, if you're up for the challenge, by all means. Usually, if Simba and I want a night out, we'll just drop the kits off on Judy."

Wilford laughed. Poor Judy, forced to babysit Nala's two kits that are just dropped off at her door. He could only imagine the confusion that would go through Judy's mind.

A few minutes had passed. The streets of Zootopia were quiet this night. Something that was greatly appreciated by the two officers. A thought came to Wilford that Nala said.

"What's the other reason?" he asked.

"What?"

"You said before, that there are two reasons why you and Simba wouldn't be on some private island. You told me the main reason, but what was the second?"

"Oh. Well... because, I like it here," Nala said. "I like living in Zootopia. I like being a cop and going to work. Not that there's anything wrong with being a stay at home mom, or dad. But that's... just not me. I like feeling that I'm making the city better for my kits. Even if the truth is, I'm nothing more than a drop of water in the bucket," she said.

"I can completely respect that," Wilford said with such kindness. Letting her know he saw no judgment in how she wanted to live her life.

The cruiser radio came on calling for their cruiser number to report in. The voice wasn't Clawhouser's but that of Sarah, the female sloth working the night shift. Wilford picked up and replied back. They waited for Sarah to finish speaking slowly.

"We… got… a… call… for a… 10-7… in… Swamp district," Sarah finally finished.

"Copy that. 10-7 in the swamp district. Cruiser 22 in route," Wilford responded.

Nala flipped the sirens on and sped off toward the swamp district. So much for a peaceful night in Zootopia, she thought. A 10-7 meant one thing: a dead body.

* * *

 _ **10:30pm - 11:30pm...**_

Jack typed away at the computer he was given at Precinct 1. He was becoming frustrated at how slow the desktop was working. Made him wish for his high-speed desktop back at the capitol. This thing that he was typing away on might as well be a giant paperweight.

Skye sat at the desk across from him, typing at her own paperweight of a computer that Precinct 1 had to offer them. The room that they were in was a spare office the ZPD gave them as a temporary ZBI headquarters.

Jack had his black coat draped over his chair. His white sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He loosened his black tie around his neck. Skye, somehow, was still working away in her business suit with the tight skirt and waist. Jack looked at her and wondered how she could work and not feel some slight discomfort in that attire.

"That's it, I give up," Jack said. He pushed his long ears back in frustration and leaned back in his chair. The arctic fox looked up to his complaint.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I said I'm giving up tonight. I can hardly do any work on these dinosaur computers. I've been trying to pull up one file, and it feels like it's taking a century to do. The next chance that I get, I'm going to take my desktop from headquarters and bring it here," the buck rabbit said.

"Sounds like someone's a bit stressed," Skye said, a bit peachy. She got up from her desk and made her way around to Jack's side.

"Ugh, you can say that again. I can feel a headache starting to form," Jack said. Eyes closed, he rubbed the temple of his head. His ears still drooped behind him.

Skye walked over to the small office door and turned the lock and pulled down the door blinder so that no one could look in. She stepped behind Jack, who was still leaning back in his chair; eyes closed and rubbing his forehead. Slowly, she placed her paws on his shoulders and gave them a gentle but firm squeeze.

Jack's long ears started to twitch and rise from her touch. He lowered his hands from his head and let her work her magic. A smile appeared on his face from the feeling of her comforting touch.

"I had a feeling that would make you smile," she said.

Her paws glided down from his shoulders to his chest. She undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. She continued to slide her hands up and down his chest, massaging the stress from his muscles. Jack hoped she would never stop.

Skye leaned into Jack and brought her lips close to his ear. "You're not the only one who's feeling stressed," she whispered.

Her soft voice and breath made his fur stand up in excitement. Jack opened his eyes and spun his chair around to face her. His ears were fully erect now.

"And what can I do to help," he said in an intimate tone.

She sat on the edge of his desk and removed her coat, revealing a sapphire colored bra, one that matched her eyes. She slowly unzipped the side of her skirt, exposing her legs and a pair of sapphire panties.

"I have a lot of stress everywhere," she said in a seductive tone.

Jack grabbed the bottom of her skirt and pulled it off passed her feet. Jack noticed that she kept her high heels on, which made him happy. He liked how her high heels made her look sexy, but still gave her a powerful stance.

"Where would you like me to start? To help relieve all that stress," he said, trying to contain his excitement.

"Why don't you start low and work your way up," she said and stuck her foot out for him to take.

Jack took the foot and began to rub the ankle, working his way up her body. Skye closed her eyes and tilted her head back. As he worked his way up, he heard a small moan of pleasure escape her lips. The higher he worked up her body, the louder her moans became.

He was between her legs now and gave a gentle kiss between her breast. He wrapped one arm around her, to bring her close, and one hand between her legs, massaging. He could feel the heat from her and how it dampened his hand.

"I'm a little surprised," Jack said, "I thought you said it was only a one-time thing, last time."

"Hey, a girl can change her mind. Besides, you're the only one at the ZBI, I remotely respect, or doesn't have their head up their ass," she said. "Also, I know you're not the type of guy to go mouthing off that we had sex."

"Of course," he said, "because, you said if I ever did that, you'd put a bullet in my ass from a mile away."

"And that condition still applies to this situation. Now, can you take your pants off already?" Sky said with such a seductive smile.

Jack did as instructed. Undid his belt, with help from Skye, and let his pants drop to the floor. He looked at her, wanting to capture every spec of her beauty. Her soft white fur, her sweet lips, her scent, and her sapphire eyes which she closed when he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

 _ **11:00pm - 1:00am...**_

The assistant intern to Dr. Basil, Terra, slept and dreamed of her mother. It was a pleasant thought. She misses such moments with her mother as simple play time. One where she was a kit sitting on a swing set and having her mother push her. She kept calling out for her mother to push her higher and higher. She turned to look at her mother, only to see she was no longer there. A small, but loud, buzzing sound echoed in her ears.

Terra awoke from her dream. She laid in her dorm room bed at Zootopia University she was attending. On the other side of the room was her roommate, an elephant, still asleep.

The loud buzzing sound echoed again. She turned to her night stand and saw her phone lighting up and buzzing. There's no way it's time to get up, she thought.

She looked at her phone and saw it was not her alarm but a phone call. The name displayed on the number was Dr. Basil. Oh sweet cheese and crackers, what could he want at this hour, she thought. She answered the call, despite her best judgment.

"Hello…" she answered, still half asleep.

"Terra, my dear. I'm afraid that I need you back at the lab, now." Dr. Basil quickly said. Terra saw the time on her phone.

"Doctor, it's eleven o'clock at night, and I have classes in the morning."

"I am very aware. I will make sure your assistance is done before your classes. But, I need you here now."

Terra only sighed and told the Doctor that she would be there as soon as possible. She hung up, grabbed her scrubs, and her class books for later. It was going to take her thirty minutes to get to the Precinct and help the Doctor. Oh, how fun this will be, she thought.

When she finally arrived and entered the forensics lab, Doctor Basil was there on the table. He wore his usual white lab coat. In his hands he held his violin, plucking at the strings. He had told her that this was him in a state of thoughts and theories. Seeing the cheetah girl there in her scrubs, he left his state of thoughts and ideas, to address her.

"Terra, I'm very pleased you were able to make it here. A body was just brought in, and we need to perform an autopsy immediately. I had coffee brought down if necessary," the brown mouse doctor said.

"Thank you, Doctor," she said and grabbed one of the coffee containers.

"Hurry, we must go next door to the morgue."

Terra held her arm out, which the Doctor ran up and positioned himself on her shoulder. They made their way to the morgue, located just across the lab.

"For give me for asking Doctor, but the autopsy couldn't have waited till later today?" Terra asked.

"Perhaps, if the body was freshly deceased," he said. "I have taken a quick peek and can say that the body has been dead over a good week. Also, it was found in the swamp district. God only knows what evidence the dead body lost in the marsh sludge."

"How long have you been here, Doctor?" she asked.

"Oh, I never left," the great Doctor said. "This place is my second home. I have the precinct provide a sleeping area for me."

The dimly lit morgue had a body bag on a gurney in the center of the room. Terra grabbed the gurney and pushed it to a metal table that a large light shined down.

Terra unzipped and opened the body bag. She couldn't help herself, letting out a small yelp and stumbling backward when seeing the body. Basil almost lost his balance on her shoulder. He was quick to grab onto her fur and steady himself.

"I'm afraid; I'm going to have to ask you to develop a stronger stomach; especially in this line of work." The Doctor said, upset with her reaction to the body.

"Yes-yes, sir. I'm sorry. Just caught off guard." She said apologetically.

Terra had seen many dead bodies before, but they had at least looked somewhat... decent, and not so grotesque. The body in the bag had thick mud covering it. A few insects still scurried and feasted on the body. The most disturbing sight was how the mammal's head was completely crushed and caved in.

"First we need to move him on to the table," the Doctor said.

Terra, over coming to the disgust, lifted the body up and placed it on the metal table.

"Now, are you familiar with the process we must perform?" the Doctor asked.

"Uh, yes, Doctor," she said.

"Good. Then let's begin." The Doctor hopped off her shoulder and on to the table. "Collect any mud sample that you can. If one muddy clay sample looks different from another, bag them both."

"How will that help?" she asked bewildered.

"It may be hard to believe, but soil and mud have their own unique geological textures," he said. Terra could sense a brash lecture coming. "By collecting different textures, one could show where the body was initially dumped. Compared to the mud and soil texture where the body was discovered."

Terra and the Doctor got to work on the body. Terra did as she was told and scooped up several different types of swamp mud into bags. Doctor Basil was working on the mammal's paws, trying to find any DNA or evidence under its claws. Though there was nothing to find under his claws, he did find a shotgun pellet embedded into the John Doe's knee cap.

When done with the basics, Terra grabbed the shower hose and started to spray the body down. With every hit from the pressured hose water, mud washed off. They could see the mammal's natural fur color, which was gray.

The body, now washed down, allowed them a better look at what they were dealing with. Basil was back on Terra's shoulder. He wanted to get a good full view of the body.

"It's defiantly a predator," the Doctor said into a tape recorder with a look of pondering on his face. "Based on the claws and what fangs remain from his crushed skull, that is clear."

"Do you know what species?" Terra asked.

"Shhh!" The Doctor shushed her. She saw that his eyes were closed and his fingers were moving as if flipping through files. He must be in his mind's attic. The Doctor used the term to describe where the stored important information in his mind.

It was a bit odd watching the Doctor when he was in this state of thought. If Terra could see inside the Doctor's head, she would see him mentally scan over every predator skull he knows. Trying to find the mammal skull that would best fit their John Doe on the table.

"It's a fox" the Doctor finally said. He opened his eyes and looked at the body. He pressed record on his recorder.

"Our John Doe is a male fox, early thirties, and with gray fur." He examined the body up and down. "Terra, hold up his right paw and turn it over for me."

She did as the Doctor asked and held up the fox's right paw so he could examine it better. "Appears to be a puncture through his right hand. Judging by how clean the cut is, I hypothesize that the wound was made with a knife." The Doctor spoke into the recorder. "Shotgun pellets were removed from his knees. For our John Doe's crushed skull, I can only assume made by the foot of an elephant. I do believe that that is highly unlikely, for there would be a greater impact on the skull. Lower his right paw and pick up his left, Terra."

She did and turned the left hand over. She struggled with the rigor mortis that had set in on the corpse. On the underside of the fox's arm was a branded gothic looking 'K' over an 'S.'

"Doctor, take a look at this," Terra said as she pointed to the branded symbol on the fox's fur.

"Now that is very interesting."

* * *

 _ **12:00am - 12:30am...**_

Jack and Skye had finished with their coitus engagement and decided to get dressed. Jack was pulling up his pants and buckling them. Skye wiggled her way back into her tight fitting skirt and zipped them up, her tail swishing back and forth. Jack could not help but think how sexy she looked doing so.

"Well, that was a stress reliever," Jack said with a smirk.

"Agreed," Skye said as she buttoned up her work coat.

"Glad we were able to put this room to some use."

"Remember, if I catch one whiff of you blabbing on about the two of us, I'll-"

"I know, I know," Jack said, cutting her off. "You'll put a bullet in my ass from a mile away."

"And I can too." She said and tossed a smile his way. "That reminds me. I need to go to the rang some time and practice."

"Good luck finding a big enough shooting range to practice on," Jack said.

As he was buttoning up his shirt, he glanced at his computer. A file had popped up, something he was searching for before engaging in substantial intimacy with Skye. The computer, taking its sweet time, finally pulled up what he needed.

"Holy, shit. I think I found a lead." Jack said and clicked on file.

"What are you talking about?" Skye asked, approached his side to appear over his shoulder at the computer.

"I was looking mammals arrested for smuggling, and one turned up."

"Well, that's good, but how is that going to help us?" Skye asked.

"Because among some of the items he was smuggling, was a list of ingredients found in the Blue Sky narcotic."

"You think he'd snitch on who ever he's working for?"

"It's not him I'm interested in. I'm hoping he has known associates on record we could use" Jack said, triumphant with his finding. He clicked on known associates, which produced a list.

"Looks like a good list to work with," Skye said as she scanned the list. Jack did the same and stopped when he came across a name he recognized.

"Oh, shit," Jack said, wide eyed at the name on the screen.

"Wait, is that…" Skye tried to say, a bit of hesitation in her voice.

"Yeah." He quickly answered her.

"Oh, shit…"

* * *

(An: And that ends it for this chapter. A lot of things are coming to the surface of this story. When I first wrote out this chapter, I had a lot more of Bogo, Clawhouser, Nala, and Wilford. Even Finnick was going to be apart of this chapter. However, due to length and importance, a lot was cut. Thank you so much for viewing, favoriting, and following this story. By all means, please leave a review of what you think so far. Till next time, RedFox.)


	6. Chapter 5: Bunnyburrow

(AN: And I'm back. I know its been awhile since I posted anything and want to thank everyone for being so patient. I was having artwork being drawn up for this story, but unfortunately the artist fell through. I do want to thank bluedouble, or I'm Art Guy, on tumblr who was able to draw a segment from this chapter. You can see it at .com. So without further delay, here is the new chapter for The Long Hustle.)

* * *

 **Ch. 5, Bunnyburrow:**

Marian Wilde sat in her favorite chair. The forty-eight-year-old fox, let her muscles relax and sink into the cushioned furniture. She sipped at a cup of blueberry tea that she had brewed. The warmth from the cup felt inviting, and the steam that rose from the cup tickled her nose. She remembers many times coming home from a long day's shift and resting in her chair. Sometimes brewing a pot of the tea while waiting for her little Nicky to get home.

 _Knock! Knock!_

Came from the door, startling her and spilling some of her blueberry tea. The spilled tea hit her chest and staining it red, looking like faded blood.

She put the tea cup down on the book stand and tried to wipe the stain from her chest as the loud knock came again. Marian got up from her comfortable chair and made her way to the door. Still trying to remove the red stain from her shirt before answering whoever was at the door.

She peered into the door's eye hole and smiled when seeing what was standing outside, waiting for her to open up. She unlocked the bolt and opened the door. Right outside was her son, Nick, and beside him his mate, Judy.

"Nick," she said with such love in her voice. She embraced her son in a hug and a kiss on his cheek. Marine lets go of her son and turn to Judy. "And there's my favorite bunny, who saved my son and keeping his paws clean."

"It's good to see you again, Mrs. Wilde," Judy said.

"Please dear, call me Marian," she said. "Come in; I just made a fresh pot of blueberry tea."

"Well, perhaps one quick cup," Nick said. "Judy and I aren't staying long."

Marian went to the kitchen to pour her little, now grown, Nicky a cup of tea. Nick always loved his mother's brewed blueberry tea. She would make it all the time when he was a little kit.

"Judy and I wanted to stop by and see you, before heading to the station. We're going to be spending the weekend with her folks," Nick said.

Marian returned from the kitchen, hot tea cup in hand, and went over to her son. Nick grabbed the cup from her and took a big sip of the piping hot tea. He spat the tea back in the cup, from the scolding hot liquid burning his tongue.

"I did say it was a fresh batch," Marian said to her son, who was fanning at his stuck out tongue. She turned to Judy, "Did you want a cup sweetie?" she asked.

"No Ma'am," Judy said with instant regret. Judy was always thrown off by how young Nick's mother was. Being pregnant with Nick when she was only sixteen, she had aged well for someone in their mid-forties. Still, Judy kicked her self when calling Marian ma'am. Being brought up in a system where she was always required to say "yes sir" and "yes ma'am," no matter how old they were.

"So, the two of you are going to Bunnyburrow for the weekend?" Marian asked.

"Yes, ma-" stopping herself from saying, ma'am. "I mean, yes we are," Judy said.

"I know your parents must be so excited to see you."

"They are," Judy said, "the whole family will be there when we arrive."

"Yeaah. Hur panrets and all hur brothumers and sisturs" Nick said with his burnt tongue, still sticking out of his mouth.

"What did surprise me was that Nick was the one that suggested we go visit," Judy said, looking at Nick with her arms crossed. "Usually you always have a bit of dread when going to see my folks."

"Nick, shame on you," Marian said, pulling on Nick's ear.

"Wat?" Nick said with a look of confusion on why he was in trouble.

"If you are going to be with this rabbit, the rabbit that helped turn your life around, then that involves every aspect of her life. Which means taking long weekend trips to see her folks," Marian said, in a bitter tone towards her son.

"I kno," Nick said, blowing into his cup and sipping at the tea this time. He noticed the clock on the wall behind his mother. It was 10:40. Their train would be leaving in twenty minutes. He had to get Judy and him to the station before they missed their ride. "Hmm!" Nick said to Judy with a mouth full of tea and trying to point at the clock behind his mother.

"Oh, my gosh," Judy said, seeing Nick pointing to the clock. "We have to get going, Marian. I'm so glad we were able to stop by and see you before we left," Judy said, wrapping her arms around Marian and giving her a friendly hug goodbye. Marian returned the favor and hugged her back.

"Bye mom, love ya," Nick said putting the now empty tea cup next to his mother's cup of tea. He hugged his mom and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek. Again, Marian returned the favor to her little Nicky, hugging and kissing him on the cheek. Nick would always be her little kit in her eyes, which at the moment felt heavy with tears of joy.

"I love you, son," she said, "you be kind to Judy, and her folks."

"Always," he said, his tongue finally regaining its proper speech.

He let go of his mother and followed Judy out the door. With both of them gone, Marian returned to her comfy chair. She smiled and wiped a joyful tear away from her eye. Joyful at all the struggle she went through to support her and Nick. How it has all been worth it; minus a few bumps along the road. Joyful that Nick had someone like Judy in his life now. Joyful at how she cared for Judy like she was her daughter, and how Judy saw her as a second mother. Marian rested her head back, feeling happy as she closed her eyes.

* * *

The train pulled up to its stop at Bunnyburrow station. The steel tracks, coming to a screeching halt. Once at a complete stop, the train's doors opened, letting out a flood of passengers. Among those exiting from the train were Nick and Judy.

The trip took them a good three hours to make by train from Zootopia to Bunnyburrow. Judy stepped out, wearing her sun garden hat, and looking around for her parents. Nick followed behind, carrying most of their bags for the weekend trip.

"Judy!" they heard call out among the crowded station. Judy and Nick turned to see Bonnie and Stu, Judy's parents, waving and signaling to them.

"Mom! Dad!" Judy shouted back at them. Judy gave her purse for Nick to hold, making him feel a bit embarrassed holding the feminine product, and ran to her parents. Judy embraced both of her parents in a great big hug. Bonnie and Stu hugged her back, neither wanting to let go.

Stu looked up to see Nick coming up behind Judy. Stu broke away from the hug with his daughter and approached Nick.

"How you've been Nick?" Stu asked holding out his hand for Nick to take. Nick put his, and Judy's, luggage down and took Stu's hand for a good friendly shake.

"Been doing pretty good, Stu," Nick said, "hope the same for you, with the farm and all?"

"So, where is everyone else?" Judy said, looking around to see where her 275 brothers and sisters were. "I was expecting the whole family to show up for our arrival."

"Yeah," Nick said, "usually by now the little ones would be trying to climb all over me."

The universe must have heard Nick talking and bestowed irony on him, as he heard the high pitch voice of small rabbit kit, shout out his name. Several of Judy's younger siblings ran up and jumped on Nick, turning him into a fox jungle gym. There was nothing Nick could do as he had little rabbit kits tackle him. They were hugging his legs, climbing on his back, and swinging from his arms. They did so with such cheery and playful spirit, Nick only smiled and played along.

"Okay, you little rugrats. You got me, but I'm going to get you all back" Nick said, lifting up one of the rabbit kits and sling him over his shoulder. Nick could feel the youngest of the kits, Gracey, grab onto his tail. He raised his tail, lifting Gracey up as she held on. He gave his tail a little shake to try and get her off. Gracey held tight and only laughed and smiled as she swayed back and forth.

"Okay, you guys. let's get off of Nick for now." Judy said, trying to shoo her younger siblings off of Nick. "He needs his strength to carry our luggage. You can all tackle him later."

The young rabbits gave a sad ahh, as they climbed off of Nick. Stu ordered the little ones to load up in the truck.

"Where's Derek?" Judy asked her parents, looking around for one of her older siblings. Stu and Bonnie gave an upsetting look at each other, making Judy feel a bit concerned from their expression.

"Derek," said Bonnie, "told us he would meet us here, but he's been very forgetful lately." She said, feeling a little ashamed at her sons' absence.

"He's not just forgetful; he's more than a mess trying to help out on the farm," Stu said, aggravated. "He shows up late, and screws up when trying to harvest the fields with the tractors."

"You've probably been overworking him is all?" Judy said, wanting to try and defend her little brother. Though, the way her parents were describing Derek, did not sound like the little brother she knows and loves.

"Well, he was to meet us here and help take you back to farm," said Stu. "I guess it's going to be a tight squeeze fitting everyone in the truck."

"Wait a sec," Nick said, "Derek?" pondering the name, "If I'm correct, Derek is the oldest of the second litter? Right?"

"Yup, that's him," Stu said.

"Ha," Nick laughed and clapped his hands together in enjoy for being right. He turned to Judy, wanting to gloat to her. "See, I'm getting the hang of understanding your family," he said.

"Don't let it go to your head there, slick," Judy mocked.

"But here's an idea," Nick said. "Why don't you go back to the farm with everyone else and let me go get Derek and bring him back myself? Derek is one of my favorites out of your siblings."

Nick did favor Derek over the rest of Judy's 275 siblings. Nick found Derek to be a comfortable and fun talking companion. Derek lives on his own but still helps out on the family farm. Tries to write music in his spare time, and doesn't sound too bad playing the guitar. So taking a side trip to see him by himself, did not seem like a hassle to Nick.

Nick helped Judy bring their luggage to Stu's truck. Loading their suitcases and helping get the young rabbit kits seated and secured. He seated the older ones in the bed of the truck and had them hold on to each other. Judy, along with Bonnie and Stu, were the last ones to get in the tightly packed truck. Judy rolled down her window to talk to Nick.

"Are you sure, you're okay with doing this?" she asked.

"Of course I am. Now have some quality time with your family. Derek and I will be heading over there before you know it." Nick said, giving her his signature sly smile that said everything's going to be okay.

Judy smiled at Nick and leaned out the window to kiss him. She gave him a quick peck on the lips, instead of the passionate kiss she wanted to give him. She didn't want to make an uncomfortable scene in front of her family, especially in front of her parents. Though, It did not help much.

Bonnie and Stu, both cleared their throats loud enough to get Judy and Nick's attention. It was to let them know they felt uncomfortable with their public display of affection. Stu and Bonnie did like Nike, but they still were adjusting to their daughter dating a predator, and a fox at that. Judy got the hint and got back in the truck.

Stu started the truck, switching into gear, and drove off. Nick watched as the truck drove off, waving good bye to the Hopps family.

Now, alone at the train station, Nick looked for a cab to flag down. Forgetting that he is no longer in the city and taxi cabs in the country are a little more than rare.

8

Nick, finally flagging down a cab, drove up to Derek's little rabbit hole house. Paying the driver, he got out and approached the front door. Parked by the side of the house was Derek's truck, so Nick knew he had to be home. The lights were all off inside, which was a bit odd. Nick gave the door a nice hard knock, letting anyone inside know that he was there.

Seconds passed, no answer. Nick knocked again, even harder this time. Still no reply. Seconds started to turn into minutes as he continued to beat his fist at the door.

He turned the nob. Locked. Nick made his way around the house to the back. Inspecting every window that he came across to see if there was anyone home. The sun's glare on the window made it hard to see inside.

The back door to Derek's house had one of those screen doors to keep bugs out, which Nick threw open. He knocked hard on the back door, still receiving no answer. Nick turned the knob in hopes of being open, the same as he did with the front door. To his luck, the knob clicked, turned, and pushed the door open.

Nick became a little more than shocked at the state of Derek's house. Derek was not the most OCD rabbit when it came to keeping a tidy house, but he at least tried making his home look straight and proper. The state of the house Nick was looking was completely different.

The kitchen sink overflowed with every piece of dish Derek had. Half eaten food covered the counters and kitchen table, all rotten. The house smelled horrible, and Nick's enhanced sense of smell made it even worse. Flys, maggots, and roaches scurried over the rotten food and across the floor. Nick was afraid to see the rest of the house's condition.

"Derek!" Nick called out. He tried to make his way through the house, side stepping past what ever filth strung across the floor. He called out to Derek again but received no answer.

Nick saw Derek's bedroom door cracked open. He approached and called out to Derek, hoping for some answer. Still nothing.

Standing in front of the door, Nick gave it a gentle push. The room was as filthy as the rest of the house. The blinds and curtains let very little light into the bedroom.

Once Nick's night vision adjusted to the darkness of the room, he saw a disturbing sight of Derek on the bed. Derek's mouth was open, eyes shut, and not breathing. Tied around Derek's left arm was a belt, and sticking out of his arm was a needle and syringe. On the nightstand, Nick saw the narcotic Blue Sky.

Oh sweet cheese and crackers, Nick thought. He remembered his conversation with Finnich at the bar. How injecting Blue Sky into yourself with a syringe can create the ultimate high. That's where Derek was at, the ultimate high. Nick ran over feeling for a pulse and trying to get Derek to respond in any way possible.

"Derek? Derek, can you hear me? It's Nick. Come on buddy." Nick pleaded, shaking and giving light slaps across the rabbit's face. Nothing.

Every medical training that Nick knew of, at the Police Academy, raced through his head. He knew of one specific trick that came to his mind when dealing with an overdose case. Nick grabbed Derek's mouth and opened it up all the way. Hesitating a bit for what he was about to do, but every other option escaped his mind.

"Sorry about this, buddy," Nick said and rammed two pawed fingers deep down Derek's rabbit throat. As he had hoped, the rabbit's gag reflex kicked in, and he started to cough up. Derek's eyes shot open and rolled to his side where he vomited the contents of his stomach on to the floor.

"That's it pal. Try and get it all out," Nick said, patting the rabbit on the back. Nick wiped his saliva and vomited covered fingers on the back of Derek's shirt. Derek continued to lean over the bed and continue to vomit.

Done vomiting, Derek gathered his sense of awareness. He looked over at Nick who was still patting him on the back. There was a look of relief on Nick's face.

"Nick?" he asked, sounding like he was in some far off dream land.

"Yeah buddy, it's me."

"Awesome." Derek gave a dopey smile and passed back out again.

Nick grabbed him and moved him into a sitting position. Nick was glad that Derek's breathing was back to normal. In the state that the doped up rabbit was in, there was not much Nick could do. He untied the belt around Derek's arm and with care removed the syringe sticking out. Grabbing a near by towel and tossing it over the fresh pile of puke Derek created. Nick gathered up the narcotics on the night stand and brought them to the bathroom. He flushed every bit of the Blue Sky drug down the toilet.

Derek was starting to regain some of his consciousness. He saw Nick pull out his phone and start dialing some numbers.

"Who are you calling?" he asked.

"Calling you an ambulance. The hospital will know how to help you properly."

"No!" Derek shouted and reached out to knock the phone away from Nick. Still being on the effects of the Blue Sky drug, Nick was able to deflect Derek with ease. "No, hospitals," he said, fear in his voice.

"Trust me, Derek," Nick said, "They're not going to arrest you or send you to jail. The most they are going to do, after helping you, is provide a list of rehab centers."

"No," Derek said with worry and panic in his voice, "you don't understand. I don't want my folks finding out. Besides, I'm all right." he said, trying to stand up, only to stumble and crash against the wall. Nick grabbed him and held him upright.

"Derek, you have to tell them so that they can help you," Nick said, feeling frightened for the rabbit.

"Nick, please, I don't want them finding out. Once my folks know they will become all worried and preachy," Derek said. He looked at Nick with an absolute desperation, hoping the fox would not tell anyone. "I'm going to kick this stuff... I mean, once I run out. Hate for what I have to go to waste."

"Well good news, I flushed what you had left down the crapper."

Derek jerked his head in shock hearing that Nick had disposed of all the drugs on his nightstand. Nick could hear the anger in Derek's words as he cursed at him. After a few second, Derek calmed himself down and readjusted his speech to a more polite tone. Thanking him for getting rid of the drugs, and telling Nick that it was most likely the best decision.

"Listen, Derek," Nick said, making sure the rabbit was looking at him while speaking. "I'll let this be our little secret, and I won't tell your folks. But, if I find out that you've started up using again, there will be no way to hide from your sister's wrath."

"Ah, I'm not worried about Judy," Derek said with a dopy chuckle.

"Ha," Nick mocked him with a fake laugh. "You should be. Because when she finds out, she's going to kill you. Then she's going to kill me for not telling her sooner. Got it?" Nick said in such a stern tone, hoping to get the point across to the doped up rabbit.

Derek nodded his head, understanding how serious Nick was being. Nick gave him a comforting hug and pat on the back. He told Derek that they had to get him dressed since his folks were expecting them back at the farm.

Nick helped Derek move around his room, grabbing a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt to cover up the track marks on Derek's arm. Derek was still shaking off the effects of the Blue Sky narcotic, but not fast enough. Nick pulled up and buckled Derek's pants and guiding each of his arms through each sleeve of the shirt.

Dressed, Nick leads him outside and to his truck and placing him on the passenger side. Nick, thinking it best if he drove instead with Derek's condition. Nick couldn't help but compare Derek to a little kit. Dressing him, carrying him to the truck, and even buckling him in for safety.

Nick got into the driver's seat and turned the ignition switch. The truck started up with a roar. Derek rested his head against the window, wanting to sleep the whole trip. Nick wanted to ask where he had even gotten the Blue Sky and who was selling it. Instead, he let the rabbit rest as they drove to Judy's farm.

* * *

On the second day at the Hopp's Farm, Nick and Judy spent it harvesting produce to bring back with them to Zootopia. Judy went out into the fields wearing her jeans, pink flannel shirt, and sun garden hat. She picked as many carrots, radishes, and cabbages her and Nick could take back with them, filling two baskets to the top.

Nick's only interest was harvesting their blueberry fields. He left with three pails and came back with all three filled to the top. Happy with his haul of picked blueberries.

When Nick returned, Judy was already in the kitchen with Bonnie. They were wrapping the vegetables to make sure the produce stayed fresh for their trip back to Zootopia. Seeing the three full pails Nick brought in, Judy smiled at his bounty. There was no way they were going to be able to bring all three buckets with them and hearing this devastated Nick.

"Oh, no. These are the only produce your family grows that I can eat. No offense Bonnie," he said apologetic to Judy's mother. He placed the three full pails on the kitchen counter.

"So, where's Stu at?" he asked.

"He was plowing the fields earlier this morning," Bonnie said. "But now he's down by the creek getting some target practice."

"Target practice?" Nick asked, looking perplexed. He never took Stu to be one to handle firearms with so many kits around.

"Yeah. Daddy likes to take his old double barrel Highlander down to the creek for practice" Judy said.

"I think I will go down and see him. Maybe get a little target practice in, myself." Nick said. It was a lie though. He had been hoping to talk to Stu alone, and now seemed like the perfect opportunity. Nick left the two female bunnies to preserving their picked harvest and made his way to the creek.

The creek was not too far from the house. While walking there, Nick admired how green the trees were and how lush the grass was. Nick thought that this must be how his prehistoric ancestors lived, being in the wild.

 _BOOM!_

Nick heard the loud blast of a shotgun. He walked in the direction of the loud blast, confident that would be where to find Stu.

Stu stood on the edge of the creek bed. In his hands, he held a double barrel shotgun. The model of the gun was a Highlander older than Stu. Smoke swirled out the end of both barrels from its recent discharge. Stu loaded two more 20gage shells into the shotgun's barrels. Loaded, and with a quick flick of his wrist, Stu closed the break-action on the double barrel. Cocking back both hammers, he raised the barrels and took aim at a log sticking out of the water.

 _BOOM!_

Stu fired both barrels hitting the log square in the middle. The blast split the log in half, sending wood chips and splinters flying in all directions. Stu opened the gun's break-action, ejecting the two fired shells from the barrel.

"Hey, Stu!" Nick called out, wanting Stu to know of his presence while holding the lethal weapon. He approached from behind as Stu was loading two more shells into the barrels. Stu turned, a little surprised to see Nick.

"Hey there Nick, what can I do you for?" Stu asked.

"Never took you for being a sportsman, Stu," Nick said, impressed with Stu's marksmanship.

"Ah, it belonged to my pappy," he said, patting the gun. "He taught me how to shoot with it to kill rattlesnakes while plowing the fields. It doesn't have much use nowadays, but I like to take the old girl out for a few practice rounds." Nick smirked when Stu referred to the gun as she. Made Nick think that Stu had some secret affair with the gun.

"Did you want to have a try at it?" Stu asked, holding out the Highlander for Nick to take.

"Sure. I'll give it a shot," Nick said, laughing at his ridiculous pun. He took the gun from Stu's hands and aimed at another log sticking out of the water.

"A bit of warning, that old girl can kick, hard," Stu said.

Nick believed he could handle the kickback from the gun. After all, he practiced with several different firearms while going through the academy. If Nick could handle those weapons, then the Highlander should be no problem, cocking both hammers back on the gun. Stu persisted that Nick to only cock one of the hammers for less of a kick back. Still, Nick insisted that he could handle it. Nick took aim at the log, pretending it to be some over sized criminal and pulled the trigger.

 _BOOM!_

The loud and fiery blast shot out of the two barrels. Nick's aim was a little off, and only grazed the side of the log. Stu was not lying when he said the gun had some kick to it. The kick was stronger than any other weapon Nick had ever fired, making him stumble back and fall to the ground.

"See, told you. That girl has some kick," Stu said. He leaned over helping Nick off the ground and took the gun back from him. He ejected the two cartridges from the barrels and loaded two fresh ones.

"Listen, Stu. I need to talk to you..." Nick said, regaining his composure, afraid to start this conversation he had coming. Thinking it best to go ahead and get it over with. Though, he wished he had the gun back and out of Stu's hands, "it's about Judy."

Stu, hearing his daughter's name, got his attention and looked up at Nick. He looked concerned, waiting to listen to what Nick had to say.

8

Nick was glad that the day had finally come to an end. Having an awkward and uncomfortable conversation with Stu, took all the energy out of him. He laid in Judy's old childhood bed and could not help but look around her old room. Along the walls were posters of teen idols. Something Nick would always poke fun at Judy for having when she was a teen kit.

Judy came into the room wearing a tank top and pajamas. It was a bit hard for the both of them to fit on Judy's old bed, but they found away to make it work. Judy curled and snuggled up close to Nick, who put an arm around Judy and curled his fire-colored tail around her. She hugged his tail and used it as her pillow.

"No matter how many times I look at it, I can't believe you had a crush on Justin Beaver." He said, referring to the post of the teen pop star beaver hanging on Judy's wall.

"I was young, and he was the biggest thing to follow," she said. "By the way, what did you and my dad talk about, down at the creek? He looked a little worried but kept saying everything was fine."

"Oh, we were just talking about Derek. You know, how he's been feeling a little over-stressed lately," Nick said, reassuring her with his lie.

"That's good. It looked like something was off with Derek at supper yesterday," Judy said with concern in her voice.

"It's nothing to worry about, Carrots," Nick said, "let's try and get some sleep." Nick moved his paw down Judy's body and pulled at the elastic waist band on her pajamas. She grabbed his hand to stop him.

"That doesn't count as sleeping," she said with a smile that Nick could see out the corner of his eye. Judy did not let go of his hand but holding it close to her chest.

* * *

Nick and Judy's weekend at Bunnyburrow had come to an end. They waited, along with the rest of Judy's family, for the train to Zootopia to arrive. Derek had even shown up to wish them a safe trip back to the city. Judy spent her time telling her whole family goodbye. A few of the little rabbit kits used this last opportunity to use Nick as a jungle gym.

Nick saw Derek off to the side, keeping to himself. Nick approached him, hoping that he remembers the promise he made to him.

"Hey, Derek."

"Hey, Nick."

"Listen, Derek, before Judy, and I head out, I want to make sure that you're okay? And that you're going to keep the promise you made? About getting clean, remember?" Nick said in a low voice, so no one else could hear.

"Yeah, yeah. I promise, I'm not going to touch the stuff... ever again" Derek said, hesitation in his voice. Nick did not like the way Derek was rubbing and scratching at the back of his neck, all nervous and twitchy. Wanting to believe the rabbit and keep his promise, he gave Derek a goodbye hug.

The train finally docked at the station. Nick and Judy gathered their luggage and the harvest they pulled, and loaded every thing on to the train. They took their seats as the train started its destination back to Zootopia. Looking out the window, Judy waved goodbye to her family.

* * *

(AN: And that brings this chapter to an end. Lots of things are piling on in this story and hope all are enjoying it. Want to thank all those who have followed or favorite this story. As always, please leave a review if you can. I promise that it will not take as long to post the next chapter as it did for this one. Untill next time, SirRedFox.)


	7. Chapter 6: Sunset

**Ch. 6, Sunset:**

It was late in the night when Judy and Nick had arrived back in Zootopia. They both had one more day off and wanted to spend it together. Nick decided to spend the night at Judy's apartment. Judy shoved the produce they had harvested in the fridge she shared with the other residents. In Judy's small apartment, Nick thought it best to leave his luggage by the door and help Judy unpack her suit case.

As Nick ruffled through her clothes, he found her underwear. He held the bunny's colorful lingerie up, laughing at her. Nick, in a playful spirit, kept her underwear out of her reach, high above her head. Each time Judy tried to snatch it out of his hands, he would in a quick pinch, pull it back out of her reach. Without warning, Judy jumped and wrapped her arms and legs around Nick. Catching him off guard, Nick stumbled back and fell onto the bed. Laying their frozen, Nick only looked into Judy's dark lavender eyes and smiled. Nick kissed her. He thought of himself as some passionate lover in a cheesy rom-com movies.

Nick's, focusing completely on Judy, took in every aspect of her. Her scent, smelling of newly bloomed flowers. Her soft fur, feeling cushy pillow. Her sweet kisses, tasting like fresh picked blueberries he loved so much.

Judy reached up and snatched her panties from Nick's hand. He pulled away from their passionate kiss, looking at her and smiling.

"Were you just trying to get the panties, Carrots?" he asked her with such playful spirit. Her actions reminded him of when he caught her on tap saying, she was just a dumb bunny. Crying her eyes out into his chest, laughing, and trying to grab at her carrot pen recorder.

Closing her eyes, Judy laid her head down on Nick's chest. Her fluffy tail twitching with excitement. She was still hugging him tightly, with her arms and legs, not wanting to let go. Judy felt at peace and did not want it to end. Judy unbuttoned his pawaiian shirt so that she could rub her cheeks into the fur of his chest. She marked him with her scent, rubbing her cheeks on him.

Nick liked every bit of where this was going. Reaching down and grabbing at Judy's shirt, and ever so gentle, pulled it over her head. Judy, returning the favor, unbuttoned the rest of Nick's pawaiian shirt and tossing it to the floor, along with his loose fitted tie. It was Nick's turn, and he slid his paws up Judy's back and unhooked her bra and tossing it to the floor next to his shirt and tie. Nick kissed each one of her exposed breasts.

They helped unbutton and unzip each other's pants. Being on top of Nick, her pants were the first to come off and fall to the floor, along with her panties. Wrapping his arms around Judy, Nick rolled her off of him and positioned himself on top. Not wanting to let go off her fox mate she tried pushing his pants to floor with her foot. Finally, looping her foot around Nick's pant's and boxer's, pushing them to the floor. She could feel Nick's fox cock hard and erect between her legs which excited her, feeling it pressed against her.

They could feel the heat radiate off one another's body. Like Judy had done with him, Nick rubbed his snout against her cheek and under her chin. Wanting as much of his scent on her as she did with him.

With no warning, Nick entered her making her moan and gasp in pleasure. One of the best advantages of being an interspecies couple was that there was no need for protection. Though it does happen, it's rare for an inter couple to conceive a child. The chances for an inter couple to conceive were one and a hundred thousand.

Though, if the inter pair consisted of one being a predator and prey, the chances were one in a million. The only thing to worry about, of course, were of any transmittable diseases, which Nick and Judy were both clean of. Now, every time they made love, they could do it all natural, experiencing full pleasure.

Judy wrapped her feet around Nick to hold him tighter and feel him deeper inside her. Nick kissed her neck and nibbled at her ear knowing that would make her heated and excited. Nick held her tight, thrusting deep inside her, making her moan with each thrust into her.

Neither one of them stopped until both collapsed in each other's arms, reeling from ecstasy. Both were panting and trying to catch their breath. Patches of their fur were wet with sweat.

Nick moved to get off of her only for Judy to pull him back down. She did not want him to leave her. Feeling Nick inside of her felt right, feeling warm and whole, and did not want it to end. Nick, so gentle, rubbed his hand down the side of her face and down to her chin. They held each other till they both fell asleep, listening to the nightlife of Zootopia outside the window.

The morning sunlight shined through Judy's window and on to their sleeping bodies. Judy winched at the sun light making her open and rub her eyes. It felt nice not to have to wake up to the loud buzzing of her alarm clock. Though living on a farm her whole life, she always wakes no later than seven in the morning. Nick had his arm around her, cuddling her. As comforting as it was to have Nick hold her, she wanted to get up and get a start on the day.

As careful as she could be, she grabbed Nick's hand by the wrist and lifted off of her, making sure not to wake Nick. Still naked from last nights coitus with Nick, she tiptoed to her dresser and grabbed a large ZPD shirt to wear. The shirt belonged to Nick, which he had left one night. Judy loved it, having Nick's scent and sleeping in it on nights he could not stay over. She also grabbed an extra pair of underwear to put on.

Though her apartment was not big enough to have a kitchen, she did have her own Keurig machine to make coffee. She made two cups of coffee, one for her and one for Nick. On most days, she would get coffee at the precinct, already made and available for her to take.

Nick twitched and turned in bed at the scent of grounded coffee beans filling the apartment. His ears perked up, and he gave the air a hard sniff, taking in the coffee's aroma. Stretching out his limbs and rubbing his eyes awake, he looked over at Judy who was enjoying her cup of coffee.

"Carrots, it's not even eight o'clock yet. You should be back in bed," Nick said, tired and still rubbing his eyes to stay open.

"No can do," Judy said, taking a small sip of her coffee, "no Hopp's rabbit ever sleeps past seven."

"Well, I'm nocturnal, and we like to sleep in."

Judy put down her cup of coffee and approached Nick with the cup she made for him. She held the cup of coffee out for Nick to take, being careful not to spill any of the hot liquid. "Come on, Slick. Wake up and get dressed. There's something I want to show you today," Judy said.

Nick took the cup of coffee in hand. The steam flowing out the top of the mug made his whiskers twitch and frizzle the fur on his snout. He took a small sip, savoring the feeling of the black liquid moving down his throat.

"It won't take long, will it? I want to take you out to Eden this evening. You know, that fancy restaurant in the Rainforest District," Nick said.

"No. It won't take long," Judy said, "But, figured it would be best to go ahead and show you. That way we can spend the rest of the day..." Judy stopped and realized what Nick had said. He wanted to take her out to Eden this evening. That sounded like something Nick would never be up for doing. Nick wanted to take her out to Eden, which was the most outstanding and fancy restaurants in Zootopia. A mammal would have to wear a nice suit, or dress, just to get admission through the front door. When it came to eating out, at a restaurant, Nick could be, at times, cheap and the prices at Eden could cost up to over a hundred dollars.

Is he joking, Judy thought. Is he trying to have a laugh at me at my expense? Making her believe they would be going to a high-class dining experience, only to bring her to some local greasy diner then. She had no clue what Nick was up to, but it made her suspicious of him.

"Can we stop somewhere for a quick bite?" he asked, "before you show me whatever it is you want to show me?" The coffee alone is not going to keep his hunger at bay.

"Only if you hurry up and get dressed," she said, tossing him his pawaiian shirt from off the floor.

Nick was gracious for Judy stopping and letting him get a quick bite to eat. She brought him to a diner that she knew he liked, Timon & Pumba's Diner. It was where they served some of the best tasting and non-healthy food possible. Nick favored their roasted and glazed crickets.

Where she brought him now, he had no clue. Nick would question her, try to hustle some idea or clue out of her. Judy would only shake her head, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

"Here we are," Judy said, pulling up and parking in front of a building complex.

"Carrots, if you wanted me to look at old buildings this morning, I could have pulled them up on my phone, while in bed."

"Shut up and come take a look."

Nick did as Judy said, following her into the building complex. The interior of the building was rather quite beautiful when Nick saw it. Polished hardwood floors, well lit, and a marble counter top for management to sit behind.

"Come on, this way," Judy said sounding anxious, wanting to show what she had in store for him. Grabbing his lose fitted tie, she dragged him up the stairs.

They did not have to travel far up the stairs. Judy pulled him off on the next floor up. Standing in the middle of the hallway was an old female armadillo with red glasses. She looked so much like Judy's landlord. Nick wanted to ask if the two were by any chance related, twins perhaps. The old armadillo had a set of keys in her hand and giving the both of them an impatient stare.

"You're late," the old armadillo said.

"Sorry, we stopped for a bite to eat and lost track of time," Judy said.

"Doesn't matter" the old armadillo said with a sigh, "here's the apartment that's up for rent." the armadillo fumbled with her set of keys, finding the right one to slide into the door lock and opening it for them to see.

Judy, leading the exposition, dragged Nick into the apartment by his tie. The apartment was five times the size of Judy's place. It had a living room area big enough to fit a well-sized couch and a kitchen with a fridge and stove. A hallway that led to two bedrooms and bathroom with a nice sized tube. Looking around Nick wanted to take in the whole spectacle of the apartment.

"So?" Judy said, questioning Nick, "What do you think?"

"It's great, Carrots," he said, still in awe at the apartment."Are you planning on moving in here?"

"Actually..." she said, sounding nervous about the next words she was going to say. "I was thinking, that both of us could move in here." Nick's ears perked up when she said that.

Nick had completely forgotten about the conversation they had, about finding a place together. Judy explained how she decided to take it on herself and look for a place. It made Nick wonder, how long did it take her to find this place? Did she start searching for a new apartment the very next day, after their conversation that night? Was she upset that he didn't help her look for a place, or did she want to surprise him with it?

"Now, it's a little pricey. But, I figure, with the both of us we will be able to afford it, along with other accessories."

"Judy, this is all great. Let's do it," Nick said, finally speaking up with excitement and a cheery smile on his face. Her surprising him with this apartment, could not have come at a better time.

"Wow, really?" she said, surprised at how quickly Nick jumped at the idea of moving into the apartment. "I figured you want a day or two to think it over, or weigh the options before deciding."

"Don't need to, Carrots," he said still filling excited. "This is, even more, of a reason for us to go out tonight. To celebrate."

"Still can't believe you're willing to take me to Eden for dinner. This better not be some ruse that you're leading me on."

"If it was the old me... maybe. But I am honest, one hundred percent, that this, is not a ruse. Thank you. This is a wonderful surprise" he said. Walking up to her, hugging her and leaning down to kiss her between her ears, making them turn bright red. Smiling, Judy gave her fox mate a kiss on the lips.

Judy stacked her lovely dresses and outfits on to her bed. Holding each one up to her and looking at herself in the mirror. She did not have a lot of options to choose from, so she would hold up the same dress, or outfit, again and again.

"Okay, plain black dress or this suit," she said aloud to no one imparticular. "Plain Black dress or this suit? Black dress or suit?"

"For pete sakes, Rabbit! Just pick one!" came Pronk's voice through the wall.

Before Judy knew it, Bucky was yelling at Pronk. Telling him that what this was important to Judy. Then, as usual, Pronk and Bucky started yelling back and forth, telling the other to shut up. Judy, rolling her eyes and ears dropping behind her head, gave a big sigh. Needing to get out of her apartment and away from her arguing gazel neighbors. Tossing the dress and suit on the bed, she left the apartment to go for a little walk. I'll wear the black dress for tonight, she thought. She still had concerns, thinking that Nick will fall through on taking her to Eden.

Walking, not sure or caring, where she was going. She walked for a good half-hour through Savannah Square. Passing by Otterton's Flower shop had a line of beautiful carnations out front. Judy stopped to look and smell all the different flowers Otterton had displaying in front of his store.

Sniffing the beautiful scent given off by a batch of Gardenias, She did not see that she was in the path of a dazed looking Yak. The Yak, bumping into her, turned around to apologize. Flys and nats buzzed around his head. His long hair covered most of his face. Parting his hair from his face so he could see Judy.

"Oh, sorry about that- hey you're the other cop," The Yak said. Judy did not recognize him at first, but it was Yakady Yak who ran the Mystic Spa in Sahara Square.

"Oh, hey it's you. Sorry, didn't recognize you with..." Judy said in an uncomfortable-nervous tone, "clothes."

She remembers how Yakady Yak had surprised her and exposed himself to her. This time he wore a loose sun-shirt, looking as though no one has ever washed it. For his bottom half, he wore loose fitting cargo pants.

"Yeah, and it's you. The other cop. I ran into your partner not too long ago," Yak said in his dopey voice like he was high. "He was at a tux rental shop getting fitted in a nice suit. I saw him through the large window, which I first thought was a large plasma screen tv showing some designer channel. That was until the manager came out to shoo me away. But your fox friend was looking pretty spiffy in the suit he was wearing. Anyway, you take care now." Yak left, leaving her in a bewildered state.

If Yak was telling the truth, then Nick was planning to take her to Eden this evening. Judy thought about the few dresses she had thrown on the bed before leaving her apartment. None of those dresses, or suits, were going to match up the high quality that Eden expects. She needed help and quick. There was only one person Judy knew with great fashion sense. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number. It rang twice before she picked up and hearing the high pitch voice of FruFru the shrew.

She met FruFru at a high-class department store that caters to all mammals. She had the employees assemble a line of dresses for Judy to try on. Judy was in awe at all the different rabbit size dresses. All were unique, and all were beautiful. She tried on every dress, creating a montage of going in and out of the changing booth with different dresses. The whole experience was odd to Judy. The last time she wore any fancy dress was for her high school prom, and it was not as decorative as these dresses.

It was around the eleventh or twelfth dress that Judy and FruFru came to both loving. Judy stepped out of the changing booth wearing a dark lavender dress matching her eyes. The dress wrapped tight around her but didn't cut off her breathing. When Judy moved, and the light caught the dress at a certain angle, it would give off a lite sparkle.

"Oh, my gosh Judy. That dress makes you look soo beautiful," FruFur said, holding baby Judy in her arms. Judy gave a twirl for FruFru to see all. "That's the one for you."

"I love it," Judy said with a broad smile. Judy looked at every angle of herself in the three mirrors the store had set up. She loved how the dress pushed her breast up and sparkled when she twirled. The high heels that made her look a bit taller and more confident. She even loved how it made her fluffy tail look extra cute. She could not wait till Nick saw her in this. She could imagine his jaw dropping, and eyes popping out with excitement. This dress would beat any nice suit or tux that Nick was renting.

Judy looked at the price tag, and all her excitement went away. The price tag on the dress was two hundred and fifty dollars. She didn't have that kind of money to spend on one dress. FruFru saw how much this troubled Judy and offered to pay for the dress in full. The shrew was so generous to her.

Judy asked if she could hold her godchild. Taking baby Judy into her palm, Judy started making baby noises and cues to her godchild. As she played with baby Judy, she was still thinking about Nick. Thinking about all the different reactions he would have seen her in this dress.

Judy sat in her apartment, waiting, in her new dress, for Nick's arrival. She was becoming a bit unhinged waiting for Nick. Any minute now, there would be a knock at the door, telling her of Nick's arrival. Judy was starting to over think. What if Nick back out of his promise and wasn't going to bring her to Eden? What if he made Yakady Yak make her believe that Nick was renting a tux?

 _Knock, knock_.

Finally, she thought, hearing the anticipated knock at her door. Judy got up from the bed and went to answer the door. She stopped at the mirror to take a quick look at herself over again. She looked perfect in her dress. Judy took in a deep breath and went to open the door for Nick.

Judy answered the door to see Nick standing there. Yak was not lying when he told her Nick was looking real slick in this new suit, wearing black slacks with a black belt and gold buckle. He wore a black vest over a long sleeve gray button up shirt. The tie he wore was fire red like his fur and did not have that relaxed demeanor he always had when dressing in a tie. Instead, his tie was proper and tight, tucked under the black vest. Judy was at a loss for words looking at the fox standing in front of her.

"Wow, you look beautiful," the two of them said at the same time, laughing for speaking at the same time.

As Nick had promised, he brought Judy to the Eden restaurant. He had a reservation for them and everything, which impressed Judy. They sat at their table and had a bottle of wine sent to over.

Judy took a look around the restaurant. Figured this would be the only time she ever ate here. She wanted to take it all in. The Eden restaurant got its name from the mythical place called the Garden of Eden. The Garden of Eden, supposedly, was the magical place where life started for all mammals.

Judy turned to her menu, not feeling too particularly hungry. What she wanted to do was take Nick back home and rip that nice suit off of him and pounce. Judy wanted to be the predator for once during their love making. An idea popped into Judy's head. Sliding her foot out of her heel and brushed it up Nick's leg. Nick could feel what she was doing and was trying to hide an awkward smile.

"Carrots, what are doing?" Nick asked, but Judy did not answer. Instead, she continued to look at her menu with a smile and humming a slight tune.

Dinner went perfect, and Judy could not believe how great Nick had pulled this off. She enjoyed her five-star entire which was carrot based, and Nick's was feasting on some type fancy cricket platter. They both drank heavily at the wine that they ordered.

Through out dinner, they engaged in polite conversation back and forth. Nick and Judy talked throughout dinner about the apartment and the design plans they had for it. Nick, joking, insisted that they turn the spare bedroom into a sex dungeon, which Judy could only roll her eyes at such a suggestion. Nick told her stories of him and Jack as kids. Judy could feel some of the effects of the wine take over. She was oblivious to the fact that Nick paid their bill and it was time to go.

Leaving Eden and stepping outside, the sun was still out and starting to set on the horizon. Nick had his arm wrapped around Judy's waist, and she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. It took her awhile before realizing Nick was leading her to the sky trams.

"Why are we taking the sky trams? It will be faster if we head back the other way to get to my place." Judy said with concern.

"Ah, come on Carrots. It's still the evening, and the long way home sounds fun," he said. Judy was feeling so ecstatic of the evening she could not care less. She let Nick lead her to sky tram.

Nick, holding Judy's hand, helped her into the gondola. Judy grabbed ahold of the railing. Before Nick joined her, he ran over to the conductor of the tram, a sloth. He was telling the sloth something, but Judy couldn't make it out. She did not care and turned her attention to the setting sun in the distance.

Nick finally joined her in the gondola. The tram moved upward through the rainforest district and towards the setting sun. Judy wrapped her arms around Nick and rested her head on his chest.

The gondola that they were riding in reached the highest point of the tram when it came to a complete stop. Judy started to analyze the situation the two of them were in. Being stuck hundreds of feet above the ground, making her feel a bit uneasy. Nick could see Judy was getting a little antsy and needed to calm her.

"Relax, Carrots. They will have this thing moving before you know it. Come here and enjoy this sunset with me," Nick said holding out his hand for Judy to take. Seeing Nick all calm made her relax. She grabbed his hand and pulled in close to him.

The sunset in the distance was a beautiful sight to lay eyes on. The yellow-orange sun, radiating warmth. The sky, displaying a splash of velvet, yellow, and orange colors. The large fluffy clouds outlined with rays of light from the sun. It all looked like a beautiful painting that belonged in a museum.

"You know I remember when we were first up here and I had told you my dark past trying to join the junior rangers. I remember how you reached out and touched my arm and made me feel that everything was going to be okay. It scared me how someone, other than my mother, could care for me like that. It's why I wanted to bring you up here. Carrots, I have a confession to make," Nick spoke up. Judy took her attention off the beautiful sunset to look at him.

"I asked the conductor to purposely stop the gondola at this location for a few minutes. Why I decided to bring you to Eden tonight. And there was an actual reason I wanted to see your folks this weekend. Because I wanted to ask your father for permission," he said and pulled a small black box from his pocket. Looking at the black box made Judy's hair and ears perk up with tension. Nick got down on one knee and held the box out in front of her. Opening the box, Judy looked in seeing a silver ring with a lavender color embedded on it. Nick smiled and spoke, in a sweet tone to her, five simple words, "Judy Hopps, will you marry me?"

Judy's eyes were wet with tears of joy, giving a little laugh and wiping away the tears in her eyes. "Yes," she said, "one hundred percent, yes."

Nick took the ring out of the box and placed it on Judy's finger. An overwhelming flood of emotions filled Judy's face. She cried tears of joy, laughing at how unbelievable this all felt, smiling for the happiness she felt. Nick stood back up and kissed his fiancé, making her ears perk straight up.

The gondola started to move again, catching them off guard making them both stumble a bit. Grabbing the railing, Nick steadied himself, and Judy grabbed ahold of Nick. Wrapping his arm around her, he brought Judy in close. They both looked out in the direction the tram was moving. The gondola moved forward towards the overwhelming beautiful sunset, and on to a new chapter in their lives.

(AN: So ends the new chapter of The Long Hustle. A lot of things are happening that will have a great impact in upcoming chapters, so please stay up to date. Want to thank everyone that has followed and favorite this story. By all means, if you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review.)


	8. Chapter 7: The Proposition

**(AN: SirRedFox here, back with another chapter of The Long Hustle. Want to thank everyone who has followed and favorite this story, and helping me reach 2K views for this story.)**

* * *

 **Ch. 7, The Proposition:**

The loud high pitch squeal of excitement came from Clawhouser's cheerful cheetah mouth. Squealing with excitement when seeing the engagement ring on Judy's finger. The cheetah's loud squeal made Nick, Judy, Nala, and Wilford cover their ears. Nala shouted to cheetah to shut it before they all went deaf. Clawhouser covered his mouth with both hands, in hopes of containing his happiness.

Judy continued showing off the engagement ring Nick slipped on her finger to Nala and Wilford. Nala took pictures of the ring with her phone and automatically posted them to muzzlebook. Wilford gave Nick a good pat on the back.

"Oh, Judy. You have to let me plan your bachelorette party" Clawhouser said with excited anticipation. "You know how much I love planning parties."

"That's right," Nala said, "best part of getting married is the bachelorette party you get. So, what kind of male stripper would you like?"

"Woah, we got hitched just yesterday. I think we'll be trying to plan the actual wedding first" Judy said trying to calm everyone down.

"And when exactly do you aim to have the wedding?" Wilford asked.

Nick and Judy looked at each other, hoping the other had an idea of their time frame. Afterall, the two of them had gotten hitched last night, so the questions all felt a bit forced. Nick did not have the first clue about planning a wedding and would hope that Judy takes the reins on his project. Judy was the one that all the brothers and sisters, so quick wedding planning should be in her blood.

"We're aiming sometime in the next three to five months" Judy finally spoke up. Nick felt a bit of relief that Judy spoke up and answered the question. He couldn't help but feel so claustrophobic to all these matters.

Nala and Wilford had to leave and get started on their patrol, leaving Nick and Judy in front of Clawhouser's desk. The jolly cheetah still smiled with excitement for the both of them. Other than the news of Judy's and Nick's engagement, Clawhouser had his exciting news to share. The Cheetah blushed and put his hands over his mouth. Nick and Judy egged him on to spill his exciting news. Judy's ears perked up, and she had her chin resting on Clawhousers desk. Clawhouser leaned in close as if telling them a secret. He told them about the bartender, which Nick and Judy both new Clawhouser had an attraction to, and how he asked him out. Nick and Judy applauded at Clawhouser's news and how took the risk of asking out the bartender he liked. Both, Judy and Nick, knew of Clawhouser's lifestyle and were glad at how open he was about it.

"Hopps! Wilde!" came a loud booming voice above them.

All three: Judy, Nick, and Clawhouser, looked up at Chief Bogo leaning over the rail. He pointed towards the location of his office and walked off. Judy and Nick knew they were to follow. Feeling nervous as they made their trip to Bogo's office. The day had not even begun, and Nick and Judy have only been back on the force from their weekend off for only five hours. The chief probably wanted to congratulate them on their engagement; personally. Nick had said to Judy. In his own troubling and terrifying way.

They approached the door to Cheif Bogo's office. Standing frozen in fear of what awaited them on the other side. Both were taking in a deep breath, and Nick reached up to turn the nob.

"Hopps. Wilde." Judy and Nick turned to see Bogo standing at the entrance to the additional office. It was the same spare room the ZPD were lending to Jack and Sky of the ZBI. "In here," Bogo said.

Judy and Nick looked at each other and shrugged. They both walked into the spare office, passing Bogo. Inside, Jack and Sky were there waiting for them. Sky lead them to a small desk, appropriate for Nick and Judy's size, with two chairs behind it.

Bogo came inside and closed the office door. He didn't sit down, but leaned against the door, as if to make sure no one came in and disturbed them. Jack was leaning on the wall opposite of Bogo, wearing his black ZBI suit and red tie. Sky, as always, looking beautiful in her tight fitted work suit. Judy and Nick waited, sat behind the desk to see what the meaning of all this was.

"Officers," Sky was the first to speak and break the silence. "Thank you for joining us this morning. Hope everything is going well for the two of you."

"Yes. I will say, this is an odd way to congratulate the two of us on our engagement." Nick said.

"Engagement?" she asked, a bit surprised. Judy held up her hand with the engagement ring wrapped around her finger. She smiled and gave a quick kiss on the cheek to Nick. "That's fantastic, congrats to the two of you." She said, hesitation and grief in her voice, still with the look of surprise on her face.

Nick gave a bewildered look from Sky's tone. "You say that, but your tone makes me not believe you," Nick said, pointing out of odd Sky was acting toward this news.

"Oh, sorry," Sky said. Clearing her throat and putting on a big smile for the two of them. "Oh my gosh. Congrats you two" Sky said with a lot more cheer in her voice. "It just makes what we are about to say, that much more challenging, which is we've finally had a full analysis of the Blue Sky drug." Sky opened up a folder and placed it in front of Judy. "Provided in front of you, is a list of all the chemical ingredients found in the Blue Sky drug."

Judy took a look at the file and started naming off the chemicals listed. Saying words like Opioid, Trichloromethane, Methamphetamine, and Carboxylate. Before Judy could read off anymore from the list, Nick slapped his hand over the paper to stop her. "Okay, I'm not going to pretend that I know how to pronounce those words, much less know what they mean. So, why don't you go ahead and tell us what this means?" Nick said.

"Most of the chemicals mention on that list come from a particular plant. One called Midnicampum Holicithias" Jack said, "Or, otherwise know as-"

"Nighthowlers!" Judy said, jumping out of her seat in a panic.

Nick leaned back in his chair, arms crossed and shaking his head. "It's amazing, all the horrible things this little plant can do. For once, I wish we could just find a plant too; I don't know, cure cancer. Is that too much to ask for?" Nick said sarcastically.

Sky went over to her laptop, which plugged into the overhead projector that blasted on to the empty wall. With a few clicks, she had the mug shot of a koala plastered on the wall. "Officer Wilde, do you know the particular individual in this photo?" Sky asked. Nick nodded his head yes. "Then, can you please elaborate who this is and relationship with him?"

Nick did not want to venture down this road. It was the path towards his past life. He let out a great sigh and lowered his head, a bit ashamed of his previous life. Nick has told them many times over and over again, that he knows everyone. Though it's been a long time since Nick has seen this particular character that was posted on the wall.

"His name is Flynn McDowell," Nick said. Nick remembers everything about the Australian native and brief hustling partner koala. It was a few years back when Flynn came to Zootopia, and Nick was still in the con game. Looking at the mug shot of Flynn, Nick remembers how cheerful and happy the koala would become after a few drinks. Flynn would call him mate, or Nicky, with his Aussie accent, and give his arm a hard playful slap. Nick had first met him at a dive bar in Savannah Central, and after a few drinks he let Nick in on an imitation scandal Flynn was cooking up. Flynn would bring in cheap products from Australia: coats, handbags, footwear, and such. They would slap a high name brand to the goods and sell the products for three times its value. Made a pretty go wade of cash pulling off the hustle.

Once the hustle was done, Flynn left Zootopia. Flynn tried to stay in touch with Nick when he could. After two months Nick stopped hearing from Flynn. In fact, the last he heard of Flynn, he was arrested and sent to the big house. Nick explained all this to Sky, Jack, Bogo, and Judy.

"Well, he's moved up from product scams by providing ingredients for the Blue Sky drug. He's stationed himself in Zootopia for awhile now." Jack said.

"I had no idea," Nick said. He was a little surprised that Flynn never tried to contact him during all that time.

"He's mostly kept a low profile these past years. But, a month ago, he was pulled over in an eighteen-wheeler. He was arrested for breaking parole. The interesting part is that the eighteen-wheeler he was driving was packed with every one of the ingredients to make the Blue Sky drug." Sky said, "Though there is nothing illegal about carrying the supplements that make the Blue Sky drug, only when combined."

"This is all great, but can you please get to the point of why this involves us," Nick said, becoming frustrated with being here and listening to this conversation.

"Nick, look" Jack piped up. "Right now Flynn is serving the rest of his sentence in a maximum security prison and we have a proposition for you." Sky posted another picture of Flynn on the wall. It was a much more recent picture of Flynn. If this was the first picture they had shown Nick, he might not have recognized Flynn. The left side of Flynn's body looked badly burned. "We want you to go in, reconnect with your old hustling buddy and help find the supplier of the drug and where the money is going."

Nick sat there in silence as everyone looked at him, waiting for him to respond. After a minute of silence, Nick tilted his head back a let out a loud laugh. It was evident to see that this is not the response Jack and Sky were hoping for, as they looked back and forth at each other.

"I know it's a hard choice to make," Jack said, "but you're the only one to gain Flynn's trust and gain entrance to uncover this crime ring."

"No, it's not a hard choice. My answer is 'no,'" Nick said.

"No?" Jack asked, a bit confused and shocked.

"Yeah. No, I'm not going to do it," Nick said with a stern tone. "Let's say I agree to do this. How long do you plan on having me undercover?"

"Well..." Sky said, nervous and scratching the back of her neck. Afraid to say what needed to be said. "We estimate somewhere around three to five years."

"Okay, stop right there," Nick said, holding up his hand to stop Sky from talking. "You want me to go undercover for five years, three at the least, in hopes of infiltrating this crime ring. All which could lead us to nothing, except wasting five years of my life? Yeah, don't think so. Find someone else, Skippy," Nick said in a harsh tone towards Jack.

"It's Jack, and there is no one else, Nick. This might be our only shot at taking down this drug and stopping all the harm and suffering this drug is causing."

"That's a shame, Skippy, because I'm not doing it."

Jack slammed his fist down on the desk in front of Nick. Jack was becoming frustrated at Nick's child like stubbornness. "If you're not up to it, then there is the door."

Nick got up from his chair, thanking them for the offer, and made his way to the door Jack was pointing towards. Bogo moved out of the way, knowing it would be pointless to try and stop him. He looked back over to Judy, who was still sitting behind the desk. Nick asked if he was coming? Judy, looking at Jack and Sky, didn't know what to say and just pointed in Nick's direction. She got up from her chair and followed Nick. Nick told the two agents if he changed his mind he would give them a call, but they shouldn't hold their breath.

* * *

The conversation that took place with Jack and Sky of the ZBI stuck with Judy for the rest of the day. While on patrol, she would look over at Nick who was looking out the window not wanting to make conversation. Every time she would try to bring it up, Nick would shoot her down with a quick "NO" response.

It was not until late that night, when they were back at Judy's apartment, that Judy wanted to address the situation. Nick was going on about how they should move Judy's stuff first, into the new apartment. That was all that he wanted to think about, Judy's and his new life.

"Nick," Judy said. "I believe we need to talk about what happened earlier, with Jack and Sky," Judy said. Nick laughed and told her that there was nothing that happened earlier today he wanted to discuss. "Please, Nick. Why are you so hostile towards this conversation?"

"Because," Nick said, frustrated at Judy for wanting to push this conversation. "Do you not understand what they are asking me to do? They expect me to go back and be the stereotype I always believe I was. The stereotype of a shifty sly fox that I felt I was for so long until you showed me different. Frankly, I'm surprised that you are considering me even doing this?"

"No, I don't want you to do this," Judy said in a plea, not wanting to upset Nick. " In fact, this is the last thing I would ever want you to do."

"Then why are you bring this up?" Nick asked defensively.

"Because..." Judy started to say. Judy had her arms crossed and ears drooped behind her head. She looked down and off to the side, afraid to look at the disappointment on Nick's face towards her. "I believe that if anybody can pull this off, it's you," Judy finally said. Nick didn't know what to say and let out a loud sigh and scratched his head, thinking of the whole situation. Nick didn't want to do this, but he understood what Judy was saying. "Maybe, I'm just looking at the big picture, Nick," Judy said.

"I don't care about the big picture," Nick said irritated that the two of them were having this conversation. Nick stepped towards Judy and grabbing her arms, gave them gentle rubs to comfort her. "The only picture I care about is the one with you and me. Okay?" Nick said, with a comforting smile at Judy, which she gave a small smile back, as Nick held her in his arms.

Judy glanced at the engagement ring on her finger, with its lavender encrusted jewel. Maybe Nick was right. Their lives finally felt like everything was coming together. It felt too soon for it all to go away. Judy rested her head on Nick's chest, not wanting feeling warm and comfortable. She did not want this feeling to end.

* * *

 **(AN: I know this was a short chapter and not much to it. Thankfully the next chapter will have a lot more action and comedy. A lot more twist and turns are on their way as this story progresses. As always, if you are enjoying this story, please leave a review.)**


	9. Chapter 8: The GuysGals Take the Night

**(AN: Aaaaannd I'm finally back! Sir_RedFox here and It has been well over a month since I posted anything new. At the beginning of August I was hired to work head security on a production down in the south. So that, along with my current other job, I had been working almost 20 hours a day for the last month, giving me very little free time to write. Then the hurricanes came and that slowed down things even more. "Webber bubba dub dub" am I right? So I greatly appreciate the patience for those who have been following, waiting, and anticipating this new chapter. I try my best to post a new chapter every week or two, but some responsibilities have to be dealt with first. It also didn't help that this turned into the longest chapter I have written.**

 **Also, if you have noticed, I have decided to break this story up into two parts. I did this in hopes that the story would be easier to follow and under stand. With this first part, or volume, taking place with Nick being sent to the high security prison called "The Jungle"**

 **As always, I hope you enjoy this new installment and if you do, please try to leave a review. -RedFox.)  
**

* * *

 **Ch. 8, A Guys/Gals Night Out:**

Nick pushed down hard on the flaps of the over packed cardboard box. The box overflowed with whatever belongings Nick he could fit into it. With the top of the box closed as far as it could, Nick grabbed the packing tape. Tapping the lid of the box down good before sending the package out to Nick and Judy's new apartment.

It has been a total of three weeks to move into the new apartment. Nick was packing up the last of his stuff in his tiny apartment with the hanging pipes. Thankfully Finnick, Clawhouser, and Wilford came over, volunteering to help.

All were shoving as much of Nick's belongings into the cardboard boxes as they could. Wilford became distracted once finding Nick's old collection of Iron Rhino comics by Furvel. Nick had completely forgotten that he had those comics. Nick couldn't even remember why he had such a collection of comics. He supposed it was the bachelor lifestyle the character Iron Rhino had. Party with supermodels day and night, suit up in his armor, save the world from an alien invasion, and back to partying with supermodels. All the while, mammals treating him like the good guy. Now engaged, Nick would no longer have such a bachelor lifestyle. Who cared? He didn't, not as long as Judy treated him like he was a good guy, what else would he need?

Seeing the comics, Wilford couldn't stop himself from thumbing through the comic's pages, which had turned yellow over the years. Forgetting he was there to help Nick move.

Finnick became frustrated when he could not get the top of one of the boxes too close. Finnick forced clothes and other objects down in the box. The box was expanded outward to its limit. Finnick pressed down hard and tried to flip the to lid close. With no luck, he resorted to jumping on top of the container, ignoring the sounds of crinkling and cracking objects from the box. Smiling with pride from his work as tapped the box lid down.

Clawhouser took a different approach from the Finc Fox. Wrapping each one of Nick's items in newspaper and placing in the box with care. When Nick first asked Clawhouser, if he'd like to help him move, the big Cheetah jumped at the opportunity. It was rare for officers to ask if he'd like to hang out outside of work, even if it was to help Nick move. Most male mammals would feel uncomfortable with his sexuality being gay. So, he didn't care if it was to help a fellow officer move, just being in concluded with the guys felt accelerating. Nick, Finnick, and Wilford did not care about that, not one bit. When it came to Clawhouser, all they saw was the selfish jolly cheetah that they know and love.

Everything packed, they moved everything outside to Clawhouser's truck. Finnick roughly pulled the Iron Rhino comic out of Wilford's to get his attention and to get him moving. Sighing, being ripped away from his fantasy world superhero's and back into reality, Wilford grabbed whatever packed box was closest to him and followed everyone else out.

"How is it out of the four of us, that Clawhouser is the only one with a pickup truck?" Nick asked the lot of them, as he loaded his boxes into Clawhouser's pick up.

"You know that my van is my sanctum," Finnick said.

"Plus, we live in the city. You know how horrible the gas mileage on this pickup is?" Piped in Wilford.

"It's not my truck. It's my boyfriend's, Beary, truck. He's letting us use it to move all your belongings, Nick." Clawhouser said, wearing that smile of his.

Packing everything into the back of the truck, they headed off to Nick and Judy's new apartment.

It only took them an hour to arrive at the new apartment and unload Nick's stuff. Nick did not want to worry about unpacking anything, figuring he would do that later with Judy.

Judy had already moved in and started decorating the place to her liking, which was a bit more feminine that Nick would've liked. Nick didn't mind it too much. Besides, every good fiancé knows, that if their future wife wants to paint, arrange, and make their new place how she wants it, they let them do it. And, if Nick behaved and let Judy do her thing, he might be able to convince her to make the spare room into his man-cave.

Setting everything down, Nick looked at his moving crew. He promised the whole lot of them a good meal and a free round of drinks, for helping him move into his new apartment.

"Hey, Nick. Where's Judy?" Finnick asked.

"Oh, her and Nala are spending the day together," Nick said.

"Oh, a girls day out," Clawhouser said with glee. "What do you think the two of them are up to?"

"I don't know," Nick said with a shrug. "Chick stuff, or whatever it is women do when they get together."

* * *

 _Bang! Bang! Pop! Bang!_

Judy and Nala stood side by side, firing their primary weapons down range at paper targets the firing range provided. Both wearing ear mufflers, safety glasses, jeans, and blue shirts with white ZPD lettering across the chest. The gun range they were on was the largest firing range Zootopia had to offer and stationed in Sahara Square at Precinct 8.

They fired their weapons till both, Judy and Nala's; clips were empty. Lifting up their safety glasses, they examined their marksmanship on the plastered targets. Nala commemorated Judy on her grouping. All the shots Judy fired were no more than a quarter's length away from each other. Though Judy knew Nala was only generous because her marksmanship was much better. Her shots were only a nickel's diameter apart.

Judy had worries. Nala was without a doubt the best marksmen Precinct 1 had, but Judy excelled in so many other areas where Nala didn't. Judy shrugged the thought off.

Everything seemed to be going perfect in her and Nick's life. Judy skipped out on to the range to replace her paper target with a fresh one. The new target she was posting up, was a picture of a criminal holding a large knife. Nala could see Judy's happiness as she posted several new targets for herself to shoot.

"What's got you so happy and cheery?" Nala asked.

"Oh, everything. Today is the day Nick, and I finally move in together. Our wedding is less than four months away, and everything feels... well, perfect," Judy said so with a broad smile, and her fluffy tail was twitching with excitement. Judy and skipped over to the artillery supply station.

Judy stood on her tiptoes to see over the counter. A Ram on the other side of the metal wire barrier had his feet propped up on a table, and leaning back in his swivel chair. He was enjoying an issue of Sports Illustrated, Swimsuit Edition. Each page is showing different female mammals wearing skimpy swimsuits in erotic positions. _Oh, that's very important when it comes to sports_ , Judy thought with sarcasm.

"Ugh, excuse me," Judy said, with gentle tone to get the Ram's attention. The Ram lowered his magazine to see the Rabbit peering over the counter at him. He gave a loud huff and pout as he straightened up from his relaxed manner to attend to the gray Bunny. Judy requested a tactical shotgun from him. With a loud sigh, he put his magazine down and went to retrieve the weapon. The Ram came back with a tactical shotgun fitted for Judy's rabbit size and passed it through the small opening in the wire barrier. Judy gave her thanks to the Ram and took the weapon along with a box of shells.

Nala was next and asked for a FerFrans SOAR assault rifle to practice. The sheep presented her with the gun and a clip of ammunition. Gun in hand, clip loaded and cocked, Nala made her way back to the firing range. Judy was still loading shells into her tactical shotgun. Nala asked Judy if she wanted her to wait till she finished loading the weapon. Judy laughed and told her to go ahead and take aim.

Approaching the starting point of the range, Nala aimed at the three paper targets she pinned up. The rifle's scope provided a red dot when Nala peered into the scope. Nala flicked the safety off the rifle and fired at the targets with short-fast-burst.

 _Puff! Puff! Puff!_

It was always odd to Judy how the powerful assault rifle sounded like someone blowing a raspberry when fired. Nala hit the targets, center mass and continued to fire till her clip was empty.

"Do you think, it's a bit odd?" Nala asked, as she switched the safety back on the rifle and removed her ear muffs.

"What's odd?" Judy asked.

"That even though we're granted to practice with these firearms. Our primary weapon in the line of duty is our tranq guns. I mean, it's not like the perps we face each day are going to play by the same rules. Trading in their armor piercing bullets for tranqs."

"I like to think it's because, as police, we're supposed to be better than hiding behind a deadly weapon. We are to protect and serve. Protect first, before we conclude that the prep is dangerous or not. Even if the prep is dangerous, the use of deadly weapons should still be the last option. It's easy to shoot first and ask questions later. That's the type of power one feels when holding a loaded Glock" Judy said.

Judy thought about how across the country, more and more officers were replacing their tranq guns with deadly pistols. Everyday Judy would read about how another cop opened fire on an unarmed perp. Almost always turning out to be a predator in the cross hairs.

"Great grouping by the way," Judy added.

"Thanks. You're up."

Judy adjusted her ear muffs and safety glasses. Grabbing the tactical shotgun, Judy stepped up to the firing line and spread her legs. Instead of putting the butt of the gun into her shoulder, Judy buried it into her hip. With Judy's small body structure, this would give her more control over the weapon's kick back and aim. The butt of the gun felt firm against her thigh. The first shot, or pull of the trigger, was always so nerve racking. Not sure how bad of the kick back would be, would it leave a bruise the next morning, or just how loud the blast will be. Judy aimed at the paper target of the criminal with the large knife she had pinned up.

 _Boom!_

Judy's first shot was a little off. The blast from her gun hit the large knife the paper target held. She quickly composed herself. She now knew the feel of the kickback and how to handle it. Judy cocked the shotgun, emptying a smoking cartridge and pumping a fresh cartridge into the barrel. There was something about the smell of burning gun powder that Judy liked, and made her body tingle. Sometimes, while no one was looking, Judy would sniff the inside of discharged shells to get a whiff of that burning powder smell. Judy aimed again.

 _Boom!_

Judy's second shot hit the paper target square center. The blast from the shotgun blew a hole straight through the target. Judy removed her safety glasses to admire her marksmanship.

"Impressive" came a voice behind the Lion and Rabbit.

Judy and Nala turned around to see agent Skye standing there holding a large black case. The white snow fox did not wear her usual sexy ZBI attire. Instead, she wore black jeans and a black tank top under a black jacket. Though it was not her usual attire, Sky still, as always, looked beautiful to Judy.

"Oh, hi. Ugh, Agent Skye is it?" Nala asked

"Yes. We haven't properly met yet. Agent Sandra Skye, or just Skye as I prefer." Sky said.

"What about your first name?" Nala asked.

"I prefer Skye. It's straightforward and easy for mammals to remember and sounds a bit more exotic" she said.

A bit of a coincidence for Skye to show at the exact firing range Judy and Nala were at. Judy had not seen her since the meeting, asking Nick to go under cover. Wondering if Skye was here to try and get her to persuade Nick into reconsidering going under cover. If that were the case, fat chance. Judy would agree to such an idea. Nick and she talked about it once and never brought it up again.

"Agent Skye," Judy said, "did you know we would be here, target practicing today?"

"No, a fortunate coincidence. I'm here because this is the largest firing range Zootopia has to offer. Which is good because I can't remember the last time I got some practice in" Skye said.

Skye set down the large black case she was carrying and opened it up. From the black case, Sky retrieved a high powered rifle, the kind that's military standard. The second item Skye pulled from the case was a NightForce sniper scope and attached it to the top of the gun.

"Do one of you mind being my spotter?" Skye asked, looking at the two officers.

"I'm sorry," Nala said, not sure what Skye was asking of them.

"A spotter. To help me aim." Skye said and pulled out an S80 Spotting Scope, holding it out for Judy or Nala to take. Judy stepped forward, taking the spotting scope. Figured she would give it a try. She'd never been a spotter before or knowing what a spotter is and does.

Peering into the eye lens, Judy could see clear across the shooting range. The digital scope showed numbers and arrows to which Judy had no idea what they meant. Taking her eye off the lens, she saw Skye was now on her stomach, the rifle's bipods extended, and looking through the high powered scope. Skye's beautiful tail swished back and forth as she aimed.

"So, what exactly do you need me to do?" Judy asked, holding up the spotter scope like it was some weird contraption that belonged in a Syfy movie.

"Look in the ocular and tell me if you see the target all the way at the end of the range."

Judy looked through the scope and saw the target Skye was referring to. The target was a large metal cut out of an average size mammal. Judy confirmed having eyes on the target.

"Good. Now, on the lower left of the scope, digital numbers are being displayed. Those figures are a rough estimate of the target's distance in yards. What do the number's show?"

Judy saw the digital numbers Skye mentioned. 800 yards Judy confirmed to Skye. Judy, doing the quick math in her head, 800 yards was almost half a mile. There was no way Skye could hit such a target at that distance.

"On the top right of the scope, you will see a green arrow and some digits next to it. You will also notice how the arrow and the numbers are always changing. That's showing what direction the wind is blowing and its speed." Skye said, never taking her eye off her scope. Judy saw the arrow and numbers in the top right.

"Okay. The arrow is pointing to the right, and the number is eight M.P.H. which I guess means 'miles per hour?'" Judy said. Though Nala could not see the target at the end of the range, she was in awe at Skye's high tech gear.

"Yes," Skye said. "Wind blowing to the right at eight miles per hour. I recommend the two of you putting on her ear muffs now." Skye did not look up to see if Judy and Nala had their ear muffs on like she instructed. Her entire focus was on the target in the cross hairs of her scope. Skye pushed the butt of the rifle deep into her shoulder. Taking a deep breath and letting half of it out to slow her heart rate and steady her aim as she squeezed the trigger.

 _Pow!_

The rifle kicked and jumped when fired. Through the spotter scope, Judy saw a mound of dirt explode into the air, behind the target. Skye asked if she hit her target? Judy told her that her aim was a little too high and too far to the right.

Skye ejected the fired round with the bolt action and loaded a fresh shell into the sniper's barrel. Turning the dials on her scope with care for accuracy. Skye aimed again at her target, repeating the same process. Taking a deep breath, let half out, and slowly squeezing the trigger.

 _Pow!_

This time, Judy saw the bullet make contact with the metal target and cause a small spark. Judy was in _awe_ seeing Skye's accuracy. She was able to hit the center of the target's cut-out shaped head.

"You got it!" Judy yelled, jumping with excitement and awe.

"Really? Let me see" Nala said, taking the spotter scope from Judy. "Do you think you can do it again?" Nala asked.

If Judy and Nala were to look at Skye, instead of the target she was firing at, they would see the large smile on her face. Skye ejected the shell and loaded a fresh one into the chamber. "Let's see if we can go two out of three," she said. Aiming, Skye fired. This time Nala was able to see the bullet spark when making contact with the target.

"Wow. I think you got him in the eye. Assuming that's where the eye would be since the target doesn't have a face." Nala said.

Skye smiled and offered up a fun game for the rabbit and Lion. Skye told them to pick a spot on the target, and she would see if she could hit it. Judy and Nala smiled at the idea. Judy suggested the center of the right hand. Skye loaded the rifle, aimed, and fired hitting the target in the right hand. The three of them continued this game for several more times. Each time Skye hit the mark in the suggested area.

Finished, Skye got up from the ground, folded back the rifles bipods and detached the scope. Skye placed everything back into the large black case, exactly as she had pulled them out. The last item to go in was the spotter scope, which Judy and Nala were still playing with, passing the scope back and forth.

"So, what are the two of you doing for the rest of the day?" Skye asked, finished packing up her rifle.

"We didn't have a plan for anything else," Judy said looking to Nala in the hope of an answer to that question.

"Well, if you two would like, we can go get something to eat. Or just go straight for drinks this evening? Didn't expect to see the two of you here, my whole night is free, and I'd enjoy the company" Skye said.

"Sure, why not. Simba's taking care of the kits, and I can't remember the last time I was around other females for once" Nala said.

Judy weighed the option in her head. "Well, Nick did tell me, he might be out late with the guys this evening. So I'm up for it."

"Fantastic" Sky said, "this is going to be so much fun."

* * *

Nick brought the whole gang to a bar/restaurant. The bar was popular in Savana Central, and nicer than the Watering Hole Finnick was accustom to. The bar was lite and packed with customers of all mammals, gender, and age.

Nick and the guys sat around a round table, helping themselves to the first round of drinks Nick offered to pay for. Finnick was the first to down his cold brew. When it came to someone offering free drinks, Finnick was not one to say "no." Finnick downed his mug, wiped the foam from his muzzle, and looked up. Something behind Nick caught his attention.

"Well, I'll be a son of a bitch. Nick, you're never going to guess who's sitting on the far side of the bar, behind you," Finnick said.

"Is it Gazelle?!" Clawhouser said, quick to ask. "Please tell me it's Gazelle. I don't care, lie to me and say it's Gazelle."

"Seriously doubt Gazel would be in a place like this" Nick said.

"No, It's not Gazelle. It's someone from our childhood that we haven't seen in a long time."

Nick had a good idea of who Finnick was referring to. "Let me guess," Nick said, " is it a male rabbit, gray fur with black stripes, probably wearing a suit?"

"Yeah. Wait? How'd you know?"

"I'm just that good," Nick smiled with sarcasm. "It's something I probably should have told you long ago. Skippy is back in town," Nick said.

"And you're just now telling me?" An offended Finnick said, fur standing up on his muzzle.

"Sorry, just been busy these last few weeks."

"Well, what are we doing. Let's invite Skippy over."

"Gee, I don't know..." Nick turned around to look at the Buck Rabbit. Sitting by the window on a high stool, was Jack. His black coat drenched over the back rest of the wooden stool, and his sleeves were rolled up. Jack sipped at a bottle neck beer while having his nose buried in a case file, reading ZBI on the front. "He seems busy, and I don't want to bother him."

There were other reasons Nick felt hesitant to invite the Buck Rabbit over. He had not talked to him since bluntly telling Jack he would not be apart of his uncover operation. In fact, in the last three weeks, Nick tried his best to avoid Jack completely.

"Come on Nick. When was the last time all three of us were together?"

"I'm sorry," Wilford pipped into the conversation. "The two of you, use to know Agent Savage?"

"Agent?" Finnick asked a little surprised. "Man why is it, all my friends are turning into goody-two shoes around me?"

"To answer your question, Wilford. Yes. Me, Finnick, and little Skippy over there all use to be childhood buddies. Even pulling off some hustles together" Nick said.

"Well, then you've got to invite him over. Get the gang back together, with extras." Wilford said, referring to him and Clawhouser as extras.

"Yeah. Plus, I don't think I've ever seen the Buck Rabbit outside the precinct. Much less, ever smile or try to have fun." Clawhouser said. "Look at him over there. I don't think he knows how to flip the work switch off."

"Alright, Alright," Nick said, throwing his hands in the air in surrender. "Stop twisting my arm. I'll go over and see if he wants to join us."

Nick stood up from the table, turning around to see Jack. Every step was feeling heavier and heavier. Nick knew that Jack, sooner or later, would bring up the undercover business again. Still, Nick marched over to invite his childhood friend to join his new friends.

"Hey there Skippy" Nick said. Jack looks up from the file he was reading to see who was speaking to him. Nick could tell Jack was a little more than surprised to see Nick standing in front of him.

"Oh, Nick. Surprised to see you here." Jack said.

"Not really. This place is a pretty well know in Zootopia." Nick said. "But what brings you here?"

"Had some down time. Figured I could use a drink while going over some case files."

"That's great," Nick said. Nick could not beat around the bush any longer and came out saying it, "listen, Skippy. A few of the fellas and I at the precinct, got together to hang out and have a little fun. If you'd like, you are more than welcome to join us. In fact, Finnick is even with us."

"Finnick!?" Jack said with high pitch, hearing Finnick's name. Jack honestly could not remember the last time he saw Finnick. Jack did not even recall giving him a proper good bye before moving to the capital. "What has that short-pointy-eared Fox been up to?"

"Why don't you come over and find out?"Nick said.

With a smile, Jack closed the case file he was previously engaged in and shoved it into a black briefcase by his feet. "Sure," he said, "A night off with the guys, doesn't sound too bad."

"Glad to hear it," Nick said.

"But, I don't want to drink too much tonight. I need to have my wits about me."

Only an hour's passing from saying those words and Jack was in the lead in their drinking game. The whole group was impressed by how good Jack was at playing the nickel drinking game. Jack, nickel in hand, lined up his shot and flicking the nickel from his hand, made the coin bounced off the table surface and land in Clawhouser's mug of beer. Jack could not help but clap his hands in excitement and give a little cheer at his victory. Clawhouser, with a groan, gulped down the entire mug that the nickel landed in. It was already Clawhouser's third time downing a full cup of beer, which had Finnick laughing at Cheetah's predicament.

"And here we were thinking that you were nothing more than a pencil pushing ZBI agent," Wilford said.

"I didn't just go through college and the academy working hard. There were a few nights of fun."

"And you should have invited us to that fun," said Finnick. "And what is it that's got you looking over across the bar?" asking Wilford, who was constantly turning his head at something across the bar.

"Can't help myself from looking at that female tender wolf, over there. She's wearing a WatchMammal shirt. You know from the graphic novel by Alan Mole." The group had no idea what Wilford was talking about but figured it had to do something with his comic book obsession.

"Well, you should go over there and talk to her."

"Ah, I don't know."

"Alright, get up. I'll go with you."

Finnick forced Wilford up, who was being a little more than reluctant and made their way to the bar to talk to the female timber wolf. Clawhouser got up as well, saying that he needed to go and drain himself of the last three mugs of beer from his body. Laughing, Clawhouser made his way to the restrooms. Now, Nick and Jack alone at the table. They tried hard to avert their gaze at each other, letting the silence between them linger.

"Listen, Nick" Jack, being the first to speak up and break the silence. "I know we haven't talked since Skye, and I presented the undercover proposition, and I'm sorry how it all went down."

"Skippy. Let's not discuss that" Nick said, holding his fox hand to stop Jack from talking. "We're here to relax and have fun, so let's do that." Jack smiled in agreement, lifting his mug cheering to Nick's words and taking a big gulp of beer. Finnick and Wilford were making their way back to the table. Wilford had an upsetting look on his face and Finnick shaking his head, not even looking at Wilford.

"Maybe next time, don't jump straight into the nerd discussion when she says she's never read the comics," Finnick said.

"Sorry, but there is a significant quality difference between the graphic novel and the movie," Wilford said.

Finnick buried his head in his hands arguing that such things should not matter when first talking to girls. Wilford, with his knowledge and deep passion for comic books, prepared to debate such a topic until the night's end. Finnick's fur stood up in frustration and gave a dagger stare at Wilford, who continued discussing the quality of comics. Nick and Jack both laughing at the two and their conversation, but mostly at the expressions, Finnick kept making with his face. Being humorously engrossed of Wilford's debate about artwork, story lines, and multiple universe issues, they almost didn't notice Clawhouser returning.

Clawhouser sat back down at the table. There was no longer a smile on Clawhouser's face. Instead, he sat in his chair, quit, sunken eyes peering down at his mug of beer. Lost in a black cloud of thought as he sipped at his beverage.

Nick was quick to pick up on the cheetah's strange and unusual behavior, which was not the Clawhouser he knew. "Uh, hey, Spots. Everything okay over there?"

Clawhouser broke his gaze at the center of the table and looked at Nick. "What's that," Clawhouser asked, barely paying attention. "Oh, yeah. Everythings fine."

"No, something's up. Because this, this is not our happy-go-lucky Clawhouser that we all love. This is somethings-wrong-and-troubling-me Clawhouser. What happened between going to the bathroom and right now?"

"Honestly, everything is fine. It's nothing to worry about."

"Oh come on," Wilford said, wrapping an arm around Clawhouser and giving him a friendly hug and shake to cheer him up. "We're more than cops... minus Finnick. Sorry Finnick" he said as a quick jab at Finnick who was the only mammal at the table not part of any law enforcement. Finnick raised his middle finger at Wilford as he gulped down his shot of Buck Daniels. "As cops," Wilford continued, ignoring Finnick's silent insult "we have each other's backs. But you're not just a cop, you're our friend, and that's even more important."

"I appreciate it guys," Clawhouser said, a slight crack of a smile appearing on his face, having friends that cared for his well being. "But there's nothing you can do."

"Well, at least tell us so that we can understand," Jack said, with everyone one else nodding and muttering in agreement.

"Okay," Clawhouser said. He took in a deep breath before telling them what was plaguing his mind. "After I went to the bathroom, I got a call from Beary. He wanted to know how everything was going. Told him everything is fine and started to flirt with him a little on the phone. Well, the elephant sitting at the bar must have been able to hear that I was flirting with a male mammal. When I hung up on Beary, the elephant looks at me and..." Clawhouser had to stop and pace himself. "And before the elephant turned back to his paper, he..." Clawhouser was holding back tears as he tried to spit out the last few words, which were proving difficult to say. "And he, uh... he muttered... fucking fat faggot," he said with a quick breath and taking a sip from his mug of beer.

Everyone at the table was silent. Hearing Clawhouser repeat the harsh, hateful words, gave everyone a sickening feeling in their stomachs. Feeling a mixture of anger, sadness, and disgust at the way someone could talk to such a helpful and gleeful cheetah, like Clawhouser. "What the fuck," Finnick muttered with disgust.

"You said it was an elephant? Is it that elephant at the bar, wearing that business suit and reading the paper?" Wilford asked.

Clawhouser nodded, knowledging that that was indeed the elephant who spoke to him with such hateful slur. Wilford had his eyes locked on the elephant and tried to get out of his chair, only for Clawhouser to stop him. "No, don't. There's nothing you can do. Yelling, or arguing, at him isn't going to change anything. It's something that I always have to come to terms with, the bigotry of others. Yes, I am fat, and yes, I do prefer the company of male mammals."

"Still, can't let him get away with talking to you like that. You're our friend."

"I appreciate it, but let it go."

Nick sat there, at a loss at letting such insult go as he tapped one of the nickels on the surface of the table. Looking down at the nickel, Nick had a wicked idea pop into his head. Putting a broad smile on his muzzle and turned to his fellow mates. "Hey. You guys want to have some fun?"

The group, all looking up at Nick and the nickel he held out for everyone to view. Finnick chuckled, having a good idea of what Nick was up to. "Hey Skippy," Nick said, "still remember the old nickel hustle?"

Jack's eyes widen. Nick leaned in so he could whisper and share his plan. The others at the table leaned in to hear him. As Nick gave detail to his plan, he could see a mixture of emotions on his friend's faces. The expressions on their faces continually switched from excitement, disbelief, and uncertainty. Out of the whole bunch, Finnick was the most excited. Probably because this gave him a chance to hustle with his old partner again. The more Nick went into detail of his plan; the more Clawhouser warmed up to the idea. Jack was the only one with major uncertainty for the whole thing. Though, Jack had his reasons; being a federal agent and being years since pulling a hustle off on someone. Nick's words twisted Jack's arm enough to agree to it finally.

"So, we all up for this?" Nick asked, to which everyone responded by nodding their heads. "Okay, let me ask. Do any of you think that elephant knows that we are all together?"

"No," Jack said. "I always take notice of every mammal I'm in a room with. That bigot elephant has had his trunk in the marketing section of the newspaper he's reading since he got here."

"Good," Nick said, "Skippy, you want to play the buyer on this?"

"Nick. I'm with the ZBI. I don't do stuff like this anymore."

"I can play the buyer," Finnick said, taken back and a little down that Nick didn't ask him first.

"No, no," Nick said. "I need Skippy here to help pull this off. He's only one here that's wearing a suit that doesn't looks like something he bought at a Kit's GAP" Nick said, poking fun at the elephant pajamas Finnick use to wear when pulling off their pawsicle hustle. Back to Jack, "You'll be more convincing, dressed in that suit of yours."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, weighing the options on whether to do this or not. He took in a deep breath and clapped his hands together, before finally agreeing.

Nick took the nickel from his hand and started scraping it on the metal rim of the table, making the coin appear to be a little worn and rustic. Nick unbuttoned his pawiian shirt and rebuttoned, making it crooked and sloppy. Loosening his tie even more than usual and ruffling up the fur on his head, making him look messy and unclean. Nick reached over, grabbing Wilford shot of whiskey. Before Wilford could protest, Nick dunked his fingers into the golden liquid and wiping it on the fur around his muzzle. Taking a big sip of the whiskey, gargling it like mouthwash before swallowing. He was ready.

Nick, looking intoxicated, staggered over to the elephant at the bar. Nick made sure to bump and hit every other piece of chair and table as he walked. Clawhouser, Jack, Wilford, and Finnick, all watching and all smiling at Nick's act. Nick slumped against the bar next to the elephant, pretending that it was the only thing holding him up.

"Hey, hey buddy," Nick said, slurring his speech. The Elephant felt Nick tug on his jacket sleeve and could tell he was looking up at him. The Elephant, trying his best to ignore the drunk Fox's demands. "Hey-hey buddy. I-I-I hate to bother Ya, but think ya can spare a few bucks to a Fox down on his luck?"

"Beat it fox," the Elephant said, not even looking up from his paper. "I'm not giving my hard earn money to some charity case."

"No no, I understand. Y-your-your busy mammal, but what if I was to sell you something?"

"There is nothing from you that I would ever want to buy."

"I know what you're thinking, and I-I-I don't have much, but I do have this." Nick holds up the nickel.

"A nickel!" the elephant said, harsh in tone and disbelief.

"Now, now, yes it is a * _blech*_ nickel, but it's a rare collectible. Given to me by my dad, and I've had it all my life. What makes it unique is that when they started making nickels, they screwed up one batch and printed the heads facing the wrong way. Only five in the world and each goes for around thirteen-hundred dollars. I'm willing to part with it for two hundred because I badly need money and a goddamn drink. So-so, what-t-t do say?"

"There's no way that nickel is thirteen hundred dollars," the elephant said, skepticism and anger in his voice.

"I understand what it sounds like, b-b-but it's all true."

"Excuse me." Nick and the Elephant turn to see Jack standing behind them. _Right on time_ , Nick thought. "I couldn't help but over hear. Do you have a rare backward head nickel?"

"Yeah"

"And you would be willing to sell it?"

"Yeah, for a couple of hundred dollars."

"Mind if I take a look at it?"

Nick held the nickel up to Jack's face. Jack, reaching out to grab the coin, only for Nick to quickly pull it back out of his grasp. "Hey hey hey. You look with your eyes, not your hands."

"Sorry," Jack said, playing along. "I'm an antique dealer, and if you are interested in selling that backward antique nickel, I'm interested in buying."

"Really? I'm I'm looking for just a few hundred bucks" Nick said. The Elephant now starting to take in interest in overhearing the two talking about this rare nickel.

"How does a hundred and fifty dollars sound?"

"Yeah," Nick said. "If you got the money on you, it's yours."

Jack pulled out his wallet. "Now wait a sec! You were just selling that nickel to me" the Elephant interjected loudly, giving Nick a firm push with his trunk.

"Oh, sorry." Nick said. "but this Buck right here, has the money and is willing to pay."

"I have two hundred dollars, right now, if you sell it to me."

"Okay," Nick said sluggishly. Nick couldn't believe how well his plan was working.

"Hold on," Jack said pretending to dig into his wallet. "I have two hundred and... eighty dollars."

"I'll buy it for three hundred," the elephant said.

"I'll give you four hundred for it if you give me some time?"

"No way long ears. If this mammal right here says that he's got three hundred up front right now, I'm taking it." Nick turns to the elephant, "so do you have the money."

The Elephant, smiling from tusk to tusk, held up the three hundred dollars with his trunk for Nick to see. The hardest part for every hustle Nick ever did, was trying to hold back his expression of joy when a con was going perfectly. The Elephant was playing right into his hand. Nick had to hold back the smirking smile that arouses in him.

"Trust me," Jack said, still playing his part. "Give me a little time and I'll I'll... pay Four hundred and fifty for it. I swear I'll be right back." Jack said, leaving and making his way outside, where Finnick, Clawhouser, and Wilford were waiting for him.

"I almost feel _*blech*_ sorry for the little guy," Nick said, playing to his drunk character. "So, pal" turning back to the Elephant. "Do we have a deal."

The elephant handed over the three hundred dollars to Nick. In exchange, Nick gave the Elephant the worthless five cent nickel. Nick played up the act, of hate having to part ways with such a priceless nickel. Giving the Elephant his condolences and thanking him for his business, Nick made his way out of the bar. The further Nick walked from the bar, the more he straightened his walk. From the drunk stagger to complete sober. Nick straightened his shirt, hair, and tie. He made his way around the corner, where the rest of the guys would be waiting.

Holding up the three hundred dollars and turning the corner, Nick gave his signature sly-foxy smile to the guys. "And that, my friends, is how you get an intolerant douche to buy us a couple of drinks." The whole gang couldn't help but laugh at how smooth Nick was. "So, Clawhouser," he said, "I'm sure you know of a good bar to spend this money at."

Clawhouser, looking up, cheeks turning red under his fur. "Are you sure?" Clawhouser asked in a playful tone. "because I know a good place to spend it, but it's where a lot of fat faggots like to go."

Wilford threw his arm around Clawhouser. "As long as they know that you are our fat faggot," Wilford said leaning in and trying to give a playful kiss on Clawhouser's cheek. Blushing, Clawhouser pushed away from him, making everyone laugh. Clawhouser gave in before Wilford could kiss him, and lead the gang to his favorite bar.

* * *

An hour passed since Judy and Nala met Skye at the firing range. Skye suggested they go for a few drinks at the Pamtree Hotel in Sahara Square. Before going directly there, Skye suggested to Nala and Judy to go home and grab a cute dress for the night. They both agreed, even exciting Judy. To Judy this meant that she could wear the velvet dress out again, the one FruFru had bought for her. Judy had not worn that particular dress since the night Nick proposed to her.

Making it back to the new apartment, Judy could see that Nick had already come and dropped off his belongings. She would worry about Nick's placement of his things later. Judy went to the master bedroom, grabbing the dress and slipping it on. She took a minute to examine and admire her self in the mirror, tail twitching with excitement.

She remembers how after that night, the night Nick proposed, he brought her back to her apartment. As much as Judy wanted to ravish Nick and be the Predator for the evening, she fought against it. Instead, Judy made Nick undress first, slowly, so she could enjoy the show. Next, Judy made Nick slowly undress her, making her feel like a powerful goddess, and not wanting to ruin the beautiful dress she wore.

Done admiring herself in the mirror, Judy hailed a taxi to drive her to the Pamtree Hotel in Sahara Central. Once Judy was at the hotel and paying her cab fee, she went inside and took the elevator straight up to the night club the hotel provided at the very top of the building.

The club, packed wall to wall, blasted music and several different strobe lights were twisting and turning across the club. The club accommodated to every size mammal, which was just one of the many reasons the club at the Palmtree Hotel was so famous. The largest elephant or the tallest giraffe could enter the club and not feel claustrophobic. There was a section marked off for small mammals, for their safety and not get trampled on.

Judy, admiring the dazzling 'ah' of the club around her, felt the touch of a fox's paw on her shoulder. Turning around to see Skye standing there, wearing a sparkling blue dress that matched Skye's sapphire eyes. It was the first time Judy ever saw her wearing something other than black. Like every other time, Skye looked beautiful in her dress. Judy did not feel bothered by this and instead felt that her dress put her on par with Skye in the beauty department.

"Judy," Skye said, examining Judy up and down with the dress she wore. "Wow, Judy, you look so beautiful."

"Thanks. I would say 'you too,' but you look good every time I see you" Judy said, laughing and ears turning red, trying to play cool.

"Come, I got a spot at the bar while we wait for Nala." Skye took Judy by the hand and led her through the crowd to the bar. As they ordered their drinks, Skye complemented Judy on her engagement with Nick. Judy gave her thanks and sipped down her cocktail, trying to watch her intake of alcohol. She didn't have much to eat before coming to the club and did not want to become wasted so early in the night.

"There you two are." Skye and Judy heard Nala call out to them, making them turn to a beautiful lioness. Judy, always knowing Nala as a tomboy and dressing like one, was in shock to see Nala stand in front of her looking like an African princess. Nala wore a sparkling gold dress. The lioness had large African style earrings and necklace that held aqua dyed stones in the center. On each of her wrist, Nala wore a thick-shiny-bracelet. The short fur on top of her head was spiked up.

"Damn, Nala," Judy said, covering her mouth after letting a swear slip.

"Well, I guess we know who the winner of the beauty contest is tonight," Skye said raising her cocktail towards Nala, in gratitude.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you to say. Now move over, because I need a drink" Nala said, cutting right between Judy and Skye to get to the bar. Nala ordered two three finger shots of Buck Daniels and chucked them down as quickly as they came. Her head did a quick shiver as the whiskey's burn slid down her throat.

Nala was never one to order such fancy drinks, cocktails or mixed beverages. Nala's taste laid in hard liquor and beer. Still, the rate that Nala, knocking back shot after shot was a bit concerning. "Is everything alright, Nala?" Judy asked

Nala turned to her bunny friend. "Yeah, everything's alright," she said. "Simba and I got into a little bit of an argument before I left the house."

"Oh no. I hope nothing serious?" Skye asked.

"Na. He was just a little upset that I was going back out tonight, after watching the kits all day. Hey, nothing a few shots can't fix." Nala laughed and chucked another shot of Buck Daniels.

"I'm sure the two of you can work it out," Judy said in comfort to her friend. Judy even placed a rabbit hand on Nala's shoulder.

"Thank you, Judy. But, enough about that. Let's enjoy the night."

"Agreed," Skye said, "I see a table that opened up. Let's order a bottle of champagne and make our way there."

"A bottle of champagne and a bottle of Johnny Rolling, Black Label" Nala said.

Skye made their order to the bartender, a black Jaguar behind the bar, as Judy and Nala made their way to the table. Skye made her way to the table, bottle of champagne in one hand and Scotch in the other. They poured their drinks, Judy taking a glass of champagne, knowing the hard scotch would be too much for her.

"Should we toast?" Skye asked.

A toast felt appropriate, but, to what Judy did not know. Judy thought about it for a moment. Her ears perked straight up, knowing excatly what the three of them should toast to. "How about toast," Judy started, raising her glass "to the strong female mammals of the ZPD and ZBI. In a male mammal's world, we prove that we are just as good, if not better, at what they do."

Skye and Nala both applauded with a loud "Here! Here!" The three of them _clinking_ their glasses together and drank them down.

Judy's cell phone rang inside her purse, unknown to her due to the loud music of the club. Judy wanted the night to take her away and feel like there wasn't a care in the world.

* * *

It had become night by the time Clawhouser brought them all to the Phonexi, one of Zootopia's many gay bars. Male mammals packed the bar and were dancing to Gazelle's number one hit single "Try Everything." Looking around the bar, Nick noticed that most were wearing tight leather from head to toe.

Clawhouser led Nick and the other three to a table in the center and suggested he order the bar's signature drink, lemon martinis, for the whole table. Clawhouser left to order their drinks. As soon as Gazelle's "Try Everything" faded, another Gazelle song started up again, only a different song this time.

Nick saw Clawhouser talking to the bartender behind the bar, a giant grizzly bear wearing a leather vest. The Grizzly leaned over the counter, put his large pawed hand under Clawhouser chin, and gave the cheetah a quick, passionate kiss. Nick couldn't help but smile at seeing how happy this made Clawhouser. Reminding him of Judy and how happy she could make him with such a kiss.

Beary, Nick believed that was his name, served up five lemon martinis. Beary placed them on a tray, which Clawhouser took. Before Clawhouser made his way back to the table with their drinks, Beary leaned over the bar and kissed Clawhouser one last time.

Clawhouser returned with their tray of drinks. "So, I guess that's Beary, that's gotten you so excited these last few weeks." Nick smiled.

"What gave it away," Clawhouser asked with playful sarcasm.

The Gazelle song that played over the bar slowly died down. Brief seconds of silence before the next song played. Again, it was Gazelle's hit single "Try Everything."

"I take it that they like Gazelle here," Finnick said, waving a finger in the air in response to the Gazelle song.

"Oh, without a doubt. One of the main reasons I love coming here." Clawhouser smiled.

"Well, now we have our drinks. How about a toast?" Jack said, grabbing the lemon martini in front of him. Nick, Wilford, Finnick, and Clawhouser followed suit, picking up their martinis.

"What should we toast to?" asked Clawhouser.

"How about to me finally moving into the new apartment with Judy," Nick said, raising his glass. "To spending time with great friends at a great bar. Though I still expect a bachelor party from the lot of you." They all laughed. "And how about, to a bright future for the lot of us, filled with more great moments like this."

"Here here!" chanted Finnick. The rest followed in with Finnick's chant and pounding their fist on the table like Vikings. They brought their martini glasses in, _clinked_ with each other and sipping on their martinis.

Finnick was the first to say it, once tasting the delightful mixed cocktail. "Holy shit. That taste great."

"See, told you," Clawhouser said.

Beary, stepping out behind the bar counter, approached their table with another drink in hand. "Hey, there fuzzy-wuzzy," Beary said, approaching Clawhouser from behind, wrapping his one free arm around him, and kissing him on the cheek. Clawhouser couldn't help but giggle in delight.

"So, you must be Beary," Wilford said.

"That's right. Hope you gentle-mammals are enjoying your selfs?"

"Very much so, and compliments on the cocktail," Finnick said, holding up the martini and pointing to it with his free hand.

"Well, you're very welcome. And this drink is for you." Beary said placing the glass, Beary was holding, in front of Wilford.

"Oh, I didn't order this," Wilford said.

"No, no you didn't. But he did." Beary points behind Wilford. They all turn around to see a white timberwolf across the bar, sipping what appeared to be a mojito, but it was hard to tell in the dim lite bar. The timber wolf wore a leather vest, similar to Beary's, tight leather pants, and a leather flat cap on his head. His muzzle showed a smile as he sipped away at his drink.

Wilford grabbed the drink the white timber wolf order for him. Holding the drink up, Wilford smiled in appreciation to the timber wolf across the bar.

"Oh, Wilford. It looks like you're getting your own fan club here." Clawhouser squealed.

"What can I say? I have a natural charisma that radiates to everyone in my area." Wilford said.

"As long as you don't bring up the conversation about comics, you should be good," Finnick said with a tone of dread. "That is if you swing that way."

Wilford did not answer directly but gave a simple smirky shrug. "Wait a sec" came Clawhouser. "Wilford are you gay?"

"Gay?" Wilford responded back. "Gay, no. I am Bisexual though."

"Really? I didn't know" Clawhouser said, a soft vocal tone of surprise in voice with wide eyes.

"I keep to my self-most of the time. I genuinely prefer women, but..." Wilford looked back at the white timber wolf that ordered the drink for him. "sometimes you find yourself with a special guy you just want to spend the night with"

"Well, more power to you," Beary said. "You guys enjoy your night, and be safe," Beary said before having to head back behind the bar counter, to serve drinks. Nick, Finnick, Clawhouser, Jack, and Wilford took Beary's words to heart. They started slamming drinks down as the night went on.

More than three hours had passed since the guys first arrived at the Phoenix. All six mammals were well inebriated, laughing, and having fun. Wilford even inviting the white timber wolf over to join them. Though shy at first, after the white timber wolf downed a few drinks, he found himself sitting comfortably on Wilford's lap. With a marker, Wilford wrote his number on the white timber wolf's arm.

Finally deciding to leave, the whole gang staggered out the bar. It was one o'clock in the morning. The group staggered and leaned on each other to stay straight as they walked down the side walk. Laughing, smiling, trying not to stumble over each other.

"Hey. Fellas" a raspy voice called out to them. Turning around, standing near the entrance of an alleyway was a beshe colored Anteater. The Anteater wore a long sleeve shirt under a large raincoat, baggie pants, and a beanie on his head. The Anteater was trying to make himself inconspicuous to certain crowds. "Hey. Fellas," the Anteater said again, "looks like you all have been having a good night."

"That's one way of putting it," Nick said.

"Well, I got something to help make the night even better, ya hear."

Nick, looking among his fellow officers, along with childhood friends: Jack and Finnick. They all had a good idea of what type of bargain a sketchy mammal such as this anteater was pitching. "It wouldn't be Blue Sky, would it?" Nick asked.

The Anteater smiled. "If you're interested in buying, I'm interested in selling. It's absolute good shit, and I'll give you a good deal on it. $25 a gram. What you say?"

"Well, there's just one problem with that," Jack said. Every one of them dug into their pocket, even Finick, for some reason, to pull out their badges.

The whole gang looked far from professional law enforcements when trying to show their badges to the Anteater. Nick, being the first to pull his badge out flipped it open. Unfortunately, Nick held up the badge backward, so all the anteater saw was the leather back of his badge holder. Wilford, pulling his badge out, flipped it open too hard and went flying toward the anteater, falling to the concrete sidewalk. Jack and Clawhouser were the closest out of the group looking professional when presenting their badges. Only Jack and Clawhouser held their badges upside down. Finnick was still digging in his pocket, looking for something to pull out and show.

"Officers Wilde, Clawhouser, and Wilford of the ZPD," Nick said while pointing to each one of his fellow officers.

"Jack _*blech*_ Savage, ZBI."

"Finnick Fence, Costco member," Finnick said, holding up a Costco member card ID. The whole group couldn't help but snicker with laughter at Finnick's joke.

The anteater held his hands up, palms facing them, and started backing away. "Listen, fellas; I didn't realize who you all were. So, how about we just-"

Before finishing his sentence, the Anteater turned and sped off down the alley. Jack was the first to take off in pursuit of the anteater. Even in Jack's inebriated state, he caught up with the Anteater with ease and grabbing the back of the Anteater's coat. The Anteater fumbled out of his jacket, making Jack stumble and fall, coat still in hand. Now coatless, the anteater continued escaping down the alley in the direction of Sahara Square. Nick and the rest of the gang caught up to Jack. Huffing and puffing out of breath, especially Clawhouser.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked from the ground. "Get after him."

"Oh just let him go, Skippy," Nick said. "He's small fish, and I need the walls to stop spinning for a sec." Nick slid down the alley wall to sit. "Besides, I bet if you check his jacket you'll find all the narcotics he had on him."

Jack searched the coat the Anteater left behind. Jack pulled out bag after bag, each filled with the Blue Sky narcotic, from the coat pockets. The drug dealing Anteater was the last bit of action the group wanted for the night. Jack volunteered to take the jacket filled with the Blue Sky drug, and file it in the morning. Each was figuring out how they would all get home. Finnick asked if someone could take him back his van, wherever that might be, to which Wilford disagreed to and told the small fox he could stay at his place for the night, no exceptions.

The group took two separate cabs to get back home. Clawhouser, Wilford, and Finnick took one cab. Nick and Jack shared the second cab. Nick couldn't believe how much fun tonight was with the guys, and reconnecting with his old friend Jack.

Jack agreed and dug into his coat pocket, pulling out his personal ZBI card having his contact info on it. Nick gladly placed the card in his shirt pocket. Arriving at Nick and Judy's new apartment, he said his goodbyes to Jack, stepped out of the cab and made his way inside.

* * *

The music at the Palmtree Club blared on. Judy leaned over the table to talk to Skye. Judy had to ask, and know, how she learned to be such a good shot with her rifle. Skye laughed and sighed at the question, saying it's the old clique story. Skye's father wanted a son but got her instead. That didn't stop her father from treating her like the son he never had or never got. Skye's father trained her in rifle marksman and forcing her into ROTC and kickbox training while every other kit Vixen's were taking ballet. She did love her father but wish he would have taken her thoughts into account.

Nala could not help but laugh a little at Skye's upbringing. For Nala, it was the exact opposite. Nala hated it when her mother made her wear dresses. Hating how the clothes made it harder to climb trees or run and play in the mud.

Listening to both, Nala and Skye, sharing childhood stories, Judy felt the champagne's alcohol starting to take effect. Judy knew this because she always got the giggles as one of the first signs she was becoming inebriated. At that moment, Judy could not stop her self from giggling up a storm.

With the passing of time and a few more drinks, Judy asked Skye if there was anything between her and agent Savage? Skye only shrugged and said "only professionalism."

The night continued with more drinks and dancing to Gazelle on the dance floor. Judy, even knowing she would regret it later, took a few shots of scotch with Nala. Every so often, the three of them had a couple of Tods, Bucks, and Lions trying to court them. Judy and Nala would point to the bands on their paw finger, while Skye gave a mere threat to any male mammals wanting to buy her a drink, or ask her for a dance.

The night grew late, and the three female law enforcement mammals had their fill of fun that the club offered. Staggering out of the Palmtree Hotel and the sidewalk of Sahra Square.

"So, Nala. What are you expecting from Simba when you get home?" Judy asked.

"Oh, I haven't even thought about that."

"Here's an idea for you. When you get home, you treat Simba to a nice strip tease." Judy said, trying to give a sexy pose leaning against a street lamp, like a pole dancer. "I know that always gets Nick excited. You should see him" Judy laughed. "Sometimes it gets him so excited he loses his train of thought and starts babbling, even forgetting what we were talking about."

"But leave the jewelry and heels on," Skye said. "They like it when you wear certain accessories when making love. Or at least Jack likes it."

"Ah Ha!" Judy shouted and pointed at Skye, almost falling over. "I knew you and that Buck agent were more than just, quote 'professional partners'"

Skye covered her muzzle in a blush. Skye could not believe she let out the secret of her and Jack having relations. After all the threats Skye made to Jack if he were to tell anyone about them having sex, she was the one to spill the beans on them. The thought made her burst out in laughter. Judy and Nala burst out in laughter along with Skye. The three of them staggering down the sidewalk, laughing.

"Excuse, me ladies." They all turn around. An Anteater, wearing a long sleeve shirt, baggy pants, and a beanie on his head. The same Anteater that ran into Nick and the guys, earlier that night. "You ladies having a good evening?"

"What's it to you?" Nala asked with a _blech_.

"Well..." the anteater pulled out a small revolver and aimed it at them. "I'm going to have to ask all three of you to hand over your purses."

The three of them take a moment looking at the Anteater holding and aiming the revolver at them before bursting out with laughter. The Anteater, confused and taken back, waves and points the barrel at the three of them as if that made a difference. "This isn't some joke! Purses now!" he shouted.

"Give us one sec," Nala says holding up a paw finger. The three of them dig into their bags and pull out their badges and, unlike the guys had previously tried, all three held them upright and straight. The Anteater took a step back, muttering _"shit"_ under his breath.

"What the hell? Are all law enforcements attending clubs tonight?" the Anteater asked.

The girls didn't understand what he meant by that, but they didn't care. Nala, stepping forward, tells the Anteater he's welcome to open fire on her. However, if he doesn't take her down on the first shot, she'll stick the gun where the sun doesn't shine. Skye stepped forward, making the Anteater take another step back, with a threat of her own, promising him that he would be eating the gun. Judy's turn, and stepping forward, the Anteater stepped back and tripped.

As the Anteater fell on his back, the revolver discharged, hitting a trash can. The Anteater didn't waste any time. Stumbling to get up, he ran in the opposite direction, leaving the gun behind.

Judy wasn't even phased by this and continued with her threat as if the Anteater was still there. Judy only got halfway through her threat before running to the trash can, the same one that got shot, and vomiting into the can. Skye and Nala patted her on the back till she's done throwing up in the trash can. They figure it best if they all head home for the night.

* * *

Skye made it back to the hotel that the Agency set her and Jack in. The Hotel was nice and located in Savanah Central. Even though the agency provided her with complimentary rooms for her and Jack, Skye decided to spend some of her own money for a penthouse sweet.

Walking up to the double-wide doors, a meerkat in a red and white usher suit opened the door for her. Skye drunkenly smiled at the meerkat with thanks and walked into the hotel and up to the gold color elevators. Skye pressed the up button, which lit up, and waited for the doors to slide open. Skye swayed back and forth, trying to keep her balance.

The gold elevator doors opened. Stepping in, Skye almost fell and tripped from something laying on the elevator floor. Looking down to see what it was, Skye was surprised to see Jack laying on the floor. Jack's eyes were closed, and his hand was trying to reach for the elevator buttons. In one of the corners of the elevator was a pile of puke that Jack had vomited up. The pile of puke reminded Skye of Judy vomiting in the trash can earlier. Rabbits really can't hold their alcohol, Skye thought.

Leaning down, Skye gave Jack's shoulder a shake. Jack squinted his eyes open and looked up at Skye. He smiled at her. "Oh, Skye," Jack said in a groggy voice. "I'm glad it's you. Unwelcomed visitors keep coming into my room and being very mean."

"That's because you are not in your room Jack. You're still in the elevator" Skye said, chuckling. Leaning down and pushing one of Jack's floppy out of his face.

Jack stared with hazy at her. "That would explain a lot."

"Come on Jack. I'll take you to my room for tonight. Make sure you don't do anything stupid or hurt herself" Skye slurred and pushed the top floor button.

When the doors opened to her floor, Skye reached down, grabbing Jack, and carrying him to her room. She carried him like in the movie, The Bodyguard, Jack wrapping his arms around her head. Jack could not help but notice the similarities and started to sing "I Will Always Love You" as loud as he could. He sang all the way into Skye's penthouse room.

* * *

Judy made her way up the stairs to her and Nick's new apartment. She took her time climbing the stairs, not wanting to trip and fall. Judy was still feeling dizzy from the alcohol. She could still taste the awful vomit mix of champagne and scotch in her mouth.

Finally, Judy thought as she made it to her apartment's floor. Walking to her apartment door, Judy stopped when she saw, laying on the floor, Nick. Nick, with keys in hand, passed out before being able to get into the apartment. Judy, smiling, pulled out her phone to snapped a picture of Nick. She could probably use that as blackmail later. She saw several missed calls from her parents. Nothing she could do about that, not this late. Judy would try and call them in the morning. Judy switched her phone to camera mode and snapped a picture of Nick.

The flash from Judy's phone stirred Nick into squinting open his eyes. "Carrots," he said. "Stop taking pictures and come to bed."

"Sure thing slick, but first I think we need get into the apartment first." Judy playfully said with such mocking tone in her voice.

Nick looked around to see that she was right. He never made it inside the apartment. "Ah, damn. Did I pass out in the hallway?" Nick, questioning his drunk state.

"Yup," Judy said. "Come on dumb fox. Let's get you inside." Inserting her key into the lock, Judy opens the door and helps Nick off the floor and inside the apartment.

Closing the door, Judy felt Nick wrap his arms around her. Nick couldn't help but feel frisky in his drunken state, groping her breast and butt. Nick gave Judy's ear a little nibble making her moan and quiver with excitement. Judy spun around, wrapping her arms Nick's neck. Judy, on her tiptoes, leaning up and kissing Nick. Though accomplishing her kiss, Judy forgot that she was Nick's support system to standing up straight. The two of them fell backward, bursting into laughter.

"I carried you into the apartment, so you carry me into the bedroom," Judy said, head resting on Nick's shoulder and slapping his chest.

"And what will I get if I do that?" Nick smirked.

"You'll just have to find out."

Nick got up and steadied himself before picking up Judy. Feeling he had a grasp on his posture, Nick lifted up Judy and carried her to the bedroom.

Half way to the bedroom before Judy started feeling dizzy. The room began to spin, and her stomach was clenching and unclenching in pain. She couldn't hold it anymore and knew what was coming. Slapping Nick's chest, demanding to be put down. Letting her down, Judy ran to the bathroom, threw open the toilet lid, and for the second time that night, vomited. Nick, assisted by patting her back and holding her ears back, so they would not get messy.

Done vomiting, Nick helped her to the bedroom and decided that rest was the best thing for the both of them that night. Judy made Nick help her out of the dress and properly hang it in the closet. Hanging Judy's dress up, Nick turned around to see Judy already under the bedsheets. Nick could tell she was wearing nothing, except, perhaps, a light pair of panties. Nick undressed to his birthday fur and slid under the covers next to Judy.

Judy laid her head on Nick's chest. She playfully tiptoed her fingers up Nick's chest to the tip of his nose, which she _booped_ when touching. Nick smiled at her drunken goofiness.

Judy leaned up and kissed Nick. Though thankful for Judy's kiss, Nick could smell the scotch and champagne with his heightened sense. "I wish you would've brushed before coming to bed" Nick whispered, before passing out next to Judy.

* * *

The morning light was shining in through the window and down on Nick and Judy. Judy stirred awake, feeling groggy and feeling the head pounding after effects from last nights binge drinking. She decided to get up in search of some head relief. Nick was still and asleep and didn't want to wake him. Judy grabbed one of Nick's shirts to cover herself and her way to the kitchen. Judy searched through the cabinets and found what she was looking for. Aspirin, the headache medicine from the Gods. Judy took two pills and gulped down a cold glass of water. The water was so refreshing and hydrating her from the consumption of alcohol which left her mouth and throat crusty and dry.

Judy flopped on the couch in relief. She could hear Nick start to wake up and make his way to the living room. On the floor, was Judy's phone. She must have dropped it when she and Nick feel to the floor. Picking it up just as Nick enter the living room wearing a pair of boxers and white muscle shirt.

Seeing Judy on the couch, he yawned and stretched. "Morning carrots," he said, just as groggy as Judy. "You had a fun night last night. I believe the vomit still on the toilet rim is proof of that" Nick laughed, only to wince when feeling the sudden painful head pounding of his hangover.

Judy took delight in his head pounding hangover. "Well you had a good night as well, and my proof of that is right here," Judy said and held up her phone to show Nick the picture of him passed out in the hallway. Nick's eyes widened, and his pointy ears bent backward as he looked and the picture on Judy's phone.

"Man, I was hoping I just imagined that last night," Nick said. "I assume you are going to use that as blackmail on me, or something in that nature.

"Depends," Judy said. "Maybe some breakfast will help me decide better" Judy smirked and raised her eyebrows to hint at him.

Nick picked up on Judy's hint, wanting him to make breakfast. Nick, happy to oblige her, sighed and smiled. "Hangover food, coming right up," Nick said, sounding like some chef and making his way into the kitchen.

Judy, smiling, looked back at her phone and seeing the several missed calls from her parents. "Oh, my gosh" Judy said, moaning out loud so Nick could hear her.

"What's up?" Nick asked from the kitchen.

"My parents tried calling me eight times last night."

"Oh no. Sounds like someones in trouble with their parents, Carrots" Nick joked. "They probably found out that their perfect, sweet, innocent daughter turned to the dark side and went drinking last night."

Judy rolled her eyes at Nick's mocking sarcasm. She pressed redial on her phone, which dialed the number contact listed Mom&Dad. Judy held the phone to her ear, listening for the dial tone to be picked up.

After the third dial tone, someone picked up. Judy could tell right away that it was her mother. "Hey, Mom. Sorry, I missed your calls last night, but I was... Mom?" Judy could hear her Mom crying on the other end of the line. "Mom, what's wrong?" Judy said, feeling a heavy weight of dread hit her hearing her mother so upset.

Nick could hear the worried tone in his mates voice from the kitchen and came out to investigate. Nick could see a look of worry on her face, with the phone still pressed against her ear.

"Wait wait. You're going too fast. Try and calm down, and tell me what happened" Judy said, feeling a little more panicky every second. A moment of silence passed as Nick watched Judy listening to her mother. Tears were starting to fill in Judy's eyes, ears drooping behind her head, and placing a hand over her gaping mouth. Nick didn't know what to do but stand there and watch with worry.

Judy could only muster saying three words without her voice cracking with tearful emotion. "Oh my God..."

* * *

 **(AN: You know how I invited you in when first starting this story? And remember that nice chair I offered you to sit in and enjoy? Well... I'm about to pull that chair out from under you and break it over your fragile emotions as your lay curled up on the floor.**

 **What was it that Judy was told over the phone? Well in the next chapter titled " The Big Picture," Nick and Judy must return to BunnyBurrow in the response of a tragic event. While Jack is faced with some demons from his past.**

 **Once again, thank you all so much for being patient after a long wait, which I hope paid off for everyone. If you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review. Until next time, Sir_RedFox)**


	10. Chapter 9: The Big Picture

**( _AN:_ Want to quickly thank everyone for they're patience in waiting for the next chapter. So where did we leave off. Ah, that's right. After a night of fun drinking, Judy woke up to some bad news. What was the news? Keeping reading to find out.**

 **Read the footnote and the end for little hits at whats to come in the next chapter.**

 **Lastly, if you enjoy reading this chapter, please leave a review. Or, if you hated reading this chapter, still feel free to leave a review. Again, thanks to everyone reading this.)  
**

* * *

 **Ch. 9, The Big Picture:**

The crack of dawn shined through the shaded windows as Nick stood in front of the mirror. He was adjusting his black suit and tie to look straight and proper. The funeral was not till later in the evening, but Nick figured it best to get up and get ready for the long day ahead.

Waking up so early had become part of his routine since Judy had gotten word of the terrible news. Since then, Judy became closed off and distant. Laying under the covers, sometimes not even bothering to get out of bed at all. Bogo even put her on administrative leave. Till Judy felt level-headed enough to return to active duty.

For the past three days, Nick had gotten up early to help take care of her; cooking and bring food for her. This morning his mother had come over to help. At that very moment, Marian was in the kitchen cooking a light breakfast for Judy and him.

Nick looked over at Judy, still curled up under the covers, facing the wall. She was awake but unresponsive. Nick went over and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. Putting a fox hand on her shoulder and giving her a light shake.

"Carrots...? Judy...? You have to get up so we can get going." Judy didn't say anything. She blinked and gave a slight nob that she understood. "Come on; let's get you some breakfast." Judy, wearing only her pajamas and a plain gray t-shirt, and helped out of bed. Nick lead her down the hall to the kitchen.

Marian had finished up cooking and laid everything out on the kitchen table. There was a plate of toast surrounded by butter, jams, and jellies to smear on the crunchy toast with a knife. There were two bowls, one of fruit and the other filled with steamed vegetables that Judy liked. Marian had even gone through the trouble of brewing up a batch of blueberry tea.

Marian looked up and saw her son, who guided Judy into the kitchen. She went over, embracing Judy in a comforting hug. "Judy," Marian said, "I'm so sorry for what's happened."

"Thank you, Marian," Judy said in a soft tone.

"We appreciate that you are helping out today, Mom," Nick said.

"Not a problem," Marian said, hugging her son and planting a kiss on his cheek. Marian turned back to Judy, who still looked as if her mind was in a whole different place.

"Judy, there's breakfast for you in the kitchen, please eat what you can," Marian said in a hopeful plea. "And I brewed some blueberry tea. I recommend you drink a cup. It will give you a warm, relaxing sensation, and provide you with the energy you need for the day." Judy did not answer her, but only nodded her head.

"You take care of her, son" Marian said with sweet care in her voice. "I'm going to catch the early train to Bunnyburrow. I want to help the Hopps with the funeral arrangements." Nick thanked her again, which she repaid by giving one more kiss on her son's cheek before leaving.

Nick continued to guide Judy to the kitchen and sat her down at the table. He made her a plate with two pieces of toast smeared with butter and blueberry jam. Nick added a few steamed vegetables to the dish as well. Judy only looked at the plate with disinterest. He also poured her a cup of tea, as his mother recommended.

Steam rose from the cup of piping hot tea. Placing the drink in front of Judy, Nick kissed the top of her head. He left her to enjoy her breakfast. If she could enjoy any of it? Nick knew Judy would hardly touch any of the food.

Nick headed back to the bedroom to lay out the black dress for Judy to wear. He called a car rental agency in BunnyBurrow to make sure a car was there waiting for them at the train station.

Once the car rental company confirmed the car would be there, Nick hung up. Sitting on the edge of the bead, Nick took a deep breath and exhaling at a slow pace, eyes closed. Nick buried his face in his hands. He needed a second. A second to figure out how he was going to make it through this day.

* * *

By the time Nick and Judy arrived at BunnyBurrow, it was a little past noon. Judy was wearing the black dress Nick had laid out for her. She had her ears drooped back and pinned behind her head.

Parked outside BunnyBurrow's train station was the rental car. The rental was a cheap model. Nothing special about it at all. Nick figured they only needed it for a day.

Nick helped Judy into the passenger seat. Out in the distance, Nick could see dark clouds starting to form. The clouds were far away and should not cause any problem with the funeral.

Nick opened the driver door and slid in. He looked over at Judy, who was looking out the window with a dark blank stare. Nick leaned over to talk to her. "I thought it would be best if we went to the hospital first, before going to the funeral home."

Judy took her time before answering him with a simple, _"Okay."_ Nick let out a soft sigh and turned the ignition in the car. Checking to see if he was clear, Nick pulled out and headed to BunnyBurrow's General Hospital.

The drive wasn't more than a half hour to the hospital. Once inside, and with help from one of the nurses on staff, they found the room they were looking for. The hospital room was communal with three different patients.

The room had that standard hospital look, with a bunch of light pastel colors. A dry erase board on the wall showing the date and that day's nurse in bold black Sharpie. Nick and Judy were there to see only one patient. In the hospital bed closest to the door, laying there hooked up to a morphine drip, pulse reader, and oxygen tube was Derek.

Derek laid there, eyes closed. Since the accident, Derek was in a coma for the past three days. Judy walked over and sat in the chair close to the bed. Leaning in and grabbing the rabbit hand of her comatose brother. Nick stood at the end of the hospital bed, looking at the state of Derek's horrid mangled body.

Derek looked like he had gone through a meat grinder. The rabbit's head, wrapped in bandages. His right eye, swollen shut and purple. Derek's right arm and left leg were both in a thick white cast. Small white bandages covered minor cuts and on his face. A few of the dressings on his face had faint red spots of blood bleeding through the white cotton. An oxygen tube hooked up to his nose to help him breathe, due to several broken ribs. The last thing Nick noticed, was the left wrist. Where on his wrist was a bright and shiny metal handcuff. The other part of the cuffs latched to the hospital bed.

A Porcupine in scrubs, a lab coat, and stethoscope around his neck entered the room, carrying a file under his arm. "Are you part of the Hopps family?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes," Judy said, jumping up to see the doctor. "Judy Hopps, his big sister. Is there any update on his condition?" Judy asked

"Well..." the doctor said, opening the file and pulling out what looked like a Xray print out.  
"I've got bad news and even worse news. The bad news is that your brother has sustained significant cranial swelling." The doctor placed the Xray to the light so they can see. The Doctor pointed out on the Xray how Derek's brain was pressing up against his skull.  
"Though the swelling will go down, It's going to take some time and bedrest. The worse news is that right now your brother is in a coma state and it's unknown when he will awake from it. Could be days, weeks, even months. Time will only tell."

"Thank you, Doctor," Judy said, dread in her voice. She went back to sit at her coma brother's side.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but the both of you are of law enforcement?"

"You would be correct," Nick said.

"When the two of you checked in at the reception desk, we called the sheriff. We were told to contact the Sheriff if your names came up. He wanted to talk you about the incident. He's here now waiting at the reception desk."

"Thank you," Nick said. "Carrots you stay here with Derek. I'll go talk to the Sheriff." Kissing the top of Judy's head, Nick left to see the sheriff. It felt like a wave of relief to leave the room. Clear his head, even for a minute.

Waiting for Nick at the nurse reception desk was the sheriff of BunnyBurrow. Sheriff Oates was a tall and muscular dark brown mustang. Instead of the blue officer uniform Nick and Judy wore, Oates wore a brown and beige colored suit of the law. The sleeves on his uniform were long. On top of Oates' head was a large brown rim hat with gold-colored lacing around it. Oates took the hat off and placed in on the reception desk.

Oates' long mane of hair, pushed to one side. The last item noticed was the large reflective aviator glasses Oates wore. The compact reflective lens made it impossible to see his eyes. Nick felt it was stupid to be wearing those sunglasses, considering they were inside. As if there is some unwritten rule, making Sheriffs always wear thick aviator glasses.

Approaching Oates, Nick dug into his pocket and pulled out his badge to show. Oats lowered his aviators for a better look at Nick's badage. Nick had been preparing to meet BunnyBurrow's Sheriff. Since hearing about the horrible event from Judy, Nick wanted to see if the loacal sheriff would be of some help. Being both mammals of the law, Oates extended his curtsy, giving Nick and Judy an inside look at the incident.

"Let me first say; my sympathy goes out to the Hopps family, for their loss." Oates pulled a file folder out from under his arm. "Here are the files for Hopps brother case, you asked for. We found significant amounts of narcotics, known as Blue Sky, in Derek Hopp's blood."

Nick opened the file folder and looked at pictures of the horrific crash. One photo showed Derek's truck, or what once was Derek's truck. The vehicle now was a twisted, crushed pile of metal with pieces scattered all along the highway. Another photo showed the other car. The one Derek crashed into head-on. Same condition as Derek's truck completely totaled.

Another picture showed the driver of the other vehicle. Nick didn't have to ask Oates if the other driver was alive or dead? The image revealed that answer, which was the ladder. The other driver was a possum. The picture showed the possum's head had caved into the steering wheel on impact.

"The family of the victim he crashed into, will be pressing charges for vehicular mammal slaughter. That's also on top the charge of driving under the influence. That is when he finally regains consciousness and comes out of his coma." Oates said.

Nick looked at the photos in the folder in disbelief at the wreckage. Derek should have never survived such a crash. Oates reached out and took back the police file.

"I won't keep you any longer. I know you, and Officer Hopps have a long day ahead of you. Good Day." Oates slipped his aviators and hat back on, leaving Nick there to ponder. Ponder at everything that was happening.

"What did I do" Nick whispered to himself, so no one could hear him. One constant thought ran through Nick's mind since hearing about Derek's wreck. Was Derek high on Blue Sky? No. Derek would not be so stupid and reckless. Would he?

Well, now he had his answer, and it made him all the sicker. Feeling as much responsible for what happened. Angry at Derek. Making him believe that Derek would get clean. He should have never been so trusting to Derek and gone with his gut, taking Derek to the hospital. Or, wishing he could go back and inform someone, anyone. Stu, Bonnie, least of all Judy for god-sake.

If only. If only Nick could have done something then, then all this could have been prevented. The sickening feeling tightened in Nick's stomach. It felt like either the room or his head, were spinning out of control. Nick had to sit down and get a hold of himself. Nick buried his head in his hands. What to do? Telling Judy would destroy her.

"Nick...?"

Nick looked up to see Judy standing beside him. "Hey Carrots," he said, trying to wear a gentle fake smile on his muzzle. "Everything okay?"

"As okay as things are going to get" she huffed. "We have to get to the funeral home."

"Sure thing Carrots."

* * *

Judy's entire family was there, packed wall to wall at the funeral home. The only mammals there that weren't bunnies were Nick and his mother. Everyone wore the appropriate black funeral attire.

The funeral home was small and having it so so packed made Nick feel claustrophobic. At the front of the funeral home was a podium, to let everyone know where to look during the sermon. In front of the podium, were three open coffins; side by side.

Judy started making her way to the three coffins. Nick grabbed her arm to hold her back. "Are you sure you're ready to see them?" Nick asked, worried.

Judy gave a gloom look at him, then towards the caskets. "I have to see them, and I would like you to be beside me," she said turning back to him. "It will be easier to see them if you are there. But you don't have to if you don't want to."

Nick wrapped his arm around Judy. "You know I'm always here for you Carrots." Nick led her to the three coffins in front of the podium. Nick wasn't so much worried about Judy as he was himself. Seeing the three dead bodies would be another guilty punch to the gut.

Approaching the caskets, Nick and Judy both looked in. In each coffin laid the bodies of Judy's younger siblings. Two of the deceased were her brothers, aging around ten or twelve. Nick couldn't remember their names. The funeral pamphlet would later tell him their names were Michael and Philp. Laying in the third coffin was the youngest of the Hopps family, Gracie. Nick remembers her well, as the little rascal wanting always grab at his tail and left her up.

They were all riding in Derek's truck, before the crash. Derek, high on the Blue Sky, trying to play it cool as nothing was wrong, and it worked. The three little ones had no idea that Derek was high out of his mind.

What Nick can only image happening, was Derek blacking out from Blue Sky. Then, the truck gradually steering into oncoming traffic. Nick, imagining the fear and panic the three rabbit kits had, trying to get Derek's attention. If there ever was a moment Derek did regain consciousness, it was too late.

The three kits all looked so peaceful and clean; one would think they were only asleep. The two boys wearing nice suits with white flowers pinned to their left chest. Gracie wore a beautiful puffy white dress that any little girl kit would love to wear. Clutched in Gracie's hands was a bouquet of yellow flowers.

Nick wanted to reach in and shake Gracie by the shoulders to get her to wake. Because that's all it was, they were just sleeping. Or better yet, they were all playing dead, and this was an elaborate hoax. Trying to hustle Nick, the hustler. Nick knew if he did any of that, nothing would happen. The three kits were not asleep, and this was not a prank. They were dead.

Nick, so lost in his thoughts of guilt, didn't even realize Judy was squeezing his hand with a tight grip. She was trying to keep her posture and not burst into tears, which she was failing at, as tears rolled down her cheek.

The sermon was starting to begin, and everyone was finding their seats. Nick and Judy found three chairs, two for them to sit in and the third one for Marian to sit next to her son. A Hedgehog Preacher climbed up a particular designed ladder to help him reach the podium. Climbing up to the top and stood in front of mic, beginning the funeral sermon.

When the sermon ended, and those wanting to say their last goodbyes had their say. The three caskets went into three separate black hearses waiting outside.

It was only a short drive to the cemetery. Members of the Hopps family carried the three coffins out of each hearse. Stu and Bonnie stood to the side and watched as their youngest kits, being lead to their final resting place. Stu held Bonnie close to him, helping her keep her posture and not collapse with grief. Nick could see that Bonnie was in even worse condition than Judy.

Out in the distance came the roar of thunder. Nick looked and could see the dark gray and purple clouds forming and moving in from the east. He could already feel the cold winds on his muzzle fur.

Once placing the coffins in front of their correct tombstone, they descended. Descending into the ground at a slow and stay pace. The Hedgehog priest read off some more bible verses. The verses he read off were the standard scripture for grieving mammals. How Aslan will help guide the departed to the heavenly garden of Eden. _Shame_ , Nick thought. Where was Aslan before the crash took their young lives?

Bonnie, clutching onto Stu, bursting into tears. Her makeup smearing as she wept. Other than Nick, no one else noticed. Most were crying as well. Even Nick started shedding a few tears. Only it wasn't grief, but guilt that made such tears roll down his cheek.

 _Why didn't I stop him_ , he thought to himself with such disgust. He cared about Derek. He cared about the three young Hopp rabbits that now lay dead. He cared about the entire Hopps family and what happens to them. Assured that Hopps family thought and cared about him the same. Even if the Hopps family didn't feel the same towards him, it wouldn't matter. To hell, what they think. He will still go on caring of them if anything were to happen to them.

The funeral was over, and the roar of thunder had grown louder and was now right over them. Most took their leave before the rain hit. Some would be heading back to Bonnie and Stu's house for a reception with food and beverages. Nick and Judy had decided that they would not attend, but Marian volunteered to stay and help Bonnie and Stu. Imagining Bonnie not having the energy to try and entertain after today.

Once in the car and behind the wheel, Nick closed the door and sat there. He did not turn the engine on but sat there in silence. Judy looked out the window. If there were such a real thing as the five stages of grief, then this would be the stage of acceptance for Judy. Accepting the death of her young siblings and not knowing of Derek's drug use, everything. Judy accepted it and knew there was nothing she or anyone could do now. For Nick, this was not true.

Rain started to fall, hitting the roof of the car and windshield, making light, _pup pup pup_ sounds. It wasn't long before the rain fell heavy, hitting and splatting against the car, the loud noise of _**PUPT PUPT PUPT**_.

"Are you going to start the car?" Judy asked, not even taking her attention away from looking out the window.

"No," Nick said. "Not right now."

Nick took a sec, taking in a deep breath and trying to find the right words to say what he had to say. "Judy..." he said with pause in his voice. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. I should've told you. Should've told someone."

"Tell me what?" she said in a soft voice, paying little attention to what Nick was trying to say.

"About Derek."

Hearing Derek's name got her full attention. "What?" she asked confused.

"I... I knew... knew about Derek," Nick said, trying to find his words. "I knew about Derek's drug use. I should have told you." Nick turned to look at her. "I'm so sorr-" Judy gave a hard slap on the side of Nick's face.

Nick could feel the stinging hot pain from Judy's hard slap. Nick did not crack a joke, or make sarcasm of how she slapped like a bunny. He instead welcomed the pain, feeling it well deserved. Nick could see the heaving anger on Judy's face as she delivered another slap across his face. Then another, each time faster and with more frustration. Judy continued hitting at Nick till she became too weak with emotions to strike at him and burst into tears. Slamming herself against the window.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Judy wailed in tears.

"I..." Nick, thinking how to explain himself. "I... I don't know. When I found out, Derek promised me that he was going to get clean. A-a-and I wanted to believe him. I wanted to believe him so bad." Nick cried, wiping away the tears rolling down his face, Judy doing the same for herself. She didn't want to look at Nick, knowing she would try and slap him again if she did.

"You were right Judy."

"What?" Judy said in disgust.

"When Jack and Skye propositioned me for the undercover operation. You told me that I wasn't looking at the big picture. You were right. I wasn't concerned or didn't even care about anything, other than you and me. But I realize now. It's not just you, or me. Derek. Your parents. All your siblings. My Mom, our friends, everyone one that's connected to our lives. They are all apart of that picture."

Nick took a deep breath before saying his next words. "Judy... I'm going to do it."

"Do what?"

"The undercover operation. All this, here, is due to my failure to act. I have to do this. For... You know... For the big picture." Judy looked at him, not knowing what to think or say. "Besides, you said it yourself. If anyone can pull this off, it's me."

* * *

Skye laid in bed, naked, looking at Jack's bareback. Or more specific, she was looking at all the burn scars on his back. With a fox finger, she traced over his burn scars.

"Do they still hurt?" she asked.

"Sometimes," Jack told her. "Though, Doctors believe most of it is a phantom pain. It feels the worse around this time of year."

"They don't prescribe you any drugs?"

"They do, but I don't take them. Dull's the senses."

It was odd seeing Jack like this. When she heard the knock on her hotel sweet and saw Jack through the peephole, she figured it was business only. But, when opening the door for him, he asked if he could stay with her tonight. Before, it was always Skye to be the one to insinuate sex.

Though the both of them did have sex, Jack told her he was there because he did not want to be alone. Skye could tell something was off with him, even during their act of intercourse. Afterwards, Jack laid on his side in a fetal position. Giving her a good look at the burn scars on his back.

Reaching back and grabbing Skye's hand, Jack brought it around in front of him. Wanting something that he could hold for comfort.

Wanting to press for answers, Skye had to know what had Jack acting so... bizarre, so... vulnerable like. But, seeing him curled up beside her, now was not the time to ask such questions. Instead, Skye moved in closer to Jack, spooning him from behind and embracing him in a firm, comforting hug. Skye nuzzled the back of Jack's neck with her snout.

"Skye," Jack said. "You know how you always ask to keep things between us a secret? Well, do me a favor this time. Don't tell anybody about this."

"Of course" she whispered in his ear. Skye planted a kiss on the back of his ear, then another on the back of his neck.

Jack's phone on the nightstand in front of him, started buzzing and vibrating. Jack heard the phone but did not want to answer or respond to it. Whoever was calling could wait.

"I got it," Skye said. Reaching over and grabbing the phone, she answered it. Jack laid there listening to the conversation between Skye and the mystery caller. Jack felt the phone pressed against his ear. "It's Nick," she said, "he said it's important that you talk to him."

With a heavy sigh, Jack grabbed the phone and held it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Jack, it's Nick"

Jack could hear lots of commotion going on in the background. It sounded as though Nick was at a train station. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Jack..." Jack could hear hesitation and worry in Nick's voice. "I've come to a decision. And... and I'll do it."

Jack sat up, wanting make sure he heard correctly. "What do you mean 'you'll do it?'"

"The undercover proposition. I'll do it. But listen, I have three requests if I'm going to do this."

"Okay. We'll see what we can do?"

"No. There's no barging to these terms. They have to happen. First off, if it's uncertain how long I'll be undercover for, Judy is going to need help paying for our new place. When I'm gone, she won't be able to pay for it on her own."

"Understood."

"Second, Judy's brother, Derek, is in the hospital, comatose. They don't know when he might wake up. I want his hospital expenses covered. Third and final, when Judy's brother does finally wake up, he's going to have charges of vehicular mammal slaughter put on him. Along with other charges. So, I want to make sure he has a good lawyer to help him."

"Okay," Jack said. "I'll pull some strings and see if I can make any of that happen. I recommend you and Judy meet Skye and me at the precinct tomorrow, and we can get started."

"Fine. We'll be there."

With that, the dial tone went dead. Nick must have hung up. Jack turned to Skye, who had her head propped up with a fox hand and arm. Her breast exposed for Jack to have a good look at. "We should get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

* * *

It was almost midnight when Nick and Judy finally arrived back to Zootopia. The train ride back to the city was most an uncomfortable experience for Nick. Judy stared out the window and would not talk to him. Whenever he sat next to her, she would get up, so quiet like, and sit somewhere else. It was clear that she was still mad and upset at him.

Entering their apartment, Nick turned on some lights and took off his black dress coat. _Food_ , Nick thought. He could cook something for Judy. She had not eaten anything since that morning.

Do you want anything to eat?" he asked. No answer. Nick turned to see Judy heading off down the hallway. He followed in pursuit.

"Judy...?" Still, she would not answer. Judy entered their room, and before Nick could take a step in the bedroom, the door slammed shut in his face. With a loud **_'CLICK,'_** Nick could tell that Judy had locked it on him.

Nick stood there stumped, not knowing what to do, for a good second or two. He wanted to knock and call out to her but knew she would not respond. Putting his fox ear to the door, Nick could make out soft whimpering sounds on the other side. The best thing he could do for Judy at this moment is to let her be, and not bother her. He had done enough damage for the day.

Nick turned and left, hoping a stiff drink would help him find refuge. Nick grabbed a small blanket and pillow from the hall closet and tossed them both on the couch. Next, he went to the kitchen, grabbing a glass and a bottle of Buck Daniels they had stored in the cabinets. Usually, Nick would add ice in his liquor, preferring a chilled drink. This time, at least for tonight, Nick would welcome the firey gut burner.

Flopping down on the couch, he took a look at the bottle. "Well, looks like its just you and me tonight," Nick said as if the bottle of liquor was something that understood him.

Nick unfastened the cap on the whiskey bottle and poured a massive amount of liquor for himself. The whiskey stench was strong, making Nick's stomach turn a little. Gulping down the shot making Nick shiver. He tilted his head back, feeling the burning sensation traveling down his throat. He let the feeling settle before pouring himself another drink for that night.

* * *

 **( _AN:_ So...? Yeah. A lot of big stuff happening. The Hopps family is in shambles, Nick has decided to go undercover, and Judy is madder then she's ever been at Nick.**

 **Will Judy and Nick be able to make up? Is Nick really willing to go through this whole undercover operation? And why was Jack acting so weird? All... or at least most, will be answered in the next chapter titled: Ch. 10, "The Long Hustle." **

**Again, please fill free to leave a review. Did you love it? Did you hate it? Too much Telling and not Showing, or vice versa? Let me know. Till next time, Sir_RedFox.)**


	11. Chapter 10: Skeletons

**(AN: Hello everyone. Sir_RedFox here with another installment of The Long Hustle: Vol. 1.**

 **Quick recap, we learn that Judy's brother Derek was in a car wreck, killing three of her younger siblings. Nick confessed that he knew of Derek's drug addiction and that he is going to take the undercover operation. Jack was acting weird. And finally, Judy made it clear that she wanted to be alone and away from Nick for a while.**

 **As always, want to thank everybody for their patience. I know I should be tossing more than two chapters a month out. Please inform me of any overly bearing errors in this chapter, being slightly rushed. Also, if you enjoy reading this story, please follow or favorite.**

 **Lastly, if you can, please leave a review. Whether you enjoyed it, hated it, thoughts about it or what's to come, or what you hope to happen in the next installment.)**

* * *

 **Ch. 10, Skeletons:**

 ** _15 years ago..._**

Jack was in a heavy sleep in his bed, in the crowded apartment. Though being the oldest out of his siblings did allow him to have his own bedroom, even if it was small. If his brothers or sisters got on his nervous, he could escape into his room.

It felt like the night had become hot, making him kick the covers off the bed. Jack tossed and turned as sweat started soaking his white shirt and pajamas, which were clinging to his body. The heat was beginning to become too much for him.

Without warning, the door to his room swung open, slamming against the wall with a loud Whack! Jack jumped up in shock and surprise. Standing in the doorway was his mother, panic, and fear across her face. Behind her, Jack could see the yellow and orange glow of a fire, as thick black smoke poured into his room.

"Jack! Get up. You have to help me" his mother spoke in panic.

Before Jack could ask her what was going on, his mother grabbed his arm and forced him off the bed and out of the room. Jack could see the walls of the living room engulfed in flames.

There was no time to ask what was going on, or why the apartment was on fire? His mother held his hand and dragged him behind her.

"Go! Get your siblings!" She said in panic and haste.

Jack went to his sibling's room. The first room had his young sister Heather and a few of his brothers: Jesse, Kyle, Robert. Jack gave each them hard shakes to wake them. Seeing the apartment in flames put fear and shock into them. Trying to keep his wits about him, Jack led his siblings out into the living room. Their mother was trying her hardest to fight off the fire with a small extinguisher they kept under the sink.

Before Jack could make it to the other room with his siblings, a large chunk of flaming debris fell from the ceiling, blocking the door. The flames from the rubble were too hot for him to move. What else could Jack do, except call out to his mother? Their mother ran over, fire-extinguisher in hand. The blast of white smoke weakened the flames.

"Jack" his mother spoke, grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him to look him in the eye. "Get them out of here," she said pointing to his siblings. Jack understood. Get his siblings out to safety, before things could get worse.

Jack lead his siblings to the front door, making a quick stop to the bathroom to grab towels to protect them from the flames. Jack grabbed towels, tossing them in the tub and ran the water to make the towels soaking wet, before draping them over his younger siblings. One by one, Jack led them out into the hallway. Before exiting out himself, Jack took one more look back. His mother was still combating the flames. With a loud _CRACK_ , the ceiling came crashing down creating a firey wall of debris between them.

"No!" Jack screamed out, wanting to run back in to help her. The only thing stopping him was the sound of his mother's voice. Jack, hearing her shout through the wall of flames to get him and his siblings out. Against his wishes, Jack obeyed his dying mother's request.

The hallway of the apartment complex was no safer. Most of the walls were set ablaze, and so were parts of the ceiling. They held each other's hands as they passaged through the fiery abyss. With another loud crack, the roof collapsed on top of his two brothers, Kyle and Robert. Heather screamed out in fear. Jack ran back to save them.

"Heather. Jesse. Keep going and get out of here," Jack ordered them. There was no way for him to lift the heavy debris, but perhaps he could push it off. With his back facing the fire, Jack pushed against the rubble. He could slowly feel the damp towel start to fail, feeling the flames heat burn through, scorching his back. Jack pushed through the pain, to try and left the massive wooden beam. He caught the scent of his fur burning. Next was the horrible burning sensation of his skin cooking and blistering. Still, through the pain, Jack tried with all his might to push the beam, only for it to nudge a little.

"Jack..." Heather called out to him. Jack looked up to see Heather standing in the center of the hallway, frozen in fright. Jesse was making his way down the hall. Before Jesse knew it, the floor collapsed under him, dropping him into a pit of fire.

"No!" Jack cried out. Dropping the beam and rushing to save his brother from the pit. Before he could reach in and try and rescue Jesse, a giant flame burst through the hole.

Heather stood there, crying. She was all that was left. Jack could not fail her. He would not fail her.

Covering Heather up in what remained of this towel, which wasn't much. Jack cradled her in his arms. Jack turned his back to the flames as he sidestepped the hole in the hallway. The fire scorched more of his fur and skin. The thick smoke burned his eyes and thick in his throat, making it hard to breathe and see. He just needs to find the staircase. Jack held Heather close. Now and then, flaming bits of the ceiling fell onto his back. Jack's head felt dizzy, and his eyes started to water from the hot smoke in his eyes.

Damnit, where is it? The Staircase. Jack had to keep going. He promised his mother he would make it out, and Heather was all he had left. No matter how weak he started to feel, he pushed on into the fray, in hopes of making out the other side.

* * *

 ** _Present..._**

Jack awoke from his nightmare. His breath was heavy, and his body drenched in cold sweat. Looking around the dark bedroom, he could barely make out anything. At the sound of a soft moan, Jack looked at his right side. Skye laid there, still sleeping comfortably with her arm wrapped around his stomach.

It was all a nightmare. One that always recurred during this time of the year. The day that he lost his entire family. Well, other than Heather that was.

It was early in the morning, and It was still dark outside. Jack laid back down but didn't fall asleep. Fearing another nightmare, staying awake felt like the better option. It was only an hour or two before he had to get up anyway. Laying back down, he wrapped his arm under Skye. Still asleep, she moaned and nudged closer to him. Laying next to Skye, made him feel safe and secure for once.

* * *

The alarm on Judy's nightstand went off, waking her to the barely lite morning. Flipping off the alarm, she got out of bed to pursue her daily routine when working with the ZPD. Putting all her gear on, and giving her badge on her Kevlar vest, she was ready.

Judy went and unlocked the door. The last few days have been rough between her and Nick. Being so frustrated with him had decided that she would sleep alone, and Nick could sleep on the couch, for a while.

Walking down the hall to living room, Judy turned to see Nick, wearing only his white muscle shirt and boxers, in a rough position. Half of his body was on the couch, while the other half had slumped to the floor. The blanket Nick used became bundled into a ball during the night from Nick's kicking. The coffee table in front of the couch had a bottle of Buck Daniels open.

"Nick...?" Judy said in a soft tone. Nick gave her no response. Judy repeated saying his name till her patience ended and gave Nick's leg a good kick. Nick's eyes popped open, and he jumped up on the couch. Nick adjusted his eyesight and looked at her.

"Time to get up and get ready," she said. Nick, still looking half asleep, nodding his head that he understood. Judy watched, shaking her head in disappointment, as Nick stumbled down the hall to the bedroom.

By the time Nick was ready, Judy was already waiting for him in the cruiser. Nick stumbled in and slumped against the window. Judy drove to Precinct 1 before saying something to Nick. "You're hungover again."

Nick turned his head to look at her. "The couch is great to sit on, but sleeping on his a whole different story. A little booze helps make it a little comfortable."

"Sure," Judy snarked at Nick.

"Well, what do you want me to do Judy?" Nike snipped back. "I'm doing everything I can. How many times do you need me say 'I'm sorry?'"

"I don't know Nick" she cursed at Nick, anger, and frustration in her voice. "How about you say it a thousand more times and see if anything changes."

Nick gave her a disgruntled sigh and slipped his aviator glasses over his face. He wanted to sleep the rest of the way to the Precinct.

* * *

Jack left Skye's hotel sweet early. Skye was still asleep when he left. Figuring it best for her not to know where he was going, or try to explain himself.

Jack made his way downtown of Savannah Central. Otterton's Floral Shop was a couple of blocks away. It was still early, with the sun's rays illuminating the top of the towering skyscrapers. Otterton's might not be open yet, but he could wait. Jack had heard Otterton was the best florist in Zootopia.

Turning the street corner and looking up ahead, he could see Otterton, standing in front of his store. Probably wanting to get things ready for when he officially opened the store. Jack caught up to him before Otterton closed and locked the door behind him. It took a bit of pleading on his end but was able to convince Otterton to allow him to buy a small bouquet of white lilies.

Jack watched as Otterton clipped a dozen bulbs and placing them on a fresh pad of white paper, on top of a plastic sheet. Otterton rolled the paper and plastic over the lilies without bringing any damage to them. Paying Otterton and overly thanking him for letting him quickly make such purchase, while not technically being open yet.

With the bouquet in hand, Jack made his way to Savahana Central's cemetery. There, walking among the tombstones, he found the plot he was looking for, the Savage family plot.

Nine tombstones stood before him. The largest of the nine stood in the middle of the eight smaller headstones. There engraved in the stone was his mother's name, Rebecca Savage. The smaller Tombstones, four on each side, held the names of his siblings.

Jack laid a lily on each of the graves of his siblings. The last of the flowers in the bouquet he put on his mother's grave.

"Hi Jack" someone called behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know whose voice that belonged to.

"Hey Heather," Jack said to his sister without turning to look at her. It had been awhile since he and Heather had talked, much less seen each other. Now, here they both were, together with the rest of the Savage family. He could hear Heather walk up beside him.

"Haven't seen you here in a long time" Heather said.

"Been busy" he lied.

"Oh, I'm sure. I'm sure the ZBI have you working 24/7, three hundred sixty days in the year."

Jack sighed. Heather had no idea how much harder it was for him to visit. Heather was pretty young when it all happened. She wasn't asked to bring her brothers to safety, only to fail. She doesn't remember how horrifying the screams from his mother were. She didn't have the scars on her back, reminding her of that failure.

Heather with her bouquet of flowers, having roses instead of lilies, did what Jack had done earlier. Heather laid one rose on each of his siblings grave next to the plants he placed. Lastly, setting the rest of the roses on her mother's grave. "It is good to know that you come and see them more often than I do," he said to her.

"I try to visit every time one of them has a birthday, during Christmas, and on today. What are you doing here?"

"Here specifically? Or Zootopia in general?

"Both"

"In Zootopia on a case. Figured while I'm here I should visit, been too long since I've come."

"You're too hard on yourself Jack. There was nothing more you could have done. And Mom, all of them in fact, would be proud of what you've become." Heather said.

Jack couldn't help but smile. "Says the family doctor" he smirked. Heather stood up from the ground, walked over and hugging him. The both of them made their way out of the cemetery. They talked, which felt good. Heather said she would be staying for awhile to help some lower-income districts. His phone rang. The caller ID showed it was Skye. He was needed to meet her at the Precinct.

* * *

Judy sat next to Nick in the bullpen. The same morning routine went as usual. Bogo walked in, and cops hoot and hollered on his arrival. Bogo made his announcements and gave the officers their selected duties for the day. The only ones left in the room were her and Nick, along with Nala and Wilford. The door opened walking in Terra and Basil.

"Ah, Doctor Basil" Bogo announced. "Please take a seat. Terra, you may go."

"Actually Chief," Basil pipped up, "I would much prefer if Terra stayed."

Before Bogo had a chance to counter-argue at Basil, the door opened again, walking in were Jack and Skye. The last one to walk through the door was a moose. The moose was tall, having to bend down to get his antlers in the door, and wore a suit like Jack's. On second glance Judy could see that the moose was a lot older. The hair on his chin was white as snow, wrinkles forming around his eyes and nostrils.

"Is everyone accounted for?" The moose asked.

"Yes, but we do have one uninvited guest that needs to leave," Bogo said, looking at Terra as he said 'uninvited' guest.

"Chief, If you have invited me here on what I believe this to be, then Terra will need to be there to assist me with such evidence in a crucial operation."

"We can not trust an intern with such a high profile case like this," Jack said.

"If I might ask," Judy heard Nala call from the back. "But what exactly are we doing here?"

"All will be explained, as soon as Ms. Terra leaves," Bogo said.

"On the contrary. Ms. Terra's assistance will prove helpful to me, and I fully vouch for her" Basil said.

Bogo, Jack, Skye, and the old looking moose mauled it over with each other before agreeing. "Very well, Dr. Basil. She may stay on board, but you will be held in full responsibility for her actions. Understood?" Bogo said, towering over her and Basil. Basil stood firm up against Bogo. Terra, feeling overwhelmingly nervous as Bogo stood over her.

The old moose finally took the podium from Bogo. He pulled out a pair of glasses from his inner shirt pocket and opened a file folder in front of him. He cleared his throat before talking.

"Officers of the ZPD and ZBI, you all are here for one important reason. The increased use and distribution of the Blue Sky narcotic.

"I am Director M of the ZBI. Agents Savage and Skye have come to me, proposing an undercover operation with one of your officers. Nick Wilde" M said holding his hand out toward Nick as if presenting him.

"His partner, Judy Hopps, will be the head runner for this operation from the ZPD; along with Agent Savage and Skye. For the past three days, we have selected everyone here to help see this operation through. You all are considered brave, smart, and experienced in the field" Bogo and M gave Terra a quick glance, knowing she's not suppose to be here. "But most importantly, you all are loyal when comes to serving the badge you wear."

"If anyone feels differently, then now would be the time to leave," Bogo said. No one got up and left, only glancing around to see if anybody would. No one did. "Then that settles it. Within one month, Officer Nicolas Wilde will be going undercover."

* * *

Once everyone became informed on the mission, they were allowed to leave. Basil and Terra made their return to the forensic lab. The day came to a close as Terra finished her task for Basil.

Basil sat at his small desk on the countertop. Holding and examining a small vial filled with Blue Sky in one hand, and rubbing a small poker-like chip his other hand. On the poker chip, written in gold coloring, said '3 years of Sobriety.'

Basil remembers all too well of his younger and stupider experimental days. Back before even finishing his second masters. He wanted to understand the effects a drug can have on a perp: the way they think, act, respond while high on the narcotics.

He started off small with catnip, working his way up to harder drugs such as cocaine, heroin, and meth. As smart as he was, he had grossly underestimated the addictive power the drugs had on his willpower. Basil had become a destructive mess in denial of his substance abuse, before finally being forced into rehab.

Though it was a long road to take, he had finally gotten clean. The sobriety chip on his key-chain reminded him of that. Three years now, and only returning to Narcotic Anonymous centers for a new chip after reaching another year of sobriety.

Everyone knew of his drug-fueled past, but no one liked to talk about it. But Basil was not going to hide from it when confronted about it by a co-worker or friend. He even asked Terra if she knew of his drug addiction. Terra, sweetly playing dumb to the question, but Basil could tell that she was lying. He never let her see that and accepted her kind gesture.

"All finished with today's work, Doctor" Terra called out to Basil. She was packing her books into her school bag. Basil snapped out of his trance looking at the Blue Sky narcotic in the vail.

"Very well. Have a good night Terra."

"Night, Doctor." Grabbing the last of her school books and made her way out the lab, stopping right in front of the door. Tarra turned back to Basil who was looking over some mouse size files on his desk.

"Doctor...?" she asked in a soft and shy tone.

Basil looked up from his desk at her, " Yes?"

"Earlier today, in the bullpen, when I was asked to leave, and you insisted I stay." Basil gave an understanding nod and 'yup' as he turned back to his paper work. "I have to ask. Why are so trusting for me to be apart of this operation? Not in any disrespect, because I'm honored to work on such an important case. But, I have to admit, I didn't think you would keep me on as your intern for so long."

"Terra, are you trying to tell me that I was wrong in choosing you in helping with this operation? If so, please tell me now, so we can both turn our resignation to Bogo."

"No no. I am a hundred percent on board with helping on this assignment. I'm just wondering why you are so trusting of me to help on this case?"

Basil told her to go to the large filing cabinet and pull out a folder reading: CANDIDATES. Terra did as she was told. Going to the filing cabinet, opening the drawers, and flipping through the folders till she found the file Basil requested. Pulling the folder out of the cabinet, Terra could see how massive the file was, bursting at the seems with stacks of papers. The only thing holding the file closed were two large rubber bands, stretched to their limit. Terra looked at the file in bewilderment, not knowing what to make of it.

"Do you know what that file contains?" he asked. Terra shook her head, having no idea what the large folder contained. "In that file are all the letters sent to me, requesting I hire them as my lab intern."

Terra looked back at the file. When she first wrote to Basil for the intern position, she knew there would be other candidates applying for the same job. She had no idea the how many mammals were applying for the same position.

"In that folder are letters from a variety of mammals, of different size and sex. A lot of them showing great interest in knowledge and the science of forensics, which I hope they continue to pursue. But do you know why you were chosen?" Terra shook her head.

"Terra, I chose you because I know your story. When you were about six years old, I believe, you came home from school one day and found the front door to your house wide open. Inside, you found your mother on the floor of the kitchen, dead." Basil could see Tarra becoming a little unsettled from this conversation. Basil wanted to tread lightly with Terra about this.

"The death of your mother was ruled a homicide. Someone had broken in, attacked your mother, and..." Basil wanted to say rape, but chose a less tragic inducing phrase. "had sexually assaulted and defiled her."

Basil could see tears start to build up in Terra's eyes. "In your mother's case, a suspect was arrested, charged, and given a life sentence in prison. On paper it all made sense. The defendant knew the victim, your mother, no alibi for the time of the murder, and already had a criminal record. But, the mammal they charged with her mother, would constantly plea that he was innocent. Even you didn't believe him."

"No," Terra said, trying to hold back tears from running down her face. "No, I didn't. By the time the court ruled him guilty, I was convinced he had killed my mother. It was the first time, since finding my mother dead on the kitchen floor, I felt a glimmer of happiness. Justice had been served and he was going to rot in prison for what he did to my mother. I happily went on with life knowing he was in prison."

"And rot he did, at least for ten years," he said to Terra. "In those ten years in prison, he wrote countless letters to anyone that would look back into his case and prove his innocence. It wasn't until a young forensic scientist took up on the challenge.

"Reopening the case, and using the advanced strides forensic science has made, tested the DNA found at the crime scene. As it turns out, he was innocent the whole time. None of his DNA matched that officers found at the crime scene. In ten years he lost his job, his wife, or ever getting to see his children grow up before him because he was falsely accused of murdering your mother."

"I remember," Terra, through sniffling tears, said. "I remember when I first heard he was innocent, I didn't know what to think. Part of me didn't even want to believe it." Wiping tears from her eyes. "Three things came to my realization after finding out that day. One, an innocent mammal spent ten years of his life in prison, for something he didn't do. Two, I spent ten years of my life hating the wrong mammal and rejoicing in his prison sentence. And third..."

"And third" Basil cut in. "Realizing the real murder rapist was still out there. In fact, the one that truly killed your mother was able to kill and rape three more female mammals in their homes before being caught." Basil let Terra wipe the tears from her cheek. She never told anyone of her mother's death.

"That's why I chose you, Terra. To you, this isn't just a job. You want to make sure that what happened to you never happens to anyone else. You want to make sure that the innocent are proven innocent, that one never wastes their life hating, and to make sure the real criminal is caught.

"One too many forensic scientists become blind to what their job is supposed to be. We don't work closely with our officer friends because we're not here to play hero and capture the bad. When doing our job, we have to stay unbiased to make sure justice is carried out properly. We are here to make sure the right bad guy is caught. We use everything to our ability not to prove that someone is guilty, but to go through many tests proving the results are accurate as can be." Basil took a quick pause, and continued. "that is why you are here Terra because you believe in that. Ever since the young forensic mouse proved, who killed your mother."

Terra was silent for a good minute, whipping away the tears on her face. Done, Terra looked up at him. "Thank you, Doctor. I won't let you down."

Basil smiled, "I know you won't, my dear. Now, hurry along and get a good night's sleep for your classes tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow evening."

"Thank you, Doctor. I will" Terra turning and opening the door, stopped before walking out. A quick thought popped into her head. "How did you know it was a mouse?" she asked Basil. "How did you know it was a mouse that reopened the case?"

Basil looked up at her. "Why my dear. I thought it would be obvious. How many other high intellectual mice from England would take such a risk in reopening the case" he said and gave Terra a wink.

Tarra never knew, till now, it had been him this whole time. The thought brought a big smile to Tarra as she left. Basil went back to work, reading through the mouse size papers and folders on his desk. He soon found himself become bored. A rare occasion to happen while engaged in his work.

Putting the files to the side for the night, he pulled out his violin case and placed it on top his desk. Opening the case, he took a moment to admire the mouse size violin. The redwood was shining bright and reflective from its recent waxing. The strings were tight and ready to be struck by the bow next to it.

Basil picked up the violin and placed it in its playing position, under his chin. With the bow in his other hand, he though for a minute on what to play. One song came to mind, which seemed more than appropriate. Slow and soft, Basil strung the bow across the violin's tight strings. The bow's hairs were vibrating the strings and creating the musical sound of the song called 'Moon's Guidance.' A solo violin piece, telling the uplifting story of a boy playing the only song his mother taught him in the moonlight, on the night of her passing. [ watch?v=76kiq9D_dx0 ]

Basil finished the song, and the music faded, he let the sound of silence linger for a minute. Packing up the violin, Basil headed home for the night.

* * *

It had grown late, and Nick sat on the couch, flipping through channels with the tv remote. Nick found nothing good on TV that night. Nick poured himself a glass of Buck Daniel's Whiskey.

Judy watched the pitiful fox from the hallway entrance. She felt a little sad seeing Nick like this. Judy went to the kitchen, retrieving a glass, and back into the living room. She told Nick to scoot over a bit and flopping down beside him on the couch. She held her cup out and shook the empty container at Nick, wanting him to pour her a drink. Obliging her, Nick poured her a drink.

"So, you're going to drink with me now?" Nick asked.

"Well, it does make you look less pathetic when I do." She said looking at the amber colored liquid in her glass. Her body did a quick shiver once the strong scent hit her nostrils. Nick was already pouring himself another drink.

"Nick," she said not looking at Nick directly, but at the whiskey in her cup. Swirling and swishing it around. "I know I haven't been easy to be around lately. With everything, thats happened in the last few days. And, I know none of this is your fault. I guess I was mad that you kept it from me."

"Judy," Nick said, putting his glass down to look at her. "I know at this point; they probably sound like meaningless words. But I truly am sorry, for everything."

Judy looked up from her glass at Nick. "I know you are Nick. I know. And I forgive you, for everything. Besides, you forgave me when I felt like I didn't deserve it" Judy said, chuckling at the thought, referring to that time with her and Nick under the bridge.

Gulping back her drink Judy's body shivered from the burning taste. Before she had a second to breathe, a coughing fit started up. Nick watched and laughed in his delight. She couldn't help but laugh along side him, even with tears of pain flowing from her eyes. It felt good to hear Nick laugh again.

"God, that burns," she said.

"Yeah, this stuff is a real gutter burner," Nick said.

A few seconds of silence passed before Nick announced that he was going to take a shower. Saying the hot steamy water would help go to sleep faster on the couch.

"The couch?" Judy questioned. "Figured you'd want to sleep in our bed tonight."

Nick was a little surprised by this. Sleeping in the bed would be a Godsend for him. She could see Nick trying to figure out if she was hustling him or not. "Only if you want me in the bed," he said.

She smiled and gave a nod of approval to the dumb fox. Smiling, Nick clapped and rubbed his fox hands together. She held back her laughter at how goofy Nick looked hearing this news.

Nick told her he would hit the shower and be in their bed waiting for her. Nick left down the hall. She could hear the shower water start to run.

 _Why wait_ , she thought. Getting off the couch, Judy made her way to the bathroom, leaving a trail of her clothes behind her. Undressing herself, one piece of clothing at a time. Now naked in the hall, she saw that the bathroom door was cracked open. She entered, being as quiet as she could be, stepping over Nick's pile of clothes and stepping in the shower joining Nick from behind.

Nick was lathering up his fur with bubbly shampoo when he heard Judy enter the shower. He called out to her by her nickname. Before he could turn around and face her, he felt her arms wrap around him. Judy pulled him in close, and let the warm water run down her back. For the first time in a long time, she felt happy and at peace.

* * *

 **(AN: Okay, so a lot of ups and downs in this chapter. So, what are the next steps for Nick, Judy, and the rest of the team? You will have to wait and see in Ch. 11, Preparation. Again, please leave a review telling me what you think and what are your hopes to come. Till next time, Sir_RedFox.)**


	12. Chapter 11: Farewell Nick

**(AN: Hello everyone. Sir_RedFox here with another installment of The Long Hustle: Vol. 1.**

 **Quick recap, Jack has been suffering from nightmares on when he lost his family, but Skye and his sister is there to help him through it. A team his formed to help Nick with going undercover. We learn two dark secrets about Basil and his assistant Terra. Finally, we were left with Nick and Judy making up and forgiving each other.**

 **As always, want to thank everybody for their patience, considering how long it takes me to put new chapters out. Please inform me of any overly bearing errors in this episode. Also, if you enjoyed reading this new installment, or the story in whole, please follow, favorite, or leave a review. Even if you didn't enjoy it, tell me why. I always get back to people that leave a comment or message, good or bad doesn't matter. I love hearing everyone's thoughts, criticism, hopes of what's to come, what you want to happen, all of it.**

 **Again, thank you all so much, and enjoy. -SirRedFox)  
**

* * *

 **Ch. 11, Farewell Nick:**

The weeks past in preparing Nick for the operation. Judy's, concern for him, grew with each passing day as they neared the point of no return.

Nick laid in bed next to Judy. Neither one could sleep. In three days the undercover operation would be a go, and Nick would leave. She could tell that the very thought was getting Nick wound up and finding it harder and harder to find comfort with each passing night.

The plan was all laid out and ready. Jack and Skye forged evidence, making Nick look like a dirty cop. Having him purposely let evidence disappear in lock up and making it look like Nick was using the power of his badge to help Mr. Big cover up criminal activities. That was the primary plan. Make Nick look like a dirty cop, arrest him, send him to the Jungle, and make contact with his old partner, McDowell. Jack had told Nick from the beginning that they were going to make him the most hated Fox in Zootopia, which they made sure of that.

Jack and Skye did present Nick with three gifts, courtesy of the ZBI. The first item was a pendant, where at first glance, looks like an ordinary piece of jewelry with a bow and arrow engraved on it. But, with the use of a safety pin, the pendant would open up revealing a chip to be inserted into any phone, containing a GPS tracker and the select numbers to Jack and Bogo. The second item was a flip lighter, with a small button and lens on the bottom, abling Nick to take pictures, while still functioning as a real flip lighter. Nick hasn't smoked cigarettes since he was a teen kit. Now he'll have to pick up the habit again, giving him a reason for having the flip-lighter. The last item was a simple calligraphy pen that could function as a recorder when pressed down on the clip. Judy couldn't help but laugh and pull out her carrot pen. She told Nick that he could just use her pen instead, in a mocking tone. Judy had a point, considering how much her pen had come in hand while on the force.

Aside from the fact that Nick would be leaving, Judy found it hard to find comfort in her role once Nick was gone. Being Nick's partner, there would have to be a fake investigation on her, a suspension for a month or two, and then put on parking duty once reinstated. All to make the act look that more believable.

She would have to act surprised when they finally arrest Nick in front of her. Nick couldn't help but find humor in that, telling her to not over milk her performance. Referring to the time Nick and her tricked Bellwether by pretending Nick had gone savage and attacking her.

Nudging closer to Nick, she placed her head on his chest and an arm around him. Nick put his arm around her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked, hoping Nick would talk to her. Letting her know that everything is going to be okay.

"I was just thinking, Carrots," Nick said. "The second time we met, you had asked for my help and me being stubborn said 'no.' So you hustled me into helping you. You threatened me, saying if I didn't help you, the only place I would sell Paw-sicles would be the prison cafeteria. Now it looks like that's going to happen now" Nick said, chuckling at the irony and rubbing his forehead at the very thought of it all.

Judy could see a small tear run down Nick's cheek. Leaning in, she wiped the tear away with her finger and kissed him on the cheek. She didn't say anything, nothing that Nick didn't already know. Placing her head on his chest for his comfort and waiting for Nick to go to sleep finally.

When Nick finally fell asleep, Judy, as quiet as she could be, snuck out of bed. Grabbing her phone and tiptoeing into the bathroom. Making sure the door was closed and locked behind her, she dialed Skye's number. She didn't want Nick to know what she was doing. The dial tone rang three times before Skye answered with a simple 'hello.'

"Skye?" Judy said. "I need your help."

* * *

 _ **Three Days Later...**_

Nick hardly slept at all last night. Today was the day. The day he would walk into Precinct 1 and have Bogo arrest him.

Nick got up early and dressed in his uniform. Judy was already up, at least for a good hour or two before him. Judy had told him that she wanted to get up early and cook him a special breakfast.

Examining himself in the mirror, he could see his tie was a little loose, to which he straightened and tightened. Figuring if he was being arrested today and going to prison, he might as well look proper for it.

Taking a deep breath, he let it out at a slow pace to calm his nerves. Leaving the bedroom and joining Judy in the kitchen, who was stacking plates with different foods onto the table. Judy turned to see him standing there at the kitchen entrance.

"Hey. You're finally up" Judy said. Nick didn't know what to say, and gave a simple nod to her, letting her know he was listening.

"Come take a seat," Judy said, gesturing him to a seat she had pulled out. Walking over, Nick sat down in the chair she was offering to him. Judy spun around and sat on Nick's lap, wrapping her arms around him.

"I wanted to cook you something special this morning," Judy said, looking at her handiwork on the table. "I knew it would be something with blueberries, but I didn't know what. So, I cooked everything that came to mind."

Nick looked at all the food Judy had cooked for him, making him smile like a little kit. On the table were stacks of blueberry pancakes, blueberry waffles, and blueberry french toast. There were blueberry bagels, and toast with blueberry jam spread over them. The last delicious item on the table was a bowl of fresh picked blueberries.

"This looks amazing, Carrots. Thank you" Nick said, planting a kiss on Judy's lips. The kiss made Judy's ears point straight up, a sign Nick knew that meant she felt excited.

Judy was trying to hold back a few small tears. "Figured, who knows when you might get to have a good meal like this again?"

Nick, wiping the tears from her eyes, gave her another comforting kiss and telling her that everything would turn out okay. This time Judy pulled him in close to kiss him.

"Now, what should I try first?" he asked with a smile and soft chuckle. Judy made him a plate stacked with waffles, pancakes, and french toast and adding a few fresh blueberries on top before drowning it all in sweet amber syrup. Judy used her fork to feed pieces to him. Nick, grabbing his eating utensil and feeding her pieces of blueberry waffles. Smiling and laughing with each other as they did so.

After eating as much of Judy's spectacular breakfast, they climbed into their cursor to the precinct. The whole drive had Nick on edge. He was consistently taking deep breaths and letting them out with ease to calm himself down. He scratched his claw against the leather seat, not realizing that he was tearing a hole straight through the fabric. Nick stopped the moment he realized he was pulling the cushion from the seat.

Arriving at Precinct 1, both Judy and him could see a line of news vans. Nick's nerves were getting the best of him. He could feel cold sweat dampening his fur and wiping the sweat from his brow. He felt something grip his hand. Looking down Nick could see Judy, grabbing hold of his hand for comfort. He nodded his head, knowing excatly what they had to do. Putting on their fake smiles, they exited their cursor and entered the precinct.

Once they were through the double glass doors, Nick saw a few officers stop what they were doing to look up at them, or him to be more accurate. A few news crews that were already in the building saw them and were making their camera guy get ready. At Clawhouser's desk stood Chief Bogo, Jack, and Skye. Bogo approached them, holding up his hand for them to stop. He was finally there, the point of no return.

"Nicholas Wilde," Bogo said loud and clear, for anyone in the precinct that cared could hear.

"Yes, chief?"

"Nicholas Wilde, you're under arrest for the obstruction of evidence, Police misconduct, and the acceptance of bribes."

"Chief," Judy said, playing her part. "There must be some mistake," she said, laughing as if it was all a big joke. "Tell him, Nick."

He thought it to be more convincing if he didn't respond back. Making himself look all the more guilty. Bogo turned him around and slapped a pair of cuffs on his hands and behind his back.

Reporters were starting to rush in and crowd around him. Everywhere Nick turned there would be a camera lens flashing, or a mic shoved in his face. Nick knew there would be media hype over him, but couldn't help becoming angry at how insulting and infuriating the questions would be. Asking if his whole intention to become a cop was to abuse his power? Or, how many bribes did he take will pretending to serve the city of Zootopia? He answered none of them. The major frustration that got under his skin was when the reporters turned their attention to Judy. Surrounding her and shoving cameras and mics in her face, as they had done to Nick. If only these cuffs were off and Bogo not having a firm grip on his shoulder, he would've marched over there and shove those cameras out of her face.

Bogo lead Nick to holding and brought him through the standard procedure when a criminal is apprehended. Scanning his paw prints and taking his profile photo.

Usually, there would be a lengthy trial to prove if someone like him is guilty or not, but that wasn't the plan. Nick would plead guilty and have his sentence be two years. This way, within the next two days, he could quickly be sent to the maximum security prison that had incarcerated McDowell.

All in place, Bogo lead Nick to the back of his cruiser, where photo happy journalist swarmed to get a good picture of him in cuffs. That for sure would help convince the masses of him looking all the more guilty.

Bogo would drive him to the safe house that Jake and Skye have set up to keep out of the public's eye, until being sent to The Jungle.

The safehouse, located in Savannah Square of Zootopia, was small and containing the bare minimum of furniture: a table to eat at, a couch, a bed and a tv. Still, It would be better than anything he would encounter once in prison. A ZBI agent, usually either Skye or Jack himself, would stand guard for his protection.

After the first night and the following afternoon, Jack arrived. Rushing in, carrying a black garment bag in one hand. He was out of breath and breathing very heavy.

"Nick. There's been a situation and a change of plans" Jack said rushing up to Nick, who sat on the couch hoping to clear his head.

"What is it?" Nick asked with high concern. It's barely been twenty-four hours, and there's already been a screw up in this whole operation.

"We have to move you. But first, go put this on" Jack said, tossing the black garment bag at him. Opening up the garment bag, Nick could see it contained a tux in his size.

 _A tux?_ he thought. For what reason would he need to wear this? Is this Jack's way of making a bad joke? "What purpose will this serve?" Nick asked.

"All will be explained shortly, but right now we got to move."

Nick did as Jack commanded, running to the bedroom to quickly change into the tux. The tux fitted him well and took a look at himself in the mirror. Shiny black dress shoes, sleek black trousers, black leather belt with gold buckle, white button-up shirt, black jacket, and a black silk tie. Straightening and tightening his tie, Nick thought he looked pretty damn smooth in the tux. He felt like he belonged in a James Bond flick with the way he looked. Sadly, there was no time to admire himself in the mirror. Jack was waiting outside for him to hurry up. Opening the door, Jack said he looked great and started leading him to a black van parked outside the safe house. Jack loaded him into the back before driving off.

Nick had no idea where they were going, and Jack refused to tell him what was going on. Telling him that all would be explained soon enough, to which Nick couldn't help but roll his eyes at such a response.

The van came to a stop, and the back doors opened. Looking around, Nick could see that they were in an alley behind some building. Jack pounded on the back door of the building. A few seconds later the door opened, and Nick was the lead in, following Jack through the building till they came to an empty chapel.

Nick didn't understand. Why would Jack send him here? Nick looked around. The alter had yellow and orange lighting. The pedestals were empty and dimly lit. Nick gave Jack a confused look, having no idea what is going on?

At the back of the chapel, the double-wide doors opened, entering Nala and Wilford. What was surprising was the clothes the two of them were wearing. Wilford wore a black tux, similar to Nick's, and his timberwolf hair was combed back looking very fashionable. Nala wore a beige dress with a small bouquet of flowers in her hand, and her hair was spiked up.

"Nala? Wilford? What's going on?" Nick asked looking confused.

"What do you think is going on?" Wilford said, giving him that boyish smile he always has and approaching Nick. "It's your wedding."

"I'm sorry? My-my wedding?'

"That's right," Nala said. "Judy pulled a fast one on you and orchestrated all this behind your back. And I know that this is a special moment for the two of you, but I hope we get this over with quick. I'm not the most feminine lioness when it comes to wearing dresses."

Nick, looking over at Jack with astonishment, "You knew, didn't you?"

"Of course," Jack said. "We all knew while making sure you didn't know. But we will be relocating you to a new safe house. That part was true. You'll understand why when we get there."

The double doors at the back of the chapel opened again. This time, it was Skye running into the chapel. The white snow fox wore a similar beige dress as Nala, along with the small bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"Oh, good. I was afraid that I might be running late" Skye said, taking her place next to Nala on the altar's left side. Wilford and Jake stood with Nick on the altar's right.

From a side door, by the altar, a small badger wearing a priest collar and bible under his arms. "Okay. Let's make this quick. The game starts in an hour, and unlike most mammals, I don't have DVR. Is everyone present?"

"Not Yet," Wilford said. "Still waiting for two more."

"Wait. Who is all attending this?" Nick asked. It was a fair question. By now the Zootopia media have done their job, plastering his photo everywhere and labeling him as a convicted criminal.

"Unfortunately, the only ones that could be here is anyone working on this undercover operation," Jack said.

The double doors of the chapel opened once again, and Terra rushed in. Perched on her shoulder was Basel holding on as they fled down the aisle. Terra, just like Nala and Skye, wore the same beige dress holding a bouquet of flowers. Basil wore a mouse-size tux and the hair on his head pushed back, looking more formal.

"Ah, I see we are fashionably late," Basil said, brushing his sleeves with his hand. Wilford walked over, taking him off Terra's shoulder and putting him on his own. Basil stood at proper attention on Wilford's shoulder.

"Okay. All accounted parties are here," Wilford told the badger priest.

Wait, a realization popping into Nick's mind. He never got around to having a best man, which he hoped Finnick would have the pleasure of being. With the undercover operation, Nick figured that the whole wedding would have to wait till he could safely come home.

"Skippy," Nick said, walking up to Jack. "I have a favor to ask." It felt odd to ask for such a request. It happens all the time, but now that he's the one having to ask, it just felt weird to him. How does someone go about asking if they could be your best man? Nick came out and asked. "I need a Best Man. Think you could take up that position?"

"Of course, Nick," Jack said, putting his rabbit hand on Nick's shoulder and smiling up at him. Nick, smiling and embracing his rabbit friend in a hug.

Nala, plugging in her phone to a stereo and clicked play for the song "Here Comes the Bride" to start playing. They all lined up next to the altar.

At the end of the aisle, which lead to the altar, was Cheif Bogo standing tall and firm in a black tux. On his right, arm wrapped around Bogo's was Judy. It made sense, Bogo walking her down the aisle. Since her father would not be here, Bogo was the best choice.

Looking at the wedding dress Judy wore was beautiful, considering she got it on such short notice. The dress she wore was a pearl white brides dress, with a slim look, and a white veil covering her face. She wore her ears up and tied together. In her hand that wasn't around Bogo's arm, was a large bouquet of flowers.

Approaching the altar, Bogo let go of Judy and took his place in line next to Jack, Wilford, and Basil. Judy stepped up beside Nick. Now with Judy up close, she was beautiful to him, even with the thin white veil covering her face.

Smiling, he leaned in so only she could hear. "So you're the mastermind of all this? And without me even knowing" he said in a whisper. Judy nodded her head and smiled, loving the fact that she can still outsmart Nick at times. "Sly bunny," Nick said with a low chuckle.

"Dumb Fox," she said back proudly.

The badger priest made a loud sound clearing his throat. Nick and Judy turned toward him. "Are we ready to begin?" he asked a little impatient.

"Wait!" Judy said, making everyone turn to her with a curious stare as to why she's stopping her wedding from proceeding. "One thing needs to be fixed."

Judy turned to Nick. Reaching up and grabbing his tie, she loosened it to the style Nick always wears his ties. "That's better," she said. Even with the veil covering her face, Nick could tell she had a wide smile on her face. "There's the Fox I love."

Nick couldn't help give a big fox-like grin while trying to hold back a few tears at how amazing Judy is to him. The badger continued with the ceremony. Reading passages of love, loyalty, and commitment as two mammals become one with each other.

Throughout the entire ceremony, Jack and Skye continued making glances at each other. If they weren't so far apart, he would be holding Skye's hand. For now, he gave her a cheerful smile and a wink. Jack could see that Skye was blushing under snow-white fur.

"Do you," the badger priest said, "Nicholas, take Judy to be your wife and mate, till death do you part?"

Nick turned to Judy. "Judy. Are you sure this is what you want?" Nick asked with concern. "I mean, its nothing like you hoped. Your parents or siblings aren't here, my mom isn't here, there's no cake, and I know you wanted a wedding outside."

"Nick, if I didn't want this I wouldn't have orchestrated this."

Nick smiled. "Okay then."

"Uh, Nick."

Turning around, he saw Jack standing there holding out his hand which held the ring to put on Judy's finger.

"Thanks, pal," he said, taking the ring and giving Jack a friendly slap on the shoulder. Turning back to Judy and slipping the ring on her finger, "I, Nicholas Wilde, do take you, Judy Hopps, to be my wife."

"And you, Judy," the badger said, "do you take Nicholas to be your husband and mate, till death do you part?"

Judy turned to Nala, who held her ring to give to Nick. Turning back to Nick, smiling and slipping the ring on his finger. "And I, Judy Hopps, do take you, Nicholas Wilde, to be my husband."

"Then the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Nick and Judy turned to each other. Nick lifted up the thin white veil covering her face. Nick now had a better look at the beauty that was Judy. Her large lavender eyes, her rose-colored cheeks blushing, and her sweet innocent smile that made his heart start to race. Nick stood there looking at her with a broad smile on his face. Judy, smiling back at him, jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nick, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her in close. Locking lips, they gave each other a passionate kiss. The sound of applause came from the few that were there to witness the wedding.

"Congratulations you two, but now we have to get both of you to the new safe house" Jack spoke up.

"Wait? The both of us?" asked Nick.

"Yes. Both you and Judy will be going to the safe house. Skye and I will take you there now."

Nick and Judy gave their thanks to everyone that helped pull off their secret wedding. Hand in hand and following Jack and Skye out the back door of the chapel. The same entrance Nick had come in.

Outside, the black van was waiting for them. The evening sky was slowly turning dark. Skye opened the back doors for Nick and Judy. Crouching down and still holding each other's hand, they got into the van. Nick couldn't help but joke at how this wasn't the limo he had hoped to have at their wedding.

It was roughly a thirty-minute drive to the new safe house. Nick held Judy close to him the whole way, while she laid her head on his shoulder. The van came to a stop, and the back doors opened. Nick, being the first out, turned around, grabbing Judy and carrying his new bride over the threshold of their fake home.

The new safe house was a lot nicer than the previous one they held Nick in. This safehouse had low lighting, large cushy couches, and a bigger TV. Jack said that he would be back in the morning for Nick and told them to enjoy the night, with a slight smirk and a wink to the two of them.

Watching Jack leave and lock the door behind him, Nick carried Judy to the back bedroom. During the drive, Judy hinted that she had something special for the both of them in the bedroom.

Opening the bedroom door, Nick couldn't believe what was waiting for them. A few dozen candles had been lit to illuminate the room in a comforting orange and yellow glow. A stainless steel bucket sat by the bed, filled with ice and a bottle of champagne. Red rose petals scattered across the floor and on top the king size bed.

"Did you do all this, Carrots?" Nick asked in aww, carefully putting her down.

"Yup," Judy said. With a smirking smile on her face, Judy put one hand on her hip and the other pressing a finger to the temple of her tilted head, as if she was thinking. "Well, I did get a little help from Nala and Skye," Judy said.

"And I thought it was the guy's job to be spontaneous and romantic when pulling off something like this" Nick laughed.

Wrapping his arms around Judy, his bride. Judy turned around, wrapping her arms, around his neck to bring him in close. Leaning in, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Nick..."

"Yeah, Carrots...?"

"Take it slow with me," she said. "I want this moment to last as long as it can."

"As you wish, my love," he said with a smile.

Leaning in and kissing her on the lips, which felt soft and delicate against his own. Doing as Judy asked, wanting to make the moment last for her. He pulled the shoulder straps on Judy's dress and letting the silk dress slowly fall to the floor, like water in a slow-moving stream, and puddling around her feet. Now, standing there fully naked, Judy smiled up at him. It was his turn. Taking off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt, making sure to caress his chest with each button. Judy continued till he was as naked as her.

The two of them were wrapping their arms around and hugging each other as tight as possible. Kissing Judy from the top of her head, behind her ear, and working his way down her neck. Loving the scent of her body as he cupped one of her breasts in his hand and with his thumb brushing her nipple with such grace. Soft moans of pleasure escaping from Judy's mouth as he continued kissing and massaging her cupped breast.

Nick firmly grabbed the bottom of her rear and lifted her up. Judy wrapped her legs around Nick, to help him support her as he carried her to bed. Gently laying her on the bed, he stops kissing to look her in the eyes.

"I love you, Judy," he said.

Judy smiled as a tear of joy ran down her cheek. She placed her hand on the fire red fur of his cheek, looking deep into his eyes. "I love you too Nick."

Smiling at each other, the fox husband and bunny wife, continued showing their love for each other throughout the entire night.

* * *

Morning light came through the bedroom window. Under the bedsheets, Nick and Judy, entangling each with loving passion. The champagne bottle was now empty and upside down in the metal bucket by the bed. They had opened the bottle last night and drank it between sessions of their lovemaking. The both of them feeling happy as if everything was going to turn out okay.

A loud knock came from the door followed by Jack's voice telling Nick that it was time. At a slow pace, they got out of bed, the dreaded feeling return to them. Nick found that Judy had brought his regular khaki pants, pawiian shirt, and tie which he put on. Another loud bang came from the door, followed by Jack telling Nick to hurry up.

Judy grabbed a rob from the closet to cover her naked body. Nick, dressed and ready to go when she came up to him and putting a hand on his arm.

"Nick..." she said, trying to hold back tears. "Nick promise me one more thing."

Looking at her and giving a sly fox smile. "Anything, Carrots."

"Promise me..." she said, trying to find her words through her emotions. "Promise me that you will come back as the same fox that you are now when you leave through those doors."

Nick, placing his fox hand under her chin and lifting her face up to look her in the eyes, and planting a kiss on her soft lips. "I promise," he said in a calm, reassuring tone.

Nick looked at the wedding band on his finger. He knew he couldn't take it with him. It could risk the whole undercover operation. He couldn't help feeling sad as he pulled the ring off his finger. Grabbing Judy's hand and holding it out, palm facing up. He put his wedding band in Judy's palm and closed her hand around it.

"It's best if you hold on to this for now," he said. Leaning in and giving Judy one last passionate kiss on her lips. "I love you."

Nick let her go and opened the bedroom door. Jack was standing there outside the door, wanting him to hurry up. Nick wasn't any big hurry to go to jail, which is usually the case for anyone that's about to go to prison. Jack held up a pair of cuffs to place on his wrist. He turned, wanting to take one last look at Judy, who had tears in her eyes.

Jack put a hand on his shoulder and led him out. Jack put him in the back of a ZBI vehicle and drove him to a prisoner loading station. There, Jack escorted him onto a blue prison transport bus. Nick sat next to the window and starred out as he shackled to a metal bar in front of him by a correctional officer. A hyena with a mohawk and wearing a muzzle got the same treatment as him. Once all prisoners are present for, the old billy goat driving the bus started up the engine. Nick watched as the landscape outside moved past him. He was finally heading to The Jungle.

* * *

 **(AN: Once again, a lot of emotional up and downs in this installment. It took eleven chapters, but we are finally back where we first started. So we finally get to see how Nick adjusts to his new life in prison. Again, please, if possible leave a review telling me what your likes, dislikes, hopes, and what your overall opinions are for this chapter. Until next time, SirRedFox.)**


	13. Chapter 12: And Here We Are

**(AN: Hello everyone. Sir_RedFox here with another installment of The Long Hustle: Vol. 1.**

 **Want to thank everybody for the positive comments that I have received. I hope to hear more from you all with each new installment. I love hearing everyone's thoughts, criticism, hopes of what's to come, what you want to happen, all of it.**

 **Quick recap: Nick finally went undercover and was being sent to the big house, but not before Judy pulling a fast one on him. Behind Nick's back Judy surprised him with a secret wedding. Yes, Nick and Judy got hitched and spent a passionate night with each other as husband and wife. Such an emotional happy moment all ended the next morning when Nick was driven to a prison escort bus.**

 **Again, thank you all so much, and enjoy. -SirRedFox)  
**

* * *

 **Ch. 12, And Here We Are:**

Forty-eight hours of isolation was the protocol for all new inmates, at The Jungle. The prison does this, to get new prisoners accumulated with being in the big house. Like it made a difference. Prison is prison, and they're all the same. Cement walls, iron bars on the doors, and razor wire fences. One of the closest things to being an actual Hell on Earth.

Nick laid on the uncomfortable cot in his cell, wanting to go to sleep. He wished he could sleep the next two years away. As great as that would be, the thinly padded bed made such a wish impossible.

When in isolation, there are only two things to do; sleep and eat. Guards brought food to Nick's cell. The aluminum food tray contained a hearty meal of stale bread and something that resembled spoiled mashed potatoes, or possibly spoiled mushed rice; it was hard to tell. With nothing else available, he ate the mush. Nick scooped up the pulp with the stale bread and shoveled the food into his mouth.

If there is one thing everyone in prison has, it's time. There's so much time when in prison, it will drive inmates mad. The best thing for an inmate to do is to find new ways to pass the time consistently. Nick tried a few things to help pass the time. The first thing he did were a set of pushups and sit-ups in his cell. Believe it or not, prison is one of the best places to get one's body in shape, all because of the damn time to use. What else is there to do with so much time then use it to become a big muscle buffed monster that society has already labeled him to be?

A few other tricks Nick tried, was laying on his back and tossing up a small pebble of concrete chipped from the wall and catching it up in the air. That worked for awhile, till he tossed the rock in the air, and while yawning, missed catching the pebble and landing down his throat. With haste, Nick sat up, pounding on his chest till he was coughing up the rock before choking. After that ordeal, the next idea to pass the time, was scratching his claw against the walls, trying to draw a picture of anything. Nick never saw himself as an artist... well, except a con-artist perhaps. When it came to drawing, Nick would consider himself lucky if he could draw ugly stick figures.

The worst thing to do with time, while in prison, is overthinking. Though, that's the main reason for so much time in prison. To think about what horrible thing landed you in jail and reflect on it. Like how a parent puts their kit in the corner to think about what they've done, but for adults. That might be all well for low level convicted inmates, but for the others, does it even matter? Prisoners that are guilty and serving life, or that one mammal out of twenty-five that is innocent and wrongfully convicted, or in Nick's case, trying to be a good cop and do the right thing.

Nick would find himself thinking about Judy, which only stirred up emotions in him. The reason for wanting to stay active, to distract himself and try not to think about her.

After switching back and forth from sets of situps to pushups, Nick collapsed on his back. Laying there on the hard concrete floor, Nick wanted to catch his breath. Starring up at the ceiling of his cell and the light that hung in the center. The white concrete roof, looking like a white canvas ready to be painted on.

Loud mumbling noises were coming from one of the inmates in the cell next to him and were taking its effect on Nick. Trying to ignore the ramblings of his crazy neighbor, Nick tried using cushion from the mattress as earplugs. He found the incoherent mumbling was even worse at night. For the first night, the mumbling kept him up. It had Nick tossing and turning in hopes of finding some form of comfort. He also tried burying his head under the pillow.

The second night, the mumbling was not as bad. Nick still found it hard to fall asleep and laid on his back looking up at the ceiling. It was lights out for all prisoners. Nick figured that it had to be around 10 or 10:30. While laying on his cot, Nick would often find himself massaging his ring finger that, for a short time, held his wedding band. He missed wearing it on his finger, but more important he missed Judy.

 _Clunk!_

A loud sound of someone flipping a large switch echoed in the holding chamber they were all in. The lights flashed on waking everyone. Nick held up his hand shielding his eyes from the blinding light.

A loud booming voice came from one of the guards, a rhino. The rhino guard ordered all inmates to get up and stand at their cell doors. Being this late in the night, whatever the reason was it couldn't be good.

Through the bars of his cell, Nick could see the rhino guard walking down the row of cells making sure all inmates were up and doing as told. In the center, for all inmates to see, was an overweight looking beaver. The beaver wore a gray suit with shiny black shoes and a pair of spectacles on his face. The beaver stood atop a stool, to be seen better and a microphone in front of him, with a correctional officer on each side of him, one being a ram and the other a mule. The beaver tapped at the mic, which gave a loud hum for all to hear.

"To all you new inmates here, let me be the first to welcome you. Welcome you to what is to be your new home for the duration of your prison sentence," The beaver said into the mic. "I am Warden Pierce, and I run this prison with an iron fist," The warden beaver said, raising a fist in the air. "But, that does not mean things here have to be difficult for you," he said with a cheerful smile that gave Nick chills instead a feeling of comfort.

"I run things according to the good book," Warden Pierce said, now raising a leather bond bible in the air. "and Sunday masses are mandatory." Nick could hear his fellow inmates make loud groans of disappointment after hearing the words _'mandatory Sunday Mass.'_

The present guards acted on the uproar and worked getting everyone quit. Resorting to shouting and whacking their batons against the bars of some of the prisoner's cells. Getting everyone to be quiet and letting Warden Pierce continue his speech.

"You are all here because you are all degenerate criminals who, not only breaking the laws of mammal, but the laws of God. Repenting is the only thing you can do, to not only save you in here but out there for those lucky enough to have a second chance at society once released after serving your time. Hold my words close to heart and things will work out for you here. But for those that decide to cause a disturbance in my prison, we have a wide range of techniques in dealing with your ungodly behavior."

From one of the cells, not knowing which one or who it was, a massive gob of white spit flew towards the Warden. The white saliva projectile landed in front of the Warden's stool. A voice came from the cell that hogged the spittle. It sounded like the hyena that sat next to Nick on the bus. "How's that for ungodly behavior?" the voice asked in spite.

Warden Pierce, all so calm, tucking the leather bond bible back under his arm and adjusting his glasses. "Guards, please open inmate 102's cell," Warden Pierce said and signaled for a clipboard from one of the guards.

Nick could only hear the bars on the cell door opening, following the scuffling of someone being dragged out of their cell with force. Nick was right. It was the mohawk hyena that sat next to him on the bus.

"Inmate 102, Reagan Brooke. Arrested for armed robbery and assault. Serving five years, up for parole in two" Warden Pierce said, looking at the clipboard. "Well, Mr. Brooke you have the pleasure, out of your fellow criminal peers, as the first to introduce you to some of our disciplinary acts."

With no warning, the rhino guard standing behind Reagan whacked his nightstick against the back of the hyena's knees. With a yelp of pain, Reagan crumbled down to the floor, hard. Trying to get back up, the guard sent another mighty blow across the hyena's back with the nightstick, sending him straight back down to the floor. The prison guard ram, stepping in to join his rhino coworker, freely beat his baton on the hyena. The ram guard didn't even wait for the hyena to try and get back up, flinging a few hard whacks to Reagan's back and head.

"Gentlemen," Warden Pierce said, holding his hand up at the guards. Stepping down from the stool, Warden Pierce stood in front of the now bleeding hyena. Reagan, trying his best to push himself up off the floor, looked up at the Warden. Reagan was suffering from a busted lip, a broken nose, and a gash on the back of his head. His eye was bruised and starting to swell shut.

Warden Pierce looked down at him while holding out his empty hand to the rhino guard, who passed his baton to the Warden. With a firm grip, Warden Pierce swung hard, hitting the hyena square across the face, knocking Reagan out cold. A glob of blood spewing out of Reagan's mouth, spraying the floor of the corridor. Some of the hyena's blood even managed to land on one of Warden Pierce's shiny black shoes.

"Gentlemen," Warden Pierce said, addressing two of guards by him. He handed back the baton to the rhino guard. "If you would so kindly, escort prisoner 102 to the Hole. Perhaps forty-eight hours there will make him more cooperative."

The two guards that had distributed the beating grabbed the prisoner by each arm and taking him to the Hole. Nick had no idea where, or what, the Hole referred to, but it sounded terrible. Dragging away prisoner 102, or better know as Reagan Brooke, left a faint trail of blood behind him.

Everyone watching as they left the corridor. Even Warden Pierce, until looking down at his shoes and noticing the splatter of Reagan's blood on the shiny black leather. From the chest pocket on his suit, Warden Pierce pulled out a white handkerchief. Bending down, he wiped the blood off his shoe with one single gentle swipe. "That's better. Cleanliness is next to Godliness" he said loud enough to hear through the mic.

Standing straight back up, Warden Pierce, adjusting his glasses and straightening his suit before addressing the inmates. "Well now. Wasn't that exciting?" the Warden said with that awful smile of his. "Tomorrow, you will all be relocating to your more permeant cells. I advise you all rest well tonight."

The lights in the corridor were shutting off, allowing everyone to return to their cots. Warden Pierce addressed them one last time, before leaving them alone in their dark cells, "Gentlemen. Welcome to the Jungle."

* * *

 **(AN: Things are already looking pretty grim for Nick. It's only been his second night, and Warden Pierce has made clear that this is not going to be a simple walk in the park.**

 **I'm going to try and put out one more installment for this month, but with the holiday rush, it's unpredictable. So, if not this month, expect one at the beginning of the New Year.**

 **Again, if possible, please leave a review telling me what your likes, dislikes, hopes, and what your overall opinions are for this chapter. Your comments make me want to make things better for you, the reader. Until next time, SirRedFox.)**


	14. Chapter 13: Welcome to The Jungle

**(AN: Hello everyone. Sir_RedFox here with another installment of The Long Hustle: Vol. 1.**

 **Want to thank everybody for being so patient while I tried to get this chapter ready to be posted. A few important things I want to inform every one about. One, I should be able to have one more Installment to this story before the end of the month. Second, I am in the works of creating a whole new Zootopia story. The new Zootopia story tells Zootopia during the frontier days, titled:** **The Good, The Bad, and The Wilde** **. So, keep up to date on that new story.**

 **Quick recap: We return where we first started, with Nick in prison. Things already take a terrible turn when introduced to Warden Pierce. The next two years in The Jungle is going to be harder then he imagined.**

 **As always, please leave a review if you can telling me your likes, dislikes, and what would make the story better. Again, thank you all so much, and enjoy. -SirRedFox)  
**

* * *

 **Ch. 13, Welcome to The Jungle:**

 _Welcome to the Jungle, we got fun and games_

 _We got everything you want, honey we know the names_

 _We are the people that can find whatever you may need_

 _If you got the money honey, we got your disease_

 _In the Jungle, Welcome to the Jungle_

 _I wanna watch..._ _ **You**_ _..._ _ **BLEED!**_

\- Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N' Roses

Morning came with the guards with powerful voices announcing their presence and ordering everyone to get up and get ready to head out. Nick gathers what little belongings he has and stands, waiting for the bar doors to mechanically open. A loud buzzer goes off, followed by the clanking sound of the bars sliding open. He stepped out and marched along with the rest of his predator inmates.

Nick, along with the others, transferred to their new confined cells in Cell Block B. Standing in line; he could see up ahead the guard telling each inmate what cell they were to occupy. He watched them go one by one till it was his turn.

A rhino guard, holding a clipboard in his hands, giving Nick a hard look, up and down. This guard wasn't the same one from the previous night that had given the unnecessary beating to Reagan. He found this to be a bit of relief. If at all possible, Nick would want to stir clear of that particular guard. The guard in front of him looked back at his clipboard and told him to go to cell #4848. Not wanting to wait around, he headed through to Cell Block B.

Nick looked in horrified _aww_ at the entire inner block. Cell Block B of the prison occupied almost every type of predator, big and small. The building went three stories high. Each level, going up, cells lined side by side and inmates occupying them. Looking up, Nick could see a few prisoners leaning over the railing looking down at him. They were all wanting to get a good look at the fresh fish entering the feeding pool. On the ground floor of the cell block were a few metal tables spread out and bolted to the ground. A few inmates sat at some of these tables, playing chess, cards, anything to pass the time. All that damn time to spend. Last, but the first things Nick noticed, was the guard station in the center. The guard station had six correctional officers, three on the bottom and three on top, on watch with everything in their line of sight.

Nick made his way to the top third floor, to Cell #4848, getting glaring looks walking up the vertical staircase. Getting to the top, a jackal leaning against the concrete wall next to Nick's new cell. The jackal wore the standard prison orange jumpsuit with his sleeves rolled up past his elbows. A red bandana wrapped around his head, holding his fur back. All the while, grinding and chewing on a toothpick sticking out of his mouth. Turning, the jackal took notice of Nick.

"Hey, Fox. You the new tenant to this cell?"

"That would be lucky me. Are you the friendly tenant in the neighboring cell, that lets me borrow a cup of sugar every time I come over?"

The jackal gave a high pitched laugh at Nick's sarcasm. "Well, lets hope, you will do better than the last tenant. An unfortunate event caused him to be, let's say 'evicted'" said the jackal, giving another high pitch laugh.

Nick did not understand what was so funny about his comment. Ignoring the jackal and stepping inside his new cell. There wasn't much difference from the last cell he transferred from except for a few items. Nick made of quick note of everything in his cell. It had the usual sink and toilet, but there was also a table and chair for him to sit at and a small shelf to hold items. The last thing was the bed with a thin mattress that looked as comfortable as sleeping on the actual bedsprings. The real disturbing thing to him was the large red stain in the center of the bed.

He could tell right away, dried blood was the contents of the large red stain, understanding now what was so funny to the jackal before. Meaning, the last mammal to occupy this cell left in a body bag. Judging from the size of the blood stain, the previous inmate must have bled out.

From behind, Nick heard the chuckling laughter of the jackal. Turning around to see the jackal leaning against the cell bars, still chewing on the toothpick in his mouth. The jackal raised a finger up against his neck and moving it across his throat as if it was being sliced open. All the while making gargling noise to help make his charade that much clearer to Nick.

Nick asked the Jackel why and who killed him? The jackal only continued laughing. "Why do any of us do anything? It wasn't my doing if that's what you're wondering" said the jackal, leaning in, while holding on to the cell's bars.

Turning back to the bloodstained bed, thinking of what to do. Nick thought flipping the mattress over would hide the stain. Unfortunately, the inmate's blood had soaked through the mat. With a heavy sigh, Nick tries ignoring the red blob or thinking about how the inmate killed sleeping on the mat.

"Getting settled in?" the Jackal asked.

"Oh for sure," Nick said with heavy sarcasm. "I'm making it into my own personal five-star shit-hole."

The jackal gave a loud chuckle while giving a loud clap and pointing a finger a Nick with flair. "I'm starting to like you."

"Oh good. My mom was afraid I wouldn't make any friends on my first day in prison" said Nick. The jackal only laughed harder.

The jackal told Nick his name was Jay. Jay said he was serving six years and up for parole in three. Jay was a grade A car thief he explained before his arrest and sent to The Jungle. Jay bragged on, how he could steal any car and have it scrapped for parts before the owner even knew their car was gone.

The two canine cell neighbors talked for awhile, sharing their experiences and what landed them in the Jungle. Nick told him his story as a hustler. Leaving out the details of him once being a cop. Figuring that such information isn't something that no one needs know.

Jay made mention of him going out to the courtyard to see what drama was stirring up before lunch. Suggesting that Nick can follow him if he liked. Might as well. Better than sitting in this cell and waiting.

The prison courtyard had every type of mammal, both pry and predator, out and about. The grounds were devoid of any lush green blades of grass. Hot waves from the blazing sun in the sky beat down on the dirt and gravel. Like most prison courtyards, a basketball court was set up for the inmates. There was also a workout area with weights, bench presses, and one or two Bowflex type of equipment. Sun-dried wooden table benches spread out for anyone to sit. Sitting at one of the tables, Nick saw him. Flynn Mcdowell.

His old hustling partner from a lifetime ago. Flynn had his back turned to Nick, but he still recognized the furry Australian native. Nick excused himself from Jay, who was paying little attention to the situation anyway and making his way to McDowell. A nervous wave passed over Nick for a second. Thoughts filled his head with every type of predictable situation this could go. Walking up to Flynn till Nick was standing right behind him. Flynn still had no clue of Nick's presence.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite annoying little fur ball from down under," Nick said, laying on some charm.

Flynn turned around to see Nick standing there with open arms. Nick noticed a few differences to him since last seeing his kola friend. The left side of Flynn's face had suffered from a type of burn, though visible did not seem to be too bothersome. Flynn had a Sherwood brand cigarette in his mouth that went limp once seeing Nick. Flynn never planned on seeing Nick again, especially in prison of all places.

"Well fuck me with a didgeridoo. Nicky? Is that you?" said Flynn with surprise in his thick Aussie accent.

"Hope you weren't mistaking me with another sly and devilishly handsome fox?" said Nick, walking around the table and sitting on the opposite side of the bench.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, you know. Took a little personal time off, take a break from the wife and kids. Thought this might be the best place to do that." Nick said with heavy sarcasm. "What the hell do you think I'm doing here? I was arrested and sent to this hell hole."

Flynn gave a hardy laugh at Nick. "What happened? Got caught in one of your hustling schemes?"

"Not exactly. It's a long, complicated story. I assume you don't get a lot of news in here; otherwise, you would already know."

"And what's that?"

"You might want to prepare yourself for this. I became, or was, a cop" Nick said.

Nick could see the shock and uneasiness on Flynn's face. He knew it was a big risk coming out and saying he was a cop to Flynn. Nick knew the subject would come up sooner or later, so might as well get it over with and hope Flynn wouldn't go spurting such info to every inmate that crosses his path. He explained everything in great detail to his kola friend. Of course, making a lot of alterations to the actual truth. Remembering that the best lie is always the one that's true.

Nick told his story to Flynn starting at the very beginning, with Judy. How this little annoying meter maid hustled him into helping her find some stupid Otter. How she nearly got him killed on several occasions but succeeding in finding not just Otterton, but all the missing mammals. Nick could tell he had Flynn's attention and interest in what he was saying, going on about how he believed he could be something more than a hustler and became a cop. Only later to find out his brothers and sisters in blue would come to see him as a sly fox and treat him no different than before. Nick went on telling Flynn his story as a dirty cop, or at least the story Jack and Skye helped built for him to follow. How he, on purpose, let evidence go missing or taking money from drug bust for his gain. The natural dirty cop stuff.

Flynn sat there, listening and puffing on his cigarette with a blank stare, figuring out how to process all this. Nick felt the return of his nerves getting the better of him, hoping, that at that moment, Flynn would buy what he was selling. Finally, Flynn gave a burst of laughter at Nick. "Fuck mate, that's a hell of a story."

Filled with relief, Nick tried not to smile or grin, afraid it would ruin his bluff. Another second or two and he might have broken out in a nervous sweat, which would have only helped Flynn see through his phony story.

"What about you?" he asked Flynn. "Last I heard from you; you were heading back to Australia."

"And I did, for awhile," said Flynn. "But came back. I was doing business with this der brained Dingo as a partner for a while. But then I graduated into the major leagues. No more scamming mammals into buying knock-off merchandise for twice the price. No. I got into something big, with huge bonuses when done right."

"So how did you get thrown in here?"

"Ah, fucking cops caught me breaking my parol. Sent me right back here to this shit hole for the next fifteen months."

"So what was the big thing you were doing?"

Flynn didn't answer. Nick felt that nervous feeling creep back up in him again. Afraid he was probing too much with the questions at Flynn. Before either of them could speak, the sound of a loud high pitch buzzer screamed for a solid three seconds across the prison for all to hear. Upon hearing the alarm, inmates with a slow pace trudged their way to the prison mess hall.

"We'll save that for another time, mate," Flynn said, getting up from the bench and joining his fellow prisoners with Nick following behind. "So, Nicky. Have you had the pleasure of trying the gormé food here?"

"If by 'gormé food' you mean that cold slop they pour onto a tray, then yes. I have had the unfortunate pleasure of eating whatever shit they serve and pass off as food here."

Flynn laughed. "Good. Because it's no better when it's warm."

Over the next several days, Nick became accustomed to his new prison lifestyle. Knowing when breakfast, lunch, and dinner were. He got to know what time was lights out in Cell Block B. He even got a job working in the mail room, which was the perfect job while surveilling Flynn. Working in the mail room gave him access to any mail that arrived for Flynn, and see if there were any clues who Flynn was working for, before delivering it to him. Working in the mail room also gave him access to more areas of the prison.

Nick kept close to Flynn, all the while his kola friend was telling him all the ins and outs of The Jungle. For instance, everyone belonged to some group or pact in prison. He could see that from looking around the courtyard and the mess hall. There were gang groups of timber wolves and predator felines. There were radical prey groups that were always stirring up trouble for any predator.

The worst, though, is never finding a group or pact. Another inmate more often took those that can't find their place in a gang and make them what they called 'prison bitch.' Becoming another prisoners bitch means 'owned.' Anything they once had now belongs to whoever claims them, including their bodies for pleasure. As if being someone's prison bitch wasn't bad enough, some inmates would go the extra mile humiliating them. Some inmates force their poor prison bitch to wear makeup and lipstick and having their fur made into pigtails. Having their wears torn and reshaped to look more feminine. Being a prison bitch, meant being hopeless. No use in telling the guards. Any prison bitch caught snitching would end up beaten half to death or find themselves getting stabbed in the back by a sharpened piece of metal from a bed frame. Nick considered himself lucky not finding himself in such a group.

Flynn told him all there was to know about the bible thumping Warden Pierce and his horrible Sunday masses. Turns out; most inmates will get high as possible to get through the fire and brimstone lecture. Nick Understood why after attending his first Sunday Mass.

He discovered that Flynn was the type of mammal that inmates go to for acquiring many things in prison. Where to get drugs, where to get a sharp blade, a cellphone, or even some nude mags if interested. The more time he spent with Flynn, the more he remembered why he liked Flynn so much and why they made great partners. After awhile Jay even got into the mix. During their free time, all three would meet in the prison courtyard to chat or play cards.

One night, laying in his cot and trying to fall asleep, half the lights shoot on in Cell Block B. It wasn't blinding bright, but bright enough to illuminate most of the building. The guards were walking back and forth looking in each cell. Nick stuck his head out between the bars to get a better look at what was going on.

" _Psst_... Hey, Fox." Though he could not see him, Nick could tell from the voice it was Jay in the neighboring cell. "Hey, Fox," Jay said again, in a soft whisper but loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah, what's up?" Nick said back, in the same loud whisper.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll get back in your cot and pretend you're asleep. It's the best way not to get picked."

"Picked for what?" asked Nick.

"Just do it," said Jay in a harsh tone.

Nick obliged his Jackal friend and slipped back into his cot. He kept his ears perked up, trying to listen to what was happening. He could hear a guard making his way down to his cell. The guard's nightstick raddling against the iron bars against the cell bars, the same way a kit would hold a stick up to picket fence while running past it as fast as they could to make that clicky clack sound. The clickety-clack sound of the guard's nightstick stopped in front of his cell. Nick had no idea what to do except lay there and not move. Soon enough the guard moved on to a cell a few feet down from his. He heard the guards open the cell. The inmate occupying the cell pleaded with the guard, not wanting any trouble. The guard didn't care one bit as Nick heard the guards cause a loud scuffle and dragging the prisoner out of his cell. The thing he heard next was the all too familiar sound of clubs slamming down on a defenseless inmate. Though he could not see, it sounded like more than one guard beating the inmate. Like the merciless beating, the guards gave Reagan on his second night at The Jungle. It seemed as if the guards were taking their sweet time on whoever they were beating on. Even giving heavy laughter as if it was all some game to them. When it sounded as if the guards were through with their fun, they dragged the inmate back into his cell, leaving him there. Nick turned over facing the cement wall, wishing Judy was here with him to hold onto for comfort. He often would be rubbing the finger that Judy slipped his wedding band on without realizing what he was doing.

The very next morning, before heading down to the mess hall for breakfast, a small crowd surrounded one particular cell. Jay was also in the mix looking into the cell. Walking over, and before he could even ask, he saw what was so eye appealing to everyone.

Laying on the cot, inside of the surrounded cell, was a beaten and bruised mountain lion. With no doubt, the same inmate that the guards had beaten last night. Nick felt Jay give him a friendly slap on the shoulder. A guard heading there way, making everyone disperse, not wanting to make contact with the guard, and made way to the Mess Hall. Nick asked Jay what the whole deal was with the guards and beating that Mountain Lion last night. A conversation that they discussed over, what Nick believed to be cold, runny grits.

"It's something the guards do every other Friday night," said Jay. "Why they do it, I have no clue. I think its to show us whos in charge and the power they have over us. I mean, what are we going to do? Tell the guards that the guards are abusing their power over us? Even telling the Warden is a useless gesture. The Warden will probably say that that lion deserved it" said Jay, scooping up a spoon full of grits and devouring them.

Done forcing the horrid food down his throat, Nick reported to the mail room. He was to make his rounds delivering mail to the those lucky few to receive any. On one of his routes, he was to make a trip to the prison's infirmary building and drop off a few letters. There in the infirmary, in one of the beds with bandaged cuts and a swollen eye, was Reagan. Noticing the morphine drip hooked up to Reagan's veins, helping sustain from any pain he was feeling.

"Hey, Reagan" Nick whispered out. He knew he didn't have long to stay and chat before the guards or nurses spotted and stop him. Now, while occupied on something other than him, was the best time try and get some answers to what happened after the guards dragged him away.

"Hey Reagan," Nick said again and gave a hard tap to the hyena's shoulder. Reagan opened his eyes with haze. It was clear that they had Reagan dopped up good and having no sense of what was going on. "Hey, buddy. How you doing?" asked Nick to no response other than a low grumbling noise.

"I'm afraid it might be awhile before he can speak again."

Nick turned around to see one of the nurses, a skunk dressed in scrubs, talking to him. A little startled from the nurse sneaking up on him, he asked why it would be awhile for him to speak?

"The damn fool got his jaw broken," said the nurse. "Though, it's hard to feel sorry for him. He probably deserved it. And its best if you do what you came here to do and move on" she said, before walking off and leaving Nick there.

Finishing his mail deliveries around the prison, Nick headed to the courtyard hoping to hope to find Flynn and Jay out there. Sure enough, both of them were sitting at a table bench near the fence. Flynn was smoking a cigarette held in his mouth, and Jay was wearing his red bandanna and chewing on a new toothpick. At least Nick hoped that it was a new toothpick. The two of them were playing cards, using cigarettes as poker chips. Nick sat down and Flynn, without even asking, immediately delt him in. Not long did Nick find himself on a lucky roll, almost close to winning a whole pack cigarettes. Jay was having the hardest time out of the three of them. Jay might be good at hotwiring and stealing cars under thirty seconds, but failed hard when it came to playing poker.

Flynn shuffled the cards and dealt them out again. Nick looked down at the cards Flynn dealt him, which wasn't too bad of a hand. He needed to play it cool though and not give away what he had. Nick looked up, and out the corner of his eye, he saw the mountain lion, who the guards beat on last night, limping across the courtyard.

"Hey, there goes that unlucky bastard," said Nick.

Flynn and Jay gazed up at their cards to look around and find what unlucky bastard Nick was talking about. Jay was the first to see the Mountain Lion. To Jay, such a sight is a common occurrence after being in The Jungle for some time. Flynn finally noticed the mountain lion and gave a small chuckle at the poor mammal's misfortune.

"Ahh, poor bastard must have gotten the Friday night special from the guards," said Flynn.

"Does it happen to prey inmates?" Nick asked.

"It does. But, I'm sure you predators get it much worse."

"It's true. My advice is to keep a low profile around the guards and the Warden, especially if you're a predator" said Jay. "The Warden tends to be harder on us predator types. Which is bad considering that about eighty percent of us are predators in this shit hole."

Looking at the mountain lion made Nick think about Reagan laying broken in the hospital bed.

"While making my rounds delivering mail, I saw a hyena that was still recovering after beaten to a pulp by the Warden and two of the guards. They managed to break the guy's jaw," said Nick.

"Nicky, mate," said Flynn. "That might have been shocking for you, but you'll soon see that it's just another day here. You'll get used to it."

"But," Nick continued. "After he was beaten, the Warden told the guards to bring him to something called, The Hole. What exactly is The Hole?"

Flynn and Jay gave each other concerning looks before answering him.

"Honestly, mate. I don't have the slightest idea. Consider myself lucky to never have the pleasure of being sentenced there. From what I've heard though, is that you don't want to find yourself sent there."

"That goes double if you're a predator," said Jay. "As I said before, the Warden doesn't think too kind of us predators."

Nick watched the mountain lion, limping over to the far side of the courtyard. He stopped to lean against the fence. A minute or two passed before an elephant approached and leaned against the fence close to the Lion. Nick, watching as the elephant lowered his trunk which appeared to have a small baggy with what looked like blue baby powder. The lion, with quick haste, took the baggy from the elephant's trunk and put what seemed to be a wadded ball of cash into its place. The elephant made with the money, placing it in his left chest pocket, before splitting away from the fence.

"Hey, whos that huge fellow over there?" asked Nick.

Flynn turned to see the elephant walking away from the fence. "Who? That elephant? Names Sloan. Slings drugs for anyone willing to pay for them."

"Is it just him?" asked Nick.

"Nah, mate. He works under Skeeter."

The playing cards fell out of Nick's hands after hearing the name Skeeter.

"You all right over there, Nick?" asked Jay.

Nick buried his head in his fox hand's, rubbing his head as if a migraine was forming. "Please, by any chance, tell me that Skeeter is in no way a hippo with tattooed tear drops down his left eye."

"That would be a very specific, yet accurate description of him," said Jay. "What's the problem? You two have some history or something?"

"Yeah, something like that. Remember when I said I was once a cop."

"Wait. You were a cop?" Jay asked surprised. Nick had forgotten that he never told Jay of being a cop.

"Yeah, but not a good one. I broke a lot of laws while wearing the badge for my benefit." Nick said. "But during one of the few times I wasn't a crooked cop, I arrested and booked a drug dealer in Zootopia. And that drug dealer happened to be a hippo that went by the name Skeeter."

Flynn burst out in laughter. "This is why I like you, Nicky. Never a dull moment with you."

Nick kept his sly fox grin on his face while processing this in his head. It was bad enough to be in this shit hole prison, but so much has piled on. A bible thumping bigot Warden, and now realizing he's stuck in The Jungle with one of the worst and dangerous drug distributors he put away. It was becoming too damn hard to keep everything straight in his head.

"Hey, Fox!"

Nick didn't bother turning around, not knowing if he was the fox they were calling. At least not until he felt the hard jab of a nightstick to his back, making him lurch forward.

Nick turned and looked up to see the rhino guard that had jabbed the nightstick in his back. It was the same guard that gave Reagan the horrible beating that second night.

"Hey, Fox. Get up and come with me. You got a visitor waiting for you" said the guard.

"A visitor," said Nick, trying to sound surprised. "And who would that be?"

"Your sister, and if you want to see her, you'll follow me, now."

"Well definitely don't want to keep her waiting," said Nick. "Fellas looks like I have to fold out on the next few hands" telling Flynn and Jay as he got up from the table bench and folding the cards in his hand.

"Hold on," said Flynn, raising a hand to Nick stopping him. "I never knew you had a sister, Nicky."

"That's because I was trying to protect her from you, you furry slim ball" mocked Nick, taking the cards in his hand and spurting them at Flynn. Grabbing his cigarette winnings before leaving the two to their card game, and escorted by the guard.

The area the guard escorted him to was one of those requested visiting areas. Thick plexiglass separating the prisoners from the visitors, and a phone to speak to each other. The Jungle did have another visiting space for inmates to have more intimate time with their loved ones on specific days.

There where a few inmates, already talking to their guest visitor. Walking down the red painted line on the floor which he had to follow. Reaching the very last phone and sat in the empty chair. Looking through the plexiglass was Skye staring right back at him.

Skye was wearing a plain black suit. Nothing that said she was with ZBI. She already had the prison cord phone up to her ear. With a heavy _sigh_ , he grabbed the phone on his side of the plexiglass and placed it up to his ear.

"Hey, sis. It's good to see you" said Nick with heavy sarcasm.

"Half sister, remember. Different mothers, same father" Skye said. "Wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing?"

"Oh, great," said Nick with more sarcasm. "A real paradise here. Might even extend my stay." Nick let himself calm down. "You know when they told me that my sister was here to see me, I was expecting to see a certain bunny in your spot."

"You know she can't come and visit, Nick," Skye said a little sad. "It's too risky and dangerous if she does."

"I was talking about Jack," he said, back with the sarcasm. Nick wish she didn't bring up Judy; the very thought brought sadness. "Now that you mention her, how is..." feeling a little afraid to say her name. "How is Jud-"

"She's fine Nick. She's laying low." Nick nodded his head. "So, I'm curious, have you made any friends?"

Nick knew what she was pawing at to know. She wanted an update on his progress with Flynn. "Oh yeah. I mean it's a slow process making friends in here, but I'm progressing. But there's something I need to tell you."

Skye leaned in and pressed the phone even closer to her ear. Nick copied her, assuring that only the two of them could hear their conversation. "What is it," Skye said whispered into the phone speaker.

"I know it's not why I'm here, but there's a lot of shady things going on around here. Drugs are somehow being snuck in, unprovoked vicious attacks and beatings from guards, and horrible conditions even for prisoners."

"None of that is our concern. Focus only on the task at hand" Skye said.

"Are you serious? You want me to, just, turn a blind eye to all this?"

"Mc-" she said stopping herself, afraid someone would overhear her. Skye leaned back in and whispered into the speaker. "McDowell is the big fish and our only concern. So focus more on reeling him in."

"Whatever you say, sis," Nick said with a heavy _sigh_ and slamming the phone back on the hook. Walking back to the guard and escorted back into The Jungle, leaving Skye behind.

Night in Cell Block B. All inmates accounted for and locked in their cells. Nick still had some free time before lights out, which he used exercising. Nick went from pushups to situps and vice-versa. Nick drew a towering figure on the white cement in his cell to look like a massive perp and practice boxing at it. It was something he needs to practice more on. Nick saw himself being faster with his mouth than his hands. Even at the academy, boxing and hand to hand combat was his shortcoming. But now stuck in The Jungle, sooner or later, he would find himself in a position where talking wasn't going to be an option.

"Lights Out!" shouted one of the guards.

The cell block turned into darkness as the lights cut off. Nick stopped boxing at his cement target. Sweat, dripping from his brow and running down his fur, trying to catch his breath.

Nick let his natural night vision take over. Scraps were on his knuckles from punching his cement target. He ran cold water from the sink over his scraped knuckles, watching the blood wash off and down the drain. The last thing he did before slipping into his cot, was wrapping a few strips of cloth over his knuckles to stop and soak up any blood.

Laying on his cot, Nick thought of what he could do to speed up his progression with Flynn. The rate he was currently at did not seem to be helping, according to Skye. So many things were floating around in his head. Warden Pierce, Skeeter, Flynn, every other Friday beatings from the guards. It like it was all floating and screaming in his head.

There was one idea that kept reoccurring in his head. Something risky and dangerous, but if pulled off would make huge leaps with Flynn. If this could fair as well as his poker luck, then it was a chance. And if it the plan failed, then he might be the second mammal to die on this horrible mattress, which Nick tossed and turned on.

* * *

 **(AN: Things are already looking pretty grim for Nick. What plan does Nick have up his sleeve?**

 **Again, if possible, please leave a review telling me what your likes, dislikes, hopes, and what your overall opinions are for this chapter. Your comments make me want to make things better for you, the reader. Until next time, SirRedFox.)**


	15. Chapter 14: Prison Plan

**(AN: Hello everyone. Sir_RedFox here with another installment of The Long Hustle: Vol. 1.**

 **Want to thank everybody for being so patient while I try getting these chapters ready for posting. I also feel like I should apologize to everyone that waits for the new installment uploaded. I wish I could write and edit faster, but I want what you read to be fully captivating. I will be trying my hardest to release one more chapter of this story before the end of this month. However, before I release another chapter of this story, I will be releasing the first chapter of my new Zootopia story, titled: The Good, The Bad, and The Wilde. It will be telling a Wild Wild West telling of Zootopia. So, keep a lookout for that new story coming soon.**

 **Quick recap: Nick was becoming more accustomed to the ins and outs of The Jungle. He even made contact with his target and old con friend, McDuff. Nick also made a new friend/alley named Jay. Towards the end, Nick comes up with a plan to work to his advantage while at The Jungle and get him closer to McDowell.**

 **As always, please leave a review if you can telling me your likes, dislikes, and what would make the story better. Please do inform me of any grammatical errors in this chapter so I can fix them as quickly as possible. Again, thank you all so much, and enjoy. -SirRedFox)  
**

* * *

 **Ch. 14, Prison Plan:**

"You're fucking mad, mate," said Flynn.

Nick agreed. His plan was maddening after sharing his idea with Flynn, in the communal showers. The Jungle used communal showers for both prey and predators.

"I know I haven't been here long and don't have much leverage with many inmates, but I know if we can pull it off, we would be running this place," said Nick.

"There are a few problems with your plan. One, you're a predator, and Skeeter and most of his prison prey pals are the ones slinging all the dope."

"I didn't say it was a perfect plan," said Nick. "Listen, think about it while I develop more logical steps on how to approach this."

Nick stuck his head under the low-pressure shower head that drizzled water out. He lathered his fur with the soap that the prison provided to him. Nick wanted to shower and leave as fast as he could. There was no privacy when it came to taking showers. Anyone considering a shower left them naked and exposed. Nick felt too vulnerable at the moment. At any moment someone could sneak up behind him and attack.

He began rinsing off his lathered fur. Flynn was scrubbing the back of his shoulder. Something on the back of Flynn's right shoulder caught Nick's attention. On the back of Flynn's right shoulder was a mark branded into his fur and flesh. The brand was that of a gothic looking K over an S. Nick knew he had seen that particular branding before, but the thought escaped his mind at that moment.

"Pretty sweet branding you got on your back there," said Nick. Flynn looked back at the branding on his back and gave a low grunt. "So, what's the meaning behind that?" asking Nick.

"Its nothing," Flynn said in a harsh tone as if not wanting to talk about it.

"Oh come on, no one brands themselves without it being of some importance. I bet its some sweetheart you're head over heels for."

"Just drop it, mate."

"I've seen some of the letters you get from special admires in the mail room. I bet it's one of them, right?"

"I said fucking drop it, alright. I don't want to talk about it" said Flynn clear and agitated.

"Sorry. You're right. Didn't mean to upset" Nick said apologetically. "Hey, think about what I told you, okay."

"Sure. Whatever, mate" said Flynn, turning the water off to his shower head and grabbing a towel, drying himself off. Nick would do the same once getting all the soap out of his fur. Flynn was already long gone by that time. Nick, grabbing his towel and drying himself off, making his fur fluff up.

Walking in was a capybara, with a towel wrapped around his waist. Nick stepped aside to dry off and give the capybara some privacy. It is evident that the capybara was timid and nervous. He was trying to clean and shower off as fast as the oversized rodent could.

"There's my bitch" came a deep sounding voice. Nick looked up to see who it was. The deep voice also caught the attention of the capybara, who turned around with a frightened expression plastered on his face. Standing at the entrance to the showers, was a giant naked black bear. Though the black bear was nude, he did not need any towel to cover himself due to his massive gut hanging past his gentles. The black bear walked up to the capybara, who took a few steps back in fright, stopping once his back pressed against the wall. The black bear smiled approaching the capybara and getting right in his face and placing a hand on each side of the capybara, trapping him in.

"I thought I told you, bitch, to wait for me?"

"Ye-s-s-s, yes sir. I'm sorry" the capybara said looking down at the ground, afraid to look at the bear.

The bear grabbed the bottom of the capybara's jaw and forcing the large rodent to look at his face. "I never want to go looking for you. Can't you see I'm trying to help and protect you?" the bear said, trying to sound so sympathetic and pleasing. "Without me, you wouldn't even last an hour in here."

"ye-s-s sir."

The bear grabbed the capybara and brought him in close. "I take care of you, and you take care of me," the bear said. "And right now, I need you to take care of me. Get on your knees."

The capybara was reluctant toward the bear's command. Nick knew precisely wanted the grotesque bear wanted, and the capybara didn't want to apply. The bear, taking anger to this, grabs the capybara's short hairs on the side of his face, and forcing the capybara down on his knees.

Nick knew the importance of keeping a low profile while at The Jungle. The cop instinct that Judy planted in him came out seeing such a despicable act taking place in front of him. Wrapping the damp towel around his right hand, Nick approaches the situation.

"Sorry to interrupt the romantic moment between the two of you," said Nick. Tossing back the damp towel over his shoulder, Nick stood legs spread, exposing every bit of himself. His arms, chest, legs and the entire package between his legs.

The bear, turning and looking at Nick with a little disgust. "What do you want fox?" said the bear.

"Well, I was curious if you were expecting some sort of falacio from that fellow there," said Nick, referring to capybara on his knees.

"What's it to you if he is?" the bear said, grabbing a chunk of fur atop the capybara's head.

With the damp towel in Nick's hand, he made a perfect rat tail. "I'm wondering. How is he able to perform such an act, when you have too small of a cock to suck off."

Nick now had the full attention of the black bear. If this was some kits cartoon, Nick could imagine the bear's face turning red and steam blowing out his ears. The bear pushed the capybara to the side and quick pacing towards him. Nick hoped he would do such a thing. Giving the damp towel one more good twist, making it nice and tight. Hoping that his aim is as good as he remembers.

"It's obvious you decided to die bleeding on the shower floor this morning because I'm going to rip your balls off and-"

 _Snap, Pop!_

Nick gave a quick flick of his wrist, sending the rattail towel flying and popping the bear across his right eye. The bear reached up covering his now scarred eye, spouting a list of profanities out of anger and pain. Nick, taking a few steps back and to the side, reading for the black bear to make a furious blind charge at him. "Now, I know what your thinking, and I don't recommend it. See the floor is pretty slippery, so-"

Nick didn't even finish before the black bear lunges at him. Avoiding the bear's charge, Nick steps to the side and holding his foot out. The bear trips the bear making him fly forward and colid with the tile wall.

The bear's face, crashing with the wall, forcing broken chips of tile to fly off the wall. Blood, dripping from a cut above the bear's brow. The bear tries getting up, making it to his hands and knees.

Nick, positioning himself behind the bear. Watching as the bear on all fours, bleeding, and still feeling the throbbing pain from his right eye. "You know the worst part about fighting in the showers?" said Nick in a rhetorical manner. "The exposure."

Nick gave a hard fox kick between the black bear's legs. A shocking wave of pain shot through the bear. Nick, watching as the bear toppled over into a fetal position with his hands between his legs.

The bear made a low moaning noise as he rocked side to side, hands between his legs. The black bear could feel his morning breakfast forcing it's way up his throat. With a quick turn of his head to the tile floor, the black bear vomited a small white pile of puke.

Nick knelt down so he could talk to the bear and the bear could look at him. "Hey, before I leave you here wailing in pain, do me a favor won't you," Nick said, pointing at the capybara. The whole time the capybara stood against the wall watching the whole event play out. "How about from here on out, you leave...uh," Nick said, realizing he didn't even know the guy's name. "What's your name?" asked Nick.

"K-K-Kyle" the capybara studdered out. Nick turned his attention back to the sprawling bear on the floor.

"Yeah, Kyle. How about you leave Kyle alone from here on out. Okay?" said Nick, again in that rhetorical manner.

The black bear huddled in pain, grumbling something that Nick couldn't make out. The black bear was muttering again, trying to say, "I'll kill you, fox."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," said Nick, standing back up. Looking over at Kyle, the capybara. "You might want to skip showering today and leave before he gets back on his feet," Nick said, referring to the black bear huddling on the floor.

Kyle didn't need a second opinion. Grabbing his things and following Nick out of the showers. Outside they both change into their orange prison jumpsuits. Kyle thanked Nick and turned to make a quick escape.

Nick, reaching out, grabbing Kyle by the shoulder and pulling him back. "Whoa. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" asked Nick, wrapping his arm around Kyle and bring him closer in so he wouldn't run off. "Look, I'll level with you. I didn't save you from big, fat, and hairy back there out of the goodness of my heart."

Nick could see the fear in Kyle's eyes. The same kind of fear Kyle expressed when forced on his knees in front of the bear. "Don't worry it's nothing of that nature," said Nick. He could see a certain level of relief in Kyle knowing that. "You seem like someone who tries to draw as little attention to themselves as possible, am I correct?" asked Nick. Kyle gave a simple nod. "Good. Here's what I would like you to do."

Nick explained what he wanted Kyle to do. The idea Nick had was for Kyle to spy on Skeeter from a safe distance. He wanted to know everywhere the big hippo went and did. More so, wanting to find out what guards Skeeter was bribing, how many inmates were working for him. Nick, wanting to know who they were, and where and how Skeeter was getting drugs into the prison. He promised the nervous looking capybara that a well-done job, Nick will make it worth his time. He made Kyle repeat everything he said, making sure they were both on the same page of what Kyle was to do.

"One more thing," said Nick, putting his muzzle close to Kyle's ear as if to tell him a secret. "In the slim chance that Skeeter, or anybody, discover what you are up to, you don't know me, and we never had this conversation. And if I find out that you did spill the beans on this, I promise that that black bear rolling around on the shower floor will be the least of your troubles. Okay?"

Kyle looked up at Nick who was giving him a grim smile. He wanted to reassure the fox that he understood, but found his mouth to be too dry and to speak. He gave a quick shaky nod to Nick let him know he understood.

Nick gave a hard pat on Kyle's back and headed off. He felt good knowing he now had someone other than Flynn keeping a lookout in the Prey Cell Blocks. Once he had more information about Skeeter's operations in The Jungle, the more Flynn would be willing to come around.

Later in the day, after finishing his duties in the mailroom, Nick met with Flynn and Jay out in the courtyard at their table. Nick jumps up onto the wooden bench, filled with excitement. He repositions himself more appropriate on the table. His smile was still broad on his face, which gave Flynn and Jay odd looks.

"What's got you so chipper?" asked Jay, giving a small chuckle as he chewed on his toothpick.

"You don't know?" asked Flynn. "Nicky here has a plan to get himself, and anyone around him, killed."

"Only if it doesn't work," Nick said. "Which it will, so there's nothing to worry about."

Nick leaned in to convey his plan to Jay, and again to Flynn. He wanted to take Skeeter out of the drug trafficking in prison and have Flynn fill that void. Nick figured it would be best to work from the shadows, at least till they had a stronger hold on the drug trade. Yes, he knew such a plan would be a significant amount of risk, but if done right he would be on easy street with Flynn.

Later that night, during the lockdown, Nick talked more of his plan to Jay. He needed Jay to do something for him. Jay was reluctant at first, but after some arm twisting and promising Jay some money, he accepted.

One last thing Nick had on his mind before lights out in the cell block. The branding mark on the back of Flynn's right shoulder. He knows he's seen that same branding before. When and where he remembers seeing that branding, escapes his mind.

Lights out for Cell Block B and Nick laid in his cot, still thinking about that branding. If only Flynn would tell him what it meant, then he could get some peace of mind. Instead, he found himself tossing and turning, looking for comfort.

"Hey, Nick"

Nick heard his name whispered out in the dark. He could tell from the voice it was Jay. "Yeah" Nick answered back.

"Flynn was right about one thing earlier today," said Jay.

"And what's that?" asked Nick.

"The smallest chance of any of this going sideways, and you won't have to worry about serving two years in here. You'll already be dead before your release" said Jay. "So, you better be careful and know what you're doing."

Nick couldn't help but give a loud snicker of laughter. "That would make two of use."

The next day, they were all out in the courtyard. Jay went and did what Nick asked of him last night. The favor was buying a few narcotics from one of Skeeter's disruptors. Jay came back with a small baggie of the baby blue powder stuff. With zero regards to whether the guards were looking or not, Jay tossed the bag onto the table. Nick made haste in grabbing the bag and hiding it under the table.

"Did he tell you what it is exactly?" asked Nick

"He told me that it's the best stuff they have. Blue Sky" Jay answered him.

The words "Blue Sky" did catch Flynn's attention.

Nick waved the two of them in, to make it harder for any prying eyes from seeing what they were doing. He took the bag out from under the table and placing it in the center for them to see. Ripping open the bag open, he had a small blue powdered mountain. Wetting the end of his pinkie finger, Nick dabbed at the powder collecting a good bit of residue on his finger.

The month before Nick arrived at The Jungle, Jake and Skye ran him through drug tolerance training. He remembers them making him take small doses of narcotics to help build up a tolerance. The worst part of the training was the times he enjoyed getting high. It made Nick understand how easy it is getting addicted to the stuff. The training he went through was also to make him not look like some nark around any drug usage.

Nick licked the powder off his finger. If he were in the field and came across a bag full of blue dust, he would have Basil run test on it. That way he wouldn't have to taste the disgusting substance. Plus, there's always the possibility that it could be something deadly, like cyanide.

Nick felt nothing, at first. His tongue started to feel numb and tingle. He could feel his heart begin to pound harder in his chest. Compared to the drugs Jack and Skye had him practice with, this batch in front of him was slow and weak.

"Here," Nick said to Flynn and Jay. "Taste that and tell me what you think?"

Jay straight up refused. He'd seen too many dope heads in his life. He knew where using such strong drugs would lead to, which most of the time would be a squatters den. A bunch of homeless mammals, in a run-down house or building, getting high because it's the only form of escape they have.

Flynn leaned in and tried a bump of the powder. In his new line of work, he had become accustomed to sampling Blue Sky product. As soon as the baby blue powder touched his tongue, the difference is evident compared to the product Flynn's cooks usually provide. Flynn turned his head and spat the substance plaguing his tongue out.

"So what do you think?" asked Nick.

"Taste like shit," said Flynn.

"Exactly," Nick said, excitement in his voice.

"What are you getting at Nicky?" asked Flynn in a harsh tone. He was giving up trying to understand what game Nick was playing.

Nick smiled at the two of them. He moved in so they could hear him. "Here's what I'm thinking. Skeeter is the only drug distributor here in The Jungle. Every day, he's able to supply his clients with no worry of shortage. So, the question is, where is he getting his supply of drugs." Nick could tell Flynn was thinking good and hard about what he was saying. "If this is, Blue Sky," Nick said, pointing at the small mound of powder. "It would be a hell of a lot stronger. Plus, to make this stuff, one would have to have a laboratory or at least an "My First Science Kit, for Kits" to make a decent batch of this stuff, and I haven't seen much since being here."

"I'm sorry, but I'm a little lost," Jay said confused.

"What I'm saying is, Skeeter is selling his clients' low quantities of Blue Sky," said Nick. "And he's cutting it with, what I can only assume is, talc powder." Even though he could see Jay's confusion, he could see Flynn catching on to what Nick was saying. "And since there is no way Skeeter has access to making the drugs in prison, it means-"

"He has an outside source supplying him," said Flynn.

"Yes!" Nick shouted in excitement and pointing at Flynn. He was starting to wonder how much of this was him, and how much of his behavior was the drug starting to hit."

"So what mate?" said Flynn, leaning back, arms crossed. "So what if he is getting his supply from an outside source? Or who cares that he's cutting it?" asked Flynn. "I don't know if you know this Nicky, but junkies aren't the type to care about product quality. As long as it gets them high, that's all that matters."

Nick gave a chuckling laugh. Flynn lack to see the humor in his comment. "Flynn. You got to take a step back and look at the bigger picture" he said. "If we can stop whoever Skeeter's outside supplier is, I can smuggle the real thing in."

"What the hell are you talking about Nicky."

"When I was still a cop and would make a drug bust, the apprehended narcotics get placed in police lockup. So there's a mound of pure Blue Sky sitting under Precinct 1. I can get some friends to help smuggle some of it in through the mail. I work in the mail room and can cover the fact that I'm letting large quantities of Blue Sky into the prison. And everyone in this prison would be willing to pay twice as much for the good stuff."

"And who in the ZPD do you still have to call a friend?" asked Flynn with a snark.

"Hey, I wasn't the only dirty cop. I was just the only one stupid enough to get caught" said Nick. Flynn and Jay both shared a look of uneasiness with each other. "Trust me. This plan will work. Have to bide our time, that's all."

* * *

Nick spent the next few days running through his daily prison routine. Waking up, eating breakfast, work in the mailroom, and meet up with Jay and Flynn later. Then spend the rest of his night locked in his cell, exercising, till lights out. Skye came to revisit him and check up on his progress. He told Skye, in great detail, of his about his plan. He could see that she wasn't too keen on the idea. Skye said that she would have to run this by Jack and the Director. Nick could already guess, based on Skye's expression of concern and worry, that Jack would hate such an idea.

Nick guessed correct. Only a day after meeting Skye, one of the guards informed him of another visitor here to see him. He asked if it was his sister again, referring to Skye. Only, the guard surprised him saying no. The Guard told him it was some lawyer bunny to see him.

Nick got a little excitement hearing the word bunny. For a brief moment, he thought it might be Judy. _No. Don't be a fool. It has to be Jack,_ Nick thought. If it was Jack, then that meant nothing good would come out of his visit.

Nick let the guard escort him to the visitor area, staying center on the painted red line on the floor. Walking down to the last booth and planting himself on the metal stool available for him. Starring at him through the thick plexiglass was a gray bunny with black stripes, wearing a black coat. What little excitement he had, hoping it would be Judy on the other side of the plexiglass, diminished.

Nick noticed the stern look of frustration plastered on Jack's face. Jack already had his phone off its hook and pressed hard against his ear. Nick grabbed his phone and put the speaker up to his ear. He wasn't even able to get out a single word before Jack went off on a rant at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Jack in a harsh tone. "You want to sneak and distribute drugs in prison? What part of any of that made you think we would green light this idiotic, downright risky plan of yours?"

Nick didn't say anything. He wanted to make sure Jack finished fuming at him, before speaking. "Hey Skippy," said Nick in a chipper tone, cloaked in heavy sarcasm. "It's good to see you too. I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking."

"Okay," said Jack. He rubbed the temple of his head, trying to figure out how to explain this to Nick. "Nick. The ZBI, or the ZPD, is not going to help you sneak drugs into the prison. I repeat, NOT going to help. You got that?"

"Listen," Nick said, "drugs are already in prison here. Right now, the biggest narcotic that's selling in here is Blue Sky. You asked me to play the character that can smuggle things in and out. So let me play that character."

Jack rubbed his forehead with the black phone, thinking hard about Nick's proposal. He hated what Nick was saying as it goes against all protocol. What he hated most was how much sense and right his plan was. With a heavy _sigh_ , Jack looked up at Nick. "Okay. We'll go along with your plan, for now." Jack got up and was about to hang his phone up on the hook.

"Jack, wait!" said Nick, stopping Jack from hanging up the phone. "Before you go, there was something vital I needed to give you."

Jack put the phone back up to his ear. "What? What is it?" said Jack, eager to know what Nick had to share. Nick checked his surrounding making sure no one could see. He watched as Nick dug into his shirt pocket, reaching for something. Nick pulled out his hand in a clenched fist. Then from his clenched fist extending his middle finger up, Nick pressing it up against the thick glass for Jack to see.

"Did you get it?" asked Nick in mocking tone and trying hard to keep a straight face. "I thought it was essential to give you that right away."

Jack gave another big _sigh_ at Nick's tomfoolery. "Good to know you haven't lost your sense of humor in here," said Jack, before hanging the phone on the hook and leaving.

The next morning, Nick and Jay stood in line for whatever the kitchen staff was passing off as food. Flynn was already sitting at a table with his food, eating. Nick told Jay that his friends on the outside are willing to ship him packages of Blue Sky. He said to Jay that they need to bide there time, at least till they could find a way to remove Skeeter and his gang from the picture.

As if the universe had heard him talking, Nick looked up to see Skeeter wearing a hair net and scooping mounds of food onto a tray. He noticed the large hippo added a few more tears to his right eye since last seeing him. One of Skeeter's sizeable tusk-like tooth stuck out of his mouth and at an angel.

"Well, I had to see it to believe it," said Skeeter, looming over the countertop and giving Nick a dead-eye stare. "I've heard rumors around The Jungle about a fast-talking fox that turned into a dirty cop."

Nick, shaking off the surprise shock of coming face to face with Skeeter, composed himself to respond with a comeback. "That's funny," said Nick putting that sly smile back on his face. "I've heard rumors of a huge sack of shit, who thinks tear-drop prison tattoos are original."

Nick could see that Skeeter did not take too kindly to his words. Out of anger Skeeter slam both his fist down on the countertop making a loud crashing sound. The loud noise caught the attention of a few nearby inmates.

"Oh fox," said Skeeter doing heavy ventilating, wanting to control his anger. His grip on the countertop edge was tight. He could have flipped the whole counter at Nick if he wanted to. "You have no fucking idea how far out of your league you are in here. If you're smart, you'll choose your words better next time."

"Use smaller words for you to understand, got it," Nick said, knowing how much that would piss off Skeeter. "How'd you even know I was here? And since when did you start working as the cafeteria staff?" asked Nick.

"I've always been apart of the kitchen staff. Usually, I'm in the back cooking. But one of my boys told me about him having a run in with some wise ass fox." said Skeeter. "The way he described this fox sounded too familiar. So I decided to work the line to see if I could spot him. And here you are."

"And here I am," said Nick. "But, please refresh my memory. Which one of your boys did I have an encounter with?"

Skeeter gave an awful smile with that crooked tooth of his. "Hey, Bruce. Come up here for a sec" said Skeeter, calling out to someone in the back.

A towering figure from the back made its way up to Skeeter. Nick immediately recognized the mammal Skeeter called over. From the back and making their way to the front counter, a giant fat black bear. The same one he encountered in the showers a few days ago. The black bear, named Bruce, had a white patch over his right eye. Nick couldn't help himself from muttering _shit_ under his breath, hoping no one heard.

"Look who it is," Bruce said. "A dead fox that's too stupid to realize he's dead yet."

"I was about to serve our fox friend, but figured you'd like to take special care in serving his food," Skeeter said. Handing the tray of food to Bruce who took it with glee. Bruce took the plastic square rectangle plate filled with food and made a loud gurgling noise as if someone clearing their throat. Bruce looks down at the tray of food, Nick's food, and hocks phlegm covered loogy on to his food. Bruce, showing his sharp teeth while smiling, drops the food tray hard in front of Nick. Bits of food flew off after hitting the countertop.

Nick smiled as if he had no chip on his shoulder. "So that's the secret ingredient you put into the food, to give it that extra bit of love," said Nick.

Bruce leaned over the counter, getting right up in Nick's face. "I can't wait to slice you up and watch your guts spill out. Then we'll see how fucking funny you are. Until then, take your food and enjoy."

Obliging Nick took the tray of food. It was the best option for him to make. His hold up in the line started attracting the unwanted attention of a few guards. Nick had no intention of eating the disgusting tray of food, dumping the whole thing, food, and the plate, into the nearest trash can. Seems like he'll be skipping a few meals for a while.

For the time being, Nick thought it best to avoid the cafeteria. With Skeeter and Bruce running the kitchen, he spent his time in The Jungle Library. Waiting for Jay and Flynn to finish eating, or waiting till he had to report to the mail room for his job.

To Nick, the prison Library, with no other way to put it, was a joke. The list of books kept had nothing but massive preaching. He can only imagine that this was the Warden's idea of a good read. A ban on any literature containing controversial thoughts, excessive swearing, or not following the strict ruling of God. The Warden even removed any science books that referred to evolution. Also, if any book didn't read like a Sunday sermon, they would have mounds of graffiti on each page. A coloring book was the only book Nick found pleasure in, even if all the pages were already colored in.

"Sir..." Nick heard the little whisper from someone. He didn't bother looking up. Continuing flipping through the same coloring book he's flipped through several times already. "Excuse me, sir..." this time he looked up.

Standing in front of Nick's table was a scrawny capybara, pushing a trolly filled with a few books. He recognized Kyle, the capybara, standing in front of him. He had not seen or talked to Kyle since saving him from Bruce, the black bear. "Yes," said Nick, finally acknowledging Kyle. "Can I help you?"

"Sir. I can help you" Kyle said. He looked around to make sure no one was watching them. "If you follow me, I know some great books on espionage that you might like."

Nick watched Kyle push the trolly down one of the book aisles. It wasn't hard to pick up on Kyle's unsubtle hint of wanting Nick to follow him. Like Kyle, Nick Made sure no one saw before getting up and walking down the book aisle. Kyle, standing in a dim lite corner of the library, looking very nervous.

"I did what you asked, sir," said Kyle. "I kept a close eye on Skeeter and recorded anything I thought would be important to you, Sir." Kyle held up a scroll of paper for Nick to take.

Taking the scroll of paper, Nick stuffed it in his pocket. "Hey, you don't have to call me sir," said Nick in a sympathetic tone to Kyle. "I'm not going to treat you like Bruce did. As long as you don't stab me in the back, we should be good."

"Thank you, sir," said Kyle, realizing he called Nick sir again and tried to fix his mistake. "I mean Nick. Sorry."

"It's okay buddy," said Nick, placing a comforting fox hand on Kyle's shoulder. "Here." Nick pulls out a wad of cash and putting it in Kyle's shirt pocket. "That's only a small piece of what I promised you. More will come as long as you keep doing what you're doing and keep a low profile, okay."

Nick watched as Kyle left, pushing his little trolly of books. He pulled the scroll of paper from his pocket. Figuring this seems like a secure enough location as any. Reading the information Kyle had collected. No snooping eyes were around, Nick unrolled the paper and read what Kyle wrote. He couldn't help but smile at the piece of paper containing such detailed information. This information on Skeeter is what Nick had been waiting for, finally allowing him to make a move.

Nick made it through the day as quick as possible. Trying to pretend that he didn't have a golden ticket of information in his pocket. He needed to talk to Flynn before the end of the day, and he knew where to find him.

Nick saw him at their usual table in the courtyard. Going up to Flynn, he gave a friendly slap on the koala's back. Flynn threw up his defenses in an instant but put himself at ease seeing it was only Nick.

"Flynn," said Nick. "I need a big favor from you."

"Depending on what it is, I'll see what I can do," said Flynn.

"I need to get my hands on a burner phone," said Nick.

Flynn gave him a revolting look. "Why don't you ask for the prison keys so that you can walk out of here, Nicky," said Flynn, extinguishing his cigarette on the wooden table.

"Come on Flynn," said Nick, pleading with his old con friend. "It's important. I finally have what we've been waiting for."

"And how will a burner phone help with that?" asked Flynn.

"I found out how Skeeter is getting his supply into the prison," Nick said. "You know the prison guard Reynolds?"

"Yeah, the ram," said Flynn.

"Yes," Nick said. "He's the one helping supply Skeeter with Blue Sky, but only in small quantities. I need a burner phone to send in an anonymous call to the ZPD. If they believe me, then they can get a warrant to search his property. The slightest bit of Blue Sky they find will completely remove him from the equation." Nick took a breath to calm himself. "So you think you can get me one?"

Flynn scratch the back of his head, thinking everything over. "I can get you access to a cell phone, but it's going to cost you."

"How much?" asked Nick.

"Three hundred."

"Shit!" Nick spat from his mouth. Trying to get three hundred dollars was a roadblock in his plan. The most he's accumulated was seventy dollars working in the mailroom. Nick also realized that he had given twenty dollars to Kyle for the information. It would take him a good few months working in the mail room to earn three hundred dollars to get his hands on a phone.

"Flynn," Nick said. "Can you loan me the money and I pay you back with an interest of..." Nick was trying to think of a good amount that'll make Flynn go along with the plan. "twenty-five dollars."

"And what if your little plan doesn't work?" Flynn asked.

"Then I guess I'll spending the rest of my time here paying you off," Nick said.

Flynn lit another Sherwood cigarette in his mouth, taking a deep breath, making the lit end of the cigarette glow. He let out a big puff of smoke. "Okay," he finally said. "But I want an interest of a hundred."

Nick was familiar with this type of game Flynn like to play. It's the same game he played on him when they were hustling mammals out of hard-earned cash with knock-off products. He raised his offer to Flynn to take thirty. Flynn would fire back with ninety dollars in interest. Only when he offered sixty dollars did Flynn agree. Shaking hands on the deal, Flynn told him to meet him at supper in the cafeteria and would give Nick the details for tomorrow.

* * *

That night, locked in his cell, Nick ran Flynn's instructions in his head. By morning, while making his rounds with his trolly full of mail, there will be a janitor's closet. The closet will be between Cell Block C and the cafeteria. An inmate will most likely be outside the custodial room. Inside, Nick had to find a brick with an X chalked on it. Behind that stone is the burner phone. The tricky part of this is Nick would have five minutes with the phone to call someone. Flynn assured him that someone would be keeping time. Nick figures since there was only one burner phone The Jungle has; the inmates make sure never to hide it in the same place twice. Five minutes isn't much time to pull off such a vital part of his plan. Nick knew who he wanted to call and only hoped he would be there to pick up.

When morning came, Nick followed every bit of the instructions that he had replaying in his head. Pushing the trolly of mail down the corridor connecting Cell Block C and the cafeteria. In the center of the hall, he saw the custodial closet. As Flynn said, an inmate, a camel, stood outside the door. Looking around, Nick could see the security cameras turned and tilted enough to cause a blind spot.

"Your five minutes start now, fox," the camel said.

Nick made haste and went into the janitor closet, making sure to close the door behind. The custodial closet had two metal frame shelves on each side of the room containing all the essential cleaning chemicals. A mop and bucket sat in a corner. A small window above the cement wall allowed sunlight to shine in.

None of these items meant anything to Nick. He had to find the X marked in white chalk, and fast. The best place to start looking he thought would be the cement wall at the back of the closet. Nick got on his hands and knees, searching from the bottom. He figured if he had to hide a phone, that's where he would stash it.

There, to the far left of the wall, he saw a small crack of cement marked with an X. Pulling out the stone and sitting there, waiting for him, was the cell phone.

Grabbing the phone, Nick could see that the cell phone was one of those old Nokia phones. One that had no screen, a small antenna to extend, and buttons that he had to mash to call someone. He couldn't worry about any of this. Time was not on his side. He didn't know how much time he had already wasted. One or two minutes spent.

Mashing the buttons as fast as he could, making sure not to dial a wrong number by mistake. Done. Nick held the cell phone up to his ear, listening to it dial out. _Come on, come on. Pickup damn-it,_ Nick thought. A feeling of worry growing in his stomach by the three ring. Please, please pick up the phone.

"Hello...?" came the loud booming voice of Chief Bogo.

Nick let out a deep breath of relief hearing Bogo's voice. The first, and only time he would ever be glad hearing the Chief's deep voice. The Chief answered again with hello.

"Chief," said Nick, wanting to keep voice down so only Bogo could hear him. "Chief. It's Nick"

"Wilde?" asked Bogo sounding confused. "Where are you calling from?"

"Prison," Nick said, "but I don't have time to explain how or why. Quick, get a pen and write this down." Nick was waiting, making sure that Bogo had a pen and paper in hand. He heard Bogo say okay. "Chief, you need to get a search warrant on a Gary Reynolds. He's a guard here at The Jungle, and he's been helping smuggle Blue Sky narcotics into the prison. I bet if you search him or his car, you'll find enough drugs to book him. You got all that?"

"Prison guard Gary Reynolds. Account of distributing narcotics into a maximum security prison. Got it" Bogo repeated to Nick. "Wilde, are you sure of this?"

"Yes, Chief. I've got an eyewitness that claims he saw it. I have to go. Remember, get a warrant and I promise you'll find something. Good luck" Nick said before pressing end on the phone. A wave of relief breezed over Nick, letting him breath easy.

It seemed that he still had some time left, considering that the camel inmate hadn't yet banged on the door. Looking down at the phone, Nick thought of one number he wanted to call. Nick knew it to be a bad idea but found himself mashing the buttons anyway. Hitting send, he put the phone up to his fox ear, listening to the phone ring. Nick knew hanging up was the smart choice to make, but he didn't, despite his better judgment. The dial tone cut off as he heard the sweet loving voice answer the phone.

"Hello...?" came Judy's smooth, caring voice. Her voice made Nick freeze in a cold, nervous sweat and could feel his heart start to beat faster. He didn't know what to say. That's not true, he had lots of things he wanted to say, but all attempts to form a coherent message escaped his mind. Judy answered again hello again. Nick stayed silent. His eyes filling with water and a tear running down his cheek. "Hello...?" Judy asked again. Nick took the phone and hit end call.

As Nick started wiping tears from his eyes, a loud knock came from the door. Drying his tears, Nick put the phone back in the hiding spot and placing the broken stone in front to hide the phone. Nick was already walking to the door when the camel opened the door.

"All done here?" the camel asked.

"Yeah," Nick said, " all done here."

* * *

The next few days since calling Bogo, Nick would be watching out into the parking lot through the gated fence while out in the courtyard. He was expecting something to happen. He didn't even know what, but he would know when he saw it.

Finally, out in the courtyard, Nick saw what he had been waiting to arrive. Nick, through the chainlink fence, watching a ZPD cruiser pulling into the prison and parking at the front entrance. Even though he didn't have the best view to watch, but could make out the body figures of Nala and Chief Bogo himself, stepping out of the cruizer. Watching them, till both entered the prison, and Nick's vision became blocked.

Nick sat on top of the wooden bench, watching and waiting. Flynn and Jay joined him, wondering what he was watching. Nick told them that he was watching his plan play out to his success. Nick's jackal and kola friend, not understanding stayed anyway to watch.

Two hours of waiting till something finally starts happening. Nick saw a car pull up and park. Stepping out of the vehicle was the correctional officer Gary Reynolds, the ram. Nick never realized till now that Reynolds was the same guard that had beaten on Reagan during his second night. Reynolds swung a duffle bag over his shoulder, closed the car door, and walking to the prison entrance. Reynolds was half-way to the prison entrance before looking up and slowing his walk to a stop.

"Hey," Nick said to Flynn and Jay. "The two of you might want to watch this." Nick, hopping off the table and walking up to the fence, in hopes of getting a better view. Flynn and Jay followed behind, taking a stand on each side of Nick to see what was going on. They even caught the attention of a few inmates who also made their way to the fence to see what was going on.

Nick watched. He saw Reynolds raising his hand and start patting his pockets as if he forgot something in his car. Turning around, Reynolds made his way to his car, trying to pretend that nothing was wrong. From the corner of Nick's eye, he could see Nala following Reynolds from behind, with Bogo only a few feet behind her.

Reynolds sped up his walking pace to his car. Noticing, Nala did the same, even calling out for Reynolds to stop. By now, every inmate out in the courtyard watched from behind the chainlink fence.

With no warning, Reynolds threw his duffle bag to the side and made a quick break to his car. Nala ran in pursuit, catching up to Reynolds. The Jungle inmates, watching as their abuser, laughing and hollering in excitement.

Reynolds, getting in his car and putting it in reverse at full speed. The wheels made a loud screeching sound, Reynolds making a sharp turn and scrapping the car on his left. Putting the car in drive, but before being able to step on the gas pedal to the floor, Nala made it to the driver door. She threw the door open, grabbing Reynolds, and throwing him out of the vehicle and onto the ground. Reynold's car drove off without him, but not making it far as it crashed into a lamp post.

Nick watched as Nala pinned Reynolds to the ground and cuffing his hands behind his back. Walking up, Bogo let Nala finish apprehend the ram. He helped Nala pull Reynolds to his feet and dragging him to their cruiser.

The inmates were laughing and howling louder at their abusive correctional officer's humiliation. Some even shouting loving messages to the ram:

"Hey, Screw! We'll be waiting for you in here" said one cheeta

"Yeah, we'll be good friends in here. might even let you suck my cock!" yelled a giraffe.

"Can't wait to fuck that pretty ass of yours!" shouted a lion.

Nick stood there, smiling. His plan worked. But this was only the first part of his hustle. There was still more to do. The inmate's excitement died down after Nala and Bogo put Reynolds in the back of the cruiser and drove off. Nick turned to Flynn and Jay by his side.

"So far, everything is going according to as planned," said Nick, smiling.

* * *

A few weeks pass. Nick found it hard to keep track of time in The Jungle. If he was correct, It's been a good month since being in prison. Hard to believe that so much has happened in such a month. Nick sat on top of the wooden table bench, smoking a Sherwood cigarette and watching the red sunset in the distance.

"So," Flynn pipping in and getting Nick's attention. "Is your friend on the outside good to deliver?"

"That he is, my friend," Nick said. "Wanted to wait till the stuff with Reynolds died down, and make Skeeter sweat a little as he tries to do his narcotic business work." Nick was laughing at Skeeter's predicament. "Plus, the more inmates that start to go through withdraw effects, the more their willingness to pay for Blue Sky."

"Sounds good to me," Jay said. Jay stood up, stretching and giving a big yawn, still holding the toothpick in his mouth. "I'm calling it a day and heading in."

"Yeah, right behind you mate," Flynn said standing up. "You heading in Nicky?"

"In a minute," Nick said. "Want to finish this cigarette while watching the sunset."

Flynn and Jay shrugged and made their way to their separated Cell Blocks. Nick was one of the few inmates left in the prison courtyard. He took in a good puff from his Sherwood cigarette and exhaling the smoke through his nostrils. Even though Nick had stopped smoking since his twenties, he welcomed the smoky Sherwood taste like an old friend. Quitting again would be hard for him, but he's sure Judy doesn't the tobacco smoke appealing.

Nick heard the sound of footsteps approach him from behind. "Hey, fox," the figure behind him said, sounding like a guard. Nick didn't bother turning around. He couldn't place it, but it sounded familiar. "Time for you to head in," the guard said.

Nick held up his cigarette above his head. "Permission to finish my smoke, boss" Nick said. Putting the cigarette back in his mouth and taking another deep puff.

"Okay," the guard said. "But you better hurry up Nick. I hate to report you especially on my first day on the job."

Prison Guards never dress him by his first name. Nick turned to look at the guard. He couldn't help but laugh not recognizing the gray timber wolf at first. Standing there, in a prison guard uniform, was Wilford. He had his fur trimmed short, even showing some purposeful bald spots, and whatever little hair he had left looked ruffled.

Smiling and holding back his laughter, Nick extinguished his cigarette on the table. With his fingers, flicking the cigarette butt out into the dirt.

"Whatever you say, screw." Nick hopped off the table and started walking toward his cell block. Wilford, the prison correctional officer, following close behind.

* * *

( **AN: Things might be looking up for Nick. His plan is starting to pay off, and now with Wilford as a guard, he will have an extra pair of eyes watching his back.**

 **In the next chapter, we will get a quick look at what's happening outside The Jungle. Again, hopefully before the end of this month.**

 **Again, if possible, please leave a review telling me what your likes, dislikes, hopes, and what your overall opinions are for this chapter. Your comments make me want to make things better for you, the reader. Until next time, SirRedFox signing off.)**


	16. Chapter 15: The No Cape Hero

**(AN: Hello everyone. Sir_RedFox here with another installment of The Long Hustle: Vol. 1.**

 **I hope you are reading this, for there are a few things I want to inform every reader about. First and foremost a big thank you to Sprinkah for allowing me to use new cover art for this story. You can find more create drawings, cover art, and comics at the Tumblr page DANGITYO, which you can find with the link provided ( .com ) or at DANGITYO on Tumblr. As always, want to thank everybody for being so patient while I try getting these chapters ready for posting. I also feel like I should apologize to everyone that waits for the new installment uploaded. I wish I could write and edit faster, but I want what you read to be fully captivating.**

 **I aim to release three chapters a month, two of The Long Hustle and one of two new stories. Also, this new chapter had to, unfortunately, be split into several different chapters, which I hope doesn't cause any confusion. If it does, please inform me so I can fix the situation. Now, I know I've been teasing about this new story for a long time, it will finally be released next week. The new story The Good, The Bad, and The Wilde, a Wild Wild West tale of Zootopia. So, look out for that next week. Another new story that is in the works in a crossover story involving the chainsaw hand, Boomstick wielding Jefe who's been sucked into the worlds of Nick and Judy by the Book of the Dead. It's a crazy ridiculous idea of a story I came up with after ingesting the right amount of alcohol, pills, and few lines of coke.**

 **A quick recap of the last chapter: Nick devises a plan to get on McDowell's good side and have control of the prison, but not without drawing the attention of a few bad characters. So far, things seem to be going right with Nick's plan, when he gets a pleasant surprise from a certain Timber Wolf.**

 **As always, please leave a review if you can telling me your likes, dislikes, and what would make the story better. Please do inform me of any grammatical errors in this chapter so I can fix them as quickly as possible. Again, thank you all so much, and enjoy. -SirRedFox).  
**

* * *

 **Ch. 15, The No Cape Hero, part 1:**

 _"I guess one man can make a difference."  
_ _\- Stan Lee_

The day was coming to an end in Zootopia. Wilford and Nala were finishing up their patrol in Savanna Central, by the Nocturnal District. It had only been a few days since Nick and Judy's secret wedding, and Nick sent to prison.

Nala mentions that she has to stop at the local drug store and pick up some medicine. Her son, also her youngest, Kion had been suffering from some form of a cold the last few days. Deciding to fill the prescription here. Even though Nala and Simba live in the Sahara Square District, this seemed better. The corner of 5th in Savannah Central was Nala and Wilford's last stop on their patrol. The drug store wasn't too far from the ZPD Precinct. This way, once getting off of work, she could go straight home to give Kion the medicine. Simba usually would be the one to fill prescriptions for the kits but found himself dealing with lawyers. Simba and the lawyers were strategizing a plan to help him take back his share of Priderock Industries.

Nala dealt with the Aardvark pharmacist behind the counter, Wilford found himself at the back of the drug store, flipping through the display shelf of comics. Wilford can only imagine what a weird sight he must be for anyone looking. A grown Timber Wolf cop, flipping through a stack of comics like some little kit.

The heat in the drug store was making Wilford uncomfortable, especially while wearing his uniform. Wilford wished he went with something a lot cooler for today's patrol. Instead, Wilford found himself wearing his long sleeve uniform, with black slacks, and a suffocating tight black tie around his neck. He could feel sweaty pit stains forming under his armpits. Wilford wishes he had worn his short sleeve uniform with the blastic vest, like Judy's, covering his center mass.

"Hey" came Nala, walking up behind him.

Putting the comics back on the shelf, Wilford turns to face her. "Hey. All done?"

"Not exactly," Nala told him. "The pharmacist says it's going to be a good thirty minutes to an hour to fill the prescription for Kion."

"Well, that sucks," Wilford told in an honest tone.

"Yeah. Figured we should go and patrol this area. By the time we finish, the prescription should be ready."

"If you like, I can stay here and wait for the medicine to be ready while you go on foot patrol?" Wilford said. There wasn't much for either of them to patrol in the area. This way, thought Wilford, Nala could take her time patrolling while he waited for her.

"And you would do that for me because your such a good partner?" said Nala. Wilford could hear the sarcasm in her voice. Standing there, she folded her arms smiling at Wilford.

"Of course," Wilford said. "What kind of police officer would I be if I didn't do random helpful things for my partner."

Nala leans to the side and looks at the shelf of comics Wilford had rifled through seconds ago. "I'm sure there's no other reason for you wanting to be here?" Nala jokes at Wilford and his comic book boy obsession. "Fine," she said, tossing her arms into the air as if giving up. "Keep your radio on in case something goes down and need back up."

"You got it," Wilford said. "And you do the same, okay?"

"Oh sure," said Nala, she mocks turning to leave Wilford. "I'll be sure to rush right over if you need back up when Iron Rhino and Captain Zootopia get into some kind civil war that Spider-Sloth finds himself in the middle of."

Wilford couldn't help himself, even as Nala reaches the end of the aisle. "It's Spider-Pig," Wilford calls out, wanting to correct her.

"Whatever" Nala committed back, not even turning around to face him.

Wilford hears the chiming of the bells above the drug store door, signaling Nala's exit. Wilford continues his obsession with the comics on the shelf. Looking at all the comic brands in front of Wilford. The drug store had Furvel, Black Horse, and ZC comics displayed on its shelf. Those were the big three brands and Wilford's favorites. Pulling issues of Furval's Spider-Pig, Captain Zootopia, and a new issue of the Purrnisher. Wilford stood there flipping through the colorful, action-packed pages. Furval had Wilford's favorite collection of superheroes and villains than any other comic publisher. Though he did find the new art style in the ZC comics drawn better, with eye-popping drawings, colors, and action-packed panels. Though, Wilford's new comic book obsession was with a new line of graphic noir comics published by Black Horse called Animal City, by Fossa Miller.

Animal City, telling the various stories of cops, detectives, private eyes, and law-abiding mammals taking on the worst that Animal City has to offer. The visual graphics anthology told in a brutal black and white noir setting. From the gritty artwork, brutal action panels, and captivating stories, Wilford loved every bit of it. One great thing about the characters was the fact that no one had superpowers. They were regular everyday mammals doing everything they can to survive until the next day. As a regular city cop, Wilford saw the flawed-characters as figures he could relate.

Black Horse comics already had a new issue of Animal City on the shelf. Wilford fought against the urge to pick up the comic and start flipping through it. The comic was part two of a divided storyline, and Wilford had yet to finish part one that waits for him in his locker at Precinct One. The last panels Wilford read, before having to stop and perform adult duties, was the Private Eye discovering an old friends apartment ransacked and covered in pools of blood everywhere.

The chiming bells above the drug store door and the patter of footsteps snaps Wilford out of his comic book transe. He had completely lost track of time, having no clue how long he had been standing there looking at comics. It must have been at least thirty, or forty minutes since Nala had left.

Wilford pokes his head out to look down the aisle. Two figures stood at the counter wearing large jackets and their faces could not be seen. The Aardvark pharmacist, wearing the typical white lab coat and round spectacles, approaches the register.

"Yes," the Aardvark said, "how can I help you gentmammals today?"

The two figures pull guns out from under their oversize jackets. The one on the right holding a pistol up to the Ardvark's face. The one on the left revealed a shotgun, who gave a loud pump before pointing at the helpless pharmacist. Wilford could see the shock and fear in the Ardvark's face.

"Put everything in the register into the bag," said Mr. Pistol on the right. Mr. Pistol tosses an empty duffel bag on to the counter. "Once you put all the money from the register in the bag, start filling it with every hard drug you have."

The Aardvark, still in shock, steps forward toward the register, too slow at a pace for the two thieves. Mr. Pistol raises his gun firing off a round into the ceiling and pointing back at the pharmacist. The gunshot got the Aardvark moving faster opening the register.

Watching the whole thing unfold, Wilford took shelter behind an end cap by the comics. Grabbing the radio clipped to his right shoulder, and being as quiet as he could, calls for Nala. "This is officer Willson," he said, whispering police lingo into the mic. "I got two assailants in the progress of a 10-65 at the local drug store on the corner of 5th in Savannah Central. Repeat. 10-65 in progress." A 10-65 was code for armed robbery.

"Officer Priderock in pursuit" Nala's voice came through his walkie.

Wilford made sure the volume, as possible, not to give away his position. Wilford pokes his head out looking down the aisle to his left. He could see the back of Mr. Shotgun standing next to the line of fridges keeping horrible off-brand sodas cool. Mr. Shotgun seems to be the closest to Wilford. He could with quick, silent speed, sneak up on Mr. Shotgun and get the upper hand on him. Doing so would be stupid, if not suicide, to make a move without back up.

Looking outside the large store window, Wilford sees Nala run across the street in a crouch position. She had her tranq pistol out and ready, and takes cover behind a Giraffe's car. Wilford radio's to her, wanting to be as quiet as he can be.

"Nala," Wilford says into his mic. "I got eyes on you outside. If you can, and not be seen, try moving to the door. Wait there till you hear my signal, then charge in and take out Mr. Pistol."

"Mr. Pistol?" she asks.

"The one closest to you, branding a pistol."

"Copy. What's the signal I need to listen for?" Nala asks him.

"Trust me. You'll know it when you hear it."

Crouching down, Wilford steps out into the aisle. He moves towards Mr. Shotgun, slow and quiet. From his police belt, Wilford pulls out his police baton. Wilford's nightstick was one of the old school police Tonfa batons. A solid steel rod encased in polycarbon, with a control handle. Wilford grabs ahold of the control handle on the nightstick, with the steel rod running down the underside of his arm. Wilford was only a few feet from Mr. Shotgun, who still did not notice Wilford's presence. Wilford stands straight up from his crouched position, right behind Mr. Shotgun. Wilford half raises his baton, ready to make his move.

Behind Mr. Shotgun, Wilford gives a lite whistle to announce his presence. Mr. Shotgun, as fast as he could, swings the shotgun around. Ready for it, Wilford grabs the gun's barrel and points it up. The gun goes off, blasting a large hole in the ceiling. As hard as possible, Wilford wacks his baton against Mr. Shotgun's left hand, which held the wooden pump action of the gun. The loud sound of _SNAP!_ and _CRACK!_ meant Wilford's rod broke Mr. Shotgun's hand. The loud yelp of pain from Mr. Shotgun only confirms that.

Wilford hears the patter of footsteps. It had to be Mr. Pistol, coming to see what commotion his partner was making. The sound of the bells chiming above the door had to be Nala making her move.

Mr. Pistol never made it to Wilford's aisle. Wilford couldn't see, but if he could, he would've seen Nala grab Mr. Pistol from behind. She disarms Mr. Pistol of his weapon, which slides down one of the aisles. Using all her force, Nala slams Mr. Pistol's head hard against the counter, knocking him out cold.

Grabbing Mr. Shotgun's head, Wilford slams it against the plexiglass fridge door. With a hard push, Wilford knocks Mr. Shotgun to the ground. Wilford flips Mr. Shotgun on to his stomach and cuffs his hands behind his back.

"Drop the Gun, NOW!" Wilford hears Nala yell. A third perpetrator? How could he have missed an entire third mammal robbing the place? Standing up, Wilford draws his tranq pistol out of its holster. He leaves Mr. Shotgun cuffed moaning on the store floor. Wilford was sure he wasn't going anywhere.

Rounding the aisle corner, Wilford sees Nala pointing her tranq gun down one of the aisles. She kneels on top of Mr. Pistol, cuffed and out cold. Wilford sneaks over to the aisle Nala was aiming down.

"I won't tell you again! Drop the weapon!" Nala yells.

Wilford moves tactically. Turning down the aisle, Wilford has his tranq gun raised and ready. "Drop the-!"

Wilford falls silent seeing the third robber. Standing in the center of the aisle, holding in his outstretched hands and aiming Mr. Pistol's, well pistol, was a Tiger kit. The kit must have been six or seven, no older than eight. The Tiger kit holds the gun in both hands, shaking, moving the barrel back and forth from Nala to Wilford.

"Drop it!" Nala yells again as if it will work this time.

"Nala, wait!" Wilford says, holding up his hand at Nala. "I got this," he says. Wilford holsters his tranq gun and crotches down to the kit's level. "Hey, there..." Wilford studders, not knowing how to address the gun holding kit. "kit? What are you doing here?"

The Tiger kit doesn't answer Wilford. Instead, he continues waving the gun back and forth from Wilford to Nala. Wilford moves more to the center, blocking the kit's view of Nala. "Hey, hey. Why don't you keep that pointed at me, okay" Wilford says, hoping the Tiger kit understands. "She's not going to bother you, much less hurt you."

Wilford sees the Tiger kit understanding and keeps the pistol pointed at Wilford. With his Timber Wolf hands stretched out showing the Tiger cub that he's no threat and inches towards the Tiger kit. Approaching closer, Wilford notices two things about the Tiger kit. First, was the scared look on his face and second, the Captain Zootopia shirt he wore.

"I like your shirt," Wilford said, pointing at the kits shirt then pinching the center of his shirt making sure the kit understood. "Fan of the comics, or the movies?" Wilford asks, trying to make lite conversation. The kit doesn't answer. "I'm a big fan of the comics and movies. The movies are great, right" Wilford said. The Tiger kit nods his head in agreement, which makes Wilford smile. He could tell he was getting through to the kid. "I guarantee you; you'll see me at the front of the line to buy a ticket to every new Captain Zootopia movie" Wilford chuckles and inching a little bit closer to the kit. "You want to hear a funny story?" Wilford asks. The Tiger kit nods his head yes.

"When I was your age," Wilford says, "I walk into a drug store, similar to this one, and try to shoplift a few candy bars. You know what happened?" he asks, rhetorical manner, but the kit shakes his head no. "I got caught. My parents had to come and pick me up at the police station." The Tiger kit takes a step back, Wilford's story scarring him a little. The thought of being in a jail cell, or cuffed to a wooden bench. "So, that night I got a long angry lecture from my parents. You know how parents can be?" The kit nods in agreement.

"But you want to know what had me pouring with tears?" Wilford continues, inching ever closer. "Sitting in my room, grounded, I look at a Captain Zootopia poster I have hanging on my wall, and all I can think is, 'Captain Zootopia would be so disappointed in me right now.' No joke, I burst out in tears after thinking that."

Wilford was now close enough to snatch the weapon away, but he doesn't. Wilford could see the Tiger kit's eyes fill with water. "Since then, I always try being the mammal that would make Captain Zootopia proud. You like Captain Zootopia, right?" Wilford asks the kit who nods his head and tears flowing from his eyes. Wilford places his Timber Wolf hand atop the pistol, in a calm manner.

"Do you think Captain Zootopia would be disappointed in you right now?" Wilford asks. The kit doesn't answer but tries to hold back from bursting into tears. "You want to know how he would be proud of you right now? By lowering and letting go of the gun. Okay?"

The Tiger kit lowers the weapon all the way down, and lets go of the gun. Wilford, now with the gun in his hands, places the pistol to the side. The Tiger cub no longer able to hold in his emotions in anymore, the Tiger kit bursts into tears. Wilford wraps his arms around the young Tiger and brings him in close. Letting the cub bury his tear-filled face into his chest. "Hey, hey. Everythings alright" Wilford speaks sweet words to the kit. "It's going to be okay. You didn't do anything wrong, and Cap would be proud of you right now." Wilford continues holding the kit close to him and letting him cry out his troubles into Wilford's chest. Turning to Nala, Wilford notices her wiping a tear off of her cheek.

When the Tiger kit finally calms down and stops crying, Wilford took care of him. Wilford buys some water, an orange colored soda, some candy bars, and one or two Captain Zootopia and Spider-Pig comics. He let the Tiger kit sit in the back of their cruizer, snacking on a candy bar and flipping through pages of a Spider-Pig comic. Wilford watches over him, keeping the back door of their cruiser a little ajar.

Nala was the one to do the heavy lifting on everything else. She made sure the Aardvark pharmacist was okay. Making the two armed robbers get to their feet and dragging them outside to sit on the sidewalk with their heads facing down. Nala even went back in to pay for her son's medicine.

They wait outside the drug store for backup to come, and an ambulance to tend to Mr. Shotgun's broken hand, which was swelling to the size of a grape fruit, making him moan in pain. Nala walks over to Wilford, holding up the paper bag of medicine for him to see. She leans against the cruizer and lets out a deep exhausted sigh. Wilford pokes his head in the back of the cruizer. "Hey, I need to close this door for a second, okay. I'm right on the other side. Nothing wrong, I have to talk to my partner for a moment." The Tiger kit nodded, showing he understood.

Closing the door, Wilford steps over to Nala. "How are you doing?" Wilford asks her.

"I'm fine," she said. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Wilford didn't answer but nodding his head yes, like the kit in the back of their cruiser. "The story you told that Tiger kit. How you got caught shoplifting candy bars and crying because you thought Captain Zootopia would be disappointed with you." Wilford nodded. "Is all that true?" she asks.

Wilford, smiling and bobbing his head up and down, says "For the most part. Only, I wasn't shoplifting candy bars. I was trying to sneak a couple of nudity Timber Wolf mags under my jacket, and I got caught."

"Nudity mags? Are you serious?" Nala said big smile on her face.

"Yup," Wilford said. They both burst out in laughter at the very thought. Nala, with her eyes shut, put her hand up to her mouth as if to try and hide her laughter. Then, Nala's laughs turn into sounds of wails and tears. Wilford put his hand on her shoulder as a way to comfort. "Hey," Wilford said, concern in his voice. "Hey. Nala, what's wrong?"

It took a moment for Nala to catch her breath and wipe some of the tears away from her ocean blue eyes. "I was going to shoot him" she wails in tears.

"Who? The kit?"

Nala nods yes, still finding it hard to catch her breath and speak properly. "I was ready, and I was going to shoot him" she sniffled. "My God, he's no older than Kiria, and I was going to shoot him." She took a sec to catch her breath. "I know it's only a tranq gun, but that still could have hurt him, and I was willing to pull the trigger."

Out in the distance, Wilford could hear the approaching sirens. Wilford steps in close to Nala using the sleeves on his uniform to help dry the tears from her face. "Hey. Listen" Wilford said, speaking in a soft voice. "You could have shot him, but you didn't. You gave him more than enough warnings to drop the weapon, you were in the right to shoot, and still, you didn't fire on him. And a part of you knew that that was the wrong thing to do. So you didn't." Wilford helps dry off more of her tears with his sleeve. "Now come on," Wilford said, with a smile on his face. "We don't want the other officers seeing the toughest cop on the force crying, do we?"

Nala smiles and chuckles to Wilford. "Thank you," she says drying her tears, Nala turns her attention to Mr. Pistol and Mr. Shotgun, now that both apprehended and cuffed, sitting on the sidewalk. Mr. Shotgun turns out to be a cougar, continuing to moan over his broken hand. Mr. Pistol was a much older Tiger than the one in the back of the cruizer. The Tiger had spots of dirt and ruffled fur atop his head. Nala steps over to him.

"Are you the legal guardian of this kit?" Nala said, pointing a claw at the Tiger kit in the cruiser.

"I guess? He's my little brother" Mr. Pistol said.

"What were you thinking? Bringing that kit, your little brother no less, to an armed robbery. You could have gotten him hurt, or worse. What were you thinking?" Nala lectures them both.

"I was teaching him how to survive," he said.

"The only thing you were teaching him is how to ruin his life, if not showing him how to get himself killed," she said.

Mr. Pistol gave an angry look at her. "Take a look around, your lioness. Do you see any prosperous business popping up and providing decent jobs to mammals like us? No. This place and others like it is where Zootopia tosses it's trash, like us, to die in the filth covered gutters."

Looking around, Wilford saw that the Tiger teen had a point. When he and Nala patrol this part of the city, it decays more and more. Shops were closing down, the number of homeless mammals on the streets growing, and the entire infrastructure collapsing.

"Well," Nala says back in anger. "Being a thief and robbing from the neighborhood isn't helping either. And sure as Hell isn't going to help your brother survive."

An extra police cruiser pulls up and stops, along with an ambulance. The other police officers take Mr. Pistol into the back of their vehicles, while the ambulance along with an extra officer takes Mr. Shotgun to mend his broken hand. Wilford stands next to Nala, his partner.

"You know what sucks about all this?" Wilford says to Nala. "All the paperwork." Nala smiles and gives a soft chuckle, making everything feel for the better.

By the end of the day, Wilford was more than ready to change into his civilian clothes and go home. Nala and himself were able to send the Tiger kit to his mother, book the two drugstore robbers, and write up their reports on the entire incident.

Wilford sits on one of the wooden benches in front of his locker in the Male Mammal Locker Room. He took off his spiffy tight looking blue ZPD uniform, hanging the suit up in his locker. Wilford changes into something a little more comfortable; a pair of blue jeans, a white ZPD shirt, and some stylish black leather boots.

Wilford stretches his arms above his head, hearing his joints _pop_ while flexing. Taped to the inside of Wilford's locker door are two pictures. The first picture had him and the white Timber Wolf he met at the Phoneix that night with the guys, sitting in Wilford's lap. The both of them were looking up at the camera and smiling. Why he doesn't throw the image away or tare it up, feels like a mystery. Their relationship did not even last two weeks.

The other picture was again of him, but this time his arms wrapped around a beautiful female Timber Wolf. The both of them are smiling and laughing as Wilford lifts her off the ground. Wilford remembers the picture taken a few months before graduating from the Academy and only a few months before she left him. Why still carry this metaphor torch of a photograph? Wilford guessed since she was his first love and to this day, the longest relationship ever to have. The real sad part about all this was that that relationship ended more than three years ago, and still can't let go.

Wilford rubs his face and gives a big _sigh_. Reaching into his locker, Wilford grabs his issue of  Animal City. Something to distract him from the burning flame he still holds for his first love. Wilford flips to the section left off on, where the rough-edged Private Detective is trying to solve the disappearance of his friend. The Private Eye starts interrogating the lowest of low lives, the only way he knows how, through brute force.

The first mammal he interrogates, a drug dealer trying to push his supply on some kits, the Private Eye handcuffs the dealer to the handle of his car and presses down on the gas, not letting up till the dealer spills what he knows. The Private Eye's next suspect being some dirty dealing Bobcat who was about to have some fun with a passed out cheetah girl he roofied, till the Detective kicks down the door. Seeing the naked Bobcat standing there, trying to tear the clothes off some cheetah girl, the Detective grabs the Bobcat by the neck in one hand, and the cat's balls in the other. The Detective squeezes both until the Bobcat tells him who has his friend and where they are. Now with the answers, the Detective takes care of the naked rapist by throwing him out a large glass panel window from the third floor.

Wilford can't help but admire the graphic, detailed drawings each panel shows. The naked Bobcat, screaming in terror as he's thrown through the glass window. The tight pencil drawings of shards of glass as the Bobcat flies through the window. The Silhouette drawing of the Bobcat, falling from the third floor to the alley concrete, showing his pleads for help is futile, as he's all alone. The last panel with the Bobcat, shows him bloody, broken, but still alive only to never be able to hurt any more innocent Femammals again; surrounded only by the trash of the city, which he is.

The Detective leaves a clean glass of water by the passed out cheetah girl, for when she wakes up. Knowing now where his friend is, the Detective has a plan to go undercover as a baddy for hire to get close. The whole thing reminds Wilford of a very similar situation taking place in his real world. The last panel of the comic is the silhouette of the Detective walking through the door, surrounded by negative black space, with his inner thoughts displayed in a box at the bottom of the panel. The square read, "I'm already big and bad. Now I have to be big, bad, and dirty."

"Hey, Wilford."

Wilford snaps out of his comic trans. Looking around, he finds himself no longer in Animal City, but the guys' locker room at Precinct One still sitting on the wooden bench with his locker door wide open. To his right, Nala stood a foot or two in front of the entrance doors.

McHorn, naked except for a white ZPD towel around his waist, walking past Nala. "Hey, Nala," McHorn says passing her, "you know this is the guy's locker room, right?"

"Oh, really McHorn? Then why are you in here?" Nala snaps back. All the guys in the locker room hoot and holler in laughter at Nala's witty comeback at McHorn. Nala smiles at their praise towards her. Turning her attention back to Wilford, the reason she entered the guy's locker room in the first place. "When you're ready, Chief wants to see us."

"Yeah. I'll be on my way" Wilford sighed. The last thing he wants right now is a lecture from the Chief. Sure, he might not have any place to go, but he didn't want to stay at the precinct anymore. Besides, Nala had a sick child at home, waiting for his mother to come home with medicine. Wilford closes his locker and follows behind Nala.

Walking into Chief Bogo's office, Wilford could see that he and Nala were not the only ones called in. Tarra, with Basil standing on her shoulder, standing at the corner end of Bogo's desk. There was also Jack and Skye, sitting in the chairs, of the ZBI, along with Director M., their boss, standing at the other end of Bogo's office. Standing behind his desk, Bogo was speaking to someone on his phone. The blinds on the windows folded shut, and Director M. made sure to lock the door, and no one was lurking outside.

"Everyone's accounted. Hold on one second" Bogo says. Hard to tell if he was talking to whoever was on the phone, or to everyone in the room. Bogo presses a button and hangs up the phone. "Okay. Hopps, can you hear me?" Bogo asks.

"Yes, Cheif. Loud and clear" came Judy's voice through the phone's speaker.

"Officer Hopps," Director M. speaks up. "This is Director M speaking. Are you in a secure location?" he askes her.

"Yes, sir," Judy answers. "I'm in my sisters truck, alone, and parked in the middle of an empty field."

"Good. That means we can get started" Bogo said.

"We are here," Director M. spook up again, "for an update on Officer Wilde's progress since Agent Skye's visit to see him in prison. Agent Skye."

Skye stands up. Wilford couldn't help but admire Skye's beauty even if she wasn't a Timber Wolf. The beautiful white snow Fox straightens out the creases in her dress and clears her throat. "After speaking with Officer Wilde at the Maximum Security Prison, Officer Wilde has indeed made contact with the target, Flynn McDowell," she says. "But," she adds before anyone can get excited, "the situation inside the prison might slow the progression, for Officer Wilde."

"Situation?" asked Nala.

"Well," Skye said, trying to choose her words. "It seems that there are rather high tensions between the guards and the inmates. Or, as Officer Wilde puts it, the abuse of inmates from the guards, and a Warden that encourages such behavior from his guards."

"What?!" came Judy's voice through the speaker.

"Is there anything we can do to dissolve such conflicts and situations?" Nala asked.

"Unfortunately, there isn't," Director M. says. "We can't waste resources on something that's not apart of the big picture."

"We can't leave him stranded alone in there," said speaker Judy.

"Judy," Jack said straightening up in his seat. "This is Agent Savage. I hate being the bearer, of bad news, but it's not our job in dealing with corrupt correctional officers and their Warden."

"No" Bogo speaks up. Everyone's eyes turn to him. "No. It's not the ZBI's job, but it is the ZPD's job." Looking around the room, everyone apart of the ZPD had a smile on their face for Bogo standing up against the ZBI not wanting to take action.

"Chief Bogo," said Director M, "I understand the need to see the safety of your fellow officers of the ZPD, but do realize that Zootopia's Bureau of Investigation cannot, and will not, spare any agents or resources on the matter."

"And I don't expect you to," says Bogo "like I said, this isn't your job, it's our's."

"I suppose," said Director M. "but do not, I repeat, do not allow your work to ruin our operation. Unless you wish to have charges for interfering with a Federal operation put upon you."

"Then it's settled," Bogo said in a stern tone to Director M. "But, since we have little to nothing to go on, we have to be careful making our move. Dr. Basil, Tarra, we will keep you updated when needed." Basil and Tarra answer Bogo with a 'yes sir' to which Tarra only studdered a little on when answering. "Wilford, Nala, I want the two of you to try and get a manifesto on the Warden and all correctional officers working inside the prison. You'll have to do it in a discreet and on your own time. Understood?" Wilford and Nala answer back with two simultaneous 'yes sir.'

"Chief Bogo" calls out Judy from the speaker.

"What is it Hopps?" asking Bogo to the speaker, as if it was Judy.

"Let me come back to Zootopia. Let me help on this."

Bogo closes his eyes and inhales a deep breath. "Negative Hopps. You are to appear still as if you are on suspension for the next two months. You are to stay in BunnyBurrow until told otherwise by me."

"But, sir," Judy says, pleading through the speaker. "If Nick is in trouble, I can't just sit and wait. I have to help him. Please."

Bogo slammed his hands down on his desk and put his face up close to the speaker. "Hopps," Bogo said in a stern clear voice, to get the point across to Judy. "Listen to the tone of my voice and know, if you could see the look on my face you would not be questioning me when I say, 'Stay. Where. You. Are.' Understood?"

A brief moment of silence, hearing only static through the speaker, before Judy answers with a soft saddening, "Yes, Chief."

"Good," Bogo answers back. "Now. Director M. if there is nothing else to discuss, then we should call it for the night."

"Agreed," Director M said. "Keep up the good work, everyone. Dismissed."

* * *

The next days for Wilford were slow, and yet tiresome. Between doing his usual police duties with Nala and trying to find records on all the guards at the Jungle, he had zero social life. Wilford found it hard to even catch up on the new issue of Animal City.

Tonight was that one night of the week where he and Nala took on the night patrol. Walking into the Precinct, Wilford needed to get to his locker and change into his uniform. Clawhouser had a sad expression on his face as Wilford passes his desk. Wilford had a feeling he would regret this but bit the bait anyway. "Hey Clawhouser, everything alright?"

Clawhouser looks up at him with droopy, tired eyes. It looks as if Clawhouser has been crying. There was also the fact that he had been overeating more than usual, from what Wilford could tell.

"Oh, hey Wil," said Clawhouser, sounding so down and gloom. Wilford has never heard Clawhouser, or anyone for that matter, call his name in an abbreviated way before. "Things are going as well as they can be, I suppose."

"You can always talk to me, bud."

"I appreciate that. Ever since Nick was arrest and outed as a dirty cop, things don't feel right. Nick and Judy were going to get married, for Aslan sake. Now Judy is on suspension, Nick's in prison and the ZBI have turned this whole precinct upside down."

Wilford nodded in compassion. "Yeah. Things have been out of balance around here."

"I wish Sarah would hurry up and get here to take over for me, so I can finally go home" Clawhouser sighed. Wilford and Clawhouser turn to see Sarah, the sloth, making her way across the room at the slow pace sloths move at.

"Don't Worry?" says Wilford. "She's..." trying to figure a nice thing to say. "Moving as fast as she can."

Clawhouser gives another loud sigh. "I wish I could know why Nick did what he did?"

"Well, you can visit him in prison," said Wilford, scratching the back of his head. Wilford didn't want any part of this. "I'm sure he'll tell you a reasonable explanation." Except for the truth, Wilford thought.

"I'm not ready to visit him," Clawhouser said.

"Well, you take care of yourself. I got to get ready for patrol tonight with Nala." Wilford each said there goodbyes. Wilford continued to get ready for the night.

As he passed the office provided for the ZBI agency, Wilford's Timber Wolf ears perk up at the loud argument taking place. Wilford could catch little bits of the discussion but could tell that it was Agents Skye and Savage arguing. Something about sneaking drugs into prison.

The office door slams open. Agent Savage marches out in an angry huff. He was even too upset about the situation to put his jacket on the correct way.

"Hey, ready for tonight?" Nala askes approaching Wilford, still fixating on the whole scene that had taken place in front of him.

* * *

Days pass without much news or any more updates from Agent Sky on Nick. That was until everyone involved in Nick's undercover assignment met in Bogo's office. Judy, like before, was apart of the meeting via speaker phone. Bogo starts the session addressing everyone there, before holding up a piece of paper in his hand.

"Earlier today, Officer Wilde made contact with me," Bogo says. "Our talk was brief, but he told me to get a search warrant on Gary Reynolds on the belief of possession and distributing narcotics inside a Maximum Security Prison."

"Why were we not informed of this?" came Director M, sounding offended. "Is this Reynolds a distributor of McDowell?"

"As I said before, our conversation was brief, so I'm not sure."

"Well, if he is, then we need to put surveillance on him. Not arrest him before seeing what he can lead us too."

"Director M" came Judy's voice through the speaker. "With all due respect sir. If Nick believed that Reynolds could lead us to something bigger, he would have told you or Agents Savage and Skye to put surveillance on Reynolds. But he didn't. He called Chief Bogo asking for a search warrant."

The room fell silent. Everyone in the room calculating in the logic of Judy's words. It seems like a significant risk to take.

"If I know Nick" Judy continues. "He must have some plan that not even we are aware of."

"I agree with Officer Hopps," Jack spoke up. "Nick- I mean, Officer Wilde, has always had more than a few tricks up his sleeve that only keeps to himself."

"Bloody hell," Director M says. Wilford notices that Director M's grip became tighter on the top of the chair in front of him. "Fine," he says in slight frustration, trying to contain his cool. "Since Officer Wilde has contacted you personally, Chief, I leave the choice of action in your hands."

"Thank you, Director," says Bogo with seniority. He turns to everyone else in the room, or more or less, to his officers in the room. "We will get a search warrant on this, Reynolds. If Wilde's hunch is correct, we'll arrest him." There was nothing else to do other than nod in the agreement to Chief's assessment. "Now, ever since speaking with Wilde earlier today, a thought has brewed in my mind. Arresting Reynolds means that The Jungle will be down one guard, and a correctional officer position will be available. I want one of us to go in and be an extra pair of eyes for our boy in there, while also investigating any corruption in the prison."

Judy was the first to speak up, with quick speed. "Chief, I volunteer for the position."

"No," Bogo said, with a firm tone.

"But, Chief..."

"I said, No, Hopps. You're too close to Nick and could end up ruining this investigation."

The room fell silent. Everyone was darting their eyes back and forth. All were waiting to see who would be the next brave soul to volunteer. Wilford gazes his eyes like everyone else before his eyes dart down to the new issue of Animal City on his lap. The comic story reminds Wilford of Nick, his friend, in need of help. The Detective, pretending to be one of the baddies to find his friend, and bring him home safe.

"Chief..."Nala says, finally speaking up. "I'll volunteer-"

"I'll do it," Wilford said standing up to proclaim it and cutting Nala off while doing so. "I'll do it. I volunteer to take on this assignment. Besides, I'm the best candidate to do this ." All eyes were on him.

Wilford continued. "Sorry, but Basil and Tara are not equipped in dealing with a hostile environment while undercover."

"Don't be too sure of yourself, Wilford," Basil said, mouse arms crossed and giving Wilford a dead-eye stare.

"Judy, aside from being stuck in BunnyBurrow, is too close to Nick to pull this off. Director M has made it made it clear that he will not spare any ZBI resource for this situation." Looking up at Chief Bogo. "And I have serious doubts about you volunteering Chief."

"And sorry partner," Wilford turns around to face Nala. "But you have a husband and two beautiful kits at home, who wait in anxious despair for their mother to return home every night."

Nala didn't say it but instead mouthed the words "Thank you" to Wilford. Wilford redirects his attention back to the rest of the room. "Me? I don't have any family. No one is waiting for me at home. Nothing in my life is keeping me from stepping up and doing what's right."

A moment of silence. All eyes on Wilford standing in the center of the room. Chief Bogo, giving Wilford a hard look, trying hard to keep that look as long as possible, before smiling and chuckling.

"It's settled then," Bogo said, still smiling. "Unless there's anything you would like to add to this meeting, Director M, I would like to speak to Officer Wilford Willson in private."

Having nothing more to add to the meeting from Director M, the room dismissed. Wilford stood standing at attention as the place disperses. Judy hung up on her end of the phone. Basil and Tarra exit Bogo's office, followed by all ZBI agents. The last to leave was his partner, Nala. She places her lioness hand on his shoulder, letting it sit there for a second or two before removing it. Nala didn't need to say anything for him to understand her meaning. Wilford knows she will always have his back, making him feel safe and secure.

Everyone now is gone, all that left were Chief Bogo and him. The office was hostile, too quiet for Wilford. He starts feeling anxious at how quiet Bogo's office is. Bogo takes the seat behind his desk. Not knowing what to do, Wilford continues standing at attention. Bogo took his precious time, shuffling papers around and organizing his office before addressing Wilford.

"Now," Bogo said "were alone, I want to ask you again in all seriousness. Officer Wilford Willson, are you a hundred percent sure you want to take on this task?"

He felt nervous answering. Wilford thought if Bogo was asking him a trick question. "Yes," Wilford answers. "Yes sir, Chief. One hundred percent willing to take on this task."

Bogo's smile grew bigger and gave another chuckle of laughter. The Chief motioned for Wilford to take a seat, to discuss the details of getting him into the prison. Chief Bogo and him talking in great detail of what their plan was. To Wilford, it felt like they had been talking for a good hour, but in reality, it was only ten to twenty minutes at the most. Wilford believes that its the intimidating effect Chief Bogo has on a mammal.

Done, Bogo told him to he would notify Wilford with further instructions. Standing up, Wilford was ready to march out of Chief Bogo's office. It wasn't till he had his Timber Wolf hand on the knob did Bogo stop him.

"Willson."

Turning back around, addressing his commander. "Yes, Chief?"

"I don't know if anyone has ever told you, but you're a hero without a cape."

Wilford couldn't help but put a broad smile on his face, showing teeth. "Coming from you, Sir, I take it as the highest form of a compliment. Thank you."

The both of them smiling at each other. Wilford punches his fist into the air, and he says aloud, "Excelsior!"

Bogo let out a loud sigh while rolling his eyes. "Don't make it weird Willson. You can leave now."

"Yes sir," Wilford said. Opening the door and leaving Bogo alone in his office. Wilford couldn't help but strike a heroic pose as he marched through Percent 1. Back straight, head held high, and his chest is sticking out for all to admire. The only thing Wilford seems to be missing was the cape. He could only imagine having a cape flapping in the wind behind him as he marches forward. Like a hero.

* * *

 **(AN: We are still in the process of figuring out how Wilford infiltrates into The Jungle. All of which will be revealed in the next chapter. But, you will have to wait awhile before reading that chapter, because the next chapter, as already explained, will be the new story The Good, The Bad, and The Wilde.**

 **Again, if possible, please leave a review telling me what your likes, dislikes, hopes, and what your overall opinions are for this chapter. Your comments make me want to make things better for you, the reader, so all comments good or bad are welcomed. Until next time, SirRedFox signing off.)**


	17. Chapter 16: The No Cape Hero part 2

(AN: Will add more here later today.)

* * *

 **Ch. 16, The No Cape Hero part 2:**

 _"We all wish we had super powers._  
 _We all wish we could do more than_  
 _we can do."_  
 _\- Stan Lee, comic creator_

Wilford sits on the couch at his apartment, staring in silence at the cellphone on his coffee table. Chief Bogo told him to prepare for a call from Warden Pierce. The call would involve Warden Pierce seeking to hire a new correctional officer.

Bogo informed Wilford that he would give Pierce his number. Bogo told him of this even before attaining a search and arrest warrant on Reynolds. From the research that Wilford gathered on Warden Pierce, he and Bogo built up an alias that would please Pierce.

When the call comes in, if the call comes in, Wilford's character is to be a recovering alcoholic veteran. Being three months sober, who found the answer to his sickness through the Lord. Pierce is a mammal that over believes in faith and old testament stuff. Wiford wants to come off as a sinner who has found the light and who wants to help bring other degenerates to the grace of God. Wilford and Bogo both believe that the call will be coming in any day now. If not, then their plan failed.

Wilford spent most of his time, when not patrolling with Nala or sitting on the couch waiting for the phone to ring, preparing for his role. He felt nervous and scared, trying to figure out how to be a whole different mammal. He wonders if this is how Nick felt before being sent to The Jungle? Then again, Nick didn't have to play a different mammal. All Nick had to do was play as Nick.

Wilford remembers back in college taking a semester in theatre drama, but only so he could get the credit. Plus, it's not like there's an exact handbook called "How to Pull Off Esbeinage: for Dummies," at least Wilford didn't know of such a book existing. He remembers when taking criminology classes and in the Academy, that some psycho and sociopathic mammals would stare into a mirror for hours practicing different facial expressions so that they can blend in with other mammals and fool the masses.

The only group of characters that Wilford knows alternating between different alias were the heroes in his collection of comic books. It's insane for him to rely on something silly and childish as comics on something so vital to everything and everyone, even for himself. Wilford always turns to his fictional panel drawings of heroes in stressful moments.

Wilford watched a mass superhero movies, looking for inspiration when portraying an alter ego. He watches countless hours of DeerDevil, Spider-Pig, and Super Mammal on Pawflex. Wilford figured he could find some mixture of their personalities and behaviors for when he goes undercover. That is if Warden Pierce calls. Which, at the moment, everyone was betting on Warden Pierce to make.

The hero, or anti-hero, that Wilford took an interest in was the Purrnisher on Pawflex. An odd choice to mimic, since The Purrnisher doesn't necessarily have an alter-ego. But, the rough and traumatized character, looking for hope in the world and protecting it, sounds a lot like Wilford's character.

Wilford watches and tries mimicking the actor's portrayal of brutal anti-hero. How the character speaks in a soft traumatized voice. Being humble to the ones that show generosity, not letting any threats or insults become a chip on his shoulder, and the tough and no backing down attitude when facing a situation. Wilford put the whole season on loop studying the actor's performance.

The cell phone sitting on the coffee table starts playing the original 1967 Spider-Pig cartoon theme song. _"Spider-Pig, Spider-Pig. Does what ever a spider can..."_ the phone blares on. The song stops once Wilford answers the call.

"Hello...?" Wilford hesitates and clears his throat and answers again, this time in a more low and soft-spoken voice, like The Purrnisher's. "Hello?" Wilford listens to the other voice on the other end asking to speak to his undercover alias. "Speaking."

The voice on the other end of the line addresses its self as Warden Pierce of the Jungle Prison. Their plan worked, the call Wilford has been waiting for his phone buzz. Pierce was calling after having the release of one of his correctional officers due to complications. He called after receiving the number from one of the officers, Chief Bogo most likely. This call was what Chief Bogo and Wilford were hoping would happen. The Warden asked if he could come in for an interview, to which Wilford said yes.

Wilford hangs up the phone. The Warden scheduled a job interview for him Monday morning. It was Saturday night, which gives Wilford an extra day to prepare his character. There was one thing Wilford had been putting off. Wilford did not want to jump the gun and perform it if they never got the Warden's call.

Wilford goes to the bathroom and looks at his image in the mirror. Taking a deep breath and giving a loud exhaling sound. Wilford looks down at the electric fur trimmers placed beside the sink. Picking up the shears, he pushes the on button causing the device to make a soft buzzing sound. Wilford takes in another deep breath, like before. Wilford can't help but close his eyes, at least on the first swipe, as he takes the fur trimmers to the top of his head. Wilford drags the clippers across his Timber Wolf fur, making his coat shorter and shorter. Clumps of his hair built up in the sink and around his feet. Wilford even gave himself some, on purpose, horrible looking bald spots on his head. Looking at his new self in the mirror, dusting off any loose hair atop his shaved head, with his timber wolf hand. Wilford makes a saddening " _sigh."_ It was clear to Wilford that he would be wearing a hat around the precinct for a while.

* * *

Monday came, and Wilford now found himself sitting outside Pierce's office, waiting to see the Warden. He glances over at the Warden's secretary, a young looking female Beaver. Wilford sits and taps his Timber Wolf claws against the top of his knee. Wilford dressed for the meeting, wearing a white button-up shirt with long sleeves, black trousers and shoes, and a black tie to bring it all together.

The phone on the receptionist desk rings. The young female beaver picks up and answers with a friendly "hello." She nods, says yes sir, and hangs up. "Warden Pierce will now see you." Wilford stands up, thanking the receptionist, and walks into Warden Pierce's office.

Inside, Pierce's office was nothing to get excited about, unless one could get excited by ugly brown wallpaper. A large wooden desk placed in front of two long rectangular windows, where bright sunlight shines in. In front of the office desk were two wooden chairs with no padding for comfort. Sitting behind the desk was the beaver himself, Warden Pierce.

Pierce Stands up to greet Wilford. It's clear, from Pierce standing up, that the desk was much too big for his small beaver figure. Pierce had a smile on his face.

"Ah, Mr. Kr..." Pierce starts to say, till he looks up and sees Wilford for the first time. Pierce's smile faded and replaced with a look of discomfort. To Wilford, the Warden seemed frozen and decided to be the one to make the next move. Walking over to Warden Pierce with an outstretched hand.

"Warden Pierce. Thank you so much for seeing me and giving me this opportunity." Wilford said.

"Ugh, yes. Please take a seat," said Pierce. The Sunday suit wearing Beaver sat back down behind his desk. He shovels around a few papers laying on top before grabbing a folder, opening the folder with pen in hand. "Now, you are..." Warden Pierce looks up at him. "Please let me know if I'm pronouncing your name right. K-Ale?"

"The 'E' is silent," Wilford says. "So it's pronounced more like K-Al, and less like the vegetable, K-Ale.

"My apologies. So, its Kale L. Krypto, correct?" Pierce asks.

"Yes, Sir." That's correct." Wilford bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling or letting out a small chuckle of laughter. Wilford still could not believe Chief Bogo let him pick his secret alias name. He came up with the name Kale L. Krypto as a joke, but one only he was able to see the punchline. Wilford thought up the name Kale L. Krypto as an inside joke based on ZC's Super Mammal comics. Since Super Mammal's original given name on the planet Krypto, before destroyed, was Kal El. Wilford only rewrote the name to not seem too on the nose of who he is portraying, and let Krypto be his last name since it seemed fitting.

Again, Wilford did this as a practical laugh, to which no one caught. He was hoping someone would catch on to the joke, sooner or later. Only no saw his funny play on words. Not even Nala, who should have known he would do something so childish, didn't see the joke. By the time Wilford wanted to tell them the joke, it was too late to change and was now stuck with the alias: Kale L Krypto. Wilford wasn't too worried about this, besides it made him feel all the more as an actual comic book hero.

"I must say," Warden Pierce says, continuing with the interview. "When I talked to your friend, the Chief of police of Zootopia, he didn't tell me that you were a..." Pierce leaves the sentence hanging.

"A Timber Wolf?" Wilford said, trying to finish the Warden's sentence.

"No," said Pierce. "A predator."

Wilford was a little taken back by this. Wilford knew the Warden was very religious but didn't think of him being so prejudiced towards predators. Or, Wilford didn't see it in the file he had on Pierce.

"I mean no offense. But, I've come to find the work ethic of predators to be somewhat..." Pierce was thinking of an appropriate word to hide his bigotry. "Questioning."

Wilford nods his head, pretending to agree with him. "I can understand that, speaking for myself here. I'm sure my friend, Bogo told you a little about me and the program I'm in?" Wilford asks.

"Brief, but yes. You're in a program that helps mammals turn their lives around and contribute back to the community."

"Yes sir, that's right," Wilford says, trying to make his voice softer and seem more sympathetic. "For the longest time, I drank hard every day, so I could pass out and start all over the next morning. That was until one night I pass out drunk on the cement steps of a chapel. The pastor there found me, took me in, and cared for me."

Wilford could see he was grabbing the Warden's interest with his story. "The pastor taught me all about our Lord and Savior and helping me get clean. No more booze for me," Wilford says. He holds up the fake sobriety chip that reads: _3 Months Clean_. "Three months now, nearing four."

"An amazing story," the Warden said. "I'm glad to hear that you have turned your life around from your savage predatory ways." Wilford dug his claw into the wooden armrest to control the rage building in him. _Play it cool_ , Wilford thought. _Play it cool. Remeber, the Purrnisher. Don't let anything get to you._

"And that's why I believe," says Wilford. "I'm a great candidate for the correctional officer position here, Sir. I believe I can help these inmates, as you say, turn from their savage ways. Help them see a better life. I also hear you give Sunday sermons that is necessary for all inmates to attend. I think that is a generous thing you do in helping these lost souls. I find some mammals need a forceful push in the right direction, and I can't wait to hear it for my self."

The Warden mauls over what Wilford is telling him. They look at each of, starring each other down. Wilford's nerves were starting to get to him. What was the Warden waiting for, make a decision already? Warden Peirce, leaning forward, hands clasped together, giving Wilford a broad sickening smile.

"Mr. Krypto. I think you will make a fine correctional officer here at the Jungle" said Pierce.

"Oh, thank you so much, sir. I promise, I won't let you down, and I'm going to help these inmates turn their lives around." Wilford said, reaching for Pierce's hand to shake.

"When do you think you can start?" Pierce asks.

"I can start tomorrow if you like, sir."

"Excellent," Warden said. "I'll get one of our guards to show you around the prison and the routines for the prisoners."

"Thank you, again, Warden. I promise, I'll make this place better."

* * *

The next day, Wilford arrives at the prison at the specified time. He waits in the guard's locker room. Wilford was waiting for the assigned correctional officer to show him the ends and outs of the prison.

From the door walks in a massive rhino. Wilford has never been tall or big compared to any rhino he's ever come across, but this rhino might be the biggest one he's found himself facing. Before ever meeting this giant rhino standing in front of him, McHorn was the biggest rhino Wilford had ever met.

"Are you Kale Krypto?" the giant rhino said.

"Uh, yes. Yes, Sir" Wilford said, standing up at attention.

"So you're the druggy Timber Wolf whos seen the light and hopes to make amends?" The rhino said.

"Well, most of that is true," said Wilford. "I was an alcoholic for several years, and now I'm trying to turn my life around, Sir."

"Kale Krypto, is that a foreign name?"

Again, Wilford had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing at the question. He wanted to burst out in laughter, saying _"Yeah. You could almost say it's alien-like."_

Containing himself, he answers the question in a more appropriate manner. "At one time I suppose," Wilford said. "My relatives came to this country before the turn of the 20th century."

"That's good," the Rhino said, giving Wilford a half sided smile. "When I first saw your name, I was afraid that the Warden was off his rocker. Giving good, hard paying jobs to some damn immigrant."

Wilford, again, bites down hard on the inside of his cheek. Only this time, instead of controlling his childlike laughter, it was to control his anger at this rhino. Wilford bites down hard enough on his cheek to taste the copper like blood on his tongue.

"Go ahead and get your uniform on and I'll give you the grand tour of this place. Your uniform will be in your locker" The Rhino said.

"Thank you..." Wilford looks at the guard's name tag pinned to the right the side of his chest. "Grayrock. Is that correct."

"It is. Now hurry up and get your damn uniform on" Grayrock said.

Wilford gatherers his uniform from his locker, laying out the items of clothing on the wooden bench. The pants and button up shirt were a sickly green color, with the name tag "KRYPTO" on his right side. He was given black soft sole shoes with no laces. His correctional officer belt was black containing a nightstick like the one he uses on the force, a variety of repellent spray, and a pair of cuffs. One thing Wilford was grateful that the uniform had was a baseball cap with the prison name embroidered on the front of the cap. The hat would help cover up his horrible shaved head.

Now suited up, Wilford follows Grayrock through the Maximum Security Prison. Grayrock showed Wilford ever inch of the prison. From the communal showers to the mess hall, and the control room for both the predators and prey cell blocks. Grayrock even showing Wilford a few of the prison procedures that take place. The last thing of the day that Grayrock shows Wilford was the outside courtyard.

Stepping out into the courtyard, Wilford could see that the day has grown late. The sun was starting to dip into the horizon, casting orange and red looking brush strokes across the sky.

A lot of the prison inmates were heading inside for the day. Wilford was only half listening to what Grayrock was saying, finding himself more focused on the inmates heading inside. There were only a few inmates left hanging out in the courtyard. Wilford notices, sitting on one of the wooden benches, a fire-colored fur fox smoking a cigarette.

Wilford couldn't confirm if it was Nick or not. Grayrock told him that their shift is ending and that they should head in and call it a day. Wilford told him he would be following him inside, once giving the Fox smoking over there the business to get moving. Grayrock gave Wilford another half smile and told him don't be afraid to use a little force when dealing with these savages, especially with predators. Grayrock turns and walks back inside the prison. Wilford approaches the Fox from behind, taking off the cap that covered his ugly hairstyle.

"Hey, Fox," Wilford said. "Time for you to head in."

The Fox held up the cigarette he was smoking, above his head. "Permission to finish my smoke, boss?" The Fox said.

Hearing the Fox's voice, Wilford was now sure, with no doubt, it to be Nick. "Okay," Wilford said. "But you better hurry up, Nick. I hate to report you, especially on my first day on the job."

Nick turns to look at him, with a confused expression on Nick's face. Nick couldn't help but laugh at the gray timber wolf Wilford was. Smiling and holding back his laughter, Nick extinguishes the cigarette on the table and flicks the butt out into the dirt. "Whatever you say, screw."

Nick hops off the table and stands tall in front of Wilford. Either can't help but smile at each other. Wilford tilts his head toward the door to the prison, to which Nick leads as Wilford follows. Wilford couldn't help but feel, now that he and Nick were together, things in The Jungle were going to be a lot more interesting.

* * *

(AN: Will add more here later today.)


	18. Chapter 17: Visitors

**(AN: Hello everyone. Sir_RedFox here with another installment of The Long Hustle: Vol. 1.**

 **Quick Update: Want to thank everybody for being so patient while I try getting these chapters ready for posting. I will be posting a new story near the end of this week titled: Ash vs. Evil-Zoo-Dead-Topia. As you can guess it will be a crossover story of the characters of Zootopia and chainsaw-Boomstick wielding smartass Ash. I know a lot of followers are waiting for a new chapter of The Good, The Bad, and The Wilde. Unfortunately, it seems one will not be out next month, but more likely It will be posted in July. So, I repeat, there will be no new chapter of The Good, The Bad, and The Wilde next month.**

 **Quick Story Recap: Nick has made a convincing cover for himself in The Jungle. Him, Flynn, and have taken over the drug distribution and might have made a few enemies when doing so. The Jungle's horrible reputation has reached Chief Bogo and his trusted officers. Officer Wilford steps up to the plate and decides to go undercover as a guard in The Jungle. Allowing to investigate the shady dealings happening in prison, and be an extra set of eyes watching Nick's back.**

 **As always, please leave a review if you can telling me your likes, dislikes, and what would make the story better. Please do inform me of any grammatical errors in this chapter so I can fix them as quickly as possible. Again, thank you all so much, and enjoy. -SirRedFox)**

* * *

 **Ch 17, Visitors:**

Mail delivery to the prison. As always, Nick was there to gather it all, scan it, and distribute to the prisoners lucky enough to have friends or family willing to write to them in prison. One of Nick's jobs before distributing the mail to the prisoners was to scan for any dangerous or illegal substance.

Nick, though, had a few alternative motives scanning through the incoming mail. First, marking any letter that McDowell got, he would go through to find anything useful to his undercover operation. Most of the mail that McDowell received were nude mags, which Nick is to report or turn in, but lets such mags slip through. McDowell also had a couple of letters from some female mammals he was courting and one angry letter from his ex-wife. The second alternative motive Nick had, was making sure the package of Blue Sky would go through and slip past the guard on duty.

Since Reynold's arrest, Nick, Jay, and Flynn stepping in as the primary drug distributors for the inmates of The Jungle. The arrival of their first package of Blue Sky, courtesy of the ZPD and ZBI, they were making a profit in The Jungle. Within a week, Nick made more money than that what he would have made working in the mailroom for three months. He was even able to pay back the loan he got from Flynn for the burner phone, within a day.

There was no shipment of Blue Sky today. Nick gathers the mail on to his trolley and pushing it out to make his rounds. Nick's first stop was his own cellblock. He had a written letter for Jay from his sweetheart on the outside. Passing out mail to his fellow inmates with every Blue Sky junky looking for a fix. Nick pushes them aside and responds with "later."

Nick's second stop was Flynn's cellblock. Entering the cellblock, Nick saw Flynn sitting at one of the tables to himself. He approaches from behind, but Flynn doesn't turn around, not knowing he was approaching. To Nick, it seems as if Flynn was in some type of deep thought. To what Flynn was thinking of was a mystery to Nick. It took a friendly slap to Flynn's shoulder to snap him out of it.

Flynn looks up at Nick, dreary eyed. "Nicky, mate. Didn't notice you there."

"Yeah, looked like you were in deep thought on something. Care to share?"

Flynn scratches the fur under his chin. "That Reynolds character that those copers took away. I'm curious what they plan on doing with him?" Flynn asks. "You were a cop, once. Any idea what happens to him."

This threw Nick off his game, not expecting such a question, or how to respond to one. Nick scratches the back of his head, wondering if the truth or a lie would be better in this situation. Flynn's question was one that felt like a lie was unnecessary, so the truth should do harm in this situation. Besides, remembering Jack's words, the best lie is the one that's true.

"Well..." Nick starts to say, "he would go to jail for holding, a Judge would set a bail for him, wait for his trial. All the standard ZPD procedures. I mean, you and I both know what that's like."

"Yeah, but would he be interrogated?" Flynn asked.

"As standard procedures go, yeah they would," Nick said. "What's this all about?"

Flynn looks up at Nick "Nothin' mate. Curious is all."

Nick let the conversation end there. From his mail trolley, Nick grabs all that go to Flynn. He reads each piece of mail out loud before slamming it down in front of Flynn.

"Well, I have a large stack here for you. First, some nude mags for you. I was able to slip them in for you. One letter from a sweetheart you have in Sahara Square. Two more love letters from two different females in the Rainforest district, I would make sure that those two never meet. And, finally, a letter package from your ex-wife from the homeland" says Nick, slamming the letter package down in front of Flynn.

"Shit" Flynn says, with such dread in his voice. He picks up and examines the package from his ex-wife. "I could go to all seven layers of Hell, and that fuckin bitch would still be able to find me." Flynn looks up at Nick. "Whatever you do, mate," He says, addressing Nick "Never get married. It's a fuckin slow painful death that doesn't stop till your deep in the fucking ground."

Nick laughs at his kola friends words of wisdom. He couldn't but think about the secret wedding him and Judy had. "Hey," Nick said, "We all make mistakes my friend."

Nick left Flynn on those words to finish his distribution of mail to the other inmates. Done, Nick pushes the trolley to the exit, when something in front of the wheel makes the cart come to a complete stop. Looking down to see what was stopping him from delivering the rest of the mail. There, pressing against the wheel, was the large foot of a hippo. Nick didn't need to look up to know who it was, knowing damn well it was Skeeter.

"I know it was you," Skeeter says.

Nick looks up at the hippo. "Sorry, Skeeter. Nothing for you today." Nick says. "Your order of 'MY SMALL PENIS' monthly magazine hasn't come in yet!" Nick made sure that all heard the insulting remark to Skeeter.

The look of anger on Skeeter's face grew. Nick could hear Skeeter grinding his tusk-like teeth in rage. "I wonder," Skeeter says, "if that smart mouth of yours is better at sucking cock, before or after I cut your tongue out?"

Skeeter collected himself and calmed down a bit. "Now, I don't know how you got my supplier arrested, or how you're smuggling better narcotics into the prison. I and a few more of your past friends keep close eyes on you."

"What past friends?" Nick said. Nick could feel of a sharp piece of metal poking into his back. Some mammal slung their arm around Nick's neck. It's as if the mammal was giving him some kind of buddy hug while feeling another sharp piece of metal poke into the side of his neck.

Skeeter now had a smile on his face, making his curved tusk stick out. "Don't tell me you forgot about Walter and Jess?" Skeeter said. "Weren't they your first big arrest? Shit, you weren't even a cop at that time."

Nick, not wanting the two mammals holding shives to him to overreact and stab him, moves his head to each of his sides. On each side, were two sheep, one having an eye patch, surrounding him. Walter and Jess, two of Bellwether's lackeys during the NightHowler investigation. "It's pretty hard to remember the names of mammals that can't think for themselves," Nick said. The two shivs that Walter and Jess held to him dug deeper into his skin making him wench in pain a little.

"Oh," Skeeter said. "There's a whole list of mammals in here you put away and can't wait to see you again."

"Is there a problem here gentlemen?" came a low, but stern voice from the side. Each one of them turns to take a look. Standing there, resting his neck on his nightstick behind his head, was timber wolf correctional officer Krypto. Nick, as hard as he could, overcame the impulse to smile.

"Oh, no sir," Skeeter said. "Only having a friendly chat with our friend here."

"Is that so?" Wilford, or actually Kal Krypto, asked.

"Yes, Sir," Nick said. "I get a little carried away talking to this fine group of gentlemen, sir."

"Well get moving fox," Wilford said in the voice he gave his alter-ego. "You got a visitor waiting to see you, and you're not done with today's work."

"Yes, Sir," Nick said. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Oh, you better believe it," Skeeter said. Skeeter and the two sheep holding shives to his back and neck back off and make a passage for him. With a smile, Nick pushes his trolley past them and out of the Prey's cellblock.

Nick's fox ears twitch hearing the pitter patter of footsteps following behind him. Nick didn't need to look behind him to know the footsteps belonging to Wilford, working with him long enough. Since finding out of Wilford would be undercover as a guard at The Jungle, Nick figured it best to keep his distance from the Timber Wolf. Not wanting to draw attention to either of them.

"You ever think about not being a smartass 24/7?" Wilford asks. Wilford was walking side by side with Nick. "You realize that I'm not always going to be around to save your ass, right?"

Nick didn't answer, but smiles at Wilford, or Kal, or whatever the Timber Wolf was calling himself. Wilford told Nick he had to escort him to the visitor area. Wilford warned Nick that the visitor to see him was Clawhouser, the fat jolly cheetah himself. Nick didn't know what to make of this. Whether Wilford was telling him to prepare for any lie, he had to come up with on the spot.

Wilford led him to the visiting area. This has become something Nick has become accustomed to. Nick follows the painted line on the prison floor with Wilford not too far behind. Turning the corner, Nick saw which booth Clawhouser was sitting at. Nick sat down and picks up the phone on his side of the plexiglass.

"Hey, you big furry cheetah. How are things on your side of the fence?" Nick said.

Nick didn't notice at first, but the cheetah was in a weary state. Clawhousers eyes seemed red and puffy as if he had been crying none stop. Bubbles of snot form out one nostril and snot running out the other.

"The reason I haven't visited sooner is..." the cheetah tries to say while holding back tears. "Is..." tears now starting to roll down the Cheetah's eyes. "I've been thinking, of what to say when I see you," said Clawhouser. "But there is only one thing I can think to ask, and that's 'Why?'"

"Why, what?" Nick asking while shrugging his shoulders.

"Why you could do, what you did?" Clawhouser said, raising his voice at Nick. "You and Judy were such a great pair," Clawhouser said. "The two of you were partners on the force, engaged and about to be married. Then you pull this scandal a-a-and, now..." Clawhouser could not speak anymore as he burst into tears. He made a high wailing cry through his tears, and more snot ran out his nose.

The whole situation made Nick uncomfortable. Clawhouser's overt display of affection was getting attention from a few prisoners, guards, and visitors. Nick had no idea what to do to defuse the situation. Looking back and forth from Clawhouser to the residents in the room. He turns to Clawhouser, wanting him to stop.

"Jeeze and crackers, Clawhouser. Please hold your self together," Nick said. He couldn't he was talking to a fellow co-worker like some upset child. "Clawhouser, you need to get ahold of yourself. This is not the best place for a cop in your state to be seen in. Also, you're making look like I broke up with you."

"How-how- how _*sniff*_ can you make j-j-jokes about something so tragic?" Clawhouser said, wiping tears away from his puffy red eyes.

Nick could see that everyone now focusing on what was happening between him and Clawhouser. "Clawhouser..." Nick said, hoping to get him to stop his infernal crying. "Clawhouser..." Nick said a little louder. Still, Clawhouser could not hear Nick over his own crying. Nick had grown annoyed with Clawhouser's display. Nick, taking the receiver end, or the top part, of his phone and bangs it hard against the plexiglass at Clawhouser. "Clawhouser!" Nick shouted into the phone. Clawhouser finally stopped his crying and looks up at Nick.

Nick let out a breath of relief, getting Clawhouser to stop. Nick could still hear snifflings from the overweight cheetah. "Listen," Nick said, using a calm and reassuring tone towards Clawhouser. "What has happened, has happened. There's no changing that. If anything right now, Judy needs your help. So, please, try focusing on that."

Clawhouser, still sniffling, didn't say anything but nodded his head in agreement. "Good," Nick said. "How are you and Beary doing?" asked Nick about Clawhouser's bartender boyfriend, feeling it be the best way to change the topic of discussion.

Clawhouser let out a deep sigh of depression. "Actually..." he started to say, hesitant to say it. "Things between Beary and me haven't been going too well. I have my doubts that our relationship is going to last" Clawhouser said, eyes sunken with sadness.

"Sorry to hear that," Nick said. The two of them spent a few extra minutes talking. It wasn't until one of the correctional officers came over to inform Nick that his visiting hours were over. They both said their goodbyes to each other. Nick told Clawhouser, again, to help take care of Judy for him.

Nick appreciated Clawhouser coming to see him, even if he did do an overdramatic display of emotions in front of him. The only visitors that Nick got to see was Skye pretending to be his sister, or Jack stopping by to yell at him about something. Even though Wilford was now in The Jungle with him, it was best for the both of them to keep their distance from each other, and not cause any type of suspicion.

Recently, though, Nick had gotten a few visitors within the passing week. Finnick even visited him during the one day of the week they give what's called Family & Friends visiting hour. It's the only hour of the week that inmates get to be with family and friends in actual physical contact with each other. Finnick came and played a few rounds of cards with him while apologizing for not visiting sooner. Having to run errands for Mr. Big has kept Finnick busy. There was no need for Finnick to apologize to him. In fact, Nick never expected Finnick ever coming to visit him, and feeling grateful and surprised when seeing the little Fennec Fox did show up.

After winning a few rounds of cards against Finnick, Nick suggested playing something more on his level. Nick was mocking him of course, after holding up the board game Candy Land and laughing at him. Finnick didn't find the joke as amusing. In all honesty, Nick would instead challenge Finnick to a game of Candy Land, instead of a round of Chess. Every time Skye visits during this hour of the week, Chess was the game Skye always made him play. As cunning, slick, and sly of a Fox Nick thought himself to be, a Chess match against Skye allways ends with him losing. Skye might as well be a grandmaster when it came to chess.

Like everything else, Nick's time with Finnick came to an end. They said their goodbyes to each other and giving a friendly hug to one another. Before Finnick left, the little Fence Fox couldn't help but through in one last laugh at Nick. Telling Nick to be careful and not drop the soap. The joke was hard to laugh at for Nick, being on the opposite of that joke.

Things went to being normal after Finnick's visit, or as normal as things could be for someone living their sentence in The Jungle. Nick made his mail runs through the prison. When a shipment of Blue Sky came in, courtesy of the ZPD and ZBI, he would find a way to get it to Flynn. Flynn, with the help of Jay, would then distribute the drugs through the prison. Any inmate who had the money to pay for it would get their fix. The last process, and Nick's personal favorite part, getting his cut of the profit. Nick became the wealthiest inmate mate The Jungle has ever had. The only problem was finding a way to hide his earnings. Not only from the other prisoners, but from some of the correctional officers. Wilford already warned him about the Rhino guard, Grayrock. There was a way to distribute his cut of the profits into a bank account. Rock Strong Banking works with prisoners in helping them build up savings, for when inmates were finally released. It sounds like a safe thing to do, but for a prisoner like him to deposit such a significant amount would only raise red flags of his activities.

One day, like every other day, while making his rounds delivering mail, Grayrock told Nick he had a visitor. He already imagined it being another visit from Skye, or worse, Jack. Either way, complying Nick let Grayrock escort him to the visiting area. Grayrock marches him to the booth his visitor awaits at.

Seeing the mammal sitting on the other side of the plexiglass, caught Nick off guard. The rabbit looking at him from the other side wasn't Jack, but, sadly, it wasn't Judy either, that was looking at him from the other side. Nick sat down on the metal stool provided for him, picking up the phone on his side, and looks through the glass at Stu Hopps.

"Hey, Stu," Nick said. "What, uh..." he didn't know what to say. He never expected someone like Stu to come and visit him in prison. Judy hasn't even come to visit him yet. "What are you doing here?" Nick asked.

Stu was silent, all the while holding up the phone to one of his long bunny ears. Showing a pale complication on his face. Stu sat there, breathing heavy, in and out through his nose.

"Do not mistake me being here, as some form of concern or sympathy to you" Stu finally says.

"I can understand that," Nick said, closing his eyes and nodding his head. Nick could understand where Stu's anger was coming from, not knowing the whole story.

"I've thought a lot about the entire situation since the scandal of you broke out," Stu said. "And my mind goes back to that moment whereby the creek on the farm." Stu leans in, giving Nick a dead-eye stare. "You remember?" Stu asks Nick. "When you asked for my daughter's hand in marriage. Do you remember what I asked?"

Nick nodded and answered Stu's question. "You asked me if I truly love your daughter, and would do everything in my power to love and protect her?" Nick said.

"That's right," Stu said. "And what was it you said?"

Nick took in a deep breath, "I said, I would do that and much more. Because I love Judy."

Stu slams his fist down on the counter top in front of him. "That's right," Stu said, controlling the level of anger in his voice. "And I was dumb enough to believe you. Stu, the dumb bunny, to believe the word of a..." Pausing to control his anger, only to fail. "A no good lying FOX!" Stu shouted. "You have no idea what you've put my daughter and my family through, because of what you are." Stu huffing and puffing to catch his breath. "Thinking about that moment, over and over, again and again. The only thing that comes to mind his, why I never put my Highlander to your temple and pull the trigger" Stu said. He let those words sink into Nick before talking again. "Rid you and the toxicity you produce in this world. That's what should have been my answer?"

Nick sat in silence. Taking everything Stu was telling him in. Nick knows that what Stu was saying was not the whole story, but that didn't stop him from feeling a form of guilty from Stu's harsh words. "Stu," Nick said. "I didn't lie to you. I love Judy."

Stu slams his fist down again on the counter. Stu shouts into his phone "No! You don't say that. You don't get to say that."

"But, I do love her," Nick says, "and I would do anything for her. That's no lie."

Stu gave a small sarcastic laugh at Nick. He didn't believe a word of excuses or lies coming out of Nick's mouth. "Well, here's a truth I want to tell you," Stu said, leaning in a little more. "I hope you die, Nick. I hope you die in here. I hope you die and rot in here." Stu took a short breath before finishing speaking, "which is better than what you deserve."

Slams his phone down on the hook, after his final words. He was done talking, but more import, he was done with Nick. Standing up, Stu walks out, not even taking a look back at Nick. Nick sat there, petrified. Feeling Stu's words sting and burn within him. Hearing Stu's words made Nick, for the first time since being at The Jungle, feel the craving to go home. To go home and leave behind all this undercover business. No, Nick thought. He needed to remind him of what his mother told him, so long ago. Don't ever let them see that they get to you.

Nick found consciousness in his limbs again. Hanging up the phone, Nick stood up, letting one of the guards escort him back into the Jungle, where he belongs.

The latest visitor to see him in the Jungle, was, unfortunately, his own mother, Marian. In the eyes of kits, "Mother" is God. That saying still applies to a lot of the inmates whose mothers come to see them. Nick, loving his mother and always so happy to see her. Her presence here in the Jungle did not bring him any form of joy.

Nick didn't like his own mother seeing him behind bars, and wearing an orange jumpsuit that screams criminal. Nick knew, for her to see him like this would only cause her to stress and worry. Nick remembers when growing up in such poor conditions, seeing such stress and worry in her when trying to provide for the both of them. To Nick that meant seeing his mother working extra hours at the hospital to make rent. Or sometimes selling her own possessions to make sure he could have all the right school supplies. The whole thing put a weight of sadness in his stomach.

Nick picked up the phone and pressing it up against his ear. All the while, staring at his mother through the glass. Nick could see the tiredness in her eyes from working long hours. He also notices a file folder lying in front of her. Marian was the first to speak.

"Nicky," Marian said, trying her hardest to put a smile on her face in front of her son. "Are you doing okay?" she askes. Nick nods his head and tells her yes. He found it hard to look directly at her. "I'm sorry, I haven't come to see you sooner. I've been working hard to try and get you out of here. I've called and written to judges, finding you a good lawyer, and considering hiring a private eye to do some investigating."

"Mom," said Nick. "Please don't do this. You shouldn't worry about any of this. You can't handle doing all this on your own. Plus, there's no way you can afford any of this."

"But you're innocent Nicky!" Marina said, with a firm tone and almost shouting it at him. "Nicky," Marian said, in a softer tone to her son. "I know you've done something in your past that you and I weren't proud of. But, this?" she says. "But the things they are saying you did. It doesn't sound like you in the slightest. You would never do something so sinister. I know you're innocent." She said. "Please, let me help you fight this."

Nick sat there, not wanting to look at his mother and feel the weight of shame and guilt on him. He needs her to go away and leave this all alone. It's better that way, safer for her. "Mom," Nick finally said.

"Yes Nicky," Marian said, a bit of hope and joy in her voice. She places her fox hand against the glass. Wanting to reach out to touch and comfort her son.

"I need you to do me one favor," Nick says.

"Yes," Marian says. "Anything. I can do it."

Nick sat there silent. He still didn't have the strength to look her in the eye. Afraid what he says will break her into tears. "Please," Nick said, "don't come back."

Nick hung up the phone on his side, getting up and walking away. Nick could hear his mother call out to him as he banged on the glass. _Don't turn around, don't turn around_ , he told himself. Turning around to the cries of his mother would only make him break into tears.

Later that night, after finishing a few situps and pushups, he sat on the floor of his cell, back against the cement wall. He could feel his fur drenched in sweat as he tried catching his breath. Nick could start feeling the muscles in his arms and biceps growing in size and strength. The exercise he's put himself through, since first arriving at The Jungle, is starting to pay off. Now he only needs to build up the calluses on his knuckles to be harder.

"Hey, Nick" Jay called out to him.

"Yeah, Jay?" Nick responding back.

"You've been quiet all day since seeing your last visitor, and not your talkative self. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is alright. Thanks for asking." Nick said. "My mom came to visit today." He doesn't know why he's telling Jay this. Guessing the idea of talking to someone might put his mind at ease.

"Shit" Jay said. "At least you still got loved ones coming to visit you. I come from a family of crooks. Whatever family I have is either locked up in some other prison or too busy pulling off some type of scam on the outside. So, consider yourself lucky."

"Sorry to hear that," said Nick. "Seeing my mother so strained to see me in here. The thought of her seeing me in her breaks her heart and fills me with guilt. Told her not to come back."

"I guess that's for the best if you want to survive in here," Jay said with sympathy.

"Ain't that the truth" Nick said. Resting his head back against the cement wall. Closing his eyes, he thought of his mother and the look of dread on her face. He thought of Stu filled with the hope of him dying here. And, more than anyone, he thought of Judy.

* * *

Finn, laying in his cot staring at the cement ceiling of his cell, waiting for the call for lights out. Waiting, and consumed in his own thoughts and troubles. The blank white ceiling acting as a blank canvas, imaging his job outside and now inside The Jungle. Thinking about the money him, Nick, and Jay have made. All which Flynn has made accountable for his real employer on the outside.

"Excuse me, sir" came a soft nervous voice. Flynn stood up and looked at the capybara standing outside his cell with a trolly full of books. The capybara eyed him through the cell bars. "Care for a good book?"

"No thanks," Flynn said, being stern his voice.

"Actually," the capybara said, picking up a rather thick book from his trolley. "I'm told that you would like this book." The capybara said, slipping the book through the bars for Flynn to take. "A book you will like so much, you could read through it in five minutes."

A smile grew on Flynn's face. He was now catching on to what the capybara was telling him. "Well," Flynn said, "when you put that way, how can I say no. Five minutes is all I need to read this book. So don't forget to come back and pick it up before you leave."

Flynn takes the book and watches as the capybara move on from his cell, pushing his trolley. Flynn looks down at the book on his lap. Opening up the book to see it hollowed out to conceal a burner phone.

Ever since Reynolds arrest, a consent thought had plagued his mind. A feeling that would be troublesome for him and his employer. To let this go and not inform someone on the outside could cause dire consequences. Which is why Flynn purchased the prison's burner phone for the next five minutes.

Moving to the corner of his cell, to be less noticeable. Looking down at the old Nokia phone and thinking of the numbers he had to punch in. The branded mark on the back of his right shoulder started to feel hot and start to hurt. He knew it to be only phantom pain, but the thought of getting the branding hurt like hell.

Mashing down on the buttons, Flynn put the phone to his ear. Listening to the dial tone, waiting for the other line to pick up. The dial tone cut off and Flynn could hear the heavy breathing on the other line.

"It's McDowell," Flynn said into the phone. There was no response back, but Flynn was well aware that someone was on the other line, listening. "I have a message for Mr. K." Flynn continued. "I have some information in regards to the ZPD and the ZBI."

* * *

 **(AN: Just what exactly is Flynn doing, and who exactly is he calling. This might have things turn for the worse, for everyone involved.**

 **Again, if possible, please leave a review telling me what your likes, dislikes, hopes, and what your overall opinions are for this chapter. Your comments make me want to make things better for you, the reader. Until next time, SirRedFox signing off.)**


	19. Chapter 18: Game Pieces

**AN: Hello everyone. Sir_RedFox here with another installment of The Long Hustle: Vol. 1.**

 **Quick Update: Want to thank everybody for being so patient while I try getting these chapters ready for posting. I'm hoping to post three more chapters/installments before the end of the month, one being a new chapter of The Good, The Bad, and The Wilde.**

 **Quick Story Recap: Tensions in the Jungle are heating up, especially with Nick and Skeeter coming face to face with each other. Flynn has been acting a bit weird around Nick lately and made a secret call to someone called "Mr. K." Nick gets a few visitors while in the Jungle, like Stu and his mother, which doesn't end quite so well.**

 **As always, please leave a review if you can telling me your likes, dislikes, and what would make the story better. Please do inform me of any grammatical errors in this chapter so I can fix them as quickly as possible. I know one of my biggest flaws is staying in the present tense, and try really hard working on it, which is why I try to use four different editing programs. Again, thank you all so much, and enjoy. - SirRedFox)  
**

* * *

 **Ch. 18, Game Pieces:**

Nick shuffles through the new delivery stack of mail to the Jungle. More letters for the lucky souls that have family and loved ones to write to them. Nick sorting through the mail, looking for that new supply of Blue Skye. He was also searching all possible mail for McDowell's.

Nick didn't find anything incriminating or helpful to him. There was only the small package of Blue Skye for Flynn to sell and distribute throughout the prison. With a heavy sigh, Nick loads up the pile of mail on to the trolley. It wasn't until the whole mail pile was on to the cart, that Nick catches something out the corner of his eye. The last piece of mail was a lonely postcard of Zootopia. The letter, being so small and simple, must have slipped past Nick noticing it the first time.

Picking up and holding the postcard to the light. There seemed to be nothing complicated to it, only a plain postcard showing a sky view of all Zootopia. In the top right corner of the card, was a punched hole with a piece of ribbon roped through. A small black Rook chess piece tied to the fabric.

Flipping over, Nick sees who the card was for. Nick couldn't believe it when he saw the name. There, on the postcard, written was Flynn's name. Nick looks to see who the card came from, but there was no return address to mark down. The only other thing marked on the postcard was a gothic looking signature of an _"S"_ over a _"K"_ in the very center. The same signature branded on the back of Flynn's right shoulder.

Nick didn't have the time to sit there and theorize putting puzzle pieces together. He slips the card next to the package of Blue Sky. Nick had a job to do and didn't need any suspicion of him.

Pushing his trolley down one of the many halls of the prison. Nick wants to take his time delivering the mail. Hoping to run into a certain correctional guard who might have an interest in a simple little postcard.

Nick finally saw Wilford, or officer Krypto as he's known in the Jungle, near one of the cell blocks for the prey mammals. Looking around, Nick didn't see any security cameras or peeping eyes to stop him from talking to Wilford. He only needs a small distraction to get the Timber Wolf's attention.

Before passing Wilford, Nick rams his foot under the trolley's wheel and gives it a little tip. A small handful of letters slide off and scatter on the ground in front of Wilford. Nick sets the trolley back upright and rushes to pick up the scattered mail.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Nick said, sounding humble. "The trolley has a bad wheel, and it took a bad turn on me."

Wilford looks down at Nick, "Just hurry it up," Wilford said, playing to his his alter-ego.

"Yes, Sir," Nick said. Grabbing the postcard for Wilford to get a good look. "It's a small shipment today, Sir. But there is some interesting mail to deliver, like this little beauty" Nick holds up the Zootopia postcard before flipping it around, showing the Gothic Insignia.

Wilford, inspecting the place to be clear of any unexpecting inmates, kneels down. He stares at the marking on the back of the postcard. "What's that suppose to be?" Wilford asked.

"Don't know?" Nick said. "But, a certain Koala has the exact same mark branded on the back of his right shoulder." Nick piles the letters together and puts them back on the trolley. "Did you get a good look at it?" asked Nick. Wilford gives a slight nod that he did. "If you can, try redrawing a copy of it back at the precinct for Basel. He might know something, stored in that mind attic of his."

Grabbing the cart, Nick pushes forward. He's already wasted enough time for anyone watching to grow suspicious of Wilford and him. Figuring it best to find McDowell and deliver the package of Blue Sky, along with the postcard.

Nick found McDowell relaxing on his cot in his cell. Nick jokes, saying how much he looks like a bitch right now. The little Koala kindly tells Nick to fuck off for being such a bloody fucking cunt. Nick couldn't help but laugh at Flynn's native Australian accent when he gets all fired up and foul-mouthed.

Flipping through the mail on the trolley, Nick grabs the package of Blue Sky and postcard for Flynn. Nick asked Flynn if he'd be able to sell the supply by the end of the day? Flynn's reaction to Nick makes him look like Nick has just insulted him.

Flynn puts the package of Blue Skye to the side and looks at the Zootopia post card. Nick and Flynn's banter of insults back and forth with each other, stops when Flynn turns the card over, seeing the insignia on the back. Nick could see fear engulf Flynn his body. Flynn's relaxing morning and fun conversation with a friend was over. Flynn grabs ahold of the black Rook tied to the postcard.

"Everything okay?" Nick asks? Nick, leans in wanting a better look at Flynn's face. Flynn snaps out of his trance on the card, jerking his head up at Nick.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm Okay" Flynn said reassuringly. Flynn shoves the postcard under his bunk pillow, along with the black chesspiece. "And don't worry about this," he said, holding the package of Blue Sky. "A day is all I need to get rid of this stuff, mate."

"What's the deal with the chess piece?" Nick asks. It had to be something from Flynn's contacts on the outside.

"Nothing mate. An inside joke with someone on the outside," Flynn said, giving a smile at Nick. If this is Flynn's way of tricking him into making everything seem okay, he was failing at it, and Nick's smarter than that. There was only one cute ball of fluff to ever trick him, and that was Judy, who consistently plays tricks on him for her own amusement. Nick smiles at Flynn, pretending to believe the Koala's lie, grabs his trolley and pushes off.

* * *

Gary Reynolds sits in silence in one of the interrogation rooms of Precinct 1. Ever since arrested for smuggling Narcotics into a Maximum Security Prison, he's been in a low-level jail facility. The ZPD interrogated him when first brought in after cuffed by that lioness officer. Reynolds knows how the system works, and knows not to say anything incriminating until his lawyer is present.

Since that first interrogation, Reynolds has waited in jail. Reynold's sits in a jail cell of the precinct for the past two weeks, and he has yet to see a Judge. He's heard no word of a Court Date or any set bail for him. Though its hard to think who would want to bail him out. His sister, perhaps, but Reynold's can't remember how long it been since talking to her. Now they drag him back to the same interrogation room. For what? He doesn't have a clue.

Reynolds sits in the steel chair, with his wrist cuffed to the table, and wearing the jumpsuit he's given. He knew they were watching him. Watching him through that two-way mirror on the side wall. Then there was the camera pointed at him mounted on the corner wall.

Finally, the door opens. In walks a gray and black stripped rabbit and a snow white vixen. The beautiful vixen wore a black business suit, while her partner wore black slacks, a black tie, and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The first to address him was the white snow fox. Skye was the name she tells him as her partner, the rabbit, says his name is Jack Savage. They smile and play nice to Reynolds, which he hates. How they walk in, pretending to be his friend. Well, he'll give them the same response he gave to the police. Nothing. Nothing till his lawyer shows up.

"Now, Mr. Reynolds," the fox vixen said. Taking a seat across the other end of the table. She opens a folder and spreads a few sheets out. "You were arrested for the distribution of narcotics. Blue Skye to be correct."

"I'm not saying anything till my lawyer gets here," Reynolds says.

"Don't worry," the long gray and black stripped eared rabbit said. "Your lawyer is on her way. But that doesn't mean that we can't talk. In fact, you don't even need to say anything. All you have to do is listen."

"We believe, we can help you with your situation," the white fox said. "What I mean by that is, we can help get your prison sentence reduced, your bail set and lowered, and make your court appearance sooner."

"In return, all we would need from you is the name of your seller," the rabbit said. "You don't have to answer or say anything, but" the rabbit giving a short pause as if to build tension and fear into Reynolds. "This offer will not stay on the table for long."

The white fox pushes a few papers in front of him to look at. It seemed to be his own record and beside it was something that looks like a written reports. "We have reports from inmates at the prison you worked at, on your distribution of Blue Sky and your abusive ways towards the inmates in prison."

"I might not know much," the rabbit said. "But, I don't think someone like you, being a former correctional officer with your type of track record, would last very long in the big house. I can only imagine the line of inmates hoping to get some alone time with you." The rabbit says. Jack, Reynolds believes his name to be, gave him a big smile. It's all a big joke and game for this rabbit. "Now, I'm sure your appointed lawyer will be here soon. We wanted to give you something to think about while you wait. Because, again, our offer won't be on the table for long."

Reynolds looks up from the papers the white fox had placed in front of him. A big joke and game are what these two agents were playing. Well, Reynolds knows how to play games too. He smiles at the two of them.

"Like I said," Reynolds states. "I'm not saying anything or agreeing to anything till my lawyer shows up. Because this is a game you ZBI agents love to play. But now it's my turn to play. Let me counter your offer, with a better one and one I know you can't refuse. You want to know what that offer is? I'll tell you. It's the one where, you let me walk out of here as a free mammal, thanking me as I stroll out whistling a nice little tune." Reynolds says. With a smile on his face and leans back in his chair, or at as far back as his wrist cuffs would allow him. "The only problem is, figuring out what song I should whistle when I walk out of here? Any suggestions?"

Jack and Skye look at each other, neither knowing what to make of Reynolds' offer. _They must think, that his mind has finally snapped being in jail, especially if he thinks the ZBI would make a deal with such a low-level criminal_. Reynolds smiles at the look on the agent's faces, trying to make sense of it all.

"Okay," said Jack, being to first to speak up. "Why would we make such a ludicrous deal as that?" Jack crosses his arms and stands tall in front of Reynolds.

"You come in here, claiming you can help me, only to offer me some measly deal in exchange for the mammal I get my supply from," Reynolds said. "If you give me something better, I'll give you something better."

"Better?" Skye asked. "What do you mean by better." She leans in closer.

Reynolds looks at her with devilish eyes and a grin on his face. "I can give you not only the name of my supplier," said Reynolds. "But I can give you his supplier, and the exact address where they're manufacturing the drug."

Jack and Skye's ear's shot straight up, and their eyes grew wide in disbelief hearing this. Neither of them would ever admit it, but the ram pulled a fast one on them. Jack, thinking about all the preparation he prepared for before walking into the interrogation room. Hoping Reynolds would bend over after hearing his and Skye's offer. How wrong he was.

Reynolds had a full grin on his face. He could tell that he spun the tables on them. The ZBI agents looking like deer caught in headlights. "I can also provide a few extra names and detailed descriptions on the rest."

"You can give us all of that?" Jack asked, substantial doubt at what Reynolds was selling. "In exchange for what, exactly?"

Reynolds leans back in, hovering over the table. "In exchange for all charges dropped. My record whipped clean." Reynolds thought for a moment. "And, if we're honest with each other, a thousand dollars and a nice little cottage outside of Zootopia doesn't sound too bad." Reynolds laughing at his ridiculous last request.

The gray rabbit slams his fist on the tabletop, making a loud bang of a sound. "You're out of your mind if you think the ZBI would provide all that," Jack said with a harsh tone. "We don't even know if what you're saying is even true."

"Jack!" Skye said. Trying to get her partner to calm down. Skye turns back to Reynolds. "He is right," she says. "How can we be sure what your saying is true?"

Reynolds straightens up. To Jack and Skye, he seemed insulted, by Skye's question. "I'm not as dumb as I look," he said. "I know what I was doing was, "unlawful."" Reynolds tries to make quotation mark's with his hands, only to stop a short distance up thanks to the cuffs around his wrist and chained to the table. "So, I did some investigating of my own. Following my seller a few times. I know of one location he visits. He goes in empty-handed, and comes out with a case of Blue Sky."

"What area was this?" Skye said with excitement. She wanted to know everything this Ram knows.

"Uh, uh, uh," Reynolds says, waving a finger in front of her like she was some kit. He leans back in his chair. Reynolds tries crossing his arms together, as a sign of defiance. He, again, forgets of the cuffs chaining him to the table. "I'm not saying another word till my lawyer gets here, and all that I said written on a document and signed, making it official." Reynolds gave the two ZBI agents an intense look. They were all staring each other down, and Reynolds has no intention of losing.

"Then," Reynolds says. "Then you will get all the information I know. You agents love playing games, well here's one, its called "Simon Says." You've probably played it before, long ago when you were a couple of kits. How it works is, I say "Simon says," and you do what I say. And Simon says, go get my fucking lawyer and start making some calls."

* * *

Nick watches as Flynn splits up the money from their Blue Skye distribution. Flynn, making three large stacks of cash. One pile for Jay, one pile for Flynn, and Nick's own collection.

Done. The three take their large stacks and, as discreet as possible, separate from each other. Nick stays close to Flynn, wanting to talk to him. Hands in pockets, Nick taps Flynn on the back with his elbow to get his attention.

"Hey, Flynn," Nick says. "Got to ask you. What are you doing with your cut?" Now asking, Nick realizes how odd and off-putting the question is. "I mean, Jay and me, for someone in prison we got a lot of money, rich by prison standards." For Nick, it was hard to tell if Flynn heard a single word he was saying. He's made a mental note at Flynn's behavior. "Me and Jay, we pay the guards to make sure that we're not chosen for their, Friday Night Beat Downs, they have every other Friday. Other than that, Jay and I spend most of our time trying to hide our money."

Nick wanted to give a big _sigh_ , thinking about the different ways he has had to hide his cut. When it came to protecting his money, Nick made sure to never stash the cash in the same spot twice. The different ways Nick has done this, using only his cell. Nick started hiding his cut in simple places at first; under his pillow or mattress. The more money he made, the more elaborate he had become. After finding a crack or hole in his cell, would roll the cash up as tight as he could and squeeze it into the walls. There were times that Nick, wrapping tight with dental floss, shove the money down the drain and use the floss as his line to retrieve it. Then, there was one time Nick had to hide his money, at least half his arm's length, into the toilet drain.

"I put my money, where money belongs," Flynn said. "In the bank."

 _The Bank?_ Nick thought. To Nick that doesn't seem possible. _How could any inmate deposit that amount of money into the bank without raising any red flags?_ "How?" Nick asks.

Flynn stops walking and slaps Nick's stomach with his small, yet still firm, kola hand. To Nick, Flynn looked a bit annoyed with him. "Listen," He said. "Nicky, mate. I got a lot bigger and more important things going on. I take what I need to survive and put the rest into a savings account I have set up."

"But how?" Nick asked.

Flynn gives a small smile and shakes his head. "You're not the only one with friends on the outside," Flynn said. Nick can't remember seeing Flynn smile? Nick felt as though its been days.

"Well, do you think they can help me?" Nick said.

"I doubt it, mate," Flynn said. "They're not too trustworthy of strangers like you."

Nick, starting to lose him, thought of something fast. "What if I give you the money?"

Flynn stops walking. He turns to look at Nick. Flynn not believing how far Nick was going to not drop this. "You don't understand, mate," Flynn said in a harsh tone, almost spitting the word mate at Nike. Flynn steps forth toward Nick, reaches up and grabs a fistful of Nick's jumpsuit. "The money I put in savings, isn't just my money. In fact, most of it isn't my money. You forget. I have more important fucking things going on. Why can't you get that through your head, you stupid fucking cunt." Flynn pushes Nick away, letting go of his jumpsuit.

They both each stand there. Neither Nick or Flynn knowing what to do next. Standing there in silence and looking at each other seeming like the only option.

"You're right" Nick finally said. "I don't know what you're dealing with. But you know, I don't let things go so easily."

Flynn, smiling and shaking his head in disbelief, laughing. "Alright, Nicky," Flynn says. "I have a friend on the outside visiting later today. I'll try and mention your offer and let them decide. But you better understand this," He said. Flynn points a black pointy kola claw at him. "If they agree to this, you'll be doing everything I say. If you don't, then consider yourself dead. Both metaphorically and literally. So, be careful what you wish for."

Smiling, "Thanks man," Nick says. He grabs Flynn's stretched out pointy claw and brings Flynn in for a brotherly hug. Letting him go, Nick looks down at him. "You said your friends coming later today." Flynn nods his head yes. "That's good. I'm hoping my sister will make it today as well." He first needs to call his so-called "sister" and signal her to come to see him.

Skye will want to see who McDowell's contact is on the outside. He'll call and tell her to come see him. Telling her that his chess skills have improved, and wants to show off his strategy at taking out the King. Skye will know what he's talking about, using code words. Words like "improved" meaning new information, and "taking out the King" meaning he has a way of finding out how to stop the narcotic of Blue Sky.

Nick calls the number Jack, and Skye gave him. He pretends to be glad whenever dialing the number to reach Skye. Skye got Nick's coded call and came to see him. He was happy to see that Skye arrived early to see him, giving a slight advantage to them.

Nick and Skye take to a table towards the back, allowing them a better view of who McDowell is meeting. Taking the back table would help hide Skye's face and keeping her cover intact. Nick scans the room looking for McDowell or any suspicious looking suspects that might be here to meet McDowell.

Skye took it upon herself to set up a chessboard on the table. Nick, hates this stupid game. Only because he's never won against Skye. Yet, it's the only game that Skye agrees to challenge him at. Skye always plays as the white pieces, probably because it matches her fur coating. As always, Skye makes the first move. She sends her knight out first into the make-believe battlefield.

The two foxes were not too far into their game, when McDowell walks in, sitting at a table towards the front. McDowell being too preoccupied didn't even notice Nick and Skye when walking in. Nick made his move on the chess board while mentioning he has an eye on McDowell.

While Skye considers her next move, Nick watches McDowell out the corner of his eye. A black dog-like, dressed in a black suit and wearing sunglasses, walks up and sits in front of McDowell. Nick found it hard to get a good description of the mammal in black. If he had to guess, the mammal looks to be a hyena with bangs covering one side of their face.

Wanting to be discrete, Nick describes everything he sees to Skye while making his next move on the board. There wasn't much else for Nick to tell Skye. The hyena didn't even bother taking off their sunglasses.

The hyena stands up from the table, not saying a word, and walks away. McDowell sits there in silence. The Hyena didn't look like anyone McDowell has mentioned before, at least, not that Nick could remember.

"Rook to 2b," Skye said. Skye was referring to their chess game. Nick, hating when she does this. Having no idea what she's talking about. The only thing he knows is, Skye moving her Rook forward, taking out his Knight. His Knight was his last good chess piece.

Turning back to Flynn and his visitor, Nick describes everything he witnesses to Skye in the best of his detail, moving his piece on the chessboard. Skye feeling grateful to Nick for what little information he could give her and feeling the need to return the favor with their interrogation with Reynolds.

"Nick," Skye says, leaning in close for only him to hear. "I have some good news. But first, Pawn to 4f." Skye moves her white pawn, taking out Nick's last black pawn, leaving only his King. "Now," she says, "the guard, you called Bogo on?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"We've been interrogating him, and, as it turns out, he knows a lot more than we thought," She says. "If what he is saying is true, then this whole case could be over quicker than we thought."

Nick couldn't believe what she was telling him. The feeling of hope was rising within him. Hoping what Skye is saying to be true.

"Right now, Jack and I are in talks with his lawyer. We're hoping to reach a plea bargain in exchange for the information. I've been told we are moving him to a ZBI safe house, one for extra protection and second to show a little leisure from us. Showing him that we are willing to negotiate." Skye smiles and leans in, joyfully whispering. "Nick, you might have unknowingly, given us the Golden Goose to this case."

Nick didn't know what to say. The very thought of being done with the case filled him with excitement. He couldn't stop smiling at the very idea.

Skye looks down to move one of the last few chess pieces. She stops before picking up one of her pieces. Skye looks at the chessboard with confusion. "I don't believe it," She said.

Nick didn't know why she looks so confused at the chess board. Skye still had three white pieces left: a pawn, her rook, and her King. All surrounding his only chess piece, which was his King, a lot of good that would do him. The stupid thing can only move one square.

"It's a Stalemate," Skye says. Nick had no idea what that meant but hoped it meant that he won. To finally win one over Skye. To Nick's disappointment, she shook her head "no." She explained to him that in chess "Stalemate" is when the pieces arranged in a particular way, causing both players to lose. Nick knew it was a hollow victory but put pride and pleasure in knowing that he came so close to defeating Skye. Skye, however, looks at the board pondering how she let their game come to a Stalemate.

* * *

Reynolds lays on his cot looking up at the ceiling of his Jail cell at precinct 1. He shapes a few pieces of cloth into a ball, tossing the ball in the air and catching the ball as comes down. Throwing the ball in the air, Reynolds thinks of the times him, and his sister went to the park to play. His times at the park with his sister are the fond memories he remembers so often. Him and his sister, with blue skies above with scattered large white clouds. He can remember the warm rays of the sun and the cool breezes that would grace them. He remembers the water fountain in the center of the park, with carved stone mammals, spitting a stream of water out of their mouths. Oh, how he wishes to relive those times. But, those times are gone, and Reynolds now lays in a jail cell.

Though, Reynolds did not see everything as a loss. Even in a jail cell, everything was going his way. The ZBI were to be moving him to a safe house soon. With help from his lawyer, making sure the ZBI met all his demands. The door to his cell makes a _"clanking"_ sound as they slid open. The ram catches the ball and sits up in his cot, looking at who is disturbing him.

Standing at the door were two mammals in black. It wasn't the white snow fox, or the gray and black stripped rabbit that he's usually been meeting with. This time the two mammals in black were a bull with short horns and a bit of a gut held back by his suit. Next to the bull stood a lean looking Leopard with bright yellow fur and black spots, wearing a pair of shades that seem to fit tight around his head. Reynolds looks at the shades-wearing leopard, wanting to chuckle at him. Only two types of mammals wear sunglasses inside, blind mammals and assholes, Reynolds thought. Standing beside the two mammals in black was the fat cheetah that sits up at the front desk and never shuts up about Gazzel.

The large gut bull steps into Reynolds cell, pulling out a form of an ID along with a badge. "Mr. Reynolds, my name is Agent Casey, and the leopard behind me is my partner, Bishop" the bull named Casey said. "We're here to escort you to a ZBI operated safe-house."

Reynolds gave a big smile and rolls out of his cot. "Gentle-mammals," he says "I'm all yours." Reynolds stretching out his arm as if he was preparing to brace the two agents in a hug.

Reynolds might be finally leaving jail, but specific protocols are still in place. The fat cheetah walks over demanding Reynolds to hold his hands out close together. Reynolds complied as Clawhouser slaps a pair of transport cuffs on the Ram's wrist. Next, Clawhouser attaches the cuffs to a chain around Reynolds' waist. Last were applying the ankle cuffs, which also connected to the chain around Reynolds. None of this bothered Reynolds. As far as he knew, he was on his way to something better.

"We appreciate the assistance, officer..." the Agent Casey says, trailing off not remembering the fat cheetah's name.

"Oh. Clawhouser, sir" Clawhouser said. He shifts his uniform to the side to show his name badge.

"Well, again, we appreciate your help," Casey said. "Don't have to worry about this pawn of a criminal." Agents Casey and Bishop grab an arm on each side of Reynolds, leading him out of his jail cell. Reynolds hobbles along, smiling as he passes the fat cheetah.

"Oh, hey," Reynolds says, calling out to the fat cheetah. "In case you see that rabbit agent before I do. Tell him I decided to go with _'Spirit in the Sky'_ as I walk out." The fat cheetah only had a confused look on his face, having no idea what the Ram was talking about. "I was going to go with _'Free Bird,'_ but felt that that would be too cliche. Don't worry, he'll understand what it means." said Reynolds.

The two mammals in black continue carrying Reynolds out of the precinct. Reynolds whistling, cheery, the song _'Spirit in the Sky'_ as he's escorted out. Getting looks from other inmates in the other jail cells.

The mammals in black, lead him to a black Crown Victorian. Casey let go of Reynolds' arm and went to get the car started. The other ZBI agent, Agent Bishop, opens the back of the vehicle and pushes Reynolds and climbs in after him.

Reynolds took delight in the padded leather seats. He also notices the cool AC blowing cold air against his face. The cold air made him think of the cooling breezes he experienced at the park in his younger days.

Agent Ken puts the car into reverse, then into drive. Reynolds looks out the window. He watches as Precinct 1 grows smaller and smaller, till it was no more insight.

The ride to the safe house was a quiet one. Agents Casey and Bishop were not the most talkative pair of mammals. Reynolds asks the two agents what he would expect when arriving at the safe house? Between Agent Casey and Agent Bishop, Casey was the one that did all the talking, barely though. Reynolds didn't have a watch or anything to help keep time, but if he had to guess, they must have ridden for a good half-hour. Looking out the window, Reynolds sees at sight of disappointment. He had hopes that a ZBI safe house would be in a more beautiful area of Zootopia. Instead, what Reynolds saw were the decaying slums of Zootopia.

Finally, the car decreases in speed. _We must be near_ , Reynolds thought as the vehicle turns down a dark alleyway. The large bull turns the car off. The engine gave a mechanical coughing noise as it dies down.

Agent Casey opens his door and shuffles out of the driver seat. Exiting the vehicle, he leaves the car door open and walks around back to the trunk. Reynolds looks out the windows of the car, wondering where the entrance to this safe house is.

"This is where the safe house is?" Reynolds asks Bishops beside him.

"Yes, it is," Bishop said.

Reynolds goes back to looking out the car windows, hoping to see, or instead find the safehouse location. "Where?" asked Reynolds.

"Right over there," Agent Bishop said. Bishop points out the window by Reynolds.

Reynolds turns, looking out the window, hoping to see what Bishop had pointed at. Still, he didn't see anything that resembled an entrance to a safe house. Then again, Reynolds had never been to a safe house, so how would he know what they look like.

Reynolds felt cold metal against the back of his neck. A _pfft_ noise followed, sounding like someone blowing a raspberry. In an instant, Reynolds felt a firey hot piercing pain enter the back of his neck, exiting through his jaw bone, and shattering the passenger window beside him.

Reynolds tries raising his hand to the back of his neck on instinct, stopped by the cuffs he still wore. He could taste copper and iron, as blood fills his mouth. Reynolds tries to turn his head, only causing an immense amount of pain to himself. The fur on the back of Reynolds' neck, soaking damp with blood, while the right side of his jaw feeling ripped off.

Reynolds turns seeing Agent Bishop, pointing a pistol at him. The gun had a silencer attached on end with a swirl of smoke coming out of the barrel. Reynolds tried to say something to the leopard to stop and not kill him. Reynolds opens his mouth to speak only for blood to spew from his mouth, like one of the stone carved mammals on the fountain park.

Reynolds found it hard to keep focus, and his vision turning black before his eyes. For a second, while trying to keep conscious, Reynolds believed he was standing on a long wooden walkway. The wooden walkway had no railings to hold on to. On one side, of the wooden walkway, was a massive wall of heavenly white light on one side and the other side being pitch black. It was only for a second before he was back in the vehicle, still dying.

A cool breeze from the, now shattered, passenger window. Reynolds could feel the breeze blow against the back of his neck. The breeze gives a sense of comfort to him. Reynolds couldn't help but want to laugh at the whole scenario. Here he was dying, nothing to stop that, and all he can think about was the comfort of that cool breeze. 

* * *

Sabor, the yellow leopard who had pretended to be a ZBI agent by the name Bishop, watches as his target Reynolds chokes on his own blood. Reynolds would be dead in a few seconds, a minute tops, and Sabor could watch and enjoy as the Ram tries in desperate attempt to cling on to life.

Research proves that the idea that predators, like himself, have a biological need to go wild and kill, to be false. But, to Sabor, that false theory might be true for him. In fact, a few coworkers of his might feel the same way. If he could, Sabor would bask in this Ram's death over and over again. Still, time is never on his or Frank's side, even if it's only a few seconds. Sabor, still with his silencer attached pistol, pointing at Reynolds.

 _"Phff-phff-phff."_ Sabor fires three more shots into the Ram's chest. The bullet impact on Reynolds' chest made soft popping sounds, which splatters the interior of the car with blood. Reynold's blood sprays some of the front-interior of the vehicle, most of the rear window and car rooftop, and almost the entire back seat. Some of the ram's blood even made a small spatter on the lens of Sabor's sunglasses.

Reynolds, now dead, with his head hanging out the broken car window. Holstering his pistol Sabor steps out of the car, joining his partner Frank, who had opened the car trunk and rummaging through the back. Sabor pulls out an old flip phone from his pocket. Flipping the phone open, he dials.

Frank, pulls two plastic gas canisters from the trunk. Each container filled to the brim with gasoline. With one in each had, Frank shuffles towards Sabor. He passes one of the canisters to Sabor and not in a gentle way. He instead pressed the gas tank hard against Sabor's chest till he took the container of gas by the hand.

Sabor still had the phone pressed against his ear. Sabor, listening to the dial-tone ring on the phone. The phone only rings once before other line picks up.

"It's me," Sabor says. "Pass it along that everything's taken care of. Tiding up, and then we're gone." Sabor presses **END** on the phone. There was no need to say anymore or give a courtesy goodbye.

Looking over, Sabor notices Frank already getting started on their work. Sabor could see Frank had to place the canister atop the hood of the car, so he could better strip down to his long white underwear and his white muscle shirt. Frank tosses in the clothes they used to pass for fake ZBI agents, even the false IDs they had made.

Sabor places his canister on the ground, making it easier for him to snap the mobile flip phone in half. He tosses the now broken cellphone into the back of the car, right next to Reynolds dead body. Sabor did the same as Frank, stripping out of the black uniform and tossing it all into the back of the car. He didn't stop till he had nothing more than his long white underwear and a white muscle shirt. The only belongs that did not get thrown into the car were Frank's Zippo lighter, Sabor's sunglasses, and the pistol with the attached silencer. Though the gun would have to be disposed of later in several locations. Sabor saves the suit-tie he wore to pass as a ZBI agent. He had no intention of keeping it, but it would come into use in a little while.

"Hey." Sabor hearing Frank calling out for him. He looks at Frank, who tosses him a pair of white latex gloves, the kind doctors, and dentist use. Sabor caught them, mid-air, and slipping them on his leopard hands.

Frank already had his gloves on and working on the front of the car. Sabor watches as his Bull of a partner, splashes the entire front end with gas from the canister. He made sure the seats were well soaked, especially the driver seat which he sat in. Frank even dosing the car dashboard and steering wheel.

Sabor picks up his own gas can and gets working on the back of the car. He splashes the back seats of the Crown Victorian with the flammable liquid, making sure any spot with blood was well soaked. The strong fumes of gas building up in the car made it hard to finish his job. Once starting to feel dizzy, Sabor would stop and poke his head out of the car to get a good clean breath of air. The last thing, and the most important thing, to dose in fuel, was Reynolds body. Sabor walks to the other side of the car, where Reynolds' head still stuck out the broken window. Sabor pours the remaining fuel onto the body. Done, Sabor tosses the empty plastic gas can into the car along with his latex gloves. Frank did the same and closed both doors on the other side, along with the car trunk.

Sabor walks back around to the other side, sees Frank busy against the alley wall, tossing cardboard boxes aside as if looking for something. Sabor had the tie wrapped around his hand. He takes off his tight fitting pair of sunglasses and wipes the lenses with the soft fabric of the suit-tie. He gently cleans the small splatter of blood that landed on his glasses. Done and free of any blood, he places them back on his head. Reaching back, Sabor scratches the back of his neck, using one of his leopard claws to trace the gothic _"K"_ over an _"S,"_ branded on the back of his neck.

Sabor ties an oversized knot in the suit-tie. Flipping open and unscrewing the car's gas cap, he shoves the thick knot into the gas tank, letting the rest of the suit-tie hang loose, dangling against the side of the vehicle.

"Lighter," Sabor says to Frank. Sabor turns around to see Frank toss his Zippo lighter at him, which he, again, catches in midair. Frank seems to be done throwing cardboard signs to the side, seeing that he found what he was looking for. Frank retrieves a well-sized motor dirt-bike, big enough to seat the both of them, behind the cardboard he pushed aside. There were also two pairs of sweatpants and jackets in plastic bags. Each pair suited to each their size.

Sabor turns back to the car. Flipping the Zippo and striking up a full flame. He lets the flame burn for a second before placing the torch under the dangling suit-tie. The tie burns slow. He removes the lighter when the suit-tie is well lit and burning upward at a slow pace, towards the gas tank.

Sabor joins Frank who's already changed into his oversize sweat pants and jacket. He hands Frank's lighter back to him, and with haste changes into his own sweatpants and jacket. Sabor's last task before leaving the scene, grabbing the pistol and shoving it in his jacket pocket. Since the fire would not destroy the gun, the two of them will have to make several stops in getting rid of the weapon. By disassembling the gun and scattering them across Zootopia, making it impossible for the ZBI or ZPD to locate the murder weapon.

Frank roars up the motorbike and saddles onto the front seat. Sabor hops onto the back of the bike in reverse. This way the two of them sat on the bike, back to back. Sabor grabs ahold of a metal handle on the bike's rear end, helping him stay on the bike as it starts moving forward.

Sabor watches the flames reaching the end of the car's gas tank, as they speed off down the alley. Before making the turn out of the alleyway, Sabor sees the flames finally reaching the gas tank, causing the Crown Victorian to erupt in a fireball. The car lifts into the air a good foot and a half due to the explosion. The Victorian's windows shatter from the force given off by the blast. In mere seconds the car becomes engulfed in flames, burning every trace that he and Frank were ever there. 

* * *

It was night and lights out at the Jungle prison. McDowell slept in his cot, bundled up in the thin blanket the prison provides. A loud _"bang!"_ clatters against the bars of his cell.

McDowell jumps awake at the sound. Shuffling in his cot for a better look and see who is banging on his cell door. McDowell could not see who it was, but only a large shadow figure. _It must be one of the guards_ , he thought. _Who else could it possibly be?_

"Hey, McDowell right?" the dark figure said in a low bellowing voice. "The over large Aussie rodent, correct?"

McDowell sat up in his cot. He turns to the dark figure standing outside his cell and nods his head. The voice sounds like Correctional Officer Grayrock, but he couldn't tell for sure. McDowell watches as the shadowy figure reaches deep into his pocket, pulling out some object. The object is too small to see what it was that the dark figure clutched in his hands.

"I don't know what makes you so special," the dark figure said. "But, I was approached earlier today and paid a lot of money to give this to you." The dark figure lefts up his hand holding the object. McDowell still couldn't see what the object is. "Examined it my self," the figure said. "Made sure there was nothing dangerous or illegal about it. It seems clean, so enjoy the gift."

The dark figure places the object between two of the bars of McDowell's cell, then walks away without another word. McDowell getting off his cot, goes and grabs the object between the two bars. Feeling and examining the item, he could now tell without a doubt that the object to be a wooden chess piece. To be more exact, it's the black King chess piece.

McDowell sits on the edge of his cot, looking down at the black chess piece. Grabbing the top of the chess piece, or the king's crown, as is the correct term, and gives it a hard twist. McDowell unscrews the head, showing the chess piece to be hollow on the inside. Turning the piece over, a tiny scroll of paper slides out into the palm of his hand.

McDowell, giving a great _sigh_ looking down at the tiny scroll. He knew who the message was from. What worries him, is the message that might be on the paper. McDowell unravels the small parchment. On the paper, reads, _"He Gives His Thanks."  
_

* * *

 **(AN: Just when you think the game is almost over and the finish line is in front of you, is when you finally realize, the game is only getting started. Sadly, in the next chapter, a new player enters the story; turning the board upside down. On a good note, when finally get to see what Judy's been up to.**

 **Again, if possible, please leave a review telling me what your likes, dislikes, hopes, and what your overall opinions are for this chapter. Your comments make me want to make things better for you, the reader. Until next time, SirRedFox signing off.)**


	20. Chapter 19: 5th Floor Diagnosis

**(AN: Hello everyone. Sir_RedFox here with another installment of The Long Hustle: Vol. 1.**

 **Quick Update: Want to thank everybody for being so patient while I try getting these chapters ready for posting. I'm hoping to post three more chapters/installments before the end of the month, one being a new chapter of The Good, The Bad, and The Wilde.**

 **Quick Story Recap: I know I just posted a new installment a few days ago, leaving almost everyone on the edge who read it. The surprise death of a character and the growing power of underground crime.**

 **As always, please leave a review if you can telling me your likes, dislikes, and what would make the story better. Please do inform me of any grammatical errors in this chapter so I can fix them as quickly as possible. I know one of my biggest flaws is staying in the present tense, and try really hard working on it, which is why I try to use four different editing programs. Again, thank you all so much, and enjoy. - SirRedFox)  
**

* * *

 **Ch. 19, 5th Floor Diagnosis:  
**

On BunnyBurrow's county road, a blue steel truck with a wooden frame, as the truck's bed. Judy zooms past every car going too slow in front of her. She ignores every speed, stop, and crossing sign she passes. Judy feeling too distracted and worried to see the irony in her current situation. Every law she upholds as a cop has gone out the window of her mind.

Speeding down the highway, coming up behind some small orange automobile. She notices an eight-teen wheeler in oncoming traffic. She has no time to slow down. She has to get to her sister's house and make sure her fears are all in her head. Judy swerves to pass the small orange buggy. The eight-teen wheeler honks it's loud horn at her, as the semi-truck is closing the gap, fast, for her to pass. Judy presses the truck's pedal all the way to the floor, speeding up. Jerking the wheel to the right, Judy makes it into the closing gap without a scratch. Seeing the road clear ahead of her, Judy keeps the pedal pushed all the way down to the floor.

Judy doesn't let up speed till she nears her sister's house. She slams on the breaks, forming a giant dust cloud from the dirt road Judy's sister lived on. Judy puts the car in park and turns the engine off. She sees a few of her younger nieces and nephews watching, wondering, what was going on with their hysterical looking Aunt running into the house.

Ever since Nick's false arrest and her being on fake probation, wanting it all to look real, she came back to BunnyBurrow to be closer with family. Judy first went to live with her parents, since her old bedroom is empty space but left after staying only a week.

To her parents, Nick no longer had a name. Addressing him only as "That Fox." Every day, her parents, nagging her about Nick, about how they were right to never trust "That Fox," about how "That Fox" had almost ruined her career. Every day, something different her parents nags her on about Nick. Judy left her parents, deciding that sleeping on her sister's couch would be much more comfortable and for the last month, her sister's house is where she's been.

For a brief time, Judy did consider going back to staying with her parents. That was until she found out that her father decided to visit Nick and tell him how he wishes for his death. Judy couldn't believe he would do such a thing. If only to tell them the truth, they might not be so cruel, Judy thought. Judy didn't have time to worry about the situation with her parents. She had a new problem to face.

Running inside the house, Judy's sister was there to greet her at the door. Judy's sister, Martha, was much bigger than her. Martha had more muscular arms than Judy from working out in the fields with her husband, Greg.

From the looks of her, Judy could guess she was in the mist of some housework. Wearing a red bandanna on her head, holding her long rabbit ears back. Underneath one of her massive muscular arms was a hamper basket full of laundry.

"Hey," Martha said, seeing Judy rush in through the door. "How did everything go at-" Martha starting to say. Judy cutting her off and running past her, looking for the bathroom.

Finding the bathroom Judy swings the bathroom door open. Perhaps swinging the door a little too hard, as she frightens one of her older nieces trying on her mother's make-up in the mirror. Judy startling her, Judy's niece drops the makeup she was applying on to the floor, with a look of shock on her face.

"Aunt Judy?" her teen niece said. "I was only curious how I would look is all. I wasn't doing anything wrong." She said as if to defend her case.

"I know sweety," Judy said. "But right now Aunt Judy needs to use the bathroom for a little while." Judy grabs her niece by the wrist, leading her out of the bathroom. Judy's niece puts up a little of a fuss to which Judy ignores all. She pushes the preteen bunny out into the hallway. "Besides," Judy said. "You know your mother doesn't like you wearing makeup." Judy closes the door and turns the lock.

Finally, alone now. Judy opens the mirror case over the sink and starts shuffling through its contents. "Jeeze and crackers," she says to her self in a state of panic. Judy goes to every cabinet and drawers in the bathroom. Throwing them open and searching for what she needs. Judy knew her sister had to have the item she was looking for. As she sought, the more panicky Judy was becoming. She has to have one, Judy thought. She has to.

Through every cabinet and door, Judy pulls and dumps out the contents. She pulls towels, shampoo bottles, hair brushes all out on the floor. Finally, in one of the top cabinets behind some hairspray, Judy finds it. In fact, she found a whole box full of what she needed. Judy takes the entire package and rips it open. She, in her frantic state, reads the instructions on the back all the while hoping, in the back of her mind, she was wrong.

* * *

 _ **30 Minutes Earlier...**_

At BunnyBurrow's hospital, Judy sits in the small plush chair that the hospital provides. She sits next to Derek in his hospital bed, still in his coma state. Judy tries coming to see her little brother at the hospital at least once a week, while she plays out her probation period in BunnyBurrow. Doctor's tell her that Derek's condition has not changed since he was first admitted into the hospital.

She was thankful that Nick could broker a deal with the ZBI, before going undercover, demanding they take care of the hospital billing. Having the hospital take care of Derek is no pretty penny and would ruin her family's financial state. Thankfully, Nick made sure that didn't happen, while also making sure his deal with the ZBI going unnoticed.

Judy gives a long, sad _sigh_ at the thought of Nick. She has yet had permission to see him, or even talk to him. The only updates she gets on Nick is, everything is going according to plan and that Nick, her husband, is okay.

 _Husband_ , Judy thinks. Judy sometimes forgetting that she and Nick are secretly married, not being able to tell anybody about the event. Though, Judy kept something close to her to help her always remember.

Judy pulls out a silver chain necklace from under her shirt. The silver chain loops through two wedding bands. The two wedding bands being Nick and her's. Judy watches the two gold rings slide back and forth, from left to right as she tilts the chain in that direction. She can't help but feel sad and alone, watching the two rings slide back and forth. Judy drops the two wedding bands back down her shirt, for safe keeping.

Her attention went back to Derek laying in his coma. She looks at her brother lying there, hooked with tubes and wires to keep him stable. To Judy, the whole thing made her stomach turn, which has been happening a lot lately, and feeling like crying all over again.

Judy decided that it would be best to do a little search on coma patients, hoping to find something to help wake him up. All the different coma stories Judy read explain different experiences, for each one. One article she read, on a coma patient that had been through a car accident, said the patient found himself in a dream. There were other articles, she read, saying how they can hear family and loved ones talking to them. So many articles with so many different answers Judy didn't know which ones to believe. The best thing to do, Judy deciding, is to try them all, and cross her fingers hoping one of them works.

"Hey, Derek," Judy said, extending her foot and giving Derek a little nudge. She knew he wouldn't respond, but she tries it anyway. "I don't know if you can hear me or not? But, we're all hoping the best for you, even after all that's happened." She said. "Its been about a month now since I've been back. Until my probation is over, I've been trying to help on the farm."

She sits up in her chair. "You know when we all found out what was going on with you, using high narcotics. We all felt sad and ashamed," Judy said. "Not at you, but at ourselves and beating our selves over your condition. That not one of us saw what was going on with you, especially me!" Judy said. She thought it funny that she felt like a mammal confessing their sins to some preacher. "I'm a cop. It's my job to spot the signs of people who are high or under the influence." Judy closes her eyes and lets out a long _sigh_. "Maybe I did notice, but didn't want to believe it," she said.

"Then when Nick told me that he knew," Judy says. "I lashed out at him. I know, a little unfair to him, but I was so angry. Again, not only with him but with myself. How we all failed at trying to help you."

Judy leans over to Derek and places her rabbit hand over his own, so soft and loving. "Don't worry, we're working to fix our mistakes." Judy smiles at Derek, who only lays there motionless like some princess in a fairytale story.

"Nick especially," She said. "If only you knew what Nick is doing to correct his wrong, you'd-" Judy had to stop talking. For a second she thought she was about to faint. Her head felt dizzy, making the room spin for a second. Feeling her gain control back, till she again felt her stomach turning, making her feel faint with cold sweat forming on her forehead.

 _Bathroom_ , she thought. _I have to get to the bathroom now_. Judy got up from her chair and ran to the small bathroom in the Coma Ward. She did not have time to admire the bland attire of the bathroom. Judy lefts up the toilet lid and throws up what little food she ate that day. Spiting whatever bile she still had in her mouth into the toilet and flushes.

The sink was too high for her rabbit size. Thankfully there was a wooden stool nearby she uses to reach the sink. Turning the faucet handles, she lets the water pour over her hands, feeling the cold water drenching her hands. Judy cups her hands, allowing her to build a small pool of water and splashing it on her face. She makes another pool of water in her hands, this time sipping the water and swishing it around in her mouth. Judy hopes this would remove the bile stench in her mouth.

Judy spits into the sink. She takes in a deep breath to regain some energy. Judy would, and could, go several rounds with criminals three times her height. But battling whatever flu-like-bug she got from one of her nieces or nephews, never. Judy turns off the facets and goes back out to Derek's bed. She could still feel her trying to sweat out the sickness she's caught.

At Derek's bedside was one of BunnyBurrow's nurses. The nurse was more massive in weight than Judy, with thick brown fur, wearing the mandated scrubs. She was there for a quick check on Derek. Meaning the nurse has to look for any abnormalities, a change in his condition, make sure every machine and tube Derek has hooked on working.

The nurse puts two fingers on Derek's wrist, wanting to get an accurate reading on his pulse rate. Before she starts timing Derek, she looks up at Judy. "You alright?" the nurse asked. "Sounded like you were fighting something in there," she says, referring to Judy's short period in the bathroom.

"Yes, thank you. I"m fine," Judy said. "I've been staying with my sister and all her kids. I'm sure one of them pasted along this bug-virus."

"Young kits," The nurse says, laughing. "To a doctor or a nurse, kits are nothing but living breathing petri dishes filled with every type of virus and bacteria you can imagine." She finishes checking Derek's pulse and lowers his arm. "And yet," she says. "We still love them."

"True," Judy says, smiling. The nurse continues checking on the machines around Derek's hospital bed. Judy watches until a small, yet sharp, pain feeling in her lower back. She lifts up the back of her shirt and rubs her lower-back as if hoping rubbing will make the pain magically disappear.

The nurse takes notice of Judy doing this. "What's wrong now?" the nurse asked. The nurse had a look of concern on her face towards Judy.

"Oh," Judy says. "Another unfortunate side effect of living with my sister. I've been sleeping on her couch, and I believe my back hasn't agreed so much with the cushioning in the couch."

The nurse takes note of Derek's temperature and checks the oxygen tube hooked to his nose. "Forgive me for asking, or diving into your personal business," the nurse said. "But have you been having an increase of headaches within the last few weeks?"

Judy wanted to say, no. But, when actually thinking about the question, she has been getting headaches more often. "I suppose so," Judy said. "But that's because I've been under a lot of stress this month. With work, my parents, staying at my sister's place, and a whole bunch of other stuff as well."

The nurse only nods her head. Judy had no idea what such a nod meant. "And have you been going to the bathroom more often, and not only to relieve your stomach of its contents?" The Nurse asks. This was starting to become a personal subject to be talking about. "Again," the nurse said. "Forgive me for asking such personal questions." The nurse finishes up her duties towards Judy's comatose brother. "The reason I'm asking is that these symptoms might be related. In fact, it sounds like something the 5th floor of the hospital deals with on a regular basis."

"Really?" Judy says, sounding surprised. "If it's that common, then it's probably something I don't need to worry about." Judy could see the nurse about to say something when the blaring ring tone of Judy's cell phone stops her. Judy looks and sees the caller ID, being her parents, with a picture featuring both of them smiling at the camera. "I'm sorry," Judy says to the nurse. "I, unfortunately, have to take this."

Judy steps outside the Coma Ward to answer the call. It, like the caller ID, had shown, was her parents wanting to face chat with her. Judy didn't want to talk to them, or rather pretend that she's gotten over what her father had done behind her back. Going to see Nick in prison with nothing but threats.

Judy couldn't think of that now and puts on her big smile before hitting accept on her phone. They were doing one of their daily check-ups since placed on fake probation. Wanting to make sure she was doing okay and if there was anything they could do for her. Judy put their minds at ease, saying everything is fine and she was on her way out of the hospital, after visiting Derek. Judy and her parents give each other extreme long goodbyes before hanging up.

Judy lets out a big _sigh of relief_ after hanging up. She takes another good look at her brother in the Coma Ward. Promising to him, and her self, to return and see him again whether he can or can't hear her talking to him. Judy heads for the hospital exit.

Before exiting the hospital, Judy notices a placard sign on the wall. The kind of sign informing patients and visitors where things were in the hospital. She passes the placard, giving it one quick glance. Only a few feet from the exit before Judy stops and has to do a second glance at the sign. Judy turns around and runs up to the sign for a better look. There, almost dead in the middle, was what made her give a second look. The sign read:

6th Floor: X-rays, Cemo

 **5th Floor: Maternity Ward**

4th floor: I.C.U.

Judy's eyes were wide and her mouth gaping open. She points at the sign, like some type of ghost or creature she's never seen before. She didn't want to believe it, she can't even understand it. _Is this what the nurse was trying to tell her_ , she thought. _No, it's impossible_. _Considering her and Nick. No, there's no way she could be..._ Even afraid to think of the word.

Judy bucks to the hospital's exit and runs to her sister's truck. Judy jumps behind the wheel, slamming the truck door hard. She fumbles for the keys in her state of panic. Finding the right key, she roars up the truck engine and pulls out in reverse. All her police instincts of safety protocols have left her mind. Putting the truck in drive, she slams her foot down on the gas pedal. Hurrying back to her sister's house.

* * *

 _ **Present...**_

Judy stands over the bathroom sink in her sister's house. Judy, feeling a swarm of emotions going through her. Judy felt like crying, for joy and sadness. Judy didn't know whether to be happy or sad, so she cries for both. The primary emotion she believed she felt, is fear. Fear, that for once Judy had no idea of what to do.

Looking at herself in the mirror, her reflexion showing her eyes red. She wipes her eyes as tears run down her cheeks. Judy looks back down in the sink. What she really was looking down at, was the used pregnancy test sitting in the sink. A tear, or two, dripping down and hitting the pregnancy test showing the positive plus sign. Confirming that she, Judy Hopps, is pregnant.

* * *

 **(AN: What?! You thought we were done with all the twist and turns? [Finishes bottle of Jack and smashes it against wall]. Sorry to disappoint you motherfucker. [Screams loudly and punches fist size hole through drywall]. The moment you started reading this story, you [flips entire table over] unknowingly got into a car where the driver is an unhinged lunatic with a lot of baggage who drives at full speed, having no idea of what they're doing. [Grabs handful of cocaine from a bowl. Rubs handful of white powder over my face]. I'm Kurt Russell from Death Proof. I'm also Kurt Russell in that other movie, and Kurt Russell in the movie before that. Fuck it! I'm Kurt Russell! [Slowly and carefully removes center Jenga block without knocking the tower down, and places gently on the very top.] You scream to get out, but tough titty motherfucker. Your stuck in this metaphorical car of a story till the end. Not knowing how it all ends. Do we all live? Do we all die? Do just one of us live? I don't know. [Sees baby with candy. Steals the baby's candy.] Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out.**

 **[Straightens suit-tie and brushes off any dust on coat.] So, thank you all again. In the next chapter, we get to see whats happening inside and outside the prison. Again, if possible, please leave a review telling me what your likes, dislikes, hopes, and what your overall opinions are for this chapter. Your comments make me want to make things better for you, the reader. Until next time, SirRedFox signing off.)**


	21. Chapter 20: Broken Reflections

**(AN: Hello everyone. Sir_RedFox here with another installment of The Long Hustle: Vol. 1.**

 **Quick Update: Want to thank everybody for being so patient while I try getting these chapters ready for posting. I'm hoping to post at least more than one chapter(s)/installments each month. Also, since it's the month of Halloween, a Evil Dead chapter** **will be installed.**

 **Quick Story Recap: I know it's been over a month since my last posting of this story. But in the last chapter, we got to see what Judy was up to in Bunny Burrow. The chapter ended with Judy learning that she is pregnant with Nick's child.**

 **As always, please leave a review if you can telling me your likes, dislikes, and what would make the story better. Please do inform me of any grammatical errors in this chapter so I can fix them as quickly as possible. I know one of my biggest flaws is staying in the present tense, and try really hard working on it, which is why I try to use four different editing programs. Again, thank you all so much, and enjoy. - SirRedFox)  
**

* * *

 **Ch. 20, Broken Reflections:**

It was lights out, to the inmates at The Jungle. Most inmates lay in their cots wide awake, staring into blackness. Instead, Nick continued with exercise sit-ups.

Done, Nick faces the etch drawing of some mammal on his cell wall. The sketch Nick carved made it look as big as Skeeter. If Nick were to get into any fight, it would be with that damn crooked tooth hippo. Nick, taking his fighting stance and fist raised, punches at the drawn on target.

Nick starting off with a few soft punches. Not caring with aim or technique. He lets his momentum build up.

Punch after punch, he moves his fist faster and punches harder. He hits the drawing on the side, where, depending what mammal it is, would be a broken rib. He punches low and at the knee, which should cause most mammals to collapse on to the ground.

Even though Nick grew better at throwing a punch, he still lacks in a lot of ways. For starters, he was punching at an imaginary target, which is all fine and dandy. The problem though is in the real world, targets hit back. Knowing one's attack style becomes relevant when the fight is halfway through. Never the less, Nick continues punching at his mark.

Punching away, Nick thought about his last meeting with Skye. How she told him that Reynolds was dead, placing them back at square one which is Nick staying in prison. Thinking about the whole situation made him thrust his fist harder and faster at his ideal target.

Scrambling in Nick's head were the constant thoughts of the whole situation. _It was stupid to get my hopes up_ , Nick thought as he punches harder. For a mere moment that he thought everything would work out, which angered God almighty and made sure that such hope is snuffed before him.

All these thoughts swarming in his head. Nick was losing concentration on his punches. Nick's right fist hits the wall at a wrong angle, causing a bad scrape to his middle knuckle. Nick winces in pain and shields his right first with the other hand and brings it in close to his body.

His hand felt wet and looking down he could see that his fist was now bleeding. His fur soaking up the blood. On closer examination, Nick could feel the burning pain. It was nothing he couldn't handle. His middle knuckle taking most of the lousy blow, hitting the wall at a wrong angle. A blood-soaked flap of skin and fur hanging off his mid-knuckle.

Nick could feel his bloody knuckle burning hotter and hotter with pian. His hand shaking, Nick takes in a deep breath and grabs hold of the bloody flap of skin and fur. With one great exhale, Nick, in one quick jerk, rips the blood-soaked flap hanging off his middle knuckle. Baring his teeth, not wanting to _yelp_ and make too much noise. He could feel the fur on his hand become more drenched in blood.

Nick places his hand under the faucet sink in his cell. Letting the cool stream of water clean the gash in his knuckle. The running water serviced against the hot stinging pain he felt from the wound. As dark as his cell was, Nick uses his natural given night vision to watch as his red blood swirls down the drain.

"Hey... Nick?" Jay calling out in a whisper from the cell next to him. "Everything alright over there, buddy?" asked Jay.

Nick tears a long strip of fabric from his bedsheet. He folds the piece with care over his wound, before wrapping tight around his fist. Nick finishes off his homemade First Aid bandage with a tight knot, to not unravel.

"Yeah Jay," Nick said. "I'm fine," finally answering his jail cell neighbor. "I lost my focus and banged my knuckle pretty bad."

"You ever thought about, not doing that?" Jay cackle through the cement wall he had only, moments ago, been punching.

Nick lets out a small sigh of laughter. "No," He says, still laughing and catching his breath. "No never thought about doing that, but I'll keep it in mind from here on out."

"So what's got you so distracted," asked Jay. "Bad news from the outside?" Jay questions him.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," Nick said, not wanting to engage in conversation, but rather dodge the discussion altogether. Nick listens while laying down on his bed and plopping onto his pillow.

Jay's laughter cackles louder, then dies down. Not wanting to be too loud to catch the guard's attention. "What happen?" Jay asks. "News of your gal on the outside cheating and keeping secrets from you?"

"No," Nick says. "Don't have a girl on the outside... well, not anymore anyway. Besides, I was the one to always be keeping secrets" Nick says. He thought of Derek, still in a coma and handcuffed to a hospital bed. The result of what happens, when he keeps secrets from Judy. "She's too nice of a girl to hold any type of secrets." Nick shuffles in his cot and lays on his side, hoping to fall fast asleep.

* * *

Judy sat in a chair in Bogo's office. The chair was so oversized for her small stature. Judy could not help but feel like some little kit that's been called to the principal's office. Bogo sat behind his massive desk, clearing space for himself.

It was pretty late in the night from when Judy left Bunny Burrow. She went straight to 1st Police Precinct in Savanna Central, Zootopia. It was what Bogo suggested after Judy called and told him about her particular position. As far as she knew, only her and Bogo are aware of her predicament. Being pregnant.

Judy has been pregnant a little more than a month now. Usually, the development process for a rabbit is a month, give or take. But she wasn't pregnant with another rabbit. No, part of what she was caring was also part fox. The act of a predator and prey being able to conceive are rare. Judy figures that she has another month before the baby was due.

After telling Bogo, he orders her back to the city within a weeks time. A week's time to not cause suspicion to her family and not leave during the night without a word. Judy presented her return to Zootopia as good news. Claiming to be clear and they need her back on the force sooner than they thought. Judy, packing up her things, including the positive pregnancy with the dark blue plus sign being visible to see. Judy thought it best to keep such a massive secret to herself and not tell her family. She doesn't want them knowing, at least not till she talks with Bogo. Besides, a pregnancy isn't the easiest thing to hide, or explain.

Judy wraps the pregnancy test in her bundle of clothes. Packing all her stuff into her suitcase, which seems close to springing open and causing her items to fly out. Telling her whole family goodbye and giving one last visit to Derek. Boarding the five o'clock train to Zootopia and waved out to her family, who had come to see her off, as the train push forward.

The sound of Bogo's office door from behind her opens and closes. Judy turns, wanting to see who had entered. Standing there near the door, Agent Savage and Agent Skye. Both looking professional as always.

"Judy" Skye cried out to her. Skye strutting towards her in high heels, wanting to grasp hold of Judy in a hug. Judy got off the oversized chair she sat on, meeting Skye halfway. They embrace in a warm hug. Looking over, Judy sees Jack move over to the side of the office, next to a cushioned bench.

The office door opens again. This time, walking in, Nala and Wilford. Nala wore her uniform, while Wilford wore a ZPD issue hoodie and sweatpants. Judy had to take a second look at Wilford and his new altered appearance. She couldn't help but giggle at the bald-headed timber-wolf, holding two rolled up comics in his hand. From what Judy could tell, it was a new issue of the Purrnisher and Deerdevil.

Breaking away from her hug with Skye, Judy approaching both Nala and Wilford. She embraces both in a hug. In her time away, never realizing how much she missed the two of them.

Once again the sound of the door opens, but this time it closes with the sound of a loud _"SLAM!"_ catching everyone's attention. Standing in front of Bogo's office door, with the small window blinds swinging back and forth, was ZBI Director M.

The Director stood there in his ZBI suit. He didn't say a word or even give a pep. In his right hand, hanging low, held his briefcase. His breathing was heavy, and his eyes showed no joy or happiness in seeing Judy.

Director M. leaning down drops his briefcase to the floor with a _"thud."_ He loosens the tie around his neck a bit. "Is everyone present?" The Director asks, giving a loud, harsh cough into a handkerchief.

"Almost," Bogo says, taking a stand behind his desk. "Doctor Basile and Terra are finishing up their work downstairs. They should be up soon."

"For Aslan's sake," the Director said in a huff. Pacing to the center of the room. "They only work two floors below us. You would expect them to be the first two up here."

"Like I already said, Director," Bogo said. "They are finishing up their work and will be along shortly."

The door opens, and Basile and Terra walk in. Basile standing atop Terra's right shoulder, like a hiker clinching to the side of a mountainside, peering out at the vast wilderness. Hard to believe that Basil would be one of the few mammals that would be so daring and adventurous to do so.

Terra hurries inside and closes the door behind her. Her and Basil were still wearing their forensics get up. Terra wore her regular plaid green scrubs, this time with a headband tied on. She rushes through the door. Basil wearing the same, with the exception of the green cap and a white lab coat over his green scrubs.

A few things Terra were about to blurt out a few things. Wanting to apologize to everyone to keep them all waiting. The second thing she wanted to shout out how happy she was to see Judy back in Zootopia. It was Chief Bogo who stood up, with an outreached hand, stopping Terra from uttering one word.

"I understand that a few of us are happy to be back here," Bogo said addressing the small crowd that has gathered. "But this operation, that we have started has hit..." Bogo can't help but let out a sigh of defeat before continuing. "Has hit more than a couple of bad snags, making things harder for this operation to go along. Our most recent is being the horrific assassination of Gary Reynolds. Shot and then set on fire, any trace of evidence, destroyed."

The Director stares out of the office window and down at what little of Zootopia he could see, and giving a big huff. It was a bit hard to tell whether the noise he made was out of anger or disappointment. Listening to Chief Bogo, Director M. did not turn his head to confirm such series of unfortunate events. Everyone already knew it.

"And now," Bogo said. "There is some new information that might put a damper of this operation." Bogo turns to Judy, offering her the chance to tell her secret.

Taking in a deep breath, Judy closed her eyes and gave a stern nod to Bogo. Standing up, Judy's long ears flopped down behind her with the build-up of nervous attention on her. She took a few steps forward, wanting to put herself more toward the center so all could hear.

"During my stay in Bunny Burrow for my leave of absence, I learn some... news." Judy wanted to say exciting news but didn't. Usually, when one shares something of such importance, they would share it with a tone of excitement. Judy didn't know how to feel. If it were only Nick and her, she'd feel only joy and excitement. Now? Now all she felt was a mixture of upsetting emotions.

"I discovered," Judy trying to continue her story. "I'm pregnant. Pregnant with Nick's child." Judy looks around at everyone in Bogo's office. Wanting to see what expression was on their face.

As expected, all the female mammals making loud gasp and squeals and trying to cover up their excitement with their hands. The male mammals in the room only look at Judy with wide, surprised eyes. Or, at the very least, stunned expressions on their faces from such news.

"Well," Basil being the first one to actually say anything. "Congratulations to you my dear," he said. Basil starts digging into his white lab coat, for something. What it was he was trying to dig out, Judy did not know.

From Basile's inner coat pocket, he pulls out a mouse-size Calabash smoking pipe. The pipe had a white ivory bowl for the tobacco and Blackwood, attached and curving upward from the base of the container, mouthpiece. Though Judy could not see it, the ivory bowl of the pipe was already packed with Basile's tobacco. Basile dug into his pockets, pulling out a box of matches to strike. Striking the red sulfate tipped match and igniting the shredded brown leaves in his pipe.

"And how did Nick take to this news?" Basile asks. He puffs on the pipe, making red embers burn inside the ivory bowl. Basile takes his lips off the black mouthpiece, letting the smoke stream out his nostrils, like some dragon.

"That is actually what we are here to discuss," Bogo said. "As of now, Officer Wilde is still acting undercover. This news could cause him to act unreasonably. Meaning he could blow his cover, or demand that we take him out of the operation completely."

"Well, she's going to tell him" Nala spoke up. Everyone, other than the Director, turns to her expecting more. "I..." she stammers, now that all eyes are on her. "I mean pregnancy isn't something you can hide."

"And Nick has a right to know," Agent Skye said. She seemed to be talking to the Director. Whether Director M. was listening or not, was hard to tell. The tall suited moose continue looking outside.

"Besides Chief," Wilford said. "The moment Clawhouser finds out about this, he's going to want to tell everyone. And, though I love the guy, he's not the best at keeping secrets."

Judy takes a look around the room. She could feel a hot and sick feeling in her stomach. Not knowing if it was her nerves, or the baby growing inside her. "Seems like all this might as well be on the flip of a coin," she says.

From the side of the room, by the window, came disturbing laughter. Starting off soft and growing louder with hysteria. Everyone turns to the attention of Director M. staring out the window.

His laughter slows down and grows soft. "The flip of a coin..." he chuckles, banging his fist against the glass window, but not hard enough to break the glass. Director M. turns to face all in the room. "If I had to some up this whole operation," he said, "flip of a coin would be it. The flip of a coin, where we are always losing."

"No longer will we be flipping a coin to decide our outcome," Director M. said. His laughter replaced with a harsh, stern tone. "Because this is how things are going to work from now on," he said.

Director M. steps closer to the center, for all to hear. "Since the beginning of this operation, the faith that I have put into the ZPD and those I believed to be my best candidates of the ZBI, have done nothing but cause countless fuck ups."

Director M. circles the center, like a vulture deciding what dead carcass to start with. Approaching, and standing between Nala and Wilford. "Let us start with the two of you," he said.

"The two of you seem so out of touch with reality that if I didn't know any better, both of you must think you are are on some stupid buddy cop show. Filled with all the stupid cliches, one can images" Director M. says.

"Officer Wilford," Director M. says turning to the timber wolf. "Out of the two of you, you are the worst." Director M. gives Wilford a stern look before his eyes glare down at the rolled up comic in Wilford's hand. Director M. snatches the Purrinsher comic out of the timberwolf's hand.

"You take on this uncover assignment in The Jungle, not because you have the skills to pull such an operation off, but because your mind is in this delusion that you can be something close to a hero. When the reality is, you are nothing more than a second-rate cop with a badge" Director M. says as he takes Wilford's comics. In one great force, Director M. rips the comic straight down the middle. Now in pieces, Director M. tosses the torn comic back at Wilford.

Director M. takes a step back to the center. Judy watches as he gives a few more heavy coughs into his white handkerchief. Director M. moves over to Terra with that moose smile of his.

For Judy, it was hard to imagine the type of fear that Terra was experiencing as Director M. looks down upon her. Though Judy could see that Terra was trying to look strong in front of him. Terra stood tall and at attention in front of the Director. She grasps hold of a clump of fabric on her pant leg scrubs she wore, to keep herself from shaking.

Director M. grabs each of Terra's arms, giving them a tight squeeze. Director M. smiles as his grip on Terra's arms becomes tighter. Terra, hoping to show no fear, clinches her fist tighter to her scrubs pants.

"You, my dear," Director M. says addressing Terra. "You should be proud of yourself. Learning that you would be apart of this operation, I was so sure that you would be the first to fuck up. So be proud of that, for now. Because as far as I see, It's only a matter of time before you do screw this whole operation."

"Director," Basil says, speaking while taking a deep breath of tobacco from his Calabash pipe. "I decided to bring Terra into this operation without any approval from anyone else, not even Chief Bogo." Basil inhales another puff of tobacco.

"So, if you want somebody to toss your anger at, then it's me you should be talking to," Basil says. "That is unless you enjoy yelling at innocent women that have done nothing wrong."

Director M. turns his attention to Basil, still smoking and standing on Terra's right shoulder. He lets go of Terra's arms and bends forward to be eye level with Basil. "Oh, I haven't forgotten." Director M. says. "The moment your little cheetah assistant here screws up, you'll be going down with her."

Basil, staring into the eyes of Director M., doesn't say anything. Instead, Basil exhales a large puff of tobacco smoke right into the Director's face.

The cloud of smoke disperses. Director M. stands there, his lower lip quivering with anger. "How is it that no one as crushed every bone in that little insignificant body of your's." Director M. says.

Basil gives the Director a cheeky smile while still puffing on his tobacco pipe. "You're more than welcome to try, Director," Basil says. "But, you'd be more of a failure in doing so, than how you see us here at the ZPD."

Director M.'s face showing clear anger. He forces a smile on his face as he stares at Basil. "I wonder what's bigger?" M. says. "The IQ you have in that tiny head of yours, or your goddamn ego?"

Basil smiles. "Now that's an enigma even I can't seem to solve." Basil's smile grows more prominent as he puffs on his pipe.

"You cocky little..." Director says. It was becoming clear that M. was losing to his own anger. "Goddamn rodent."

A loud _"SLAM!"_ comes from Bogo's desk. "All right, that's enough Director M.," Bogo says. Standing up behind his desk, ready to face Director M. "You have no right to come in here and start sprouting out loose accusations of my officers," Bogo says. "Or to my forensic team. I'm asking you to stop this rant of yours now."

"Chief Bogo," M. says. "I am far from done. Though speaking up, I..." Director M gives a great big cough into his white handkerchief. "I assume you would love to go next?"

Director M. gives another loud, harsh cough into his white handkerchief, spitting up pink phlegm. He wipes away the wet spittle from his crusty moose lips. Standing up straight and adjusting his suit. "Before even coming to this shit stain of a precinct," M. says. "I've heard nothing but good things about how efficient you are at running your precinct and the officers under your command."

Judy watches as Director M. steps up in front of Bogo's desk. He grabs the desk edge with a firm grip, staring down Bogo. She could see that Bogo was having none of it, and did not back down from M.'s stare.

"And yet," Director M. says. "The moment we get a possible lead on this case, that, _fat fuck_ ," spitting out the words 'fat fuck' with vile hatred and points hard at Bogo's office door. "The one you have positioned at the front desk. Hands him over to a group of mammals that turn him into an over-charred burger. Have you seen him now? He's downstairs on a metal slab, or whatever we were able to find of him. In fact, we're still scrapping up whatever remains we can off the fucking asphalt in the alley we found him in."

"Enough!" Bogo shouts, silencing M. "I will not stand here and let you berate the mammals under my command."

"And you will have your chance to speak when I am done," M. says. Judy sits as quiet as she can. Not wanting to draw any attention to herself. That is, till Director M. turns to her. Judy curls her arms around her body as if wanting to protect herself from Director M.'s volatile observations towards her and everyone else.

"And you, my dear Officer Hopps," M. says with a calm, but cold piercing tone. "You and that fox made the biggest screw up on this operation more than anybody else. You only didn't realize it until now. So, let me make this as clear to you as I can."

The Director leans down at her. Like he had done with Basil. "If you tell Officer Wilde that you are now with child, and Officer Wilde decides to blow his cover and have us pull him out. I promise you that the ZBI will press federal charges against you and Officer Wilde for disrupting a federal investigation. I will have your badges stripped from you. By the end of it all, you will be lucky if you can get jobs as a couple of mall cops."

Agent Savage leaps out of his chair. "Director isn't that a little..." The Director leans back up, turns, and gives a harsh glare at Agent Savage. The glare made Savage freeze mid-speech. "Isn't..." Jack tries to continue. "Isn't that a little harsh? It's not like she planned on getting pregnant."

The Director points his bone hoof finger at both him and Skye. "Don't think for a second that you or Agent Skye are clear of the chopping block. I was going to talk to the two of you in private, but since you intend to speak out, we'll go ahead and get this over with, " The Director says, straightening his suit as he does.

"Agent Savage, Agent Skye," The Director says. The gray and black striped rabbit and the snow white fox stand at attention in front of their superior. "The two of you are my highest ranking officers. But, based on how the two of you have operated on this whole operation, the two of you are now on my personal shit list. And don't think we haven't found out about the partnership you two share in the bedroom." Looking close, both Jack and Skye took in a gulp of fear.

"And..." the Director, catching his own breath, continues. "If I don't start seeing results from this Goddamn mess the two of you have created, I will have no problem replacing either of you and enforcing retribution."

Director M. steps in close to Agent Savage, putting them an inch apart from each other. "Agent Savage I will transfer you to some location where the sun never shines and makes the temperatures of Tundratown seem like a day at the beach. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes..." Savage hesitating to answering. "Yes, Sir."

Director M. moves in front of Skye like he had done with Jack. "And you, Agent Skye. Your father and I go way back. He could have helped you become one of the top agents with the snap of his fingers. Yet, you choose to rise through the ranks on your own, making him so proud of you. So how do you think he'll feel when he finds out that his daughter, one of the top ranking agents of the ZBI, becomes nothing more than a common secretary?"

Skye stands there in silence not sure how to answer. Director M. presses her for an answer to give him. "It would..." Skye starts to say. She was trying hard to hold back tears in her eyes. "It would break his heart, Sir."

"I imagine it would," Director says. He turns his attention right back around to Judy. He walks back over to her, adjusting his suit and coughing up more pink phlegm into the white handkerchief. "I wasn't finished with our conversation, Officer Hopps."

"By all means officer Hopps, you can tell Officer Wilde that you are pregnant." Director M. says. "But, if you tell him and he blows his cover. I will not only strip you of your badges but the federal funding that pays the medical bills of your comatose brother. Along with providing him with any type of legal help, when he does wake up. Anything else I can think of, I promise I will strip away. So it's your choice."

Looking around the room, Judy could see that everyone was quiet. She can tell from the looks on their faces, they all felt sad and defeated. Most look down at the floor not wanting to make eye contact. "Well," Director M. says. "I believe I've said all that needs to be said. With that, I will take my leave."

The Director straightens his tie, picks up his briefcase, and exits Bogo's office. Everyone remains quiet, even after the door closes. The only noise being the door blinders tapping hard against the door, as they swung back and forth.

Nala was the first out of everyone to finally say something. Commenting that if one decides to look up "prick" in the dictionary, all that will be there is a picture of Director M. Most gave a small chuckle at the joke.

Judy wasn't sure what to think or feel of it all. Terra who was being comforted by Basile was the first exit through the office door. Right behind them were Nala and Wilford. Judy saw, right before going, Wilford taking a sad look at his torn comics, before tossing them into the trash bin.

She could've stayed and talked to Chief Bogo, or to Jack or Skye. But turning around, she sees Bogo pull a bottle of whiskey out from the bottom of his drawer to his desk.

Judy felt like she should go in and talk to him, but she did not want to, at least not for now. By the looks of it, Bogo shared the same mutual feeling.

Judy left Bogo's office and walks out of the ZPD building. All Judy wanted was to crawl into her car and go. But, go where she thought. Judy did not want to go home to the apartment that she and Nick have. That place is too empty and saddening to her right now.

Judy, instead, turns the keys to the car on, backing out of 1st Precinct's parking lot, and drove. She drove throughout the night, still not having a single clue about where she was leading herself to. Judy did not want to stop and kept driving. She drove through Savannah Central, driving through the Tundratown District, and onto the Sahara District. Judy kept driving through the entirety of the Zootopia.

It was not till the "LOW-FUEL" light started blinking and making beeping sounds that she had to stop. Finding the nearest gas station, Judy takes her car and pulls up to the gas pump. Looking around her, Judy had no idea where she was. The only thing she knew was that she was somewhere in Zootopia, and that was all Judy knew. Judy did not even have the slightest idea what time it was. Late, was the only answer she had for herself.

Judy could feel herself growing tired. Yet, she had no intention of going home. With her back against the car, as gas still pumps into it, Judy leans back and rubs her eyes till it hurt to rub. Looking up, Judy could see a sign across the street. She knew where she was now.

The sign read: **NOTTINGHAM DRIVE**. Judy knows where she is now. She's in the Nocturnal District of Zootopia. And it seems she's not too far from Nick's old neighborhood. Marian, Judy thought.

Judy, finishing filling the car, sets off down **NOTTINGHAM DRIVE**. She drives at a slow pace, searching for the right address. Judy remembers Marian's address from all the times her and Nick have come to visit.

It was not long before Judy found what she was looking for, **1883 NOTTINGHAM DRIVE**. Judy slows down the car to put into park. It was cold and quiet outside, but she could see lights from inside. Marian had to be, she had to be.

Judy walks up to the door gives it three hard knocks. Nothing happens. Judy prepared to knock again, louder and harder when she heard the sound of a door lock unlatching. The door swings open. Standing there, in the doorway, was Marian Wilde still in her scrubs gear.

"Judy?" Marian said, sounding surprised by Judy's visit. Her fur looking frizzled, and her eyes seemed droopy. She more than likely has come off a long shift and had gotten home no more than thirty minutes before Judy's knock on the door.

"Hello, Marian..." Judy said. She was finding it hard to speak her words. "Can, I, come in?" Judy asked.

"Of course, dear," Marian said. "Come on in and out of the cold." Marian waves her hand inward for Judy to follow.

Inside, Judy looks around the small apartment living room. Marian had a few lamps on, emitting a warm yellow glow. Judy, seeing an empty spot on the small couch, sat down. Having a clear view into the kitchen, Judy could see Marian working in front of the stove.

"I'm actually glad you showed up," Marian said. The teapot kettle on top made a high pitch whistling and blowing steam out of its nozzle. Marian moved the kettle with a rag. She poured herself a cup of tea, steam rising from the cup. "What you like a cup?" Marian said.

"What...?" Judy looks up at her, a bit confused. She sees the hot cup of tea in Marian's hands. "Oh, no," Judy says polite like. "I can't drink anything with caffeine in it."

"Caffeine?" Marina said with a little chuckle. "I got off a ten hour plus shift at the hospital. The last thing I want is caffeine. No, it's calming herbal tea."

Calming. That's what Judy wanted. Hearing the word brought some ease to her mind. "In that case, I'll take only a small cup." Judy watches as Marian return to the kitchen and comes back out with another cup of tea for her.

Judy takes the steaming cup of tea from Marian. Closing her eyes, she places the cup under her lower lip. The hot steam damning her fur felt so relaxing, Judy did not want it to end. The aroma that the tea gave off was intense. It felt so strong that just one good sniff seemed to clear up her sinuses, throughout her entire head.

Marian takes a seat in her favorite chair beside the couch. Marian was already sipping away at her tea. "Like I was saying," said Marian. "I'm glad that you happen to show up. I've wanted to talk to you about Nick."

Judy opens her eyes back up again to look at Marian. "Oh," she says. It was the only thing Judy felt like the words she could make with her mouth.

"I know my son has done..." Marian pauses. Thinking the best way to articulate what she was saying. "Some illegal things in his past. But what they are saying now, based on all the serious charges, it doesn't sound like my son at all. And, the fact that you were with him always made me feel like I didn't have to worry. Because if he did consider doing anything wrong, someone, you that is, would be the one with the moral compass to steer him in the right direction."

Judy sits there still, taking in everything that Marian was saying. "I've been trying to get more hours at the hospital," Marian said. "figured, if I made enough money I could hire a private detective to help out. I know it's a long shot, but at least it's something. But, Judy, I have to ask. You believe he's innocent don't you?"

Judy could feel her hands shaking at the question. She places the cup of tea on top of the coffee table in front of her. The feeling of sadness was washing over her. Judy closes her eyes as if that will help hide her feelings and emotions. "I believe..." Judy says. "I believe..." It was no use, she could not hold back her tears no longer.

Judy burst into tears. She rubs her eyes, till they turn red, and whips snout dripping from her nose. "Yes," Judy manage to say through her sniffling. "B-b-but, I don't know what to believe anymore."

Judy was so taken by her emotions, she didn't even realize that Marian had gotten up, moved, and sat back down beside her. Judy only notices when Marian wraps her arms around her, giving Judy comfort. "I don't know what to do anymore. I feel lost, and I feel like no one can help me" Judy said, through her emotions that seemed to be flowing all at once."

"Judy..." Marian says almost in a whisper. "I'm here for you. I'm right here. What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant," Judy said, bursting into tears. Trying to gain control over the tone of her own voice. "I'm pregnant, and it's Nick's" Judy cries. "I shouldn't even be telling you this. But for once, I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do, and I'm scared." Judy turns to Marian, expecting to see the shocked expression on her face, hearing of her pregnancy. Only, instead, the look on Marian's face wasn't that of shock, but, of concern.

Before Judy could cry another word, Marian wrapped her arms around Judy and brought her in closer. " _Shhh..._ " Marian whispering softness into Judy's ear. "I'm here," Marian said. "You're scared, but you're not alone. I promise we'll figure something out, and I'll always be here for you."

Hearing Marian's words made tears burst from her eyes, and burying her head into Marian's shoulder. The scrubs on Marian's right shoulder became wet with Judy's soppy tears and snot running from her nose. Marian rubs and pats Judy's back for comfort.

Judy, tears still sniffling, curls up on the couch. She lays her head down on Marian's lap while Marian pats the fur on Judy's head backward. Though making Judy feel like she was a little kit again, she could not deny how comforting it made her feel.

Judy, since first learning of her own pregnancy, felt calm and safe. Marian repeats over and over for her that she was there for Judy and isn't going anywhere. She also said, repeating her promise to Judy that they will figure out what to do. Before passing out, Judy made her own commitment to Marian.

"I need to tell you something," Judy said. "I need to tell you everything. I'm not supposed to, but you are the only one I think can help me, and understand. And if anyone deserves to know, it's you. You deserve to know everything, Marian.

* * *

 **(AN: Judy is taking a big risk in coming to Marian in good faith. Hopefully, it proves to be the right move. In the next chapter, we return back to The Jungle from Wilford's perspective. Seeing how his investigation of the Jungle is working out and sees the horrible hazing done by the guards.**

 **To those that are curious as to why this chapter is called "Broken Reflections," is because Director M. acts as this broken mirror towards everyone.**

 **Again, if possible, please leave a review telling me what your likes, dislikes, hopes, and what your overall opinions are for this chapter. Your comments make me want to make things better for you, the reader. Until next time, SirRedFox signing off.)**


	22. Chapter 21: The No Cape Hero, part 3

**(AN: Hello everyone. Sir_RedFox here with another installment of The Long Hustle: Vol. 1.**

 **Quick Update: Want to thank everybody for being so patient while I try getting these chapters ready for posting. I'm hoping to post at least more than one chapter(s)/installments each month.**

 **Quick Story Recap: In the last chapter/installment, Things are becoming difficult for Nick in The Jungle Prison. Meanwhile, Director M. of the ZBI, throws a** **temper-tantrum at everyone. Pointing out truth of all their flaws and failures, like a broken mirror. Judy feeling so alone and scarred, turns to Marian for help.**

 **As always, please leave a review if you can telling me your likes, dislikes, and what would make the story better. Please do inform me of any grammatical errors in this chapter so I can fix them as quickly as possible. I know one of my biggest flaws is staying in the present tense, and try really hard working on it, which is why I try to use four different editing programs. Again, thank you all so much, and enjoy. - SirRedFox)  
**

* * *

 **Ch. 21, The No Cape Hero, part 3:**

 _"Another definition of a hero is someone who is concerned about other people's well-being and will go out of his or her way to help them — even if there is no chance of a reward._ _That person who helps others simply because it should or must be done, and because it is the right thing to do, is indeed without a doubt, a real_  
 _ **Superhero**_ _."_

\- Stan "The Man" Lee 

R.I.P. 

_December, 1922 - November, 2018_

Inside The Jungle's correctional officer locker room. Wilford changes out from his comfortable black T, gym shorts, and hat. It was Friday night. Tonight is his first night shift at the jungle. This presents him with the perfect opportunity to do a little snooping around the Jungle.

Wilford takes in a good look of himself in his locker mirror. Staring at himself, wearing all exclusive Furvale clothing; which consisted of an Iron Rhino shirt, a Spider-Pig hat, and X-Mammal gym shorts. Looking at his getup in the mirror, Wilford lets out a long, sad sigh. He looks ridiculous, and he knows this.

His mind playing on repeat, the night Director M. went on his rant. How the Director snaps the new comics, Wilford purchased earlier and does nothing as the Director tore them in half right in front of them.

The Director's words ranting at him in his head, as loud and clear as they were said that night. _"You're not a hero!"_ the Director's words screaming at him. _"Second-rate cop!"_ those were the Director's words. _"You're delusional and too stupid to open your eyes to reality! You're not a hero, only second-rate cop!"_ the words yell in his head. _"You hear me? Second rate!"_

Before slamming his locker closed, Wilford looks down at a small stack of comics. Ever since Director M.'s outburst, Wilford felt no motivation to read them. Slamming his locker door shut, making a loud _"Clunk!"_ sound of metal ramming into metal.

Wilford switches into his correctional officer uniform. He hates the cheap stiff fabric of the suit. Even with Wilford's thick timber wolf fur, the material made him uncomfortable and itchy.

It would soon be lights out in the Jungle for the prisoners. Wilford would wait a good hour after lights out before going snooping around the prison. Correctional uniform on and all geared up, Wilford heads for the locker room exit.

Only a few feet from the door, before it swings wide open at him. Standing there in the doorway, was the large rhino, Grayrock. Wilford looks at the large rhino and lets out a short soft sigh while trying to keep composer of a smile.

"Krypto," Grayrock says, excitement in his voice. "Glad to see you're working tonight. This is one of the rare nights in his hell hole we guards get to have a little fun."

"Can't imagine why?" Wilford said, trying to sidestep past Grayrock. The large rhino wouldn't move an inch or let Wilford pass. "Are we not watching over the same criminal scum like all other nights?"

Grayrock smiles at him. "We still have the displeasure of doing that. But," Grayrock said. Wilford could see the rhino's smile grow wider with glee. "Tonight we get to have a little fun with the criminal scum kept here." Behind Grayrock, Wilford can hear the other guards shouting for lights out. Grayrock making a quick glance behind before turning back to Wilford. "We better hurry up. Don't want to miss out on tonight's fun."

Grayrock threw an arm around Wilford as if they were best buddies. Wilford hated being this close to the gray rhino. Wilford could smell his putrid breath and feel the wet pit stains under his arm, soaked up by the cheap fabric of the uniform. Grayrock pushes and directs Wilford where to go. He was being guided to Cell Block B, with the predator inmates.

Being lights out in prison, all inmates were in their cells, bars locked shut. The only lights bright enough to illuminate anything were the lights on at the guard station. Three mammals stationed at the guard post, all being mammals of prey. There was a camel, an armadillo, and the smallest of the three guards being a skunk.

"Fellas," Grayrock says getting the attention of all three guards. "We got the newbie with us tonight. Need to show him the ropes for tonight."

"I've heard about this guy," the camel says. "Kale Krypt-something, right?" Wilford nods his head to the camel. "Then, as a treat, you get to pick a prisoner tonight, being the newbie and all."

"Pick a prisoner for what?" Wilford asks. All guards, including Grayrock, were looking at him.

"Every other Friday, we pick out a prisoner and display them in front of the other inmates," Grayrock says. "It's a simple way of showing these, degenerates, who's in charge around here. And to let them know where their place is, with a simple beating."

The correctional officers burst out in laughter. This must be one of the corrupt things Nick was trying to inform Skye and Bogo about. Wilford regrets not being wired. If he had recorded Grayrock's statement, it would be more than enough to get an arrest warrant on corruption and unethical behavior. Even Judy would be smart enough to bring her carrot pen recorder.

"Does Warden Pierce know about this?" Wilford asked. If Pierce upholds rights and wrongs as much as he loves preaching about them, then he would disagree with such abuse of power. Then again, Wilford can tell from Pierce's actions, the beaver isn't too fond of predators like him.

"Know about it?" the Armadillo says. "He encourages it." The Armadillo laughs.

"So go ahead, Kale" Grayrock says. The rhino gives him a hard nudge forward. "You got three levels of scum to chose from."

Wilford looks around and upward at all the prisoners in their cells. Wilford could tell that most of the inmates were watching him. Waiting for him to make his choice, pick a prisoner, and to see who will suffer tonight's beating.

The thought of making a choice made Wilford's stomach queasy. He can only imagine that this is how Nick feels every day, while undercover. Wilford's hand started shaking and his head flooded with different comic books. Hoping to find one that could help him figure out what to do, only to come up blank with a plan.

"Hey, Screw! Hurry up and make a choice already!" came a loud voice from one of the higher level cells. Searching the cells to see who was yelling at him.

"Come on already!" the voice yelled. "It can't be that hard to make a choice! Unless you're too stupid to make such a choice? And I was starting to think you were smarter than that fat rhino beside you!"

Still scanning the cells, trying to find who is yelling at him. All the way on the third level, Wilford sees the inmate standing at his cell bars calling out to him. Even at this distance, Wilford could make out the figure of the crazy fox.

"Seems like you have a volunteer," Grayrock says. "Why don't you go and bring him down. Which inmate is that by the way?" he asks, turning to the other three correction officers.

The camel flips through a large binder of inmates. "Inmate number six-fifty four. Nick Wilde. Plead guilty to many corruption charges."

Grayrock smiling at Wilford. "Well," Grayrock says. "Why don't you bring Mr. Loudmouth Wilde down here, Kale."

"Sure. You got it," Wilford says. Wilford makes his way up the steps, walking up at a slow pace. His hands felt clammy with sweat and his heart pounding. He didn't want to do this. Every moral fiber of his body didn't like this one bit.

Walking all the way up to the third level, Wilford turns to the right. Every prisoner in their cell had eyes on him. Wilford stops right in front of Nick cell. Nick was standing at his cell door.

"Open cell door of inmate #654" Wilford calls out to his fellow correctional officers standing at the guard post. With the _"Clanking!"_ of moving bars, Nick's cell door opens. "Inmate #654, step forward, hands behind your head. You half five-seconds to comply, or you will be forced out."

Nick steps out of his cell, hands behind his head, and stops right in front of Wilford. Wilford leans in so only Nick can hear and whispers. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Helping you keep your cover," Nick whispers back. "Try not to hold back too much. Need to make it look convincing as possible."

"I hope you know what you're doing?" Wilford says. Wilford unholsters his nightstick. Wilford looks down at his fellow correctional officers and gives a broad smile. With quick speed, Wilford rams the butt end of his nightstick into the center of Nick's chest.

With a loud groan, Nick cribbles over holding his stomach in pain. Wilford grabs the back collar of Nick's shirt and pushing him forward. The other inmates in their cells start becoming riled up with the action unfolding before them. Wilford gives Nick a firm push toward the stairs.

Before descending the stairs, Nick, with that devious fox grin of his, purposely trips forward. Wilford wanted to grab Nick on instinct, but having to prevent himself from catching his falling friend. He watches as Nick ducks and rolls down the metal staircase. Yelling as though in shock and pain. Nick stops after finally hitting a flat metal surface.

Groaning and moaning, Nick sits up. Wilford could tell Nick was looking a little beaten up, but Wilford was sure Nick knew how to take a fall.

"Now that's uncalled for," Nick says, shouting up at Wilford as he descends down the steps. "Pushing a defenseless mammal down a flight of stairs," Nick says. "I bet you have no problem punching a mammal wearing glasses either, do you?"

More and more inmates were becoming more riled up at the show. Wilford grabs ahold of Nick's leg and starts dragging him down more flight of stairs. The inmates shouting growing louder. Wilford stops before reaching the floor level and picks Nick off of the ground.

Wilford leans in and whispers into Nick's. "Get ready to go over," Wilford says. Without any other warning, Wilford grabs the back of Nick's shirt and pushes him towards the stair railing, which Nick rolls over. Falling, Nick hits the floor face down with a _'thud!'_

As Wilford descends down the rest of the stairs, Grayrock walks over to Nick on the ground. Grayrock, picking Nick up and tossing him in the center. The rest of the guards surround him. Wilford and Grayrock are the last to join in and closing off any possible escape for Nick.

"So, who's going to be the first to get this party started?" Nick says. "I know. I'll help you chose. Ney, Mini, Miny, Moe..." Nick says while pointing at each one of the guards, including Wilford. "And, it, was, your, mother, that, I, fucked." Nick's finger stops on Wilford. The two predator Canidaes couldn't help but smile at each other.

Wilford, with his nightstick in hand, strikes Nick across his face. Nothing too dangerous, only hard enough to break the skin. After Wilford's strike against the side of Nick's head, Grayrock and the other three guards joined in the beating of Nick Wilde.

Wilford wasn't sure how long the five of them beat on Nick, but by the time they were done, Nick was bruised, cut, his left eye swelling shut, and spitting blood. Grayrock, with his large rhino foot, pushes Nick onto his back. Wilford watches as Nick coughs up another glob of blood.

Grayrock approaches the beaten down and bloody fox. He places the tip of his nightstick under Nick's and lefts up. Nick has no choice but to look up at the large Rhino. "Now then," Grayrock says. "When you're asked about how you came to be, being all busted and bloody as you are, what are you going to tell them?"

Nick smiles. He tries to sit up but falls back. Nick still smiles while looking up at them. "I'm sorry boss," Nick says with a bit of glee, as he coughs up more blood. "I'm a stupid, clumsy fox. I can't help but fall on the floor and bang up against the walls. Too stupid to realize I'm tripping over my own feet. Hurting myself and what not."

Nick tries standing up again. He makes it onto his knees and looks up at Grayrock. "Because in no way was I beaten up by five assholes armed with nightsticks," Nick says. Laughing hard after giving them his sarcastic remark.

"That's good," Grayrock says, smiling down at Nick. With a loud 'whoosh' followed by a loud 'whack,' Grayrock strikes downward on Nick's forehead with his nightstick, making Nick fall back down to the floor. A thick red stream of blood drips down Nick's face.

Grayrock stands up and sheaths his nightstick back into its holster. "Kale," Grayrocks says, addressing Wilford. "Why don't you pick up this piece of filth off the ground and take him back to his cell. Then afterward grab a bucket and mop to clean up all this blood. Got it?" Grayrock orders.

Wilford nods his head, understanding. Picking up bruised and bloody, but not broken, Nick off the ground and leading him to the stairs. Wilford had to help Nick climb each one of the steps. Nick leans in close and whispers into Wilford's ear.

"You owe me one," Nick says. Wilford carries Nick back to his cell and places him on his padded mattress. Nick topples over on top of his pillow and passes out. He didn't care how bloodstained he was making his bed, or washing his blood-caked fur and wounds. Rest is what he wanted. Rest was all that Nick wanted.

Wilford could already hear the guards below calling for him. They wanted him to hurry up and start cleaning up the blood they all help spill. It seemed to Wilford that investigating the prison would have to wait for another night.

After his night shift in the prison, Wilford wanted nothing more than to go home and rest. Though that was barely an option for him. He only had a few free hours before having to be at the precinct.

Wilford drives back into Zootopia from the prison. Above, Wilford could see storm clouds forming, even in the morning darkness. It wasn't long before large droplets of rain start coming down hard. The water splattering against his windshield.

Up ahead, Wilford could see a car parked off to the side of the road. The lights were on inside the vehicle and some small shadow figure working on the back wheel of the car. As Wilford passes by he could make out that the figure was an Otter, female by the looks of it, trying to fix a flat tire while becoming sopping wet.

Wiford passes by and keeps driving. After tonight, Wilford only wanted to go home. Looking up into his rearview mirror, seeing the broken down car becoming smaller and smaller. Home and rest were all his wants and needs.

"God Damnit" Wilford says, hitting the steering wheel with his fist. He makes a quick U-turn and heads back the other way. He passes the broken down car and makes another U-turn. This time, Wilford slows the vehicle down and parks right behind the broken down vehicle. Wilford zips up his jacket before stepping out to help.

"Excuse me, Ma'am" Wilford calls out to the female otter. Seeing Wilford there in the heavy rain, giving her a bit of a spook. She stands up straight and reaches for her handbag. Digging into her purse the otter pulls out a bottle of canine spray away. She demands Wilford to stay back and leave her and her child alone.

 _Child_ , Wilford thought. Using his sensitive timber wolf hearing, Wilford could now hear the cries of an infant baby otter, coming from inside the car.

"Woah Woah Woah," Wilford says. He keeps his hands up, showing the female otter no aggression. "I saw that you were trying to fix a flat and wanted to see if you need any help?" Wilford looks at the Otter's work on the flat. From Wilford's specific, it seems like the otter knew what she was doing. The car was properly jacked up, the screws taken off and set to the side, and the flat a little more than half off. "Actually, it looks like you're doing a pretty good job on your own." The female otter didn't know what to say, so instead stood still.

"Tell you what," Wilford says. "Why don't you get back into your car, where it's nice and warm, and take care of your child. I'm sure he, or she, is only hungry. I can take care of this in a matter of a few minutes. Sound good?"

The female otter nods her head and climbs into her car. Wilford helps finish the work that the female otter started. He removes the flat wheel and places on the spare. Once the spare secured on, Wilford screws the wheel tight in its place. He lowers the car with the jack. All done, Wilford picks up all tools and goes to the back of the vehicle and place them all inside the trunk. Before climbing in his own car and departing, he went to the driver's window to let the female otter know she was good to go. The female otter apologized for her actions earlier and tried to pay Wilford with what little she had.

"No pay necessary, ma'am," Wilford said. "You just get you and your little one to where you're going, safely."

Smiling at the timber-wolf he is, the female otter gave her thanks and rolled up her window. She put the engine into drive leaving Wilford there alone on the side of the road. Letting him get smaller and smaller in her rearview mirror.

Wilford, getting into his own car, looks at the time on the dashboard. He still had a few hours left, to go home and relax. That is before heading to the precinct, for another days work.

Before heading home, Wilford makes a stop at a gas station. He was looking at the line of various liquors to become intoxicated to after drinking. Drinking was a very rare habit for Wilford to engage in, and even rarer to engage in his lonesome self. But, after his experience in The Jungle Prison, drinking the thought away seemed like the only reasonable answer.

Wilford grabs a small bottle of Buck Daniels to drown his miseries in and places the bottle on top of the counter. The two clerks behind the counter were paying no attention to Wilford. They were more interested in some kind show happening outside the window.

With a deep, tired, sigh, Wilford goes to the door window. Wanting to see what the excitement was all about, and preventing him from making his purchase. Outside, across the street were four different mammals. Three of them, either standing or sitting on a cement stoop. A black bear was wearing a puffy jacket, and a red hat turned to the side, a beaver in a black muscle shirt with a gold chain around his neck, and a donkey wearing a headband to hold his large floppy ears back with a forty in a brown paper bag. The fourth mammal, which the other three seemed to be laughing at, being a hound dog.

Looking closer, Wilford could see something was not right with the hound dog. He was moving kind of slow while rubbing or scratching his head and cheek. The hound dog wore sweatpants having holes and held together by strips of duct tape. The same was with the hound's dirty, rugged shoes. Wilford noticed something in his hand that he kept striking his face with. Each time the hound dog struck his face with the object, the three other mammals roared with laughter.

This would not bother Wilford if it were not so painfully obvious what he was witnessing. The hound dog either on some addictive narcotic, or mentally sick and disabled, taken advantage of by the other three mammals. Wilford didn't know how exactly, but once again he couldn't leave things alone and mind his own business.

Leaving the small bottle of whiskey on the countertop, Wilford exited the gas station and made his way across the street to the group of mammals. Crossing the street, Wilford could hear the three mammals pressuring the hound dog into hitting his head with, what seems to be, an empty vodka glass bottle with a square base. Wilford could see three crumbled pieces of paper shifting around the bottle.

Wilford has heard of this game if one can actually call it a game and not a stupid challenge. The challenge of the game was to put several bills into an empty vodka bottle, then try to break the bottle over their heads. The one who breaks the bottle gets to keep the cash.

The hound dog reared up for another hit of the bottle over his own head. Wilford arrived in time to stop such an act. Wilford reached out, grabbing the hound dog's hand with the bottle. The three other mammals burst out in disappointment 'aww's.

"Sorry, fellas," Wilford said. "But shows over." Wilford takes the glass vodka bottle away from the hound dog.

"But I-I-I wants that sixty dollars," the hound says. He reaches out to take the bottle back from Wilford.

Wilford doesn't let him have the bottle back. Wilford instead digs in his pocket and pulls his wallet out and rifles through it. Wilford pulls out a hundred dollar bill. "Here," Wilford says. "Here's a hundred dollars in place of the sixty in the bottle." The hound dog takes the hundred dollar bill. He looks at it as if he's never such a bill before.

"Hey, what about us?" the black bear sitting on the stoop says. The black bear's two fellow companions, the donkey and beaver, speaking up in agreement. "We pay him sixty dollars for entertainment, and now you're taking that away from us. What are we suppose to do?"

"Find better entertainment," Wilford says. "A new Furval movie is playing in theatres. I recommend it for its entertainment value. Plus, it's a lot cheaper."

"But I can't drink my forty in the theater," the donkey says, stepping forward. "That is if I'm not wearing my large jacket."

With a heavy _sigh_ , Wilford stands tall. "Sounds like your own personal problem, not mine" Wilford says. "And if you take another step towards me, I might feel threatened to strike you." The donkey only smiles and takes another step forward. "Fellas, I've had a really long night. Please, don't let this be a long morning as well." The donkey takes another step forward. Wilford gives another heavy _sigh_. "Fine."

Wilford, with the empty bottle in hand, slams the glass bottom down hard on the donkey's big fat nose. The donkey drops his forty, which shatters on the cement sidewalk, grabbing hold of his nose with both hands. The donkey yells in pain about his now broken nose. His two friends, the black bear and the beaver are standing at attention now. The donkey takes a swing at Wilford, missing him. Wilford, using the rounded corner of the thick glass, whacks the back of the donkey's knee. Now at a complete disadvantage, Wilford grabs the back end of the donkey's head and rams the whole donkey's face, hard, into the brick building, making him pass out.

Wilford turns around. The black bear was rearing to swing his fist at the timberwolf's face. Wilford holds out the glass bottle to block the attack. The bear's fist hits the bottom of the bottle, hard, making him yelp in pain. Hearing the quick patter of footsteps, Wilford turns to see the beaver charge at him with a switchblade. Wilford dodges the blade and slams the bottle down hard on the beaver's wrist, making him let go of the knife. Wilford swings the bottle upward, shattering the beavers two buck teeth into a bloody mess. The beaver falls backward unconscious.

The last threat was the black bear, still holding his busted fist. Wilford tosses the bottle up in the air and catches it by the glass neck of the bottle. With all his force, Wilford slams the empty bottle down hard across the black bear's head, shattering the bottle and knocking the bear out cold. Wilford leans down and picks up the three crumbled bills that had rattled inside the empty vodka bottle.

The hound dog was in a state of his own mind. Wilford didn't know if this to be a good thing, from the way the hound dog was moving and reacting to everything. Wilford puts the three crumbled bills in the same hand Wilford put the crisp hundred dollar bill in. The hound dog keeps scratching and rubbing his face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Wilford asked. The hound dog did not answer him, almost as if he didn't understand the question. "Hey, are you hungry?" Wilford asks. "You look like you could use a good meal."

The hound dog swung his hips back and forth, and nob his head. It seems as if he was trying to convey to Wilford _'Yes. I am hungry.'_ The hound dog would not look Wilford in the eye. If Wilford is correct, that's usually a sign of some type of mental disorder. By his dog's shoulders, Wilford leads the hound dog to his car, while the dog continues scratching and rubbing his face.

Wilford, getting the sick, homeless mammal into his car. He put the hound in the back so that the hound could lie down and rest. Wilford had an idea where to take him, to his parent's church, or rather the church of his foster parents. The church would always try their best to feed those in need. Also, the church wasn't too far from where they were.

Arriving at the church, Wilford helps the homeless hound out of the car. He could already see a line building up for other mammals that have hit hard times. Hoping to have a warm meal blessed upon them if nothing else.

Wilford helps the hound inside and gets him a place in line. He tells the sick hound that the mammals of this church will take good care of him, as long as he acts in good care towards them. The hound dog nods his head, but still seeming dazed and confused.

Out of the corner of his eye, Wilford could see a sloth walking with a tray of food. The sloth was an old female by the look of her. All sloth's fur was gray with age and hanging long. Her face and snout showed many wrinkles and sun damage. The sloth making her way to her seat at a table, when she makes a stubble, spilling some food on her.

Wilford, seeing the old sloth in need of help, runs to her aid. He grabs the old sloth from falling, along with her tray of food. Wilford helps lead her to her seat. Noticing the food spilled on the cloth she wore, Wilford helps clean it off of her. The old sloth looks up at Wilford with a smile.

"Thank... you..." the sloth says in that slow speaking tone.

"It's no problem, ma'am. I'm only helping out any way I can"Wilford says.

The sloth grabs ahold of Wilford's arm as if she was someone's loving grandmother. "If... Only... God... Could make... More mammals... Like you.

Wilford smiles down at her. "Really. It's nothing ma'am" Wilford says. "I'm nothing special. I'm no hero."

"You know... how... I know... you're a hero?" The old female sloth says. "Because... you... keep trying... to prove... you're not."

The old sloth woman's words stuck with Wilford. Seems like an odd request to ask God for, more mammals like him, and that he was a hero. He was only what he thought he should be, a decent helping mammal to society. Can it indeed be that easy for society to see one as a hero among them?

The phone in Wilford's pocket starts to " _buzz"_ and _"ring."_ Taking the phone out and looking, his alarm was going off. He no longer had the time to go home, he had to at the precinct in a matter of minutes. With a heavy sigh, Wilford turns off the alarm and shoves the phone back into his pocket. He gets into his car and heads to the precinct.

Wilford knew that he had a spare uniform and other clothes in his locker. After parking his car, Wilford was making his way straight to his locker. Clawhouser was already at the front desk and trying to get Wilford's attention. Wilford tried to ignore and act blinded to Clawhouser's attention. He almost got through, before stopping and thinking about what the old female sloth said. He didn't want to, but Wilford knew it was the right thing to do. Whether he's a hero or not.

Turning back around, Wilford approaches Clawhouser and takes a seat next to the big Cheetah. Clawhouser smiles and asks Wilford, as a joke, how he became such a superhero? Wilford looks at him and says, "Excelsior." Nuff said.

* * *

 **(AN: When I first began writing this chapter, it started out as a chapter** **involving Wilford doing some snooping and spying in the prison. But once I heard of the untimely, and sad, death of comic book creator Stan Lee, I went in a different direction. I figured since this was already a chapter surrounding Wilford, the comic fanatic, I wanted to write this as a remembrance to what Stan Lee believed and stood for. To show that the smallest actions of kindness towards our fellow man, woman, and child can make a huge difference in their life. Even if it's just helping someone change a flat, feeding the hungry, or sheltering the cold and weak. They will see you as the hero you inspire to be.**

 **When I write a chapter/installment involving Wilford, I try to write and describe it as if you were reading a comic book. That is why every chapter involving Wilford is a story in itself. Also, trying to capture the feeling and style of a few noir comic strips I've read in my life.**

 **Earlier this month, I had to be hospitalized. This was due to personal reasons in my life. While hospitalized, there was an elderly woman who stubbled with a tray of food. I helped her up and cleaned her off. She told me, that she wish God could make more people like me. This is the excat thing Wilford encounters with the elderly sloth in this chapter. The reason I am saying all this, is because the words she spoke have stuck with me. I mean, here I am hospitalized because life, and a few of my addictions, have finally pushed me to the edge where I felt there was no purpose to anything in life anymore. Yet, this woman prays and wishes God could make more people like me in the world. I'm not an atheist, but I haven't exactly been the biggest church goer in my life. I'm not happy or proud to admit this, but I prayed that my life would end and not be a burden to those I love. Which is why the words of that woman have stuck with since being discharged from the hospital. Just, thinking in deep thought. Anyway...**

 **In the next chapter/installment, we check on Nick and how he is recovering from the guards beating. Plus, we might see how Judy is dealing with being** **pregnant.**

 **Again, if possible, please leave a review telling me what your likes, dislikes, hopes, and what your overall opinions are for this chapter. Your comments make me want to make things better for you, the reader. Until next time, SirRedFox signing off.)**


	23. Chapter 22: The Hole

**(AN: Hello everyone. Sir_RedFox here with another installment of The Long Hustle: Vol. 1.**

 **Quick Update: Want to thank everybody for being so patient while I try getting these chapters ready for posting. I'm hoping to post at least more than one chapter(s)/installments each month. Also, the next installment will contain a voting polling for upcoming story chapters, so please stick around to vote.**

 **Quick Story Recap: In the last chapter/installment, Wilford is forced to play along in the correctional officers grotesque game of Friday Night Beat Down. They even give Wilford the horrible pleasure of choosing one of the inmates to torture. Thankful, Nick stands up and volunteers to save Wilford's heroic good nature.**

 **As always, please leave a review if you can telling me your likes, dislikes, and what would make the story better. Please do inform me of any grammatical errors in this chapter so I can fix them as quickly as possible. I know one of my biggest flaws is staying in the present tense, and try really hard working on it, which is why I try to use four different editing programs. Again, thank you all so much, and enjoy. - SirRedFox)  
**

* * *

 **Ch. 22, The Hole:**

From outside his cell, Nick could hear the loud sound of a buzzer ringing through Cell Block B. The glass bulbs blast on by the a loud _"clunk!"_ sound. The lights and loud alarm sound, forcing the inmates out of their cots and wide awake.

Nick groans in pain as he tries getting out of his prison bed. He was still feeling the guard's beating from last night. Nick lifts his head. The clotted blood from Nick's face made his pillow sleeve stick to his face. Nick's first attempts pulling the sheet off his face as slow and painless as he can. To no avail, Nick figures it's like tearing off a bandaid. Best to rip off the sheet fast and quick, the same way he took care of that loose flap of skin a few nights back.

Taking in a deep breath, Nick pulls hard at the pillow sleeve ripping it off. Nick felt the sheering hot pain across his face, over his bruised and battered face. Ripping the fabric off, causing a few of his wounds to open back up. Nick stands up and leans over the sink to bleed into. Looking in the mirror, Nick wanted a good look of himself, and what damages the guards had delt him.

In all honesty, Nick didn't think he looked too bad, as far as beatings go. Nick had both wet and dry crusted blood around his snoot. His lip busted and his eye, being black and blue, was almost swollen shut. A cut and bruise on the left side of his head, where Wilford, having to play along, struck him. Nick had put his faith in Wilford and Wilford did not disappoint. Nick knew Wilford was in control, making every strike and blow count and look believable. The only mark that hurt was the large lump atop Nick's head from Grayrock's nightstick.

Nick splashes water on his face from the sink, washing away wet and dry blood from his face. The cell bars on his left slid open with a loud _"clank!"_ sound. Nick continues washing his face, wanting to make himself look a bit more presentable. Or, at least not look like several guards giving him a severe beating last night.

Peeking around the corner, into Nick's cell, was Jay. Nick notices how nervous or uneasy Jay is as he looks into Nick's cell. Jay wore his usual red bandana and chewing on the same old toothpick in his mouth.

"So..." Jay says, finally walking into Nick's cell. Jay takes the liberty to make himself home in Nick's cell. Leaning up against the wall and watching Nick splash water on his face. "Do you want to explain what the hell that was last night?"

Nick wipes and dries his face with a rag. "What? Did something happen last night?" Nick says, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Nick didn't even look up at Jay.

"Don't give me that," Jay says. "For as long as I've been here I've never seen someone volunteer to get their ass kicked by the guards."

Nick turns the water off and looks over at Jay. "Well, now you have," Nick says. "And no one is going to forget it." Nick stumbles taking a step forward. "These guards feel like they have the freedom to do whatever they want with the prisoners." He takes another few painful steps forward. "But last night, I volunteered. And yes, I did get the shit beaten out me, all with a smile on my face the whole time. Right now, everyone thinks its nothing more than the act of a dumb crazy fox, but that's only half true."

Nick gets in line with other inmates. Trudging forward at a slow pace down the stairs to the cafeteria.

"Soon enough, like Domino blocks, inmates will start seeing how weak these Guards are," Nick says. "The more and more inmates start seeing the cracks in the guards, the more scared the guards will become. It only takes one."

Nick and Jay talked till seated at a table. With each painful step, Nick made sure to smile all the way there. Every inmate that saw him, beaten bruised and smiling, thought him either dumb or crazy. Any guard that caught a glimpse of him gave an unsettling look. While passing, concerned or judgemental whispers to their fellow correctional officer. Nick loves every bit of the attention.

The breakfast of the day was the usual mush and a hard brick waffle. Nick didn't feel too much like eating, due to his sore jaw and bruises. Instead, Nick moves the white mush around with the rock like waffle. Scoping up the pulp and watching it drip in _glops_ onto his tray. Juice, in its little wax carton, seems to be the only source of food he could swallow and keep down.

Nick was thankful there was no work for him in the mail room this day. No need to be pushing around a heavy tray full of mail, and no pack of Blue Sky coming in. Jay and Nick head out to the courtyard and to their regular bench.

A top Nick's head, or rather face, was a big pair of fake homemade avatar shades. Nick made the horrible looking glasses on his free time. He cut two pieces of glass from some dark and transparent material. The hard part was making a nose guard, which involved trying to cut a good size piece twine, then gluing and taping it to the center as best he could. The Last two pieces were two bendy straws, again, taped and glued as best Nick could on the end of the shades. The bendable ends of the straw, bent so they would hook behind his fox ears.

Nick moans in pain as he slings his foot over to sit on the bench. From behind Nick hears his name called out with an Australian accent. "Nicky..." Nick turns to see Flynn walking up with a real smug smile on his face.

"Hey Flynn," Nick says. He takes off his fake aviators to talk with Flynn. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?"

"We need to talk mate," Flynn said, taking a seat on the wooden bench. "You look like shit."

"Aww," Nick said, using his Nicholas Wilde fox charm. "I'm so glad you noticed. It took all night for me to look this good. Can't take all the credit though, have to thank the screws working last night."

"Wait," Flynn said, with a hint of surprise in his voice. "The guards picked you for their Friday Night Beat Down? I thought you were paying the guards off?" he asks. Nick could tell Flynn thought about what Nick went through before shaking the subject out of his head and replacing it with a new issue.

"Actually, never mind. That's not important" Flynn said. "I wanted to talk to you about my friend on the outside."

This grabs Nick's attention. "I'm listening," Nick says, leaning in wanting to hear more.

"First off, they're aware of you helping get Blue Sky into the prison, and becoming kings in this joint." Flynn looks at Nick. "I told him that your supplier can no longer keep up with the demand for Blue Skye. And every time the risk is becoming greater and greater when they try to supply. So, my people on the outside want to supply us with a pound of Blue Sky twice a week."

To Nick, this was great news. The Blue Sky the ZPD had confiscated was almost but empty. Also, it turns out, it's not easy for a police officer to buy drugs. Though there was that one time, Nick remembers, when he was able to convince an idiotic dealer to sell to him while wearing his ZPD uniform. It should have been evident to any mammal that he was an officer of the law. Things would be easier if all dealers are that stupid. Nick knew that this news would make Jake and Skye happy to hear. Jack still had a grudge towards Nick's plan to smuggling drugs into the prison.

"The second thing," Flynn goes on within his Australian accent. "They are offering you two choices." Flynn takes a look at Jay. It was as if Flynn was now aware of Jay's presence. "For the both of you, I suppose."

"What two choices?" Nick asks. Flynn looks back at Nick.

"Here it is," Flynn says. "They're willing to open accounts for the two of you. You'd have the freedom to put in or take out whatever amount of money you desire. Your worries about unwanted eyes looking into your act are none existent. No IRS, DEA, or ZBI is ever going to know of your doings."

Nick could see Jay becoming all too excited by such an offer. Nick liked what he was hearing, but he still needs to listen to this second offer of Flynn's. "Or..." Nick says, drawing out his word in a slow manner.

"Or," Flynn says, picking up on Nick's hint. "You keep ten percent of all earnings you are making in here, and give the rest to me."

"And why would we do such a chaotic thing?" Jay asks, anger in his voice.

"Because..." Flynn goes on speaking. "This is your chance for something better. Understand, giving me your money doesn't guarantee you better things for you. It's your buy-in, and you'll be evaluated from that point on. It's your choice, and the next time you see me, you better have an answer."

Flynn gets up and walks away, leaving Nick and Jay behind to ponder the two choices. Though, for Nick, there was no need to ponder on what opportunity to take. The whole reason he was in prison is to get close to Flynn, so he can then get into this criminal organization.

Nick and Jay head inside to their cell block. His fake aviators hanging from the collar of his orange wanted to get to his cell cot and sleep. Tending to his bruised wounds. It was not until they were halfway up to the third-floor cells, their cells, Jay spoke.

"I like Flynn," he said. "and I like the money we're making in this shithole," Jay says, helping Nick up the flight of stairs. "But once we get out, or at least when I get out, I'm leaving all this behind. Take a chance at not being a criminal."

This news was pleasing to Nick. In his time spent in The Jungle, he had come to like Jay. Hey, he got a second chance at life when Nick knew he didn't deserve one. Nick had Judy to thank for that. So, why not Jay. "That's great," Nick says. What made you finally decide to go straight?"

"Well," Jay says, giggling for some sudden reason. "You know some of the mail you give me? Well, most of those letters are from my gal in Zootopia. And the last bit of mail she sent me was an envelope with an ultrasound picture." If Nick did not know any better, he could swear Jay was blushing as he grinds on his toothpick. "Turns out, I'm going to be a dad it seems."

"Well..." Nick says, trying to hide his smile from Jay. He was happy for Jay. "I wish you the best of luck. Taking Flynn's latter half offer seems like the choice for me to take, and..."

"Nick, watch out!"

From behind, Nick feels a hard two hand push against his back from Jay. Jay's hard push nocks Nick stumbling forward into his cell. Grabbing the rim of the sink stops himself from hitting the hard cement floor, face first.

"Jay, what the hell?" Asking Nick. Standing up straight and turning to confront who he thought was his friend.

Turning around, surprised to not only see Jay, but a giant black bear swinging down a long makeshift blade. It was the same black bear he had encountered in the prison showers and the one part of Skeeter's gang. Bruce.

Nick couldn't help but wonder, was it Bruce or Skeeter to finally make their move on him? He has to give credit where credit is due. It should be well known by now in the prison that it was Nick who recently received the guard's Friday Night Beat Down. Something Nick finds himself still recovering from. This makes Nick an easy pick'ns for anyone to take out.

Bruce slices his long skinny blade down at Jay. To which, on reflects, Jay holds up his right arm to block. The makeshift knife makes a deep diagonal cut against Jay's forearm. Jay yelps in pain as he uses his left hand to clamp down on his bleeding arm.

Bruce, using his free hand, grabs Jay by the throat, lifting him up. Bruce slams Jay hard against the cement wall before letting go, letting the Jackal drop to the floor. Jay wasn't Bruce's target, Nick was. Jay was a minor distraction.

With Jay dealt with, Bruce turns his full attention on Nick. The great black bear takes a step inside his cell. Looking to his left, Nick grabs at his bed mat and throws it up and out, at Bruce.

Bruce pushes the mat out of the way with his massive arm. He takes another swipe at Nick with the thin, sharpened piece of metal. The blade cuts across Nick, right under his chest, cutting into his prison suit.

Nick swings his fist, punching the left side of Bruce's face. The punch does not even phase the giant black bear. Nick could, though, feel his fist swell with pain. So much for all that late night training. The only thing Nick seemed to have accomplished was making Bruce more pissed off.

Bruce growled and bared his teeth. Bruce takes a step forward. He's stopped by some force holding his leg from moving. Looking down, Jay has clamped his arms around Bruce's left leg.

Bruce turns around and delivers a kick to the bottom of Jay's jaw. Jay's teeth make a _"clattering"_ sound and bleed. He can't help but let go of Bruce's leg.

Nick, searching his cell to see what he could do or use. If Bruce advanced any further into the fox's prison-cell, there would be nothing Nick could do. The black bear would make quick work of stabbing and slicing Nick into pieces.

Looking up, Nick sees two pipes by his cell door and out of reach. Bruce shakes Jay off his leg and gives him another swift kick, this time to his side. Nick looks at the pipes, then back down at Bruce.

Nick acted upon the only idea to pop into his head. Nick jumps, grabbing hold of the two pipes. Hoisting himself up and curls his body into ball-like position. Nick looked like some kind of bat hanging from the pipes.

Bruce takes a single step into Nick's cell. That was as far as Nick was going to allow Bruce into his prison cell. Nick rockets his two feet forward at Bruce. Nick's feet slam hard into Bruce's face, making the black bear forced out and stumbling backward.

Nick lets go of the pipes and drops to the ground. He watches as Bruce does his backward dance. The force from Nick's kick forces Bruce back and tips backward over the third-floor railing.

If he could, Nick would have tried saving the savage black bear from falling over the side, but was too far and slow to make such an act. Instead, Nick watches as Bruce plummets over the railing. Nick did not witness Bruce's descent toward the ground. Nick did, though, give one loud shriek for help, before hearing the sound of a loud _"SPLAT!"_ sound, followed by silence.

The silence did not last long. Soon enough, the hollering and scramble of feet from guards and inmates on the ground floor. Nick steps towards the guard rail, afraid to see what damage he has caused. Jay was regaining his strength from Bruce's powerful kicks.

Leaning over the railing, Nick peers down at where Bruce had tumbled over. Looking down, inmates and guards circling the body of Bruce, the black bear. Bruce laid there not moving, dead-eyed, and not blinking. A pool of blood becoming very visible around Bruce's cracked head.

Before anything else Nick could do, sirens went off. The loud blaring alarm is something that's heard all over the prison. Red lights flash and blink to accommodate the loud noise. It's the "Security Alert" alarm. One of the guards must have activated the alarm after finding Bruce, the black bear, dead on the floor of Cell Block C.

Hearing the alarm, all inmates drop to the ground, face down, and hands behind their heads. There was nothing else for Nick to do but follow along with the other inmates, even Jay.

Any second, armed guards with riot gear will be busting into the cell block. They will be wearing black helmets, riot shields, and batons at the ready. Any inmate seen standing up will be considered a threat and forced to the ground with brutal force. This usually would mean two guards ramming the convict with their shields up against the wall, then slamming them onto the floor.

The duel doors of Cell Block C burst open. The sound of rushing footsteps spreading through the cell block. Nick hears the heavy footsteps racing up the stairs. Nick buries his face dead downward as the footsteps get closer. He had no idea what they had in mind for him. Nick grunts as he feels the heavy foot of some mammal pressing down on him.

All was quiet. Then, growing louder, were the _"clicking"_ sound of a shoes thick heel making contact with the hard floor. If Nick had to guess, they were shoes worn by a specific beaver. The clicking heels stop, and all is quiet. Minutes passing feels like hours for Nick, not able to look up and see what's happening. He hears footsteps running up the flight of stairs. Whispering words passing back and forth with whoever stood atop him.

The foot atop Nick's back lifts off of him. A voice demands for him to stand up and come with him. A sizable thick hand grabs his shoulder and pulls him up from the ground. Now off the floor, Nick could tell it was Grayrock in all that riot gear. As Grayrock drags Nick down the flight of stairs, he could see out the corner of his eye, another guard was doing the same with Jay.

Dragged down, then forced onto their knees with their hands still behind their heads. Nick looks up, seeing Warden Pierce looking down at Bruce's dead body. Pierce was wearing his Sunday best and his bever hands in his pockets. Pierce seems unphased by the dead body.

Pierce turns to Nick. Nick felt uneasy, looking at Pierce's gleaming spectacles and uneasy smile of his. He steps close to Nick, sidestepping around the pools of Bruce's blood.

"Mr. Wilde," Pierce says. "You wouldn't happen to know why one of my prisoners is now laying dead?"

"Unprovoked attack, Sir," Nick says. "I acted in self-defense. The outcome, as you can see, was the unfortunate death of this inmate."

"Unprovoked, you say," The Warden says. "I have my doubts about that."

"It's true, Sir," Jay says. "The inmate even slashed and beaten me. So, all was in self-defense." Nick was only now realizing how badly Bruce got at Jay. His right arm dripping with blood and a little dribbling down out the side of Jay's mouth. If it had not been for Jay, Nick probably would not had the time to defend himself from Bruce. Nick owes Jay, big time.

"If I may say something, Sir" Grayrock, from behind Nick said. "But this inmate," giving Nick a hard push forward falling on his stomach. "This fox has been causing trouble in the prison, since last night."

Warden Pierce crosses his and smiles. Looking down at Nick, he says one word and draws out the sound, as if pleased with himself. "Really," Warden Pierce says. "Well, that should be no surprise."

Pierce scans back and forth from Nick to Bruce's body, to Jay, then right back to Nick. "You savage predators have the tendency to release your violent nature; even among your own kind." Pierce takes a step in front of Jay. Warden looking down at the kneeling jackal with cold judgment. "Send him to the health ward and get him fixed up. Once done, send him to solitary till otherwise said."

"Yes, Sir," said one of the guards behind Jay. An elk guard spoke and a Stallion guard grabs Jay. They hoist Jay up to his feet and march him forward, out of Cell Block C. The Warden watches until they are out of sight. Then, Warden Pierce steps in front of Nick. Smiling.

"And you, Mr. Wilde," says the Warden. "A week in The Hole will remind you of where you are, and what causing trouble gets you." Warden Pierce looks up, scanning all the cells and the predator inmates forced on the floor. "Do you hear that!" Pierce shouts out. "You savages continue to hold on to your violent nature! And this is what happens! I am here, trying to save you from eternal damnation; but you refuse and continue being the ungrateful savages you are! If I could, you'd all be thrown in The Hole! But, my kind spirit spares you and punishes only the true wicked!"

Warden Pierce turns to Nick and the two guards behind him, one being Grayrock and the other being a zebra. "Take him," Pierce says. With a wave of his hand, as if shooing a fly away, the two guards grab Nick. Each grabbing one arm, and lifting Nick up to his feet.

"Wait a minute," Nick says, speaking out to the Warden. "Don't I get to visit the med ward and get fixed up?" Grayrock thought of Nick overstepping his bounds and rams the butt end of his baton into Nick's stomach. Nick gives a loud groan of pain and a string of blood drools from his mouth. Warden Pierce looks at Nick with dagger-like eyes through his thick spectacles.

"You seem fine to me, Mr. Wilde," Warden Pierce says. "It's obvious you are healthy enough to kill a predator three times your size," he says, referring to dead Bruce on the floor. "In fact, Mr. Wilde, you seem fine enough to last nine days in The Hole."

They exchanged no more words. Grayrock and the zebra guard, dragging Nick away. Nick didn't know what the Warden did next, as the guards pull Nick past the duel doors and out of Cell Block C.

Grayrock and his helping guard, bring Nick to a part of the prison he was not familiar with. They had to take a flight of stairs downward. He felt as though he was in a basement or some kind of bunker. Walking down a short hallway lit with low lighting, enough for them to see. They stop in front of a large heavy steel and iron door. The door was solid and not allowing anyone to see what was behind the door. The door did have two small slots that locked but could be opened from the outside. The first slot was in the center for guards to pear in without opening the door. The second slot was at the bottom of the door, for food to slid in.

"Okay," Grayrock says. "Strip all the way down, fox."

Nick puts up a small fuss. He stopped his fussing when Grayrock raises his baton, threatening to bash Nick's precious fox teeth in. Nick complied to Grayrock's demands. Stripping out of his jumpsuit, even handing over his make shift aviators, until Nick found himself bare naked.

Grayrock takes a step behind Nick. The other guard unlocks the large cell door. Inside the cell was dark. Hard to tell what the cell contained inside. Nick stands silent, trying to cover his exposed privates, feeling uncomfortable to the max.

The second guard walks over and grabs something hanging on the side wall. The guard walks over lefts up, showing, the item he pulled off the wall. Nick's fur stood up in fear as his blood ran cold and his heartbeat speeding up. In the guard's hand, was a lockable brass iron muzzle.

The sight of the muzzle made Nick take a step back in fright. It was the Junior Ranger Scouts all over again, only worse. The fear in Nick made him put up a protest to wearing such a cruel device. Nick repeats the only word running through his head. "No."

Behind Nick, Grayrock uses his baton to choke hold Nick in place. Panick and fear engulfing Nick. He kicks and struggles to break away from Grayrock's grip, to no avail. The second guard forces the iron muzzle on Nick and snaps shut the padlock. Unless he had the key or a pair of bolt cutters, the muzzle would not be coming off.

Grayrock pushes Nick forward. With a hard push from Grayrock, Nick is thrown into the dark cell. Nick falls to the concrete floor, hard. Behind him, he hears the solid door slam shut and locks. Though knowing it to be a pointless action, Nick tries his best to pull the iron muzzle off his face. He tried different techniques. Nick even tries dragging the muzzle across the cement wall, which seemed to do more damage to the wall than to the iron cage locked onto his face.

Knowing there was no way to remove the muzzle, Nick tries settling down and examine his surroundings. The cell had only one light hanging high in the center of the ceiling. In one of the corners were a function toilet and sink. On the other side, against the wall, was a thin matt and blanket to sleep on.

Nick curls up on the matt in the corner. _Get a hold of yourself_ , he thinks to himself. He tries remembering what his mother had always told and taught him, _Never Let Them See That They Get to You_. Thinking about his mother made his eyes tear up with water. Thinking about his mother made Judy pop into his head. He starts thinking about everybody he knew on the outside. Thinking of Nala, Clawhouser, Basil and his oversized intellect and ego, or his intern Tarra, Jack, Skye, hell he even missed captain buffalo butt barking orders at him. Anything was better than this Hell Hole.

* * *

 **(AN: Nick is finding himself in his own personal hell. Will his sanity stay in tack for the next nine days? All will be uncovered in the next chapter. The next installment will be out soon, and please remember that there will be a voting poll in the next issue.**

 **Again, if possible, please leave a review telling me what your likes, dislikes, hopes, and what your overall opinions are for this chapter. Your comments make me want to make things better for you, the reader. Until next time, SirRedFox signing off.)**


	24. Chapter 23: Endurance

**(AN: Hello everyone. Sir_RedFox here with another installment of The Long Hustle: Vol. 1.**

 **Quick Update: Want to thank everybody for being so patient while I try getting these chapters ready for posting. I'm hoping to post one more chapter(s)/installments this month. Also, don't forget that a voting poll is up, and this will have a main impact on chapters to come, so please stick around to vote.**

 **Quick Story Recap: In the last chapter/installment, Nick was getting over his brutal beating with the guards. Flynn tries to get Nick further involved in his secret work. Before Nick and Jay are able to settle down for the night, they are attacked by big black bear, Bruce. With quick thinking, Nick was able to avoid Bruce's attack and send him over a guard rail. Unfortunately, this led to Bruce's death and having Warden throw Nick into The Hole, where he currently awaits.**

 **As always, please leave a review if you can telling me your likes, dislikes, and what would make the story better. Please do inform me of any grammatical errors in this chapter so I can fix them as quickly as possible. I know one of my biggest flaws is staying in the present tense, and try really hard working on it, which is why I try to use four different editing programs. Again, thank you all so much, and enjoy. - SirRedFox)  
**

* * *

.

 **Ch. 23, Endurance:**

Nine days passing since the Warden's orders of confinement in The Hole. Or, at least, Nick believes nine days have finally come and passed. With no window for sunlight, Nick could not see the precise passing of the day. For Nick, the only sign that day has come and gone was by the light hanging from the ceiling. When the light shoots on, is his ideal for the start of the day. When its turned off and filling the cell with pitch darkness, has to be lights out in prison.

Nick tries adjusting the brass-iron muzzle to feel some relief of the metal against his fur and skin. Since day one the muzzle has stayed locked on him. Nick will have some mark on his face to help remember his time in The Hole. He tried several times to pick, or knock, the lock off. To no avail, Nick had no success in getting the muzzle off.

Nick's stomach growls with hunger. He had already eaten one of the two meals he gets. Despite the muzzle attached on Nick's face, they did accommodate for him to be able to eat. The meal was a smoothie of some kind, and the taste was horrible.

The smoothie they would give Nick, through the low slot on the door, was some combination of eggs and milk blended together. The smoothies always had a straw so Nick could drink the substance, through the muzzle, and given thirty minutes to finish the shake. Once done, guards order Nick to return all non-edible items that he got. Meaning Nick has to return the styrofoam cup and plastic straw. If Nick did not comply, the could see it as an act of defiance.

Nick ignores his growling stomach and focuses on some other distraction. Nick wraps the thin blanket around himself for what little warmth it gave. Plus, the sheet was his only source of fabric to cover his nudity. Ever since Grayrock demanded him to strip naked, Nick has remained naked during his entire time in The Hole.

For the whole nine days, Nick tried various ways to keep himself sane. There were times Nick would try focusing his mind on exercise and trying to find ways to break free of the metal muzzle. Nick also used the thin blanket for different things to act out. Nick would tie the sheet around him like a toga and pretend he was some Roman emperor. Or, tieing it around his neck, like it was a cape, and pretend to be a superhero. Nick was sure if Wilford saw him do such an act, Wilford would never let him live it down.

Nick also would reenact scenes from his favorite movies. At one point, desperate for some form of interaction, Nick carved a face smile onto the wall and started talking to it, and naming it Mr. Rockface. He and Mr. Rockface would discuss various conversations: politics, movies, their love life, and what they missed since being in prison.

Though there was a working sink in The Hole, there was no shower or soap. Nick could feel the musky smell clinging to his body. His fur ruffled and stained with filth.

For now, Nick sits on the thin mattress against the wall corner. He covers himself with the blanket and sits in a fetal position. His mind had constant thoughts run through his mind involving Judy, home, and freedom. Such ideas brought tears to his eyes.

The loud sound of a key inserted, turned, and with a loud _"clunk"_ sound, of the steel door swung open. The cell opens, shooting in a beam of light into the cell. Nick's eyes took a minute or two to adjust to this new source of light. Eyes finally changing to the light, two dark figures, one being large and the other being quite small, stand at the cell door.

"Well, Mr. Wilde," said the small dark figure. It was easy for Nick to tell the small dark figures voice. The voice belonged to Warden Pierce. Nick guess that the larger dark figure was Grayrock, accompanying the Warden.

"I can tell you've enjoyed your nine days in The Hole," Warden Pierce says with a mocking tone in his voice. "In fact, I've decided, in my good nature, to release you a few hours early. Enough time to take yourself a shower and eat a more accommodating food before lights out in prison."

They look at Nick, curled up in his corner. Nick could tell that they were waiting for something. He had a pretty good idea what it was they were expecting. "Thank you. Sir" Nick said. With his strength so low, Nick was not able to make his words as sarcastic and harsh as he would have liked.

Warden Pierce smiles. That awful smile. "Well then," the Warden said. "I will leave you in the caring and capable hands of Mr. Grayrock here. You gentlemen have a good day."

Warden Pierce turns and walks away, leaving Nick with Grayrock. Nick used what little strength he had to stand. Using the walls to help balance himself out and walk to the cell door. Taking his first step out of the cell Grayrock grabs his arm, forcing him up against the wall. Nick hears the insertion of a key and, _"snap,"_ opening of the padlock behind him. Grayrock, with no compassion, pulls the iron muzzle off Nick's face. Now with the muzzle off, Nick moves his jaw up and down, and side to side. Relieving his jaw of any pressure or pain.

Grayrock tosses Nick his clothes and tells him to dress with haste. Nick does as Grayrock says, not wanting any trouble. Dressed, Grayrock pushes Nick forward, and out of the locking area of The Hole.

Once released back into the central prison, Nick did what Pierce suggested, first by taking a shower. The feeling of the warm water, streaming against Nick's face, felt like heaven. Lathering up his body with soap and washing the white buddles off. Nick could actually watch the dirt grime and grease circle the shower drain.

Dried and clothed again, Nick went to the mess hall for the dinner service. Nick didn't care what gross concoctions they splatted on his tray, he scarfed the meal down as quick and fast as he could. If knowing that nine days on a special smoothie diet would have specific effects with his stomach, Nick would have eaten at a slower pace. It was not long before Nick ran to the nearest trash can, throwing up the meal he had eaten.

Nick wipes off the bile hanging from his mouth with his sleeve. That was all he could do for this day. Rest is what Nick wanted, and needed. Lights out would not be for another few hours. The sun was still bright on the horizon sky. Nick cared for none of this. All he wanted was to sleep on what he now considers to be the most comfortable cot in prison.

Walking into his cell in Cell Block C. Nick looks at his cell. It seems that in his absence some mammal or mammals trashed his cell. Seems whoever it was, was looking for something. And Nick knew what that something was.

Nick stands on his bed and reaches out to the light hanging above him. Turning the light fixture makes it lose, allowing Nick to look inside. It was as he feared, gone. It was the last place Nick stored his vast amount of cash. What little strength he had feels sucked out of him. He falls to his bed and curls up on his mattress.

"Hey Fox," Nick hears from a familiar voice. Nick looks up at Jay standing at his cell door. As usual, Jay standing there wearing his red bandana and chewing on his toothpick. Nick smiles at him.

"Howdy, neighbor" Nick says with charm in his voice. "How was your time in solitary?" Nick asks.

"It was only four days, but had to be better than your time in The Hole," Jay says.

"No shit," Nick says, using heavy sarcasm in his voice. "You wouldn't happen to know how my cell became so trashed, do you?"

"Well, first were the guards, as ordered by the Warden. I guess they were looking for anything they could take as contraband. The second group had to be someone working in Skeeter's gang." Jay says. Jay digs in his shirt pocket, pulling out a large wad of cash. "As for what they were looking for," Jay says, holds up a large wad of cash. "The guards were too stupid to properly search, and Skeeter's gang were too late to get it. Have to admit, took me awhile finding it too. Inside the ceiling light fixture, not bad." Jay puts the wad of money into Nick's hand. "It's all there. You can count it if you want to."

Nick shakes his head no. "Even if it is light, I owe you for a lot. Thank you, Jay." Nick looks at the money. Come morning he would take Flynn up on his deal. Keeping only ten percent for himself. But, he did not want to think of this now. Instead, Nick cruels up in his cot, fetal position, and falling into a quick slumber.

* * *

"It looks like it's going to be a boy," the doctor says. Judy watches on the screen, the curled fetus kicking inside her. Watching the monitor filled Judy with so many conflicting feelings and emotions. She couldn't help but feel excited, speechless, scared, and happy.

Judy was happy that Marian could be with her during her second ultrasound test. Usually, the pregnancy of a rabbit is no more than a month. Since the child Judy is carrying to term is also half fox, it's hard to tell when she might go into labor. Usually, the pregnancy term for a red fox would be two to three months. So the probability of her going into labor could be within a few weeks.

"Okay, Mrs. Hopps. All seems to be good and in order," the doctor said. The panda doctor that was performing the ultrasound watches the monitor. Judy was happy that Marian could be with her during this ultrasound, especially with her busy schedule as a nurse. Judy couldn't thank her enough for being there, or all the other stuff Marian has helped out with.

"Doctor," Judy spoke up. "Is there a way to tell what species the baby might be?"

The panda doctor puts down the ultrasound device. "Well, Mrs. Hopps," the doctor said. "It's hard to tell. When it comes to cross-species breeding, the child will have traits of you and the father, who is a..." the doctor says, stumbling on the last word. Addressing the issue of the absence of the father is hard.

"a fox, doctor" Marian says, finishing the doctor's sentence. "But whatever the outcome may be, we are capable of handling the situation."

The doctor smiles and leaves them to gather their things. Marian hands Judy a dry towel to clean the gel off her stomach. Marian helps Judy up and tells her that she has to get back to her nursing shift. Judy, again, continues thanking her for everything.

From Judy's purse, her cell phone rings. With a deep sigh, Judy digs through her purse, pulling out her cell phone. The caller name shown on the screen read 'Mom&Dad.' Judy gives another deep sigh.

"Still haven't told them the news, I'm guessing?" Marian said. Judy nods yes with her head. "You know it's only going to get harder telling them?" said Marian. "That is if you still plan on keeping the child?"

Judy grabs Marian's arm to comfort her. "It was a hard choice to make, but yes. I'm keeping the child." Judy takes in a deep breath. "But, as long as mammals like you in mine, and Nick's, life, we'll get through this."

Judy answers the call from her parents. It was a facetime call, so Judy had to put on her fake smile, and adjust the camera to hide her pregnant stomach. On the screen were both her mom and dad, wearing their usual farm style get up. "Hey! It's my parents" Judy says. "What pleaser are you calling..."

"Judy!" her Mother says, cutting Judy's sentence short. Judy could tell that there were haste and panic in her voice.

"What? What is it?" Judy now becoming as panic as her Mother. Marian stands close to Judy for support, but not close enough to be seen on screen.

"It's Derek," her Mother said. "He's awake."

* * *

.

 **(AN: Will Nick be able to carry on his mission, inside The Jungle? And what will Judy do, knowing the baby is due soon and her brother has woken up from his comma? All will be uncovered in the next chapter.**

 **Don't forget to go to the poll and vote. The vote is to decide what the name of Nick and Judy's child will be. So, it's up to all of you to choose whats proper for this story.**

 **Don't forget to comment. Your comments make me want to make things better for you, the reader. Until next time, SirRedFox signing off.)**


	25. Chapter 24: The No Cape Hero, part 4

**(AN: Hello everyone. Sir_RedFox here with another installment of The Long Hustle: Vol. 1.**

 **Quick Update: Please go and vote, the poll is still open. Best way to find the poll and vote is to click to my home profile page, and it's right there at the top. You read through what the pole says, then click the 'Vote Now' hyperlink to reveal the names. Otherwise, I'm going to put the names on a wheel and spin it, which I'm sure none of us want. Big thanks to J Shute Norway for helping me figure out the best way to find the voting poll, as described above.**

 **Quick Story Recap: In the last chapter/installment, Nick has been released from The Hole and spends the day readjusting the torment. Meanwhile, Judy goes in for an ultrasound, thanks to Marian. Before leaving the hospital, she gets a call from her parents informing her that her brother has awoken from his coma.**

 **As always, please leave a review if you can telling me your likes, dislikes, and what would make the story better. Again, thank you all so much, and enjoy. - SirRedFox)  
**

* * *

.

 **Ch. 24, The No Cape Hero, part 4:**

 _"We ordinary people might lack your great speed or your X-Ray vision, Superman,_

 _but never underestimate the power of the human mind._

 _We carry the most dangerous weapon on Earth inside these thick skulls of ours."_

 _\- Mark Millar, Superman: Red Son_

 _._

 _"Your destination is 500 feet on the right"_ the female voice in Wilford's navigation system. Wilford did as the navigation system said, pulling over to the right and parking his car. He turns the engine off and steps out.

Standing before him was a three floor, red brick studio building. The buildings on each side of the studio make it seem even smaller. It wasn't much different than the other buildings he had been visiting that whole day. One in each district of Zootopia. This particular building in front of him happens to be in Savanna Central. The location for RockSolid Banking.

RockSolid Banking, the same bank working in cooperation with the prison Nick is in. Wilford came about this information while doing a little snooping around in prison. The prison has been working with RockSolid Banking by putting ATMs in and helping inmates open bank accounts. Wilford was able to find an entire listing of all the inmates and guards in prison, from a file in the Warden's office.

After finding out about what happened to Nick, getting thrown in, something called, The Hole. No more playing pretend or taking things slow in the prison. It was time for him to actually do what he came to The Jungle to do, shut the cruelty of the place down.

Since Nick's sentencing to The Hole, Wilford was not able to see him. Any association with Nick could have caused the slightest bit of suspicion of Wilford and his true intentions. Instead, Wilford spent time investigating The Jungle and turning over all unturned stones. Taking pictures with his phone of anything that looked important or secretive. One file record did catch Wilford's attention. A file involving this so-called RockSolid Banking.

Walking up to the red brick building, Wilford examines the mail slots. The third mail slot seemed to blacken out and has not received any type of mail in a while. Taking out his pocket-knife, Wilford scrapes off what looks like black spray paint. Wilford stopped scrapping when the words RockSolid Bank was visible.

Folding up and pocketing his knife. Wilford heads inside and up the flight of stairs, to the third floor. The floor where one of the many headquarters for RockSolid Banking is to reside.

Making it to the third floor, Wilford stares at a frosted glass door. Lettering on the door has peeled off, making the door read "oc oli Bank." Wilford could see where the "R.k.S." and "ing" once were. Wilford doesn't bother, knocking but opens the door and steps in.

The loft on the third floor was close to barren. There was one sizeable gray filing cabinet towards the back and against the wall. A back office to the right. Might be access to a bathroom or some type of kitchen. There was only one desk, placed in the center of the room. On top of the desk sat a flat screen monitor hooked up to a desktop computer. Behind the desk, sleeping in a comfortable swivel chair, with his feet on top of the counter, was a puma. The puma wore black shoes and black slacks, short sleeve white button up, and with a red tie. Wilford looks down at the puma leaning back in his chair, believing he would wake up and notice the timber wolf standing in front of him. This seems to not be the case.

Wilford gives the desk a strong kick, waking the puma. Startling the cat awake, he almost falls out of his chair. Looking around, he sees Wilford standing in front of him.

"Yes, sir," the puma cat says. Wilford watches as he wheels himself closer to the desk. Brushing back the fur on top his head and straightening his red tie. "Uh-yes, sir. How may I help you today" the puma says, stuttering his words.

"Are you the only one here?" askes Wilford. He takes another look around the barren loft. Wilford wore his civilian clothes, involving black pants, white tank top, thick combat boots, and his leather duster. Wilford has to admit, he loved wearing the duster while doing his investigating. It made him feel like the Purrrnisher or like one of the private detectives in the Animal City series. The only shame Wilford hates is not being able to grow out his hair yet.

"Uh-n-no, sir. My work associate is in the back. Let me get him out here." The puma turns to the back office, or whatever it actually was, and gives a shout out. "Hey! Danny! You're needed out here!"

Walking out of the backspace was a giant bore. The bore's clothes were like the puma's, only the bore had a yellow shirt with a black striped tie. In the bore's hands looked to be a hot bowl of ramen noodles. "Hey Simon, the ramen's done! Hope you don't mind the taste of lime spiced shrimp?"

The boar, using chopsticks shoves a chunk of ramen noodles into his mouth. Danny, the boar, looks up from his noodle eating. Seeing Wilford standing there, the boar's face became surprised with the timber wolfs presence. Danny wipes ramen off with his tie and walks up to greet Wilford.

"Yes, sir. How can we help you?" Danny says.

"This place is a bank, correct?" Wilford asks.

"Uh-Yes, sir," Danny says. "Very small as you can see. But all great things start small, am I right." Danny and Simon give a burst of nervous laughter.

"Small huh," Wilford says. "So the two of you can help me open an account here."

"Uh-well" Simmon spoke up. "We-we-we can do that, its that-"

"There is a large amount of paperwork to fill out," Danny said, cut Simmon off from speaking. "And, since we are a small bank, we have a limit capacity for customers. Also, our main focus is helping inmates once released from prison."

Wilford nods his head. "Sounds very noble and great of you to help these prisoners once they get out." Pretending to fall for such lies. "Everything sounds understandable. Can I have the paperwork to open an account?"

"Uh-sure," Simmon says. "Danny, do you mind?" Danny goes to the four drawer filing cabinet. From one of the drawers, he pulls out a large file folder, packed with papers. "Here you go," Simmon says. "Fill out these papers, and we can get you started."

Danny hands the file folder to Wilford. He examines the size of the file and all the papers inside. "This seems like a lot of papers work for an account to open."

"Well," says Danny. "We, uh-like to be very thorough with our clients here at RockSolid Banking, and soon to be clients."

"That makes sense," Wilford says, lying with a smile. "Do you mind if I take this with me? Fill it out and come back?" Simmon and Danny nod there head yes. The two mammals look as if they could not wait to get rid of him. "Okay," said Wilford, "thanks."

Wilford puts the file under his arm and walks out of the fake set-up of a bank. Making it to his car, Wilford slides into the driver's seat. Looking at the file folder, before tossing it in the back seat with several other similar files. A rolled up map sits In the passager seat. Unrolling the map, Wilford makes a red **"X"** on the exact spot he was in. Looking at the whole map and seeing the red **"X"** s form a rough looking circle around Zootopia. Rolling the map back up and turning his car on, Wilford knew his next destination.

Wilford was not aware of how late it had become. He spent the whole day running around Zootopia, checking the credibility of these, so-called RockSolid Banks. The sun was setting, and it would be dark soon. Wilford pulls up to a suburban-looking house right outside the Rainforest District. The house had nothing special on the outside. It only had solid ivory bricking.

Grabbing one of the file folders from the back and the rolled up map in the passenger seat. Wilford walks up to the door and presses the button for the bell. Less than a minute passes before the door swings open.

"Wilford?" Nala says to her partner. Standing in the doorway wearing jeans and a gray shirt splattered with paint stains. Nala had spoken of her new hobby, painting. Nala explained to Wilford that painting felt therapeutic after a rough day on the force. Also, it was something that she could do with her kits. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," Wilford says. "To you and Simba."

"Alright, well come on in." Entering Nala's house had a warm yellow glow to everything. Other than that, again, there was nothing special about the house. The house was a simple two-story suburb home. "Are you hungry?" Nala asks. "We already ate, but we can heat something up for you."

"I appreciate the offer Nala, but another time," Wilford says. Looking around the house, Wilford notices some kit toys scattered around. Looking inside an open door, Wilford could see a desk with papers scattered everywhere. It must be where Simba goes and tries to win his company back. Hanging against the wall was a canvas painting. Nala describes the art to him. It was an oil painting representing the forgotten plains of Africa. Various greens on the bottom half of the canvas and different reds and yellows of a sunset on the top half. Wilford must admit Nala's been getting good at painting. Nala has her paintings, and Wilford had his comics.

"One of my best pieces," said Nala. She turns to a separate wall, "but the priceless ones I love, hang on this wall." Wilford turns to the wall Nala was referring to. On the wall hung several canvases that she painted with her kits. Some were from Kiara, and others from Kion. They had what one would expect from a kits drawing. Nala as a cop arresting a criminal or a painting of Simba in a business suit holding Kiara and Kion in each arm.

Wilford follows Nala into the kitchen. Standing at the sink, which filled with dirty dishes, was Simba. Simba was a lion with golden fur and a red mane. His hands were deep into cleaning the dirty dishes while holding his cell phone up to his ear with his shoulder. Simba turns, acknowledging Wilford with a quick wave, but not saying anything.

The sound of cheerful screaming kits come running through the kitchen. Kiara and Kion, Simba and Nala's kits. Kiara was the eldest out of the two and resembling her mother's looks. The other kit, Kion had more of his dad's looks.

"Dad," Kion says, wanting to get his father's attention. "Kiara won't stop taking my things."

"Only because Kion won't stop bothering me when I'm trying hangout with my friends," Kiara says. pouting back.

Simba takes his hands out of the sink, giving them a quick shake to get all the water off. "Kits, what did we talk about when I'm on the phone?" Simba asks the two kits.

Kiara and Kion look down at the ground, as if in shame, and say in sequence. "That your phone calls are crucial and if it's not a life or death emergency to wait till you're off the phone."

"Or..." Simba goes on.

"If mommy is home, to bother her," they say.

"That's right. Now, Kiara, taking things that don't belong to you are not the manners of a Princess" Simba says. Kiara looks down and nods her head. "And Kion, even though Kiara is older than you, she's still your sister and all each need to respect each other." Like Kiara, Kion nods his head.

"And Kits," Nala says, speaking up as if they've forgotten something important. "Where are our manners when we have a guest." She turns to Wilford, presenting him to her kits.

As if finally noticing Wilford, smiles pop on their faces. "Uncle Wilford" they cry out. Kiara and Kion run over and hug Wilford. Wilford didn't understand where the name Uncle Wilford came from. He supposes being Nala's partner and coming over so often, he seems to be more family to the kits, than only being a friend of the family. Wilford didn't mind though, feeling honored to be a part of the family.

Kion looks up at Wilford, at his head. "Uncle Wilford, what happened to your hair?" Kion asks with childlike wonder.

Wilford smiles down at Kion. "Well, your mom told me about the cool haircut you gave yourself. I thought I could one-up you" Wilford says, rubbing the top of Kion's head. Nala told him about Kion taking a pair of clippers and trying to style his own mane. The ending result was that of a crooked and poor looking mohawk.

"Alright kits," Nala says using her soft mother like tone. "It's getting late, and it's a school night. Go up and start getting ready for bed. I promise dad, and I will be up there as soon we can."

They give Wilford one more good hug before telling him good night. Wilford watches as both kits run out of the kitchen. Simba wipes off his hands and finally hangs up his phone.

"Sorry about that Wilford," Simba says, reaching out and shaking the timber wolf's hand. "You know how the kits can be. Would you like a beer or something?"

"No, that's quite alright," Wilford says with a polite gesture. He takes his hand back from Simba. "But, if you got some time, I'd like to talk to you and Nala."

Wilford goes to the dining table and unrolls his map of Zootopia with the several red **"X"** marks. He puts the large file he received to fill out by RockSolid Banking. The last items Wilford set out on the table were a couple of screenshot photos from his phone. Everything looked set.

Wilford couldn't help but feel like he was about to present some 8th-grade school project to an entire class. With Nala and Simba taking their seats. Simba deciding to take that beer he offered to Wilford form himself. A _"hiss"_ escapes the bottle once Simba twists the cap off.

"Simba," said Wilford. "How much do you know about the company your father and uncle ran? and that your uncle is still running?" Wilford ask.

Simba, with a big _"sigh,"_ takes a large gulp of his beer. Wilford could tell this was going to be a touchy subject for Simba. A topic that's going to involve Simba gulping down more than one beer.

"Well," Simba starts to say, wiping the golden brew from his lips. "I was pretty young when my father was running the company. Also, when he died." Simba takes another gulp from of his beer. "So, I don't know what the company's main focus was back then."

"Well, what about today?" Wilford asked. "I mean..." trying to figure out a better way to phrase his question. "I mean, do you know what the company's main focus is currently? Or what interest they have in mind?"

"For Aslan's sake," Simba said and downs the rest of his beer. Wilford watches as the lion gets up and goes to the liquor cabinet. Simba grabs a thick scotch glass and pulls a bottle of Rolling Hedgehog, Black Label from the small shelf. Simba pours himself a Highlander. A concoction of half scotch and half a blast of ginger water suds from an aluminum cylinder squirters. Simba turns back to Wilford and Nala sitting at the dining table. He takes a step forward then turns back, grabbing the bottle of scotch. Simba looks at Wilford before saying, "In case I want another drink for this conversation, and I don't want to keep getting up to pour myself a drink."

"Simba please," Nala says, trying to calm him over. "You don't even know what he's going on about. At least hear him out first."

"So, keep the scotch close then, right?" Simba says in a very arrogant tone and looking at Nala; his wife, his mate. Nala shakes her head and rubs her head while giving a disappointing look at Simba.

"Look, Wilford," Simba says before taking a large sip of his scotch and ginger. "After my dad died, I was told that I would inherit his shares of the company when I came of age. And run the company with my uncle. But you know what happened when I came of age?"

Simba takes another gulp of liquor. He pours himself some more scotch from the bottle. "My piece of shit uncle convinces the rest of the company shareholders to boot me out. That I was, am, to volatile to hold the legacy that is Priderock Incorporated," Simba says. "I can't walk in without being spied on or having an escort of guards follow me around and make sure I'm only allowed to see certain parts of the company."

Simba takes a breather. "Besides," he says before pouring more scotch and taking another sip. "You and my wife are cops. Can't you, I don't know, flash your badges and talk to my uncle about all this?"

Nala grabs the bottle and takes it away from Simba before he can pour himself more liquor. Now with no scotch, Simba makes a loud grunt sound.

Wilford leans in as if whispering a secret. "Listen," Wilford says in an actual whisper. "I'm going off a hunch here. And if I'm right, I have to be one hundred percent accurate before bring this forward. Which is why whatever you say to me stays with me. I beg of you, the both of you, to do the same with what I say." Simba remains speechless but nods his head. Understanding what Wilford is asking of him. "Now, what are some of the projects Priderock Inc. is involved in?"

"Pfff" Simba makes towards Wilford's question. "You name it, and I'm sure the company has had their hand in it," Simba says. "Pharmaceutical research, up and coming electronics, robotics, construction, and..." Simba tries thinking of more to say. "Oh! One that my uncle prides himself over is him landing a few military contracts. Guns, vehicles, bullets. Hell, even manufacturing the pins for a grenade-"

"What about for-profit prisons? Or, banks?" Wilford asks.

"Wouldn't surprise me. Priderock Inc. is like the vines of weeds. Seeping into anything it can." Simba takes a sip of his scotch.

"Wilford," Nala said, speaking out. "Where exactly are you going with all this?"

Wilford takes in a deep breath. "The Jungle prison Nick is in is a for-profit prison. I've noticed that the prison uses a bank called RockSolid Banking. The idea is to let inmates open accounts and put what little they earn into savings. This way, when they finally get out, they can have some money once released."

"That seems like a good thing," Nala says. She unscrews the cap of the scotch bottle and takes a sip for her self.

"It does. But, for-profit prisons don't have to concern themselves with government interference. And Priderock Inc. was apart of the Jungle's construction."

"More than half the inmates have accounts there," said Wilford. What they don't tell the prisoners, is that once released, Rocksolid Banking charges the inmates for their accounts. This makes inmates lose almost half of what they were able to earn in prison. While undercover, I did some snooping around and found an entire listing of people with RockSolid Bank accounts. In fact, here is a list of inmates and their current input into their accounts."

Wilford puts in front of them an enlarged screenshot from his phone. He shows the two lions the bank accounts of all the inmates. "Most of these accounts show nickel and dime type savings," Wilford says. "Except for these few accounts that I highlighted." Wilford points to the highlighted figures.

"These accounts have hundreds to thousands of dollars going into them. It seems that Warden Pierce haves the biggest account out of the whole," said Wilford. "I did a little research on a few of the actual RockSolid Banking buildings in Zootopia." Wilford holds up the file folder he got from the RockSolid Banking. "These are the supposed files you have to fill out to open up an account. Look at all this," Wilford says, opening up the file and flipping through some of the pages. "It's a hundred pages of nonsense. The first ten pages seem legit, but by page twenty-five, you're asked 'What your first dream was? Or what color was your first pet?' Complete nonsense. All though all these places are legitimate banks on paper, the mammals stationed at these places are complete idiots," Wilford says. Wilford points at the red "Xs" on the map. "But all these places, to build their site of operation, got their fundings from Priderock Inc.

Giving a great " _sigh,"_ Wilford looks at Simba. "Simba I hate to tell you this but, Priderock Inc. is using RockSolid Banking as a Shell Cooperation." A Shell Cooperation, a loophole in the taxing system to let the richest of the rich to pay less in taxes than the poorest of the poor.

"Simba," Nala says in a gentle tone. Worry and sadness in her voice. She takes a long sip from the bottle of scotch. "Did you know about this?

"No. Nala you know I would never do such things," Simba says. He takes the bottle away from Nala. "But knowing my uncle, it shouldn't surprise me. It's exactly the thing he would do."

"I hate saying this, but it gets worse," Wilford says. "Shell companies are a common thing for billion dollar corporations. As far as the law goes, there's not much we can do. But, the weird thing is the names on these accounts and the amount put into them. You see these highlighted names and the amount deposited into their accounts?"

"Yeah," Nala says. "Seems like one of the few accounts putting in hundreds to thousand dollars into."

"And look at the name," Wilford says pointing the name for them to see.

"Who's Bruce Raimi?" Simba says.

"A convict at The Jungle. Serving ten to twelve years for robbery and murder in the second degree. No family or next of ken" Wilford says. "Or at least he was until he fell three floors and cracked his head on the cement flooring. Yet, while dead, a large amount of cash gets put into his account. In fact, all these names were once inmates in The Jungle, like Bruce Raimi. All dead, yet are still having hundreds of dollars deposited into their accounts. The only time the names disappear is a few days before they were supposed to finish their prison sentencing."

It took a minute for Simba and Nala to realizes exactly what Wilford was getting at. Realizing what Wilford was saying, Simba pours more scotch in his glass and passes the bottle back to Nala. This time she takes a large of the scotch.

"Simba," Wilford said in a comforting tone. "I believe your uncle or someone at Priderock Inc. is helping launder money, made from the illegal sale of Blue Sky. It's the only way these numbers make any sense. The question is, who is this money being laundered to?"

* * *

.

 **(AN: Things have become even more complicated. So many strings of web crisscrossing, it's hard to keep track of it all. Hopefully, all the strings can be untangled before the end of this story. Maybe Judy's trip back to Bunny Burrow will help untangle some of this web.**

 **OH! I know RocKSolid Banking was not the original name for the bank I used. I honestly can't remember what I originally called the bank. If anybody can remember what the original name was, please let me know. Also, if anybody is interested in knowing, but, "Simmon and Danny" running RockSolid Banking were modeled after Simon Peg and Nick Frost (Three Flavours Cornetto Trilogy). Thought that would be funny and fun to do.**

 **Don't forget to go and vote on names. Again, the best way to find the poll and vote is to click to my home profile page, and it's right there at the top. You read through what the pole says, then click the 'Vote Now' hyperlink to reveal the names. So I can give Nick and Judy's child a name. So, it's up to all of you to choose whats proper for this story.**

 **Don't forget to comment. Your comments make me want to make things better for you, the reader. Until next time, SirRedFox signing off.)**


	26. Chapter 25: Hard Choices

**(AN: Hello everyone. Sir_RedFox here with another installment of The Long Hustle: Vol. 1.**

 **Quick Update: Please go and vote, for the names that have made the finals. This will, most likely, be the last time to vote before the reveal of Nick and Judy's son. Best way to find the poll and vote is to click to my home profile page, and it's right there at the top. You read through what the pole says, then click the 'Vote Now' hyperlink to reveal the names.** Vote Here **. Big thanks to J Shute Norway for helping me figure out the best way to find the voting poll, as described above.**

 **Quick Story Recap: In the last chapter/installment, Wilford does some investigating. He soon finds himself creating a web of conspiracies, corruption, and a wide range of crime on the board.**

 **As always, please leave a review if you can telling me your likes, dislikes, and what would make the story better. Again, thank you all so much, and enjoy. - SirRedFox)  
**

* * *

.

 **Ch. 25, Hard Choices:**

Judy couldn't believe she was already heading back to Bunny Burrow. With Nick undercover in prison, learning that she's pregnant, and now the situation with Derek. Everything in Judy's life seems to go by so fast. Thankfully Marian is helping her keep up and not have to face all of this alone.

Marian used what little vacation days she had left at the hospital to go with Judy to Bunny Burrow. Marian rode with Judy on the train, rent a car for the two of them, and now she was driving Judy to the hospital where the rest of the family were gathering.

Judy, as she naturally does, finds herself continuing to thank Marian for coming with her. "It's no problem," said Marian. "Someone should have your back. God only knows how your family will react once they, well..." she paused for a moment giving a quick glance at Judy's pregnant stomach. "How do you think your family is going to respond?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Judy.

They rode in silence for a while. It was not until a question popped in Marian's head that broke the silence. "Do they know about Nick? The truth, I mean."

"No, they don't," Judy said. "It was considered best to keep only a few people in the loop. Even from our own families."

"I see," Marian said. "Then why did you tell me?"

A simple question for Marian to ask, but a hard one for Judy to answer. At times Judy wondered her self, telling Marian everything. Doing so could have a lot of trouble for Judy, maybe even Nick. Thinking back to that night, Judy knows for a fact that three things were running through her mind: I'm alone, I'm scared, and I'm pregnant. Perhaps it was just that. Those feelings could be the answer to the question. Still, for Judy, it seems like there's more to the question.

"I think..." Judy starts to say. Feeling, not to sure how to start. "That night, when you answered your door, I saw how distressed you looked. I guess I felt you and I felt the same thing. Feeling I could trust you, and we could help each other."

"So why not tell your own family the truth now?" asked Marian.

"They're not too forward thinking as you. Besides, the fewer mammals that know about this, the better. But don't think that it's an easy thing to do. Every time my family starts talking ill about Nick, I feel like screaming the truth about what's going on." Judy said.

"let ask you something," Judy said. "Why haven't you gone to Nick, explaining what you know. Even about this..." Judy rubs her swollen pregnant stomach.

Marian thinks about the question. "I guess we're both the same when it comes to telling the truth. And protecting the ones we love." Marian says. "Besides, Nick made me promise to do one thing when I went and visited him. He made me promise that I never come back. And now I know why."

Judy smiles at Marian. "As long as we have each other to look out for, we'll be fine. Right now the truth is a bomb that can and will hurt mammals. Until its defused, keeping the ones we love away from it is the best option."

They drove in silence the rest of the way. Judy's main worry was the condition of her brother. All those months, laying there in the hospital bed. His only source of nutrition coming from an I.V. bag.

Marian pulls up to the hospital. Judy wore her large raincoat, to help her conceal her swollen belly. Taking in a deep breath Judy and Marian get out of the car and enter the hospital.

Judy was speed stepping her way through the hospital, leaving Marian behind her. Nearing the coma ward, she sees her family. They are all standing and staring through the window.

"What's going on?" Judy asked, in a frantic speech. "What's everybody doing? Where's Derek?" Looking through the window, Judy could see Sheriff Oates and some other associated. Judy pushes past her family and enters the coma ward. The mustang sheriff was asking questions, while his otter deputy took notes.

"What are you doing?" Judy says. The Sheriff is surprised at her. Forced entry upon his interrogation. He looks at her and tries standing tall.

"I'm questioning a suspect," Oates says. "A suspect who is responsible for the deaths of four mammals in a traffic accident. Three of those being of your own family."

"I understand that," Judy says. "But to question a suspect when he has no idea where he is, or what's going on is dirty police work. At the very least his lawyer should be present."

"He doesn't need a lawyer to speak for him," Oates said.

"I'm sorry sheriff, but I'm going to have to, in all respect, ask you to leave," Judy says. She points to the door, wanting them to leave. Sheriff Oates with a look of aggression at home Judy was speaking to him, grabs his hat off the bed. He signals his deputy to follow. Both leave the coma ward.

"Judy?" she hears a raspy voice calling to her. There, laying in the hospital bed, food deprived but sitting up straight was Derek. His wounds from the wreck were healed. All but the large one across his head.

Judy smiles at her little brother. She takes a seat next to the bed. "Hey, Littlebit" she said. It feels like forever since calling Derek by his personal nickname. "How are you doing?" she asks.

Derek looks around, not sure what to make of everything around him. Confused and disoriented. "I know I'm in a hospital, that's clear. But, the Sheriff was asking me questions that didn't make any sense. Judy, why am I in handcuffs?"

Judy reaches out, grabbing hold of his hand. She gives a look of dread at the cuffs on Derek's wrist. "Derek..." Judy says. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Uh..." Derek says, trying his hardest to remember. "I was..." the memories starting to come back to him. "driving Michael, Philip, and Gracie somewhere. I don't remember where exactly. And while driving, everything became blurry..." To Judy it seemed as if Derek was lurking in his mind, trying to find some other hidden memory. "And, that's all I remember," said Derek. "So where's Michael, Philip, Gracie? Are they in a different room or something?"

Judy let out a sigh. "Derek, while driving, you passed out and swerved into oncoming traffic." Derek was starting to look and feel uneasy at Judy. "Derek..." Judy said, finding the best way to give Derek the news. "Michael, Philip, and Gracie didn't survive the crash, and neither did the other driver."

Derek's eyes start filling up with water. "That-that-that, can't be true," Derek said. "This is some joke to you?" he asks Judy. Derek starts to struggle against his cuffs. "I want to see them, now."

"Derek," Judy said wanting to get him under control and settle down. "Please, understand. You've been in a coma for several months. They're already buried."

"No," Derek says, refusing to believe what Judy was saying. "That can't be right. I would never put them into harm's way. I-I-I would never do that, never."

Judy hears the door behind her open. She could easily recognize the voices of her parents. Arriving to see and asses the situation. Judy stood up, ready to greet them. Turning around, her mother was the first to welcome her. "Judy," her mother said. "I'm so glad you're here." Judy's mother walks up and hugs her. All is good, till her mother feels her pregnant stomach. She backs away in shock.

"Mom. Dad" Derek says, calling out to them. "They've been telling me so many things. I don't know..." he says trying to make sense of everything. "I don't know what's real or not. Is it true? About Michael, Philip, and Gracie?"

Stu steps forward, Bonnie was still processing Judy being pregnant. "Son," Stu says to Derek. "As glad as I am to see you awake and healthy, part of me wants to break you. Do you have any idea of the damage you've caused? And worst of all, the blood of your brothers and sister on your hands." Stu takes in a breath. "The family of the possum you killed is pressing charges due to your actions. And how long have you been using? Stu asks.

"What do you mean? I don't understand-" Before Derek could finish speaking Stu struck at him. Slapping Derek hard across the face with the back of his hand.

"Don't you dare lay there and pretend you don't know what we're talking about?" Stu said, in a stern voice filled with anger. "The doctors told us what was in your blood. Narcotics. Blue Sky. Looking back it all makes sense, the way you were acting."

Derek stays quite. Not denying or confessing to what Stu was saying. "Looking at you now, I don't even know if you're the son I once had."

Judy came forward. "Derek, I was able to pull some strings and get a good lawyer for you. I don't know how things will turn out, but he'll help."

"Judy," Bonnie says, finally speaking up. "Care explaining this?" She asks. Bonnie puts her hand on Judy's stomach. Hearing the door open, Judy turns to see Marian walking in.

"There's not much to explain," Judy said. Judy could feel Marian stand strong behind her.

"You're telling me that you've been carrying the child of that, that..." Bonnie explains, trying to hold her anger back. "That fox?"

"What?!" Said Stu, turning his attention to them now.

"I'm sorry," Said Marian. "But the fox that you are referring to is my son, and he has a name."

"Oh," Bonnie said. "He has names alright. Liar, thief, corrupt cop, and crook are just a few I can think of. Why is she even here?!" Bunnie asks.

"Marian has been helping me," Judy says.

"Helping you?" Bonnie says, astounded. "How can she possibly be of any help? Look at what she accomplished with her own son. A lying crook rotting in prison."

"Well, at least he never became some junkie who killed four people." Marian snaps back.

"How dare you!" Bonnie screeched. "You have no right. You, you, bitch."

Marian and Bonnie both confront each other. Trying to swing a fist at the other. Stu grabs Bonnie, holding her back. Judy steps in front of Marian, keeping her from advancing. Not too long and everyone is yelling and screaming at each other. Judy only closes her eyes, hoping everything would stop or at the very least, be silent. They were all growing louder with each other. Finally, Judy couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up!" Judy shouts over all of them. "Shut up, shut up, shut, up!" They finally all quiet down. "This is not what I wanted," Judy says. She looks at Marian and back at her parents. "Let's get one thing clear. I am having this baby. And I don't want to cause us, to rip apart. Mom, dad, I know the two of you care for me deeply and love that about you, but you have to come to terms that this is also Nick's child. And the fact that I still work and live in Zootopia means Marian will be a lot closer to help out. But, I also want my son to know the family he has in Bunny Burrow. So, please find the good in each other."

Everyone became quiet. Stu moves Bonnie back, while he steps forward. "You're right Judy," Stu said. "I don't want to deprive my future grandchild of any family."

"Thank you, Stu," Marian says.

"But," Stu continues. "I don't think I can spare any kind words about Nick. I'm sorry, but your son has caused too much damage to our family."

Marian sighs. "I understand. If you could not bring his name up at all. And I will do the same about Derek."

"What about Nick?" Bonnie asks.

Judy and Marian give each other a look. "Until Nick is well established after being released, then he will know of his son."

"If that is what you think is best, then so be it," Stu says.

Judy walks to Derek lying in his hospital bed. "Derek," Judy says. "Derek the Sheriff will be coming back. Now I have a lawyer for you on his way. When the Sheriff comes back, you don't say anything unless your lawyer is present. Do you understand?" Derek nods his head. "Mom, Dad," Judy says. We'll be staying at the house tonight, and talk more about this. Stu and Bonnie nob in agreement. Judy takes in a long breath and winces in pain, feeling the baby kick.

"Judy..." Derek said in a low shivering whisper. Tears running down his cheeks. "You, you know that..." Derek said, choking on his words. "I would never hurt anyone in this family. I love Michael, Philip, and Gracie. I couldn't have hurt them." Derek tries looking at her through his weeping eyes. "You believe me right? I would hurt them."

Judy, trying to hold back her emotions. She places her hand on Derek's tear soaked cheek. "I know LittlBit"Judy says. "I'll always be here for you, and I'm going to help you all the way; no matter what happens." Judy wipes away a tear on her cheek. She leans over, embracing her young brother in a strong hug.

* * *

.

 **(AN: Okay. I feel like I must come clean and confess. This is probably one of my worst writings. I just plowed through this chapter to get things moving faster toward the end. To write this chapter I was intoxicated 98% of the time, or I was high on something. But, I know a lot of fans have been waiting for this moment in the story for a while. Everyone wanted so many different things to happen. My main hope was to please the majority when writing while downing a good bit of vodka.**

 **It will be a while before the next chapter of this story is released. The next chapter will be for The Good, The Bad, and The Wilde. As far as this story goes, the next installment, Wilford and Nick are starting to feel backed into a corner as Sketter becomes more and more desperate.**

 **Don't forget to go and vote on names.** Vote Here. **About, the best way to find the poll and vote is to click to my home profile page, and it's right there at the top. You read through what the pole says, then click the 'Vote Now' hyperlink to reveal the names. So I can give Nick and Judy's child a name. So, it's up to all of you to choose whats proper for this story.**

 **Don't forget to comment. Your comments make me want to make things better for you, the reader. Until next time, SirRedFox signing off.)**


	27. Chapter 26: The No Cape Hero, part 5

**(AN: Hello everyone. Sir_RedFox here with another installment of The Long Hustle: Vol. 1.**

 **Quick Update: There will be no more headnotes or footnotes since only five chapters are left and will all be posted by the end of this month. Also the poll has finally closed.**

 **Quick Story Recap: Wilford's investigation is becoming more and more grand than anyone could realize. Nick's survival in The Jungle prison becoming more and more dire. And, Judy, with Marian's help, confronts her family about her situation.**

 **As always, please leave a review if you can telling me your likes, dislikes, and what would make the story better. Again, thank you all so much, and enjoy. - SirRedFox)**

* * *

.

 **Ch. 26, The No Cape, part 5:**

.

 _"The noir hero is a knight in blood caked armor._  
 _He's dirty and he does his best to deny the fact that he's a hero the whole time."_  
― **_Frank Miller_**

.

Wilford wedges his knife as deep as he can into the locked drawer. The drawer is one under the center of Warden Pierces desk. It's always been locked when Wilford comes, scoping out any secrets the Warden might be hiding.

He has little time for him to force open the oak wood drawer. Wilford knew the Warden would be back soon, clicking and scruffing the floor with his style shoes. It's the only drawer in the office that Wilford has yet to break into. With any luck, it would contain the last piece of evidence against the Warden and the whole damn prison.

Wilford jiggles the wedged knife up and down. With the sound of a loud _"POP!"_ The drawer springs open. To Wilford's surprise, and disappointment, at what the drawer contained. The locked drawer had only one item, a weapon. In the center of the drawer was a black snub-nose revolver with a brown hand grip. The hypocrisy of a self-righteous mammal to have such a deadly weapon. But, it was nothing incriminating. Picking up the revolver, Wilford opens the gun's revolving chamber. Each chamber slot loaded with full metal jacket bullets.

Wilford's heightened wolf ears twitch up, at the sound of approaching footsteps. The sound of hard heeled shoes, clicking with each step. Wilford has come to know the owner of such shoes. Any second, Warden Pierce would be walking through the door. Wilford, with haste, puts the revolver back where he found it and closes the drawer. There was no time to sneak out without the Warden seeing him. Instead, Wilford thought of a more convincing idea.

The office door swings open. Warden Pierce enters to see Wilford staring at a line of framed and shelved photos. Each frame containing Warden Pierce in the company of Zootopia's most magnificent and essential mammals. Wilford turns and stands at attention to Warden Pierce.

"Mr. Pierce, Sir," Wilford said. Wilford takes off his hat to appear more humble to the great and rotten Warden Pierce. Wilford already knew the question Pierce was going to ask and decides to answer before Pierce even had a chance to ask. "I want to thank you, Sir. Your sermon today was well inspiring and touching. I had to come to say thank you."

"Well," the Warden said. "You're welcome, Mr. Krypto."

"And," Wilford goes on saying. "I couldn't help but look at some of these great photos you have displayed. You've been in the company of the best Zootopia has to offer."

The photos that captured the Warden were ones with Mayor Lionheart. And another one with the commissioner of the ZBI. But the one that stood out the most to him was the picture with Priderock Industries C.E.O., Simba's Uncle.

"Yes. It was Mr. Priderock who offered his company's construction services to build this Prison." said Warden Pierce. Warden Pierce nods, smiling to Wilford's stupid aww amazement. Pierce greets with that uneasy smile of his. The same smile in all the photos on the shelf with the Warden. Wilford gave his humbled blessing to Pierce and hurried out of the office.

It was becoming a long day for Wilford. The day consisted of walking down the prison corridors. Trying to turn the cheek to every hateful insult slurred by every prisoner. He found that ignoring the inmates' rants only becoming harder and harder. Wilford was becoming angry at every little thing this prison had to offer, which was nothing good.

It wasn't till looking out at the prison courtyard, Wilford noticed something. Wilford could feel a sixth sense feeling turning in his stomach. Something was about to go down.

* * *

Nick, Jay, and Flynn sat at their usual spot in the prison courtyard. Jay, as always, wearing his red bandanna atop his head and chewing on a toothpick. Flynn, trying to be discreet, counting out their profits from their Blue Sky sales. Nick keeps his promise to Flynn. From now on, he would only be receiving ten percent of the profits. The rest would all go to Flynn. In a sense, it would be Nick's way of buying himself into, whatever organization Flynn has swept him up into.

Jay was playing it smart. Keeping his money safe and secure. Then, once he's released, Jay will have more than a fair amount of money for him, his son, and his gal on the outside. Nick sighs at the measly ten percent in his hand before pocketing it away.

"Hey, Fox!" Nick hearing his name shouted from behind with a booming voice. Nick could only guess who was calling to him. But, the voice made himself clear once giving Nick a sharp jab of his baton to Nick's back. Nick tumbles forward onto the table, reaching behind him to rub the struck part of his back. "Hey Fox!" the voice boomed again. "Ya hear me?"

Nick taking in a deep breath and gradually exhaling. Nick turns his head to the side to address Grayrock the guard. "Yes Sir, officer," Nick said. "What is it, I can help you with?"

"Get up. Come with me. Warden wants to speak with you" Grayrock said. Grayrock did not give Nick a chance to respond, for he was already marching away, expecting Nick to follow. Not wanting any more trouble. Not since he suffered more than a week, thrown into The Hole. Nick swings his feet out and follows behind Grayrock.

Nick follows Grayrock into the prison. Nick keeps his mouth shut, again not wanting to cause trouble and so many things that Grayrock would get riled up about. Not even asking the giant rhino what it was the Warden wanted from him. He followed like an obedient prisoner should.

It wasn't until Nick looked up and at his surroundings that something didn't feel right, and a sense of worry was growing inside him. Grayrock didn't bring him to the Warden's office on the top floor of the building. No. Instead, Grayrock was leading Nick down, into one of the prison's sub-levels.

"Here?" Nick asked. "Why does Warden Pierce want to talk to me down here, and not in his office?" Nick asked.

"Privacy," Grayrock said. "The Warden wanted a more private location in prison to talk to you."

More private than his office? Nick thought. It didn't matter. It was not like Nick had a say in anything that was happening.

Nick pushes the thoughts out of his mind and follows Grayrock. They walk downward, to the laundry room then down to the boiler room. The ceiling had different pipes of shape and size, all which run through The Jungle prison. There was little light for any mammal to see anything. In the center of the room, against the wall was the boiler. The pipes connected were hot to the touch and steam spewing from some of the seams, like a tea kettle. Grayrock stops and turns toward Nick.

"Alright," Grayrock says. "Wait here. He'll be with you in a minute."

Looking around the boiler room, Nick didn't see anybody there to meet him. Especially the Warden. Something wasn't right. The fur on the back of Nick's neck stood up with tension, as was an uneasy feeling growing larger in his stomach.

The loud slam of a door, followed by the loud clank of a lock grabs Nick's attention. Grayrock had exited out the door on the other side of the room, leaving Nick there alone. Going up to the door, Nick gave a hard push for it to open. To no luck, the steel door would not open. Grayrock had locked it from the other side. Nick bangs on the square glass panel on the door with his fist.

"Excuse me," Nick said. "Officer Grayrock? You seem to have accidentally locked the door on me." Nick says, trying to play the whole situation coolly. Nick bangs his fist harder against the door. Looking through the small square window, Nick could see Grayrock walking off. Nick's pleas for help are being ignored by the correctional officer.

This was not good. Nick could feel every bit of his fur stand up with tension. Nick did not know what exactly was going on, but he didn't like it. Every part of his primal instincts was telling him to _"get out!"_

Nick walks away from the door and makes his way from where he first came in. Nick, figuring if he could trace his steps backward, he might be able to get out before something terrible happens. Only, Nick was already too late.

Nick made it to the center of the room when out of the shadows came two inmates blocking his path. One of the inmates Nick happens to recognize. It was Walter, the sheep with the eye patch. The other inmate was a camel that Nick had never seen before.

Trying to play the situation coolly, Nick turns around. Might get lucky and the door Grayrock locked will magically open. Nick took only one step before seeing three more inmates come out of the shadows, blocking his path. From left to right, it was a German Shepard standing tall. A pig with one of those fucking tats that represent pry as the superior mammal race on his neck. And a cougar with streaks of gray fur showing. Hearing another pair of footsteps, Nick turns to his right. Standing there were two smaller looking inmates, an ocelot, and a porcupine.

"Shit" Nick mutters under his breath. Looking around seeing that a few of the inmates were brandishing sharp jagged shives in their hands. Nick tries playing it cool, and to not panic.

"So," Nick says. "I assume Skeeter put you all up to this. So, where is the fat sack of shit?" Nick was only biding his time. It was the only thing he can do. As far as he knew, no one knows that he was down here, in the boiler room. No one to help him.

"Skeeter isn't here, Wilde" Walter, with his one eye, said. "He figured it was best that he didn't get involved with what's about to happen."

Nick nods his head. "And I suppose what's about to happen is we circle around, share our feelings, and everybody leaves A.O.K."

The inmates step in closer, raising their sharp jagged blades. "Or, or," Nick says, trying his best to back away from everyone. "Everyone of you stabs a new hole into me like I'm some medieval king in a George R. R. Muskrat novel. That, that was my second guess."

"Well," Walter says. "We did have a few other things planned, before proceeding with that."

Nick gives a sheepish smile. He knew this was coming for him sooner or later. There was no way for him to talk his way out of this.

"For instance," said Walter. "We figured out how you were able to take over our drug trade in the prison." Walter looks at his camel friend beside him. "Bring that bitch out here."

The camel inmate goes to the side and comes back, dragging a capybara under his arm. The same capybara that had helped get dirt on Skeeter's drug operation. Only now, it appears as though the poor guy's face has been beaten, looking very black and blue.

"Who the fuck is this?" Nick says trying to play it cool. Here's to betting everything on his own big smart mouth to getting out of this situation.

"I'm sorry, Sir," the capybara said. "I told them everything, Sir. I wanted it all to stop."

"Listen, fellas. I don't know where you got this kit from? But, it looks like you all went too rough on him and put complex ideas in his head" Nick said. He bit the side of his tongue to stay calm and vigilant.

"So you don't know him?" Walter asks. Nick shakes his head no. "Well then," Walter said. "I suppose there's no real reason to keep him around then."

Walter plunges the sharp metal shive he held into the center of the capybara's stomach. Not even thinking, Nick gave a loud shouting "No!" Walter then throws the capybara to the side, on the floor. Nick ran to help the bleeding capybara. It was a futile effort. Nick made it only two steps to the dying mammal before Walter's posse of inmates grab him. Nick struggles to break free, but it was one against six, not including Walter.

Nick felt the fist of some mammal punch hard into his gut. Then another blow right under his rib cage. They drag Nick over to a set of large pipes, where the inmates slam Nick into the tubes, forcing him to bend over. Walter's crew had Nick pinned down good. He couldn't move a muscle. One inmate walked up to his ear and whispered to him. If Nick had to guess, it was Walter himself.

"Do you have any idea, how much you fucked up my life?" Walter said. "Well, do you, fox?" Nick didn't answer, what would be the point. "You destroyed my world, fox," spitting disgust and hatred from his lips when saying fox. So now, I'm going to return the favor. Show you what it's like when some savage mammal, like you, destroys your world after fucking you. Then, we'll let you die."

"I'll destroy your world, you motherfucker!" Nick cries out. He struggles against the inmates that had him pinned. Nick could feel them cutting his jumpsuit right below his waist. When it was good and torn, they pulled down his trousers. Having Nick's bare ass, exposed. From behind him, Nick could hear the sound of one's zipper opening up.

The cougar and the camel move away. This allowed Walter to better take advantage of violating Nick. Nick struggles to no effect. Nick was never a religious type, but only a miracle was going to save him from such torment.

* * *

Wilford moves with silent in the shadows. He watches as the whole thing went down. Now, Walter, the one-eyed sheep was going to prison rape, Nick. There was no more time to waste, Wilford had to move now.

The two closest inmates were the cougar and the camel. With his baton out, Wilford was at the ready. Once revealing himself, all the inmates would attack.

Wilford sneaks right up behind the cougar. If the situation were not so severe and direr, Wilford would laugh. It reminded him too much of the drug store thieves him, and Nala took out. Odd, feeling as though that was ages ago.

Wilford rears his baton back, ready to strike. Like back in the drug store, Wilford gives a high pitch whistle, revealing his presence. The cougar turns around, coming face to face with Wilford. With one good swing, Wilford strikes the cougar across the face, hard. The giant predator cat falls hard to the ground, knocked out cold before hitting the floor.

The camel inmate turns, wanting to see what all the commotion was. As he turns his head, Wilford throws his baton at the camel. The tip of Wilford's night-stick spearheads the camel's mouth, forcing a small stream of blood to spew out of his mouth. Wilford could only think how proud DeerDevil would be with a move like that. Sad, but now was not the time to think of such childlike thoughts. His target was still standing. Wilford rushes the camel and grabs him in a bear hug style. Lifting the camel up, Wilford slams the camel as hard as he could to the ground.

The rest of the inmates take notice of Wilford's presence. The ocelot, porcupine, and pig with the neck tattoo charge at him. Leaving Walter and the German Sherapered with Nick. Now having more ability to move, Nick can glance behind him enough to see what was happening.

The ocelot was the first to charge at Wilford. Having superior size and strength over the predator feline, Wilford grabs him and spins him around. The ocelot now became a living shield for Wilford. The pig with the neck tattoo charges, shive held outward. The sharp blade misses Wilford but manages to pierce his living shield in the stomach. Wilford gives a hard kick to the pig, forcing him back. The approaching porcupine tries with a slower method. Swinging his blade side to side, back and forth trying to stab around his fellow inmate.

From what Nick could see, Wilford had a firm hand on the situation. Tossing inmates left and right. Though, Nick didn't want to take his chances on Wilford alone.

Feeling as though his arm could break free, Nick jerks his elbow back and slamming Walter hard in the gut. Walter grunts in pain as he backs away. Nick can hear Walter's makeshift knife _clink_ and _clank_ to the floor. To the German Shepherd on his right, Nick jabs his knee upward under the mammal's ribs. It wasn't much of a blow, but it did get the German Shepherd to let go. Nick falls to the ground. He scoots backward when his right-hand feels the taped handle of Walter's makeshift knife. Nick grabs the shive and stands up.

Now up on his feet, the German Shepherd lunges himself at Nick. The dog swiping left and right with his own knife. Nick backs away, wanting to avoid strikes from the blade. The German Shepherd runs in, trying to give Nick a powerful kick to the chest. The foolish dog only presents Nick with the best opportunity. The German Shepherd raises his leg out to kick, only to have Nick grab the dog's leg under his arm. Nick then plunges the shiv deep into the Shepeard's thigh, who gives a loud hallow of pain. Nick doesn't stop there. Not until he makes quick steps backward as he can, dragging the knife down the dog's thigh. The blade did not stop until it reached a little above the dog's knee.

Nick lets go of the dog. The German Shepherd falls and curls up on the ground. He tries his best to stop the bleeding from the large gash he now has across his thigh.

On the other side of the room, Wilford brings his heel down on the porcupine's face. With the porcupine face down and his quills sticking up, Wilford hurls the ocelot on to the back of the porcupine. The weight of the ocelot pins and knocks the porcupine out, while the sharp quills cause the ocelot too much pain to move.

The pig, being the only one left, charges Wilford with the shiv in his hand. Wilford stops the pig's charge and blocks his attack. The pig tips backward losing his balance. Grabbing the pig and, using all his weight, Wilford pushes the pig all the way back into some functioning pipes. Wilford could see that the tubes was hot to the touch, based on the steam and heat it omitted. Wilford, using one hand to keep the pig's knife out of reach, using the rest of his force pushing the pig's tattooed neck down on the hot pipe. The pig squeals in pain as the pipe burns away the flesh from his neck.

The pig drops his blade and thrashes around, hoping to break loose of Wilford's grip. It was not until Wilford threw the pig to the ground did the inmate find some form of relieve. The idiotic tattoo, representing prey as superior mammals, that was on the pig's neck was no more. It remained on the hot pipe along with flesh from his neck, where it _sizzled_ and made light _popping_ sounds from the heat.

Nick, admiring Wilford's work until something large and heavy hit him. The object gave a hard blow, knocking Nick down on to the floor. Nick could feel the weight of that object on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Looking up, Nick could see that it was Walter himself pinning Nick to the ground. Walter had an extra blade in his hands. Raised in the air, Walter had a spiked point, like an ice pick, come striking down. Nick blocked the strike by rolling out of knife's path. Walter raises the blade up for another attack. Nick grabs Walter's hands, forcing them back and away as best he could. Walter pressing down with all his weight, hoping to plunge the blade into Nick's chest. Nick scans his surroundings. There had to be something to help him out of this pickle.

To his right and a little more than an arms reach away was Wilford's baton. It was Nick's best chance, but impossible to achieve while also forcing Walter's blade away from him. There was only one thing Nick felt he could do. Nick, reaching up to Walter's face, presses his thumb hard into the only good eye Walter has left. Walter starts howling with pain. Nick doesn't let up; instead, he pushes further into the eye socket. Finally, Walter leans back and pushes Nick's thumb out of the way. It was his chance. Nick scrambles to reach the baton. The tips of Nick's fingers barely grasp hold on the handle. Finally, Nick grabs the rod full in hand. Turning back to Walter, who was finishing rubbing his only good eye, Nick swings the baton as hard as he can. With a loud _"smack!"_ the rod hits Walter across the face. In three seconds flat, the large one-eyed sheep falls forward on to Nick. Walter laid on top of Nick, knocked out cold. With a great push, Nick rolls the body off of him.

Nick scoots till his back is up against the wall. He tries slowing his rapid breathing. Wilford walks over and joins him. He leans against the wall and slides down to a squat next to Nick. Every one of the inmates they had fought was either passed out cold or rolling around moaning in pain.

"You okay?" Wilford says through heavy breathing.

"In two minutes, I will be," Nick said. Nick wanted to laugh at his lame joke but couldn't find the breath in his lungs to conger up a simple chuckle.

"I owe you one big time," Nick said. "I was starting to think I was a dead fox for sure. But, you. You saved my ass..." Nick thinks about those words and recalls what Walter prepared to do to him.

"Literally," Nick says, still trying to find the laughter in his voice. Looks over at the capybara, who curled himself up on the floor. Both his hands clenching the center of his chest where Walter had stabbed him.

"He needs medical attention," Nick said. Starting to crawl toward the wounded capybara when Wilford grabs him by the shoulder, tossing him backward.

"No," said Wilford. "You have to get out of here. I'll take care of him. You go before they start getting back on their feet. I'll think of a cover story to use. Besides, none of them are going to come forward about this."

Wilford was right. Staying any longer could only bring more trouble. Nick got to his feet, using the wall as something to give him balance. He hobbles before being able to run out the entrance that Wilford came through.

Wilford didn't have time to waste. Pulling himself to his feet, he checks on the bleeding capybara. The little fellow was in a lot of pain, breathing short and rapid. Wilford bent down and picks up the capybara. Wilford adjusts his hands to better carry him. Wilford carries the wounded capybara like a wedded mammal carrying his bride over the threshold. The capybara moaned in pain with every step Wilford made. It's hard to imagine anyone else in such pain.

* * *

Judy paces back and forth in her apartment. It was late, but Judy was restless. Something was wrong. She felt like that of a broken thermostat. Her body switching from hot to cold, only seconds apart. Painful cramps made her body want to vomit. The pain inside her was so intense that she lost function of her legs. Judy laying curled up on the floor, waiting for the pain to subside. She could call Marian, but hating the thought of bothering her so late. Especially if it was nothing major. It takes a moment or two for the pain to pass, allowing Judy back on her own two feet. Judy hoisting herself up by grabbing on to the kitchen counter. She was almost upright when something wet and slippery caught under her foot. Judy almost slammed back down to the floor but catching herself in time. Looking down she could see that she stood in the middle of a puddle. Her sweat pants soaking wet. Judy's water had broken.

.

* * *

 **(AN: I will give tell you what to expect for the next chapter/s to come. And I will do that with one word: "RIOT!"**

 **As always, please leave a review if you can telling me your likes, dislikes, and what would make the story better. Again, thank you all so much, and enjoy. - SirRedFox)**


	28. Chapter 27: Jungle Fires Burning

**Ch: 27, Jungle Fires Burning...:**

Fourteen hours. Fourteen hours was the long and intense labor process Judy went through.

When training at the academy, Judy became familiar with new forms of pain. She knew what it felt like to take a punch to the face. She felt what the impact would be if shot, by using rubber bullets and sandbags at the academy. She felt how hard their tranq guns pieced the skin, what it feels like when thrown to the ground, or the voltage power of their tasers. But never, has Judy trained for the strenuous task of giving birth, or how long it would take.

Thank God Marian was there by her side. Once finding out that Judy's water had broke, she sped over to Judy's apartment and getting her to the hospital. And God bless Marian, she was there with Judy through the whole labor process.

By the end, Judy's fur ruffled and drenched in sweat. She tries gaining control of her breathing, and not passing out. But, hearing the cries of a baby got her attention. The cries of her baby, of Nick's baby. Leaning her head forward, Judy could see the panda doctor approach her with the cries of a baby in a bundled blanket. As the doctor approached her, he comments that her son had a healthy set of lungs. Judy appreciated his bedside manner, but what she cares about was baby bundled in white cotton. Judy wanted to see her baby, her son.

Judy didn't even realize that she has Marian's hand with a tight grasp. Apologizing, Judy let go so she could extend her arms out to take her child, her baby, into her arms. He felt so light, like a feather that floated with grace from the heavens. Taking her child and bring him close to her, his crying became soft and died down. Judy made sure that Marian would have a good look at him.

Bundled in Judy's arms, was that of a baby boy fox. Tears rolled down her eyes, seeing how much he looks like Nick. The only difference was, instead of fire red fur, he was gray like Judy's. His ears were a little bit bigger than most baby fox ears. Still, to Judy and Marian, he was beautiful and perfect.

"So," Marian says. "Have you thought of a name for him?" she asks.

Judy looks at Marian and smiles. "Yes," she says. Looking back down at her child. "Yes, I have."

* * *

"Logan?!" Flynn said, sounding confused. "What mammal names their son, Logan?" He says taking a few puffs from a Sherwood cigarette.

"This mammal, here," Jay says, pointing a thumb at himself.

"It's ridiculous," Flynn said.

"How?!" Jay snaps back. "Well, it's either going to be Logan or Hunter."

"Hunter?" Flynn says, sounding even more confused. "You know what, forget what I said. Logan is a good name. At least compared to Hunter."

Nick, Flynn, and Jay sitting outside under a small tin roof in the courtyard. It had rained hard earlier that morning, causing the prison yard to become one giant mud pit. Though the heavy rain has passed, dark clouds still cover the sky. Light showers rained on and off throughout the day. Nick stares out, into the drizzling rain, pondering on everything that has happened. It was hard not to think about it all.

All the frequent attacks on him. It made one thing clear. Skeeter was becoming more and more desperate to remove Nick from this prison, visa bodybag. He could feel himself becoming paranoid. Looking at all the inmates, believing that any one of them could charge in for an attack. Nick was so distracted that he didn't realize Jay and Flynn were trying to grab his attention. It wasn't until Flynn slaps the side of his arm with the back of his hand. They wanted his opinion on what name Jay should call his son.

"Don't know," Nick said.

"You okay?" Jay asks. "Seems like you've been on edge lately."

Nick never told them about the incident in the boiler room. The fewer mammals know about, it was the better. Plus, the thought of what almost happened to him, sends a horrifying cold shudder through his body. None of the mammals that attacked him came clean about what happened.

Wilford's plan worked. Wilford got the capybara to the med-ward and will be making a full recovery. He also got a few of the mammals that still laid unconscious in the boiler room put into solitary. One those mammals being Walter.

"It's nothing," Nick said. "Listen, if you're trying to decide on a good name for your son, you have to put it through the Dad Test." From the confused expressions on their faces, it was clear they had no idea what Nick was talking about.

"You know," Nick continues. "The Dad Test. Where you say the name in different scenarios. Seeing if the name feels the most right. Example: 'Goddamn it Logan! Why the hell are you coloring on the walls?' See?" Flynn and Jay nodding their heads with smiles at Nick's made up game.

"Logan!" Jay said, trying to sound like an upset father. "Go to your room, now!" Jay tried saying the name Logan in several different scenarios. Pretending that he would be playing ball with his son and saying his name, situations involving calling for his son to hurry up for school, or situation where he's getting his son to help mom.

"Let me give it a try, mate," Flynn says. The koala bear sits himself up straight, preparing himself to deliver his Dad Test. Even clearing his throat.

"Logan," Flynn says. "What the hell are you doing in the bathroom all day and night! What you having? Some type of jerk off in there?! Get the hell out here now, before I break down the damn fucking door and throw your sorry ass out through the goddamn window! You stupid, motherfucking cunt!" Flynn turns to the two predators with a broad smile, happy of his performance on the Dad Test. Nick and Jay only look at him with skyward expressions on their faces.

"Uh..." Nick says, trying to find the right words to say. "Flynn, I think it would be best, for everyone, if you just, don't have kits."

"Fair enough," Flynn says. "That's what I told my ex-wife. The fucking cunt" Flynn mutters under his breath while trying to light another Sherwood cigarette between his lips.

Jay gives the Dad Test one more try. "Logan," Jay says "time to go to bed son. Daddy loves ya."

Nick can't help but smile and nod his head. "Yeah," Nick says. "I think the name 'Logan' passes the Dad Test. And you're going to be a good dad by the way. Take it from someone who grew up never knowing his own. The fact that you're putting so much effort into making sure he has the perfect name, already says something."

The rain finally comes to a stop, though black clouds blanket the sky. The loud booms of thunder heard in the distance. Nick turns his attention back to the courtyard. The dreaded fear of another attack was creeping back inside him.

Looking out, Nick notices something was off with the guards. Everyone one of the correctional officers were listening to responses on their radios. Whatever they were listening too was, must have been urgent. Everyone one of the guards rushed back inside the prison. The only guards left watching over the courtyard were the four guards in the two high towers, two in each tower. One guard in each tower carried a high power rifle, while the other two guards observe the inmates through a pair of binoculars.

In the distance, Nick heard an inmate shout loud profanity and pointed at one of the prison windows. Nick turns to see what it was that had caught the inmates attention. Through one of the prison windows, thick black smoke and flames bellow out the window. If he was correct, that had to be one of the windows in the prison library. Must be what made the guards run inside for.

A small group in the crowd saw the black smoke and then turn to look at each other, then to a particular prisoner. The mammal they turn their attention to was the giant hippo himself, Skeeter. Skeeter only had to give a slight nod before the small group of mammals starts advancing. They move to pass the large crowd and start walking straight for Flynn, Jay, and Nick himself. The mammal leading the group was none other than Jessie. Jessie was the other sheep arrested in the night howler case that Nick help put away. Nick's animal senses were taking over. He could feel the fur on his back stand up. Nick knew what was coming.

Nick looks around the courtyard, but there was nothing to his advantage. There was nowhere for him to run, or to hide. In this square fenced area, Nick having nowhere to go. The group of mammals was approaching closer.

Nick's mind was racing, trying his best to conger up an idea to make it out alive. One did come to him. It wouldn't be able to get him out of this bind, but to hope he lives long enough till the guards' return. Nick turns to Flynn, asking for a cigarette which Flynn provided. Nick lit the end of his cigarette until burning ember red and took two big puffs, keeping the end bright and burning. Nick holds the cigarette out with pinched fingers for Jay to take.

"Jay," Nick says. "I need you to do something big and risky."

"Which is...?" Jay asks.

"To take this cigarette," Nick says. "Take this cigarette, and in three minutes go over to that crowd and extinguish it out on that fat hippo's neck. Then, run like hell to the center of the field."

"Well," Jay says, starring at the cigarette in Nick's hand. "Its finally happened. You've lost your Goddamn mind."

"Please," Nick says in a low pleading voice. "If you don't, twelve different inmates are going to rip me from limb to limb. Extinguish the cigarette then run to the center of the field. Flynn and I will meet you there."

"Excuse me mate," Flynn says a bit surprised. "But it sounded like you said, 'Flynn and me?' Why the hell you dragging me into your suicide plan?"

"Because," Nick says. "Once they're done killing me, you're going to be next on their hit list."

Flynn curses at the whole idiotic idea. Jay let out a loud sigh before taking the cigarette from Nick's hand and made his slow walk to the crowd Skeeter is in. Nick got up, grabbing Flynn's sleeve and start heading to the workout station in the courtyard. Flynn makes a fuss of the whole situation as Nick drags him along.

"Listen, Flynn," said Nick. "In the next few minutes, some heavy shit is about to go down. When it happens, you need to keep close to me. I'm going to do everything I can to have you come out unscathed." Across the courtyard, Nick sees another group of mammals walking in his direction. Every other step, one of them would turn and take a quick glance at Nick.

"Goddamn you Nicky," Flynn says. "Never a dull fucking moment with you mate." He gives a loud hearty laugh.

Making it to the little workout square, Nick quick steps to the weight bench. He told Flynn to start helping him remove all the weights from the push-up bar. The two groups of mammals, on his left and right, started pacing. They were closing in and surrounding him and Flynn. Flynn slides the last steel weight off the push-up bar. The two groups were in striking distance, for him.

"Hey Flynn," Nick says. "I need you to be two inches shorter; like, right, NOW!" Nick grabs the push up bar off the holding hooks and swings it like a bat. Flynn ducks down, allowing the bar to pass over him and smack Jessie square in the face. The powerful blow to Jessie knocks him off his feet, landing him in the mud pit that was once the courtyard.

Every mammal now charges in every direction. Nick swings the bar to keep them at a distance. He was able to get in a few good hits. One mammal rushes, taking a swing at Flynn. Flynn, still holding on to the steel weight, held the disk up like a shield. The mammal swings his fist as hard as he could, hitting the center of the steel disk. If one were close enough, they would hear the mammals hand break on impact. As the mammal screamed in pain of his broken hand, Flynn raised the weight and brought it down hard on the mammals head.

Nick kept swinging the push-up bar until tackled backward into the mud pit. Nick kicks and squirms until he was free. He tries standing and running, which was almost impossible in this mud. One mammal tried grabbing the back of his jumpsuit. Thanks to the slippery mud the mammal couldn't get a good grip. Nick, covered in mud, was able to reverse the situation and grab the mammals shirt, tossing him forward. But, just as Nick tossed one mammal off, another tackles him to the ground. The mammal, a platypus, on top of Nick, pushes down hard, choking the air out of him. From behind, Flynn runs up, smacking the mammal in the back of the head with the steel disk. The platypus losses consciousness, allowing Nick to have airflow back into his lungs. Flynn tosses the steel disk like it was one of those heavy plates used in the Olympics, even striking one inmate in the leg.

Getting up, Nick and Flynn run, as fast as they can, from the hoard of mammals. Up ahead of him, Jay was running from a mob of his own. At least that meant his plan seems to be working.

Now with the two hoards of mammals charging into each other in this mud pit, would make it almost impossible to tell who was who. This way, everyone was hitting and attacking anyone in their proximity. The two crowds ram into each other, like Vikings on the battlefield.

A loud blow horn alarm blares out across the courtyard. The guards in the high tower must have finally taken notice and sounded the alarm. In a few minutes, guards dressed in full riot gear would be running out the prison and into the courtyard.

Out the corner of Nick's eye, he could see that one mammal was trying to climb the fence during all the commotion. He barely made it up a quarter of the way before shot in the back with the loud sound of a rifle ringing out. The mammal went limb and feel back into the mud pit, dead.

Vast clouds of smoke rained down on the entire courtyard. Tear gas. The guards in the towers were firing tear gas canisters at them. Not only did the tear gas block Nick's vision, but it burned his eyes and lungs. All around him, chaos. It seemed that one mammal was going to stop till they were the last mammal standing. And be King among the carnage.

* * *

.

 _ **to be continued...**_


	29. Chapter 28, And Burning

**Ch. 28, And Burning...:**

The loud alert siren blared throughout the entire prison. Before Wilford even knew it, he rushed into inventory. There some mammal, a boar, pushes a riot shield into his hands and slapped on a full protection helmet. Wilford then followed in line with the other guards out to the prison yard.

It was only seconds earlier Wilford was helping control a breakout fire in the library. The fire must have only been a distraction for some mammals real evil motive. A full blown out prison riot was happening right outside in the courtyard. When the alarm went off, followed by the ringing echoes of gunshots, half the library was still lit on fire.

Up ahead, Wilford could see him and his fellow correctional officers nearing the entrance to the prison courtyard. Bursting out the doors, Wilford was only able to grab a quick glance at the full chaos the riot has caused. On the field, it was every mammal for themselves as they all sloshed through the mud. Up in the guard towers, two correctional guards fire down canisters of tear from a canon at the prisoners. The tear gas blanketed the whole field in thick smoke, making it hard for any mammal to see. The other two guards in the towers, the ones with high power rifles, fire on any mammal trying to use the riot as a distraction, and climb over the fence.

From the corner of his eye, Wilford could spot two mammals that were close to succeeding in their spark of the moment escape plan. One of the two mammals, an Alpaca Lama, made it all the way up to the top. He sat straddling on the top of the chain link fence. He leaned and reached down to help his prison mate, an Okapi, up and over the wall. He grabbed his friend's hand and started hoisting him up. But, before being able to help the Okapi up, the loud ring of a high powered rifle rung out as the back of the mammal's head exploded into red and pink mush. The mammal, now dead, fell back. His arms stretched out as if about to be crucified. The mammal that sat straddling the top of the fence held a look of sadness at the demise of his friend. Knowing there was nothing he could do, the mammal climbing down the other side. Before the alpaca lama could swing his leg over, another rifle bullet pierces one side of the mammal and exits out the left side of his body. Now dead, the lama's body went limp. He would have fallen clean over the other side if his foot had not caught on the razor wire. Now the dead mammal hung, upside down, dead.

Wilford needed to regain his focus. Looking side to side, he could see the other correctional officers lining up, next to each other. Wilford, doing the same, stayed at a steady march into the blinding tear gas fog. Marching into the mist, Wilford held his riot shield up. In his other hand was his baton. Wilford was ready for any encounter.

Wilford's super sensitive canine hearing pricked his ears straight up. He turned to sound of some mammal rushing toward him, shouting some kind of battle cry. It was an antelope.

Wilford rushes at the antelope, keeping his shield low. The mammal rams into Wilford's shield. With the antelope being not too big, Wilford was able to hoist the mammal up with his riot shield and flips him over. The antelope lands hard behind Wilford on his back. Hearing another loud battle cry charging for him, Wilford turns seeing a waterbuck prisoner brandishing a thin blade. This time Wilford raises his shield up, and using the bottom end, rams it straight into the charging waterbuck's face. The mammal flew back, knocked out cold.

Wilford would be lying if he said that a part of him didn't enjoy this. The rush of adrenalin he felt. Wilford imagines himself as a Spartan from Frank Mole's graphic novel, 300. A mighty Spartan warrior plowing through waves of enemy soldiers. Another mammal charges at him. Wilford slams the shield sideways into the convict. This opens up a clean hit to the prisoner's stomach, which Wilford struck with his baton. The inmate should be thanking him; it wasn't a sphere. Wilford gave one more blow to the inmate on the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

Through the thick tear gas, Wilford was losing sight of the other officers. The gas cloud becoming so thick that Wilford soon found himself alone. To see in front of him was near impossible. Wilford would have to rely on his timber wolf instincts alone; being a heightened sense of smell and hearing. Though the thick gas covered any mammals scent.

From the mist, a balloon shaped projectile was flying towards him. Wilford raises his shield in time. The balloon-like object splatters against the riot-shield, spreading whatever liquid substance it contained everywhere. On closer examination, Wilford could see that the balloon was actually a cheap brand condom filled with some type of liquid.

Water balloons, Wilford thought. What possible use do they think they will get from throwing water balloons. There was a hard stench from the liquid that Wilford could smell. It had an odd, yet familiar stench to it that Wilford could not place.

From the smoke came another projectile. This one burned with bright yellow flames. It was a roll of toilet paper lit on fire and thrown. Wilford, raising his shield once again, blocks. The flamming toilet paper hit dead center of Wilford's shield, where flames spread quick and engulfing the riot shield. Now Wilford remembers the distinct smell that the liquid gave off. It was the smell of kerosene, homemade.

The flamming role of toilet paper didn't stop there, but bouncing off his shield and rolls down Wilford's back after landing on his shoulder. Wilford sucks up the pain and brushes off whatever part of him was on fire. The heat that the flames gave off starts burning his arm through the riot shield. Wilford slams the shield down into the wet mud, hoping to smother the fire and the thick black smell of burning plastic.

From behind him, came another war cry. Turning around Wilford could see an inmate holding a blade, with both hands, over his head. The inmate was ready to bring the knife striking down on Wilford, piercing him. Wilford, with speed, sidesteps the prisoner and clotheslines him with his right arm sending the inmate flying backward.

A chilling thought came to Wilford. Somewhere out there, in all this chaos, was Nick. Only God knows what he's doing to stay alive in all this.

* * *

Nick, covered in sloppy wet mud, looks around at all that was happening. In the chaos, Nick lost sight and whereabouts for Flynn and Jay. Nick did see the guards in riot gear rushing out into the courtyard, in hopes of gaining control of the chaos. Only, the inmates were retaliating. They were throwing condom water balloons filled with kerosene and toilet paper rolls as fireballs. And it was working, keeping the guards at bay and even hurting a few.

Nick saw one mammal inmate running towards the guards with one balloon of kerosene in one hand, and a lit roll of toilet paper in the other. The prisoner raises a balloon over his head, ready to throw at the guards, though he never got a chance to pitch. While holding the balloon over his head, he must have squeezed too hard, popping the balloon and drenching himself with kerosene. Once the flames from the toilet paper roll made contact with the combustible liquid, the inmate's entire body went up in flames. Nick could hear him shout and scream in agony. Falling to the ground hoping to smother the fire.

The prison inmate engulfed in flames was the last thing Nick could see before the tear gas clouded his vision. Nick moved at a slow pace when trudging through the mud. He wanted to, needed to, find Flynn and Jay. Or, in honesty, just Flynn. If anything happened to Flynn, then this whole undercover operation would have been for nothing.

Nick walks or rather trudges, forward when he feels a sharp slicing pain on the back of his leg. Nick falls to the ground. Reaching behind his leg, he could feel was wet with his blood. Looking in every direction, Nick didn't see or hear anyone run up behind him and slice his leg.

Nick starts crawling forward. He looks in every direction, ready for his attacker to appear and strike again. Not looking where he was going, Nick's hand falls right on top of a tear gas canister. Nick reacts to the hot cartridge still shooting tear gas out. It felt as though he had stuck his whole hand into a burning fire. In fact, the two ends of the canister were lit on fire while gas blows out. Nick was going to have a few blisters form on that hand.

Again, from out of nowhere, Nick feels the sharp slicing pain. This time it was on his left arm. Looking around, Nick sees no one there.

Nick focuses on using his hearing. From his right side, he can hear the fast approaching footsteps. Turning, Nick sees a large pig charging at him. Nick trips the pig, only for the pig to fall right on top of him. Now having a closer look at the pig, Nick could see it was the same pig that had attacked him in the boiler room. The area of the pig's neck, where a tattoo once uses to be, was still badly burned.

As the pig tries stabbing down at Nick, Nick uses all his force and power to push the pig away, or at least keep the pig's blade at a distance. The pig had a good fifty pounds over Nick, and the blade was, slowly, piercing downward towards Nick's chest.

A loud sound came from the pig. It sounded as though something long and sharp puncturing something hollow, then extracted just as quick. Nick could feel the pig go limp. Looking up, the pig gave a dead stare at him. Then, slow drips of blood drop from the pig's mouth. With a hard push, Nick rolls the now dead pig off of him. A hand extends down to help Nick up, which he takes with glee. It was Flynn, holding on to what looks to be a Philp's screwdriver filed down to have two shard sides and a sharp point to plunge deep into something, or some mammal. The hard metal, now colored crimson red, dripping blood from the endpoint, the pig's blood that is.

"For Aslan's Sake," Nick said still trying to find balance on his feet. "You killed him."

"I know, right," Flynn says with a smile on his face. "I don't go anywhere without my pig sticker," he says and holds up Philip's screwdriver. "No pun intended," Flynn says laughing at his own joke. "Besides," Flynn continues "It was either you or him. And I know you, Nicky, I don't know him" referring to the dead pig. "If he had killed you, I would have to get to know him as your replacement and, I'm not too good at the whole making friends is magic shit, so I'd rather keep you around a bit longer."

"Well," Nick says taking in a breath. "The feeling is mutual. Have you seen Jay." Flynn only shook his head no. "Keep an eye out for him. He's lost somewhere out in this mes-"

Before Nick could finish his sentence, he was once again pushed to the ground. Rolling over, wanting to know who his assailant was, Nick looks up to see that it was Jay that had pushed him. Nick watches as he tries to push Flynn down as well, but before he could both him and Flynn were both tackled to the muddy ground by some sheep. The look of determination on the sheep's face showed that he hoped to kill both Jay and Flynn, slashing wildly every which way.

Nick only knows two sheep in the prison Jungle who wanted him dead. One named Jessie and the other named Walter. Since Walter was still in solitary and this sheep had two eyes, this sheep was none other than Jessie. He must have been trying to tackle him and Flynn, but Jay was able to push him out of the way in time. So, instead, Jessie will have to settle for Jay and Flynn.

Nick had no clue on who Jessie was planning on stabbing first, but that didn't matter. Nick runs up behind Jessie while he tries getting up and puts him in a choke hold from behind. Jessie goes wild and frantic struggle, trying to stab Nick. Nick barely dodges Jessie's blade. Nick didn't let up till he felt the sheep's body, slowly, become limp and dead. Under his breath, so only he and Jessie could hear, Nick whispers over and over again, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Jessie goes wholly limp, and Nick lets him fall to the ground. Jay and Flynn both look up at him with smiles. Jay even thanks Nick for the save. In truth, which Nick hopes he never has to reveal, he was more concerned for Flynn. If Flynn were to be stabbed or hurt in any way, then everything he has been work towards would all be for nothing.

"Nick Wilde!" bellowed a loud voice from the thick tear gas. Nick recognized the voice instantly. The voice could only belong to one over-sized angry hippo. Nick could see a shadowy figure through the smoke, steadily approaching at a fast walking pace. It was Skitter, and he had all attention on getting rid of a pesky fox, once and for all.

.

* * *

 _ **to be continued...**_


	30. Chapter 29: And Burning

**Ch. 29, And Burning:**

From head to toe, Wilford's correctional officer suit, caked in mud. Sweat drips and runs down his face. The baton in Wilford's hand streaked with blood. His riot shield burned and warped from the flames he extinguished. Huffing in a loud manner to catch his breath.

Wilford sees his fellow correctional officers were getting a hold of the whole chaotic situation. Looking over Grayrock has one inmate held up by the throat, and another convict pinned under his large rhino foot. If Wilford didn't know any better, he would swear Gragyrock had a smile on his face as he swung his mud and bloodstained baton as hard as he could.

Though the riot was slowly dying down, there was still lots to do. And, somewhere among all the chaos was Nick. Can only hope that he was keeping his head down and safe from any kind of harm.

* * *

Nick watches as Skeeter's shadowy figure grew larger and larger in the thick white tear gas. He was coming straight for him. All thoughts of what to do escaped his mind.

There was no way to talk himself out of this conflict, that was for sure. Skeeter had three hundred pounds over Nick at the least. All those nights spent exercising and practicing his fist fighting was all for this.

Another canister of tear gas lands not too far from him. Nick tells Jay and Flynn to run and hide someplace safe. The stubborn fools don't listen. If Nick was going to stay and fight, so were they. With no time to talk them out of it, Nick excepts their health.

From out of the white smoke, Skeeter gives a blood-curdling roar and charges at them. His mouth opens exposing his sharp crooked tusk-like teeth. Nick runs, and belly dives into the mud and sliding right under Skeeter. Nick turns and flips on to his back before Skeeter his ability to turn around. Once Skeeter turns to face Nick on the ground, Nick raises his feet and rockets them at Skeeter's knees in hopes of causing the giant hippo to lose balance and fall over. This method proved ineffective as it only made Skeeter wobble for a bit.

Skeeter reaches down and grabs Nick by the neck with his left hand and lefts him up. Nick tries punching, kicking, and scratching, but could not loosen the hippos grip. Skeeter sends a hard punch into Nick's stomach with his right hand.

Nick felt as though his entire inner organs rearranged inside him. Skeeter rears his fist back to deliver another punch. Before he can, Jay jumps up and latches himself to Skeeter's arm.

With Jay attached, Skeeter swings his right arm back and forth to get Jay off. Jay holds on as tight as he can while Skeeter swings him around like a rag doll. With a giant swing and a quick jerk, Jay loses his grip and Skeeter sends him flying off.

Now he can turn his attention back to Nick's demise. Skeeter swings his fist, smacking Nick across the face. The copper taste of blood filled Nicks' mouth.

Skeeter gives a loud painful cry and looks down. Flynn, with his icepick like shiv, pierced Skeeter deep in his thigh. Skeeter screams words of profanity as he gives Flynn a hard slap with the back of his hand. Flynn goes flying off, same as what happened to Jay. Skeeter bends down and pulls Flynn's sharpened screwdriver out of his thigh and tossing the screwdriver to the side.

Skeeter has had enough. It was time for him to stop playing with his food and finally kill Nick Wilde. Putting both hands around Nick's neck and squeezing as tight as he can. Nick could feel his windpipe close and and air blocked to breathe. Skeeter slams Nick to the wet, muddy ground, never loosening the grip on his neck.

Nick struggles to break free to no avail. He could see black spots popping up in his eyes, and his vision was blurring. It was a sigh of a lack of oxygen to the brain. It wouldn't be long now.

Though Nick's vision was blurring, he could just make out some figure with a red bandanna draped over his head, jump on to the back of Skeeter. Skeeter gave a loud cry of pain and lets go of Nick's throat. Nick heaves and coughs, trying to catch his breath and put air back into his lungs.

Looking up, Nick could see Jay latched on the back of Skeeter. It seems as though Jay decided to play rough, and bite down hard on Skeeter's ear. He was trying to rip it off the big hippo. With one quick jerk from Jay, Skeeter's ear ripped right off.

Skeeter yells with pain. He reaches back and grabs Jay, throwing him off his back. The look of rage and anger on Skeeter's face was frightening, while blood ran from where his right ear once use to be. Skeeter had a new canine predator to kill.

Skeeter marches forward towards Jay, who was starting to get back on his feet. Seeing the angry hippo on the attack, Jay starts backing up to avoid him. It wasn't until Jay's back was up against the chain link fence did he notice that he had nowhere else to go.

Skeeter lifts Jay up by his jumpsuit and slams him into the chain link fence. Nick could swear that not only did the fence shake and rattle but bend due to Skeeters strength. Nick had to save Jay, but how seemed to be the real question.

Nick fights to stand up among the wet mud slippery ground. Nick's hand touches some hard object in the mud. Looking down, Nick sees his hand on top of Jay's Philp's screwdriver turned shiv. A useful item to have in a fight right now. Though, to an enemy as big and tough as Skeeter, the knife would no more than the thorn of a rose bush would.

Without warning, a tear gas canister whizzes right over Nick's right shoulder. The cartridge made a high pitch whistle sound as it passed close to his ear. Nick watches as smoke, and hot flames shoot out one end of the tear gas can.

Looking at the tear gas can, a stupid, insane idea pops into Nick's head. He grabs the Philp's shiv with his left hand and holds it like a dagger. Nick forces himself up on to his feet. And, with his right hand, Nick runs and grabs the hot tear gas canister. Nick feels the cartridge starting to burn and blister his hand. It felt hotter than when one overcooks a bowl of soup in the microwave and then tries to carry the container with one hand.

There was no time for second-guessing. Nick, with a shiv and hot canister in hands, runs up behind Skeeter. Get in as close as he can, Nick jumps up on the back of the giant hippo. With the Philp's shiv, Nick plunges the sharp point as deep as he can into Skeeter left shoulder, as close to his neck as possible. Skeeter throws his head back and opens his large mouth to holler in pain like Nick had hoped he would.

As fast as he can, Nick rams his hand with the hot tear gas canister as deep down into the mouth of the massive hippo, as far as he could, before letting go of the can. Nick lets go of the canister and with speed retracts hand out of Skeeter's mouth. While removing his hand out of the full open mouth, Nick feels his arm gets cut by one of Skeeter's mammoth jagged tusk-like tooth.

Nick yelps from the cut on his arm. Skeeter's sharp tooth cut his arm causing it to bleed. But, it was nothing serious. In time the wound will heal.

Skeeter reaches back with his hand and grabs Nick. With a firm grip, Skeeter tosses Nick off of him. Nick lands in the wet mud with a loud Splat! Nick rolls onto his stomach, wanting to be ready for anything. Instead, what Nick saw was equally surprising.

A look of panic plastered on Skeeter's face, with terror in his wide eyes. Skeeter tries gasping for air only for the thick smoke from the tear gas preventing such a merciful act. Skeeter falls to his knees. He starts ripping apart the collar on his jumpsuit and then clawing at his own neck. Nick only laid there and watched what would happen. Jay, who was still hanging from the chain link fist by his own hand, also watched Skeeter's act play out.

Skeeter continues clawing at his throat. Then, Skeeter's hands drop to his side, and his head looks straight down at the muddy ground. His mouth gaped open as thick white tear gas bellow out of him. Skeeter, the biggest baddy of The Jungle, was now dead.

Though Skeeter no longer consisted of life, the act of death was not yet over. A large red whelp on Skeeter's neck grew bigger and turning red. With a loud sizzling sound, flames and white smoke burst out of the red welt on Skeeter. It was the tear gas canister burning a hole straight through Skeeter's neck. The fire burns upward, scorching one side of Skeeter's face.

If he was not dead before, he sure was now, Nick thought. Nick picks himself off the ground till he could stand on his two feet. He made his way over to Jay, who still clung to the chain link fence. The two canine predators look at each other. No words spoken as they both chuckle at the fact that they had both made it out alive.

As their laughter grows louder, the loud high pitch of a gun firing echoes out. Jay stops laughing. Nick stops laughing as well when he sees the look of shock and pain on Jay's face. Jay, looking down, sees a fresh bullet size hole, close to his chest. A large patch of blood grew bigger around the wound. Blood absorbing into his jumpsuit. Jay looks up at Nick, an expression of worry on his face.

"Shit," Jay says, wanting to laugh but couldn't. "That's not good."

Jay's grip on the chain-link fence went limp and starts falling forward. Nick, as fast as he can, runs and catches Jay before he can hit the ground. Nick sits Jay up. Jay felt too weak to left his head, so instead let rest on Nick's shoulder.

"Hey, hey buddy," Nick says wanting to sound reassuring. "We're going to get you some help. So, don't worry. You're going to be fine." Nick puts pressure on the bullet wound. When doing so, Nick could feel Jay's blood squish between his fox fingers. Looking outward at the courtyard, the riot coming to an end. The prison guards were gaining back control of the prisoners and prison its self. Nick yells out for help. He yells and yells, and even starts pleading for some mammal, any mammal, to help him save Jay. But looking around, the hellish chaos took hold over everything else.

"It's a boy" Nick heard. Looking at a dying friend, Nick asked what he was talking about.

"It's a boy," Jay said again, sounding delusional. "It's a boy, and his name is going to be Logan. Logan, a great name. I can see it all, standing on the bridge, looking out into the fog of darkness. I can see her, and she's holding Logan. I can't get to them. I can only feel the warmth from the wall of light behind me." Nick had no idea what was talking about, referring to standing on a bridge, fog of darkness, and warm wall of light. Could be from an extreme lack of blood. "Logan, my son. And I'm going to be a dad."

Jay's entire body went limp, and his head resting lightly on Nick's shoulder. The toothpick he kept in his mouth throughout the whole time, fell from his lips and stuck straight up in the mud.

"Jay?" Nick asks. A feeling of worry settling as he tries shaking Jay awake. "Jay? Come on now, you got to keep awake. Jay...?" Nicked hoped for a response, anything would be reassuring. "Jay...?"

It was no use. Nick could feel Jays heart beating, and pumping blood out his wound. He could feel Jay's heart beat to a crawl, then... nothing.

.

* * *

 _ **to be continued...**_


	31. Chapter 30: Smoke and Embers

**Ch. 30, Smoke & Embers:**

In The Jungle, the correctional officers had gained control of the prison riot. Wilford put down his warped, stained, burning plastic smell of a riot shield on the ground. The tear gas smoke was finally dispersing, and everything could be seen much clearer now, though parts of the courtyard hard lit rolls of toilet paper spread around. The prisoners they were able to get under control were all down on their knees, next to one another, hands behind their heads all facing the same direction.

While some guards watch over prisoners, the other prison guards start dragging prisoner fatalities to the front and laying them in the center for all prisoners to see. The number of casualties grew as they place the bodies in a row. Going from three fatalities to five, then to eight, and then finally stopping at twelve. Most of the dead prisoners had been shot by the guards in the tower. A few stabbed during the riot. The two bizarre deaths were one of an inmate who had drenched in kerosene and lit on fire. He laid in the center burned to a crisp. The second odd death was that of the massive hippo, Skeeter, who had burned a hole through his neck after having an active tear gas canister shoved down his throat.

Wilford noticed Nick among the mix, kneeling next to Flynn. Nick seemed fixated on one of the dead prisoners. Looking at the line-up, Wilford sees a jackal that wore a red bandanna, to be among the mix. Wilford realizing that the dead jackal prisoner, was the same one that Nick hung around with. Nick only starred at his friend, now deceased.

Nick couldn't help but look at the dead body of his friend. He could even turn away at sight. It was only when hearing the loud, angry mutters of some mammal entering the prison courtyard.

It was none other than Prison Warden Pierce making his grand entrance, walking fiercely and muttering angry comments under his breath. His secretary follows behind him. Trying to keep up in her high heels, short skirt, and dress. She holds out an umbrella to cover the Warden so we would not get wet. The Warden walks to the center of the courtyard, between the dead inmates and the ones on their knees. He scans all the dead bodies before turning to the convicts on their knees.

"Fucking savages," the Warden says with bile of hate. "Every last damn one of you, savages. Predator and Prey, alike. All are Hell bound savages. I don't even know why I bother at times. You all are in a rush to get through the gates of Hell."

Nick turned his attention back to Jay's dead body laying on the ground. The Warden continues his rant. When done, a guard asked how they should proceed with the inmates and the dead?

"Proceed?" asked the Warden. "We proceed by first putting every one of them on lockdown for the rest of the day. As far as the dead go, well..." the Warden says, trying to pretend that he actually cares. "We follow the usual process when it comes to dealing with the deceased. Though, if it were up to me, I would toss dirt on top of them and call it a."

With his elegant leather shoes, Warden Pierce kicks a clump of dirt onto the dead inmates. A large chunk of the dirt lands on top of Jay's dead body. Watching this happen made something inside Nick snap. As much as Nick likes to try and be the cool-headed sly fox that he can, seeing the disgrace the Warden shown made Nick forget all about that.

Getting to his feet, Nick ran and gave a hard tackle to Warden Pierce. They both fly off and slam back down into the wet mud. Nick gets on top of the Warden and pins him with one on his throat and the other about to punch down. Nick punches the Warden as hard as he can in the face. Warden's thick pair of spectacles broke at the sound of glass cracking. Nick raises his fist again, now covered in blood and broken bits of glass, and brings it back down hard. Slamming the Warden in the center of his mouth. Nick raises his fist again for another strike. But, before Nick could bring his fist baring down on the Warden, he felt someone grab the back of his jumpsuit and toss him off the Warden and on to his back. Looking up, Nick sees Grayrock standing over him. The last thing Nick sees is Grayrocks baton slamming down across his face, then black.

Wilford watched as the whole thing unfolded. Nick was now unconscious by Grayrock's hand. Warden Pierce, being helped up. Once on his feet, Warden Pierce pushes everyone in his proximity out of his way. The Warden, now covered in mud, broken glasses with only a small part hanging from his ear, and a trail of blood leaking from his nose. Pierce brings his hands close together, in a bowl-like shape, and spits a mouth full of blood into his hands. Bits and broken pieces of what was once the Warden's teeth, now dyed red in his own blood.

"I want that fucking savage thrown in The Hole, now." Warden Pierce said in a low voice of hatred. Pierce did not make eye contact with any of his guards or say another word. He made his way for the exit. Holding two hand fulls of his own broken and shattered teeth. Not known at that time, but Warden Pierce came to never smile again. Not for a photo, a social occasion, nothing. Nick took the one thing from the Warden Pierce no mammal thought possible. Nick Wilde had taken away Warden Pierce's unsettling smile, for good.

* * *

It had become a night for Zootopia General Hospital. Judy lay in her hospital bed, still regaining her energy. Laid beside her, was her baby boy, bundled in white cloth. He had fallen asleep a bit earlier. Judy kept feeling her eyes swell with tears looking at him. She can't but think how much he looks like Nick. Wiping her tears away, Judy leans over and kisses her son on the forehead.

"Good night, Archer," Judy says. She lays back down in her hospital bed. It didn't take long for eyes to feel heavy, and to fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.

.

* * *

 _ **to be continued...**_


	32. Chapter 31: The No Cape Hero, part 6

**(AN: Hello everyone. Sir_RedFox here with another installment of The Long Hustle: Vol. 1.**

 **Quick Story Recap: A riot breaks out in The Jungle. The dirt and blood-caked fight ends with the death of Nick's prison enemy Skitter, the hippo, and his prison friend Jay, the jackal. In his rage, Nick attacks the Warden and breaks his glasses and teeth, landing Nick back into the Hole.**

 **As always, please leave a review if you can telling me your likes, dislikes, and what would make the story better. Again, thank you all so much, and enjoy. - SirRedFox)**

* * *

.

 **Ch. 31, The No Cape Hero; pt 6, End of a Wolf's Tale:**

.

"What does fighting crime mean, exactly?

Does it mean upholding the law when a woman shoplifts to feed her children,

or does it mean struggling to uncover the ones who, quite legally,

have brought about her poverty?"

\- **Alan Moore**

.

Only a few days have passed since the big riot the prison had. Nick was still locked up in The Hole. It was unclear how much longer he would be locked up in there. Warden Pierce never gave Nick a period of how long he would be staying in The Hole. The Warden said he would release Nick once such a savage can control their inner instinct. In other words, Warden Pierce has no intention of releasing Nick, at least not for a good while.

Wilford would go down to see and check up on Nick, make sure he was doing okay. Though, every time Wilford tries checking up on Nick, bounding at the steel door and asking if he was okay, Nick would not grace him with a response. He must be still reeling from the death of his inmate friend, Jay.

Though the whole experience has helped build quite a reputation for Nick. From the cell blocks to the mess hall, the corridors, and the prison yard tales of Nick would spread. Wilford would hear prisoners new stories told of the fierce and blood fire-fox. He is now the most significant tall tale of The Jungle prison.

Wilford stumbled upon one prisoner retelling Nicks triumphs to his fellow orange jumpsuit colleagues. He spoke of how Nick cornered and attacked the Warden by pulling his teeth out one by one till the guards could stop him. Another prisoner folding laundry spoke of a fox who, despite his small demeanor, lifted a black bear by one hand, and tossing him over a third-floor railing. Alternatively, Wilford's favorite tall tale of Nick, being, he was the one to start the courtyard riot so he could personally shove a red hot teargas canister up Skitter's ass, the original king of The Jungle. Some stories even talk of Nick having hellfire run in his veins in place of blood. None of these tales being true. The only truth is that Nick was like any other mammal, grieving over the loss of his friend.

Though he might not be able to help Nick with the loss of his friend, there were other ways he was going to be able to help Nick. He would start by tearing down everything wrong with this prison. It was the promise he made when taking on his assignment, and now was time to fulfill that promise.

Wilford waits in Warden Pierce's office. He was wearing his civilian clothes, which consisted of a pair of blue jeans, his black leather jacket, and Furvale baseball cap. Wilford paced a little, back and forth, but never sitting down. He didn't want to make himself too comfortable. He wants to stay vigilant and alert for anything. At times Wilford would walk over and widen the window shades with his fingers and peer out the window. Nothing was out there, yet.

Standing back in the center of the office, Wilford now hears the clicking of heels, from the Warden's fancy leather shoes, on the hard tile floor. The noise the heels made were growing closer. The sound stops right outside the door. Back to the door, Wilford stands at attention face forward, as a good soldier should.

Wilford hears the door open then close. Wilford hears the Warden mumbling something, but it's too hard to understand what it was he was saying. Ever since Nick bashed Warden Pierce's teeth in and sent to The Hole, the Warden can barely talk coherently now. The damage to his mouth being so bad that he's had to cancel his Sunday sermons till otherwise.

Pierce makes his way around to his desk. His words continue to come out mumbled and jumbled. His mouth had become swollen and showing a large bruise around his mouth. The Warden also wore a new brand of glasses, since Nick broke his favorite pair in the fight. Warden Pierce reaches up and pulls a foam mouth guard from his mouth. It was something to help ease the discomfort of his broken mouth. The foam mouth piece had lines of saliva and glops of spit dripping from the piece.

"Yes, Mister Krypto," the Warden said, speaking slowly like a sloth. Pierce made sure to speak slowly and try not to cause more discomfort to his mouth. "What, is it, that, I, can, help you with?"

"Well..." Wilford said, wanting to take his time doing this. "It's not what you can do for me, Mr. Pierce, but what going to do for this whole place."

"And, what would, that be?" asked the Warden. Pierce wipes strings of saliva off of his mouth with a handkerchief. He also adjusts his new pair of glasses.

"First is to tell you that, I quit," Wilford said.

"And what, may, I, say, lead you, to this?" the Warden asked. Pierce frowns while speaking his words careful and slow. He was still too much in pain.

"Well, if you must know," Wilford said. "When you hired me, I was told to keep my eyes and ears open about this place. Your kingdom of the damned, as you've called it."

"Told, by, who?" Pierce asked.

"Well, by the ZPD of course." Wilford could see a look of shock turning on Warden Pierce's face."

"But, your..." Pierce started to say.

"You know," Wilford said, cutting Pierce's sentence off. "Why don't I go ahead and try to explain things, because if you talk? You are only going to spit and slobber everywhere on account of your fucked up mouth." Wilford takes in a deep breath. "You see, there was a reason Chief Bogo recommended me as a correctional officer for your prison. We thought, what other dirty little deeds were being committed to here? After all, the ZPD had just arrested one of your correctional officers for smuggling in Blue Sky." Wilford sits on the corner of Warden Pierce's desk. He picks up the Warden's glass ball paperweight and passes it back and forth from one hand to the next.

"So, he gives you my number, hoping you would call, and you did. Moreover, I figured you wouldn't be able to pass up the old, broken down timber wolf looking for someone help guide my life." Wilford looks over at Pierce, giving a wicked smile. "And, boy did I uncover something. Not only in violation of several government departments and correctional officers were performing misconduct with the inmates but so much more." Wilford passes the glass paperweight to Pierce who catches the glass sphere in his lap. Wilford gets up and walks to the window. He peers through the blinds again to see if the cavalry had arrived yet.

"I decided to do some digging," Wilford says. He looks over at the Warden who seems distraught over all of this and little beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "You understand. How we, savage canine's love to dig stuff up like the beast you describe us as in your sermons that make want to blow my brains out? Also, what I found was more rotten than the puke you spew during your sermons. You've been laundering money through the bank accounts of dead inmates." Wilford said. "Now, I could have bid my time and see who exactly you're laundering money for, but that means playing this charade longer than I'd like, and I wasn't going to listen to you talk on your high pedestal anymore."

Wilford put his knuckles on the desk and leans over. The wood creaks as he moves closer to the Warden. Wilford looks into the Warden's eyes. Wondering what the high and mighty beaver was going through his mind.

Did he never consider that he would strike the attention of authorities be in the realm of possibilities? Being hit with all accusations at once and taking a toll on him? Is this wolf bluffing and only telling a convincing tall tale. What can he say to help him slither out of this predicament?

"W-what p-p-proof?" The Warden spoke slowly, to not cause pain to his mouth.

"Proof?!" Wilford said, a bit amused. "All copies of the prof I've obtained is now in the hands of the ZPD and multiple branches of ZBI. Who should all driving up with their sirens blaring." Wilford said. "Coming to exterminate every cockroach mammal in this place." Wilford places a firm hand on the Warden's shoulder. "You know, its a shame that you recently had all your teeth busted out of your jaw. Because when you get to prison, every inmate is going to look at you as being an easy cocksucker."

From outside came the blaring sound of sirens. By the sound of it, it had to be more than several vehicles of different variations. Both being from the ZPD and ZBI.

"Well, that seems to be my cue to get out of here," Wilford said. Wilford turns and heads to the door. From behind Wilford hears sounds of the Warden searching through his desk at a frantic pace. Wilford does not bother himself by turning around and seeing what the Warden was doing; it didn't matter anymore.

It was not till Wilford was standing in front of the office door did he stop. He heard the clicking of metal behind him. It made the same sound that Wilford has come to know well. It was the sound of the hammer of a revolver being cocked back and primed.

Putting his hands in his pockets, Wilford turns back around to the Warden. Warden Pierce stood behind his desk, brandishing the black snub-nosed revolver that was in the drawer. The hammer was cocked back. Warden Pierce held it up and pointed it at Wilford.

Wilford stepped forward and stood tall. He was provoking the Warden. It was as if Wilford was saying, glad to take the bullet.

The gun starts to shake in Warden Pierce's hand. His breathing sounded frantic, and patches of sweat glistened on his face. He knows shooting Wilford will not stop what coming to him. Any second that Office door will swing open and federal agents will be flooding in. Shooting Wilford would not change that.

Warden Pierce closes his eyes, scarred. He redirects the barrel of the revolver away from Wilford and places it right under his chin. With a pathetic squeal, he pulls the trigger. _CLICK!_

The Warden pulls the trigger, only to receive a loud click and not a big BANG as he was hoping to have. Warden Pierce opens one eye then the other. A look of confusion spreads across his face as his eyes scan the room, trying to figure out what was happening. He should be dead by now but wasn't.

Pierce tries again. He presses the hammer of the revolver back and pulls the trigger. Still, all that happens is a small, _'click.'_ The sound of a small metal strike metal and nothing more. Confusion blankets Pierce's face and doesn't understand. Pierce opens the revolving chamber in the gun, finding all six chambers empty. He looks up and back at Wilford.

Wilford removes his hand from his pocket in a balled up fist. He holds it out towards the Warden. Wilford rolls his fingers around his balled up fist. Something drops from his hand, and then another. The items dop to the carpeted floor with a soft _thud_ , sound. Pierce leans over to see what the objects were as they continue to drop from his hand.

Looking closer, Warden Pierce sees that the items are bullets, full metal jackets to be exact. The same kind of rounds he always kept in his revolvers.

"You didn't think you were going to get off that easy, did you?" Wilford asked, with a straight face. "To quote one of the sermons that you hold such praise for, I ask you. 'What God would be so merciful?'"

From behind, Wilford hears the door open and a crowd of federal agents and police flood the office. They move past Wilford and straight for Warden Pierce. They force Pierce's hands behind him and read him his rights.

Wilford takes in one more long look at the defeat on the Wardens face. All too satisfying. His work was done here. Making his exit, he takes note of the particular correctional officers being dragged off in handcuffs. The one that brought a big smile to Wilford's face was Grayrock. All of that rhino's central tower of corruption, hate, and anger all tumbling down upon himself. Two ZPD Officers on each side of Grayrock drag him off.

Wilford was to report back at Precinct 1 and meet with Chief Bogo. However, there was something he had to do before heading to the Precinct. The only communication Nick would give to Wilford and make him swear on. It wouldn't take long, but it wasn't going to be easy. With the address in hand, Wilford drives to the location.

It took him a little more than an hour to get there. The area was in one of the poorest neighborhoods of Zootopia. The address and apartment number match what transcribed on the piece of paper in Wilford's hand. From the inside pocket of his leather jacket, Wilford pulls out an envelope. Inside was a massive stack of cash. Despite the size of the pile, it felt too small to give. From his wallet, Wilford adds a few extra hundred dollars.

Wilford knocks on the apartment door. A few seconds pass before the door swings open. Standing there in front of him was a female timber wolf. She was young, or younger than Wilford at least. She seemed tired with sagging and dark eyelids and malnourished physic. Despite the timber wolf's fur seeming greased due to a lack of a good wash, and making her hygiene noticeable, there was something beautiful about her. Her fur, though ruffled was a rustic gold and her eyes had the smooth color of cream. In her arms, she held a sleeping canine baby.

"Yes?" she asked. "Can I help you?" She adjusts the baby in her arms and straightens the vest to her minimum wage job. Wilford notices the small PrideRock Inc. logo embroidered on the vest.

"Ma'am, I'm Officer Wilford with the ZPD," Wilford says in a soothing tone. "Your husband, Jay-"

"We weren't married," she says.

Wilford adjusts his mistake in his statement. "I'm sorry," Wilford said. "I was asked to deliver this to you," Wilford holds up the envelope of money. "It's everything Jay earned while serving his sentence in The Jungle till his untimely death. He wanted to make sure it got into your hands." Wilford holds out the envelope for her to take. She only gives Wilford a blank stare. Her husband, or her lover, is dead and measly envelope is all he could do for her.

"Your loved wished you to have it," Wilford said. "Anything to help you and the son the two of you have. So, please," Wilford begs. "Please, take it."

After finally taking the envelope of money, Wilford stood there in front of her. Leaving felt like a kind of failure Wilford is made to her. What else is there he can do.

It was time for Wilford to head back to the Precinct. Finally arriving at Precinct 1, it had grown late with little sunlight left in the day. Wilford was to see with Chief Bogo on some important bussiness.

Arriving at Bogo's office, Wilford enters. Bogo's office was dimely lit. The brightest light camp from the desk lamp on Bogo's desk. There was also a scented candle burning on the desktop. A gift Bogo had recieved from his secret santa last year. Behind the desk sat the incredible large water buffalo.

"Officer Wilford," Bogo says. "Please, come in and have a seat." Wilford does as he's told. "Wanted to commerate you on your work in The Jungle, " Bogo said. "You went above and beyond your callings as an under cover officer."

"Thank you, Sir," Wilford said. Bogo opens a drawer from his desk and pulls out two Scotch glasses and a bottle of top shelf Scotch. He watches as the Chief pours the high priced liquor into the two shots.

"So good," Bogo says. "That this," Bogo holds up a folded letter. "was delivered to me to give to you." Bogo passes the message to Wilford who opens it and reads what it says, to himself.

Wilford feels a little overwhelmed at what it says. "I've been given the position of 'detective' at Precinct 25 in the Rainforest district?" Wilford says, a bit shocked, looking up in surprise. "What about the on going Blue Sky case? With Nick, Judy, and the ZBI?"

"You will be ordered to give any information you have on the case over to the ZBI, and be dropped from the case completely," Bogo says. "If you accept."

Wilford takes in a deep breath. Folding up the letter, Wilford holds it over the burning flame from the candle. The message catches fire and burns black. Once well engulfed in fire, Wilford drops the letter in Bogo's trash bin.

"There's a well known line, spoken, in the Spider-Pig series says," said Wilford. "'With Great Power, Comes Great Responsiblitly.' However, It can be said the other way as well. 'With Great Responsiblitly, Comes Great Power.' I can take that detective position and forget all responsiblity to the Blue Sky case. But, that's not me. I do not particularly appreciate leaving things unfinished. When asked if I wanted to be a part of this case and when I said yes, I took on that responsibility. So, I'm staying to see the Blue Sky case to the end."

Bogo smiles and raises his glass of Scotch. Wilford does the same and chimes their glasses together to a celebratory cheer. "I'm glad to hear that. I feared that one of the greatest heroes of Zootopia would be leaving this Precinct, even if he can't shoot lasers from his eyes, or bend steel with his hands. You're exactly the kind of hero Zootopia needs, just like Judy, and Nick, and everyone else apart of this case. Moreover, once done and if you choose, I'm sure that detective position will be waiting for you. Until then, I hope, Wilford, The No Cape Hero will suffice."

* * *

.

 _ **Continued...**_


	33. Chapter 32: All In

**Ch. 32, All In:**

 _ **2 years later...**_

Nick sat on the cot in his cell. For the past two years, he has come accustomed to the uncomfortable feel to the mattress.

Ever since Wilford got the drop on Warden Pierce, Grayrock, and the prisons other horrid doings, things in The Jungle have been more natural. For one, with Warden Pierce gone, the prison is now run by several branches of government. All the wrongdoings that were happening inside the prison were over. Removing The Rocksteady ATMs and a high ranking treasurer overlooked all the prisoner's earnings. Now if a prisoner wants to take their profits out and spend it, no extra charge would be added to them. The pay phones were now free to use for inmates to call their loved ones.

However, there were only two things still in the prison that required inmates earnings. One is to acquire a candy bar from the vending machine — the second to supply Blue Sky from him and Flynn.

There were no more Friday night beat downs from the guards. Prisoners were no longer forced to attend religious sermons. The food that The Jungle provided upgraded to a heather quality. Finally, The Hole now converted into nothing more than a storage unit. Nick had the pleasure of being the last prisoner to suffer solitary confinement in The Hole.

For the past two years, Nick and Flynn have cornered the market on sales of Blue Sky in prison. They still had a way of sneaking in quantities of Blue Sky into the prison. Then Nick and Flynn would distribute it out. Over the two years, most would instead buy from Flynn than Nick himself, even though Nick gave all his earnings to Flynn and only keeping his measly ten percent.

Ever since that colossal riot, that cost Jay his life and the death of Skitter, inmates became too intimidated to interact with him. In prison, Nick was a force not to be retconned.

The Jungle was now like this for the past two years. Even after Flynn was released from prison, Nick continued the sale of Blue Sky. Nick would separate the earnings into two different piles, one being his own measly ten percent, and the rest goes to All to keep up appearances and not let Flynn think for a second that he was being hustled.

Sitting in his cell, one of the new guards told that he had a visitor. The guard did not say who it was that wanted to see him. Nick could guess whom it was, considering that there was only a handful of mammals that could come and see him. Jack and Skye were the only two that came to see him. Still, the thought of mammals on the outside helped press him forward. Sadly Judy could never come to see him, not once. However, they send messages back and forth, using Jack or Skye as messenger pigeons. Probably best to not keep the great ZBI agents waiting.

Getting up from his cell cot, Nick looks at the one shelf he had in his cell. On it contained a small variety of books, and a few nick nacks he's been collecting for the past two years. Nick can remember when he first was given this cell, how it was nothing but a blank prison canvas. Now, now it showed what the last two years in a small six by three cell. He remembers how barren the shelf was, but now contained so much. The most important item on the shelf was Jay's red bandanna. Wilford was kind enough to retrieve it and give it to him. Nick never leaves the cell without it.

Grabbing the red bandanna, Nick ties it around his head and lets it's fabric push the fur on his head back. Taking a look in the mirror made it hard to believe how much prison has morphed his body. His stomach was a little flatter than it uses to be. The muscles in his abdomen and arms have grown in size, along with thick calluses on his knuckles.

With a deep heavy sigh, Nick exits his cell and follows the new correctional officer. One thing that was great about the new correct Officers that came in to replace the old guards was empathy. Inmates now treated like regular mammals of society, and not as some unholy savage beast.

Nick was led to the visiting area and directed to a booth. Walking down and then taking a seat. Much to Nick's surprise, it was not Jack or Skye he saw through the thick Plexiglass. On the other side, wearing a white muscle shirt, a jacket, and a pair of sunglasses with the phone to his ear was Flynn. With a broad smile on his face, Flynn pulls his sunglasses off to look directly at Nick. Nick grabs the phone on his side and holds it up to his ear.

"Hey Nicky," Flynn said, cheerfully. "How ya been, mate? It seems like you've been surviving well and good by the looks of it. However, you'll be getting out soon, won't you? How much longer do you have?" Flynn asked.

"Less than two weeks now," Nick said. He wanted to put on a brave, shrewd face.

"Ah, that's great mate," said Flynn. "But listen, I bring tidings of good news." Flynn looks around. They want to make sure that the guards couldn't hear or have anyone eavesdrop on their conversation. His voice drops down to a whisper in the phone mic.

"Listen, Nicky," Flynn said. "I want to commemorate you on keeping your word. We looked out for one another, you and I, and survived this hell hole. You even kept your word when I wasn't in there with you. Mailing me the money and only keeping the ten percent. So, I went and had a chat with my employer told him all about you."

Nick listens to Flynn, Nick wiggles in his chair. He wants to appear more proper. Flynn pulls his right arm out of his jacket and turns so Nick can see the gothic looking "S" over a "K," branded on the back of his right shoulder.

"See that," said Flynn. He tries to push his branded shoulder up against the glass. "You once asked what this was, and I never told you. You were smart and never brought it back up," Flynn said. Nick had to think about it for a minute. He had forgotten about such a conversation. The last two years have been rougher on him than Nick cared to admit.

"That," Flynn said, referring back to brand on his shoulder. "That is the insignia of my employer. The one that's been getting all the money you've been giving." Flynn puts his arm back in his jacket.

"Well, I went and saw him," Flynn said. "And told him all about you and how you've taken over this place. So guess what? He was impressed," Flynn said. "Or, at least he seemed impressed, but that's still good. He's one that hard to impress, and he's willing to meet you. Wants to see if you're one to pull off some jobs, pulling off big hustles in his business."

Nick wanted to laugh at Flynn's words. I've been pulling off a big hustle ever since you met me, Nick thought. "But know this Nicky," Flynn said, leaning in close. "If you decide to meet with him, and you agree to be a part of this, know, there is no going back." Nick had to admit it was a scary thought, the way Flynn was describing everything to him. "So," Flynn said. "Are you in?"

These were the question Nick has been waiting on. Looking back, Nick thinks about his time away from Judy and his mom. How so many had gotten hurt when he spoke up and said the right thing — all the torture and beatings. Moreover, the pile of bodies that have built up from Nick going undercover for this case. Thinking about, it's more than likely that the collection of bodies will only grow bigger if he continued, but not seeing this all the way through, would mean all of it was for nothing.

Nick leans forward. He stares Flynn into his eyes, relaying with in a smooth tone to his friend, "I'm all in."


	34. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Nick could not see anything thanks to the burlap sack covering his head. Pushed, pulled, and dragged was the horrible way they lead Nick. At one point, Nick could tell that he was in an elevator as it went up. The only things Nick could make out were dark shadows. There was a large dark shadow that dragged him by his right arm and small shadowy figure to his left that pushes him forward.

They march him through, what he can only believe to be a doorway — the sound of plastic sheets cringle under his feet. With a forceful push, Nick flops down on to a chair. The burlaps Sack ripped off from his head. Nick's eyes squint and try adjusting to the room that filled with sunlight.

"Hey Nicky, you all right" Nick heard Flynn say on his left. He was the small shadow that pushed and guided him to, where ever they were. Looking around the room, Nick could see that they had brought him to a very high stylized penthouse. "Sorry about the theatrics, but it's necessary."

Other than Flynn, Nick could see that a black panther was standing a little back to his right. The panther wore a black suit and tie that matched the color of his fur. He was tall and very lean looking, standing next to some table. On the table appeared to be, what Nick can only guess to be, a sawed-off pump-action shotgun, within the panther's reach.

To his far left, Nick could see a black fox vixen leaning against a countertop, shooting Nick a devilish smile. She had blue, pink, purple high lights in her banks that only draped over her right eye. She wore tight leather pants, a tank top, and a leather jacket that cut off a little past her breast. What stood out most from her design wear was a soft lavender scarf wrapped around her neck.

Other things that stood out to Nick was the handle of a katana blade, made perfect for a mammal of her size, poking out the left side jacket. The handle of a silver revolver tucked into the waste of her pants stuck out — last of all, a knife in a leather sheath attached to the right side of her belt.

"Nicky," Flynn says wanting to get his attention again. Nick turns to see what the Australian Kola has to say. Flynn turns his head toward the large penthouse windows that let the sun's rays fill the room. Standing in the middle was a towering figure, cast in shadow. Nick couldn't see who or what mammal it was with the sun's light in his eyes. The figure steps forward so Nick can better see.

"Nicky," said Flynn. "I would like you to meet my employer. Mr. Shan Khan."

The towering shadow figure becomes visible to Nick as it steps closer to him. Towering over him was a large muscular tiger. The hair on top of his head slicked back. His eyes jaded bright green. The suit he wore was a dark gray that clashed well with his orange and black striped fur. His fist was like two large bell weights, that had one or two gold rings.

Shar Khana stops in front of Nick and looks down at him. He didn't say anything, which was a bit off-putting. Nick was unsure whether he should be the first to speak or not. Nick scratches the fur under his chin and smiles. "Well," said Nick. "Let me say it's an honor, Mr. Khana. I've been waiting a long time to meet you."

* * *

.

 _ **The Long Hustle will continue in Vol. 2: The Empire & The Emperor...**_


End file.
